Issei El Chico Dragon
by Seky
Summary: Hyoudo issei es el único sobreviviente de su aldea, la cual fue destruida durante la Gran Guerra entre las 3 Facciones, sin ningún lugar a donde ir, issei sera adoptado, criado y entrenado por Tannin, para así convertirse en El Chico Dragón IsseixHarem
1. Tragedia

CAPITULO 1 **Tragedia**

-jajaja no me atrapas-me encontraba jugando en el patio de la casa de mi amigo, tengo 5 años de edad, él era mi vecino, jugábamos alas atrapadas-eres muy lento renku- asi se llamaba mi amigo él era mayor que yo por 2 años.

-issei!, es hora de comer-mi mama me llamaba, me despedí de renku y fui hacia mi casa-ya estoy aquí-entre a mí casa y fui hacia la cocina, y me senté en la mesa.

-ten, come-mientras me servía la comida, mi mama era una mujer alta a mí parecer, tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos del mismo color, y siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-gracias por la comida-dije eso y después comenzó a comer, era sopa, no teníamos el suficiente dinero para más, pero aun así mi madre lo hacía estupendamente delicioso-y donde esta papa-

-tu papa esta..-antes de que mama terminara de hablar, se escuchó la puerta de la casa

-es el!- me levante muy rápido. Y corrí hacia la puerta, en ella estaba mi papa, un hombre joven, el pelo era del mismo color que el de mi madre, solo que sus ojos eran negros-papa!- salte hacia sus brazos y el me recibió.

-hijo!- me levanto y comenzó a jugar conmigo-y donde está tu mama- le señale la cocina y sin bajarme fuimos a la cocina

-cariño, como te fue?- mi mama pregunta mientras mi padre me bajaba en una de las sillas de la mesa.

.-hoy nos fue muy bien, atrapamos 6-mi padre entusiasmado le dice a mi madre

-eso es increíble-mi madre se dirige hacia mi pare y lo abraza mientras le da un beso

-no hagan eso frente a mi!-mientras me cubría los ojos-ya terminaron-

-no aun no, jajá- mi padre me decía mientras reía-es broma ya puedes ver-

-qué bueno- mientras quitaba mis manos de mis ojos-padre, hoy también vamos a hacerlo?-le pregunte a mi papa, el mostro una sonrisa

-si, vamos a terminar de comer y lo hacemos, está bien-me dice mi papa mientras se sentaba en una silla

-si!-respondí con mucho entusiasmo

-pero no coman muy rápido o les caerá mal-mi mama nos decía mientras le servía el plato a mi padre

-no te preocupes, somos hombres- le respondimos yo y mi papa, nos miramos uno al otro y sonreímos

-que dices, una carrera?-me dijo mi papa con una mirada llena de destreza

-1,2 y 3!-en cuento termine de contar empezamos a comer a toda velocidad yo y mi padre, terminamos lo más rápido que pudimos y salimos al patio

Ohh, olvidaba decirlo, yo y mi papa somos demonios, mi madre es una humana que mi papa trajo a vivir al inframundo, nosotros vivimos a las afueras del inframundo, en una aldea que está un poco abandonada, no hay poco menos de unos 100 habitantes, mi papa es un cazador, y es el líder de la aldea, algún día espero convertirme también en el líder de la aldea y ser un digno sucesor.

-estoy listo Papa-mientras me ponía en pose

-aquí voy!-mi papa se abalanzo sobre mí y me dio una patada, la esquive agachándome, pero con la otra pierna me golpeo el pecho-necesitas afilar tus reflejos-mi padre me diecia mientras me tiraba golpes, desvié todos y cada uno de los golpes y le di uno en el pecho a mi papa-oh nada mal, estas mejorando-corrí contra mi papa y le di una patada a la cara, mi papa la esquivo agachándose y con mi otra pierna le di la segunda patada, pero mi padre la esquivo y me golpeo en la espalda-te lo dije o no?, afila tus reflejos-

-no es tan fácil!-corrí contra mi papa y le di unos cuantos golpes, mi papa los desvió y me tiro un golpe a la cara, en ese momento, entre en pánico, no puedo esquivar esto pensé, sentí como todo se empezó a mover más y más lento, parecía cámara lenta, con mi mayor esfuerzo esquive el golpe, me entusiasme y mire a mi padre-lo hice!-

-oh, no espere que pudieras esquivar eso-sonriéndome

-hice lo que dijiste, afile mis reflejos-mientras corría hacia mi padre, mi padre me dio unos golpes pero antes de que me golpearan, de nuevo todo se puso lento y los esquive como si nada-mi turno- le di una ráfaga de golpes a mi papa en el pecho, cada vez que los intentaba desviar, yo lo veía y cambiaba su curso, por ultimo le di un golpe a mi padre en la cara y este retrocedió riéndose

-bien, muy bien, hijo has mejorado mucho, estoy orgulloso- poniendo su pulgar arriba

-gracias papa!-corrí contra él y salte, mi papa me cargo y camino hacia la casa, antes de entrar el cayo de rodillas, y me tiro al suelo, me puse de pie muy rápido y mire a mi papa- que pasa papa!?-

-la….la…la c..-mientras tartamudeaba y baba le salía de la boca

-la que!? La que?- me enfado por que mi papa no me respondía

-la. Comida!-termino de decir mi papa mientras me quede con una gran duda

-comida?-me quede pensando, a que se refería mi padre de repente-ahhhh..ugh-mi estómago comenzó a dolerme mucho y caí al piso

-les dije que les caería mal-nos decía mi mama que estaba parada enfrente de la puerta-vamos entren, les daré algo para el dolor-mientras nos ayudaba a mi y a mi papa a entrar

-cariño, dile a mi hijo que lo quiero-decía mi padre mientras entrabamos ala casa

-ya, ya no seas exagerado, solo necesitas un poco de esto y estarás como nuevo-mi mama nos sentó en uno de los sillones de la casa y fue a la cocina, cuando regreso tenía una especia de vaso con cosas molidas dentro

-qu..Que es eso?-le pregunte a mi madre mientras mi cara se volvía azul por el olor del contenido

-son unas plantas que sirven para curar el dolor-mi mama solo nos sonreía

-creo que ya se me fue el dolor…o no es así hijo- me dijo mi padre mientras me pegaba levemente en el brazo con su codo

-s..si, ya ni nos duele- estaba muy nervioso, mi madre saco una cuchara y la lleno con esa cosa verde del vaso

-es solo para prevenir-mientras nos acercaba la cuchara-digan ahhh!-

-NOOOOOO!-gritamos yo y mi padre, al final esa cosa sabia a rayos

Después de reposar mi papa me miro-que sucede papa?-

-mañana vamos a cazar juntos-me dijo sonriendo

-en…ENSERIO!?-estaba lleno de entusiasmo

-sí, pero ahora vete a dormir, vamos a despertarnos temprano-no me importo e inmediatamente corrí a mi habitación

-si, al fin voy a ir de casería con mi padre-mientras me tapaba con la cobija

POV PAPA

Después de que mi hijo se fuera su habitación me senté en el sillón-Cariño, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar-

-que pasa cariño, te oyes raro-incluso a ella se le hizo extraño mi tono de voz

-lo que pasa es que…..-me puse nervioso, entonces mi esposa se sentó al lado mío y me sonrió

-dime que es. Cariño- me calme al instante

-lo que pasa es…falta poco para que los desastres de la guerra lleguen hasta aquí-le dije mientras miraba el suelo

-entonces…eso significa que?- me dijo con una cara dudosa

-esta aldea podría convertirse en el campo de batalla-mire a mi esposa y esta solo tenía una cara sorprendida

-ya veo- ella tenía una expresión seria, pero yo sabía que en el fondo estaba impactada

-no quiero que les pase nada asi que..-de repente ella me tomo la mano y me sonrió

-no será necesario-me sonrió mientras se acercaba a darme un beso

-por qué lo dices- le dije después de besarnos

-confió en ti, es todo…sé que tu harás algo-mientras me abrazaba

-e..está bien-gracias a eso pude tranquilizarme, honestamente pensé que junto a ella, a pesar de todo, nuestra familia saldría adelante.

Los días pasaron, no habría nada raro en la aldea, mi hijo poco a poco se volvía hombre, llevarlo a cazar conmigo se hice rutina, pensé que todo se había solucionado. Grave Error

POV Issei

-im..Imposible…po..por qué esta pasando esto!?-cuando llegue a la aldea junto a mi papa, esta estaba completamente destruida

-vamos!-me dijo mi padre, mientras corríamos hacia donde estaba nuestra casa

-espero que mama este bien!-seguíamos corriendo, mi papa se me adelanto, comencé a caminar por la aldea, observando como todos mis conocidos y amigos yacían en el suelo completamente ensangrentados-po..por qué!-mientras corría directamente hacia mi casa, cuando llegue a mi casa, entre lo más rápido que pude, cuando entre mire que mi papa estaba en el suelo sosteniendo algo-que pasa papa?-me acerque y mire que tenía en sus brazos a mi mama, comencé a llorar-no..no..es imposible…no..me rehusó a creerlo…mi mama…mama!-comencé a caminar hacia atrás, de repente sentí que choque con algo y unas manos me atraparon

-ya te tengo!-un hombre de apariencia extraña me había atrapado-usted!, de se la vuelta y míreme- el hombre le dijo a mi papa, mi papa se puso de pie y lo volteo a ver, me sorprendí mucho, mi papa tenia unos ojos desoladores y llenos de ira

-fueron ustedes?-pregunto mi papa mientras apretaba sus puños

-si asi es jajajajaja, nosotros fuimos, tienes algún problema?-el hombre se estaba riendo, estaba muy enojado y comencé a forcejear

-ya..ya veo, no me queda otra alternativa mas que…..matarte- de la nada mi papa desapareció de mi vista, entonces el hombre que me estaba sosteniendo me aventó y comenzó a buscar a mi papa.

-sal de donde estés!-el hombre estaba volteando hacia todos lados-yace que te hará salir- el hombre comenzó a caminar hacia mí, antes de que el llegara a mi, mi papa apareció y le dio un golpe en el estómago, el puño de mi papa se adentró en el estómago del hombre.

-mal..maldi..Maldito!-el hombre saco una especie de lanza, pero esta estaba cubierta de luz, se la enterró en el estómago a mi papa y mi papa comenzó a gritar de dolor-eso es lo que mereces!, demonio indigno!-el hombre comenzó a golpear a mi papa, tirándolo contra el suelo

-deja a mi papa!-corrí contra el hombre y le di una patada en la espalda

-no te metas, niño estúpido- el hombre de repente me miro

-no te dejare!- de atrás del hombre apareció mi papa y de nueva cuenta atravesó al hombre con su puño, el hombre completamente ensangrentado cayo contra el suelo haciendo un charco de sangre, mi papa cayo de rodillas frente a mi.

-papa! Te encuentras bien!?- abrase a mi padre y este estaba sangrando mucho

-USTEDES HICIERON ESTO!- entraron unos10 hombres, parecían ser compañeros del hombre que mi papa acaba de matar-rápido! Mátenlos!- los hombre comenzaron a dirigirse hacia nosotros

-hijo…quédate atrás!-mi padre se puso de pie y se abalanzo sobre los 10 hombres

-no! Papa!- no podía hacer nada, estaba paralizado por el miedo, solo podía observar como mi papa, golpeaba con gran ira y fuerza a los hombres y como estos enterraban esas extrañas lanzas de luz en el cuerpo de mi papa, después de que mi papa se encargara de esos hombres, el se encontraba en el suelo lleno de sangre y con heridas en todo el cuerpo.

-h..hij…hijo..- mi padre me llamaba mientras escupía sangre, me acerque a el

-papa, no hables. Estarás bien. Solo tenemos que..-antes de que terminara mi papa puso su mano sobre mi mano y comencé a llorar

-hijo..ugh..argg..mi tiempo ha llegado-mientras me miraba

-no..no..no me rehusó-estaba apretando la mano de mi padre

-hijo…siempre recuerda…no importa cuál sea la situación..ugh..Siempre tienes que ponerte de pie- mientras mi padre derramaba lágrimas

-si papa. Lo juro- mientras agachaba mi cabeza

-debes plantar bien tus pies…..ugh..Pero recuerda…escoge bien donde plantarlos…ahhhh..ugh- de repente mi papa dejo de moverse y de hablarme

-no!...papa…no…por que!-mi papa. Había muerto. Salí de la casa dejando en ella los cuerpo de mi papa y mama en ella, me dirigí a la aldea que estaba echa escombros, de repente una explosión muy grande se escuchó y una gran cantidad de humo se levantó-que fue eso-escale los escombros de la aldea y cuando llegue a la cima pude ver-Im..Imposible!-del otro lado se encontraban 2 enormes figuras en el humo.

Cuando el humo se quitó, pude observar como las 2 figuras, eran dragones, uno era de color rojo como la sangre, mientras que el otro era un blanco puro-groargg!-ambos dragones empezaron a rugir y a lanzar poderes contra ellos, los poderes cada vez que chocaban causaban enormes explosiones, el dragón rojo se abalanzo sobre el blanco y le rasguño el estómago haciendo que este comenzara a sangrar-grr!- el dragón blanco parecía tener una expresión de enojo, en su boca se empezó a crear una pequeña bola blanca, el dragón cerro la boca y cuando la abrió la bola blanca se disparó haciendo un enorme rayo, el dragón rojo esquivo el rayo y este cambio su dirección, y la dirección del rayo, era hacia a mi

-mierda!-el poder choco contra la montaña de escombros en la que me encontraba causando una enorme explosión, cerré los ojos, preparándome para lo peor, después de la explosión, con mucha dificultad pude abrir mis ojos-qu..pas..?-mire hacia arriba y un dragón tenía sus alas cubriéndome-po..que?- entonces me desmaye

_**FIN DEL CAPITULO**_

_**El primer capítulo de mi nuevo fanfic *-*de hihschool dxd, díganme como me quedo, queda recordar que dejare mi historia de zombis (la terminare después) para cuando termine mis historias de HSDXD! :) , espero me sigan en esta historia chicos, no olviden los Reviews! ¨*O***_

_**Nos Vemos En El Próximo Capitulo**_


	2. Familia

Capitulo 2 **Familia**

-Aah!, dónde estoy?- cuando desperté, mire hacia todos lados, me encontraba en una especie de bosque, y estaba tapado por una especie de hoja muy grande-que es esto?-

-oh veo que ya despertaste niño- oí una voz muy grave, y una ráfaga de viento comenzó a azotar, las hojas de los arboles comenzaron a volar por todos lados

-que..que está pasando?-puse mi mano sobre mis ojos para poder ver, y lo que vi me dejo en shock-tu..tu eres?-de arriba de los árboles, una enorme silueta aterrizo en el suelo levantando mucho humo, cuando el humo se quitó, pude ver.

-ola!-me dijo, pero en ese momento mi cara se puso azul y entre en pánico

-que!que!que!que!..Que eres tú!?-mi cara se puso azul e inmediatamente corrí hacia un árbol para esconderme

-que soy, no es obvio. Soy un dragón-cuando me asome para verlo, me di cuenta que, en efecto era un dragón, un dragón enorme de color morado

-un..dra..dra..dragón!?- estaba totalmente impactado, no podía moverme

-si, mi nombre es tannin…y el tuyo-me dijo el dragón, con una vos amigable pero grave

-yo,yo,yo,yo, so,so,so,soy hy..hy..h..yo..-no podía hablar estaba muy asustado

-vamos niño, no te asustes, no voy a hacerte nada-me dijo el dragón

-de,de ver..verdad?- le pregunte al dragón, mientras este solo asintió con la cabeza y parecía estar sonriendo

-yo soy..hyoudo issei..un gusto- mientras salía de atrás del árbol-porque estoy aquí?-

-bueno pues…recuerdas algo issei?- me dijo el dragón mientras este se recostaba en el suelo

-es verdad!, mi aldea. Mis padres, que les paso!?- me exalte y comencé a preguntar, mire al dragón y este solo negó con la cabeza-ya..ya veo-

-perdón issei, pero no había nadie más ahí. Tuviste suerte de no haber muerto-mientras me miraba, puse una cara de duda y este suspiro-no lo recuerdas

-perdón- mientras me rascaba la cabeza

-casi morías por culpa de esos 2 cabeza huecas- en ese instante recordé todo

-es cierto, había 2 dragones peleando cerca de mi aldea- mientras miraba al dragón-donde están esos dragones?-

-esos dragones que viste, son los 2 dragones celestiales, Ddraig y Albion-puse mi mano en mi barbilla

-celestiales?, son diferentes de ti? Dragón san- le pregunte mientras este miraba hacia otro lado

-dime tannin y si, son diferentes a mi, esos 2 son un poco peculiares-en ese momento, abrí mis ojos como platos y me senté en el suelo-que pasa?-

-cuéntame!- le dije al dragón, a lo que este solo suspiro y asintió con la cabeza

-la verdad no se mucho sobre ellos, ellos llevan peleando desde antes de que la 3ra guerra empezara-me puse de pie y fui hacia un árbol-que pasa?-

-hace calor-mientras me recostaba en la sombra del árbol y me echaba aire con las manos-bueno, por favor continua-

-bueno, desde hace mucho tiempo han estado peleando, cuando los veo, les pregunto por qué pelean, y ellos dicen que ya no lo recuerdan, solo saben que tienen que pelear, un poco tonto verdad?-asentí con la cabeza-la verdad, ellos son muy fuertes, pero desde que la guerra comenzó, nosotros no hemos estado haciendo nada.-

-nosotros?- mientras ponía mi mano en mi barbilla, el dragón estiro una de sus manos o patas, no lo sé muy bien, y quito unos arbustos-im..Impresionante!-cuando mire a través de los arbustos, mire un gran valle lleno de dragones, de todos los tamaños, pequeños medianos, grandes y enormes-genial*-*!-

-nuestro numero disminuyo mucho, debido ala escases de alimento- mire al dragón

-alimento?-tenía una expresión de duda, cuando el dragón me miro, suspiro

-todos los dragones que ves aquí, son una raza que solo como, la fruta llamada manzana dragón, has oído hablar de ella?-el dragón me miro y negué con la cabeza-ya veo, lo que pasa es que la manzana dragón que existía en el mundo humano, se extinguió, por los cambios del ambiente- oh ya entendí un poco-ahora la fruta solo crece en el inframundo-

-pero. Escuche que los dragones son odiados en el inframundo verdad?-mire al dragón y este asintió con la cabeza

-si, por eso mismo, me convertí en un demonio-me sorprendió mucho-si así es, como lo oíste, me convertí en demonio, y ahora soy de clase suprema-

-y eso que tiene que ver?- le dije al dragón, a lo que este me mira con una cara seria

-que no sabes nada?- le negué con la cabeza- al ser demonio de clase suprema se te otorga el derecho a tener un territorio del inframundo, y yo escogí este lugar-

-aquí es donde solo crece la manzana dragón?- y el dragón asintió

-si, debido a que los dragones son odiados por los demonios, yo los aloje en mi territorio para que pudieran sobrevivir-mientras miraba a los dragones del valle

-eres muy amable ossan-el dragón me miro con una expresión de sorpresa

-ossan!?,que no sabes respetar a tus mayores?-lo mire y sonreí

-claro que se..ossan-el dragón solo suspiro

-por cierto issei, que eres?-ahora las preguntas eran para mi

-no lo sé, mi papa era un demonio, pero mi mama era humana- el dragón al escuchar eso se acercó a mi

-eso quiere decir que eres un semi-humano- no entendí y puse mis manos en mi barbilla-significa que eres demonio mitad humano, entendiste?- asentí con la cabeza y el dragón suspiro

-pero ahora..-mientras miraba el suelo-no tengo a donde ir-me quede callado unos segundos, entonces ossan puso uno de sus dedos sobre mi cabeza-que pasa ossan?-mientras agarraba su dedo

-un lugar a donde ir?, puedes quedarte aquí-me lo dijo con una expresión seria, mientras negaba con la cabeza-sabes que es mi territorio y yo puedo decidir quién se queda, no necesariamente tienes que ser un dragón-mi lagrimas comenzaron a salir y abrase el dedo de ossan el cual era muy grande

-no entiendo…-ossan puso una cara de curiosidad- no entiendo por qué los demonios odian a los dragones, si tú eres muy amable-ossan solo sonrió o eso creo

-eres muy interesante issei, si estás de acuerdo, me gustaría que te quedaras, y fueras parte de mi familia- mire a ossan y este voltio a ver el valle

-familia?- ossan señalo un punto en el valle, cuando mire el valle, pude ver a un grupo de dragones pequeños, como de mi tamaño jugando mientras nos veían

-son mis hijos-mientras ossan sonreía-issei..-

-muchas gracias ossan…de verdad. Gracias- ossan me subió a su espalda y comenzó a volar hacia el grupo de dragoncitos

-no hay por qué-mientras aterrizábamos, cuando aterrizamos, los dragoncitos se acercaron rápidamente a ossan-el es issei, será su nuevo hermano, trátenlo bien-los dragoncitos me miraron sobre el lomo de ossan, y se subieron

-o..ola-les dije mientras mi cara se puso azul, uno de los dragoncitos se acercó a mí-que pasa?-el dragoncito me tiro una mordida, la esquive como pude y salte al suelo-ossan!-mientras huía de los dragoncitos

-JAJAJA, solo están jugando-mientras corría

-no lo creo!-me detuve, listo para recibirlos, entonces el grupo de dragoncitos me rodeo- y ahora qué?-uno quiso atacarme, y le di un golpe con todas mis fuerzas en la cabeza-que tal eso?-el dragón se acercó a mi, y me mordió el brazo-no le hizo nada!?-

-issei, eres muy débil jaja, eso solo fue como un pellizco-me enoje y golpee al dragoncito de nuevo, y este solo me volvió a morder

-ahhhh!-saque la mano de su boca, y entonces todo los dragoncitos se me echaron encima, y comenzaron a lamberme-jajaja, ya dejen de hacer eso!-mientras me reía

-como pensé, sabía que te llevarías bien con ellos, jaja-ossan se estaba riendo

-ossan, podrías entrenarme-ossan se sorprendió

-por qué?-mientras me miraba

-es que. Los golpes que les di a tus hijos, llevaban toda mi fuerza y sin embargo no fueron más que cosquillas para ellos, ciento que soy "débil-mientras acariciaba la cabeza de uno de los dragoncitos

-sabes que estaba jugando cuando dije que eras débil, verdad?-asentí con la cabeza y mire a ossan-pero si aún lo deseas puedo enseñarte cosas, sobre los dragones-

-genial*o*, podre aprender a lanzar fuego?- tenia brillo en mis ojos debido a que estaba muy emocionado

-por supuesto, por si no lo sabias estas en presencia de meteor blaze dragón- puse una cara de duda y ossan suspiro- mi fuego es igual al del impacto de un meteorito-mis ojos se abrieron mucho y se llenaron de brillo

-enséñame eso por favor-mientras hacia una reverencia

-JAJAJA, eres un demonio interesante, seguro issei-mientras acariciaba mi cabeza con su dedo.

Después de eso, ossan comenzó a entrenarme, aprendí muchas cosas, que mi aliento fuera de fuego fue una de las principales, tanto mi poder demoniaco, como mi fuerza aumentaron, ossan en los entrenamientos se contenía, o por lo menos lo hacía, antes de que cumpliera los 10 años, ahora mismo, tengo 16 años soy un adolescente, la guerra que los demonios, ángeles y ángeles caidos estaban librando, termino, no supe bien cual fue la razon pero termino, despues de eso entrene aun mas y gracias a eso, mi poder al igual que mi fuerza es grande, y sin mencionar la musculatura que gane gracias alos entrenamientos de ossan, gracias al pude continuar con mi vida, y ahora vivo con dragones.

POV Tannin

-Que cansancio!-estaba recostado en el suelo mientras issei se encontraba dormido bajo un árbol junto a mis otros hijos-sin duda has madurado mucho en estos 11 años-mientras lo veía un círculo mágico apareció frente a mi.

-tannin-del circulo salió el hombre al que todos conocen como el rey demonio

-ola sirzechs, que te trae por aquí?-

-ya te lo dije, que sigue haciendo ese demonio aquí!?-parecía estar enojado

-y yo ya te dije que es uno de mis hijos- que acaso no ves que son iguales-mientras contenía mi risa

-te estas burlando de mi?- el parecía estar muy exaltado-como sea, ese demonio, no ha sido visto por nadie más aparte de mi verdad?-solo asentí con la cabeza y el suspiro-que bueno-

-puede que no lo parezca pero el es muy fuerte, después de todo el, puede ha jugado conmigo durante 11 años- me miro con una expresión seria-que pasa?-

-si es tan bueno como dices, que tal probarlo- me miro con una cara traviesa-que pasa?, no dijiste que el es muy fuerte-

-no tengo ningún problema, pero de que se trata?- el miro a issei y después me miro

-un ángel caído ha estado molestando, quiero que el se ocupe de eso-suspire, mire a issei y después a sirzechs

-está bien, es en el mundo humano?- sirzechs solo asintió-ya veo, por lo menos, dame algo para que se cambie de ropa, el ha tenido esa ropa desde hace 11 años-

-si,si no hay problema, siempre y cuando se encargue del ángel está bien-asentí con la cabeza-bueno, nos vemos tannin-sirzechs desapareció en un círculo mágico

-ahhhh! Dormí mucho, oh, ossan que pasa? Te vez tenso-issei se había levantado, voltee y lo mire

-issei..-no pude terminar por que issei había levantado la mano-que pasa?-

-ossan, no había dicho nada porque estoy acostumbrado a verla. Pero- issei se voltio mostrándome su espalda-que es esto!?-me pregunta muy exaltado

-es tu espalda- el me mira con una mirada furiosa-que pasa?-

-qué es esto!?-mientras se agarraba la cola-de donde salió esto!?

-oh, hablabas de tu cola, es una cola de dragón- me mira con una cara sorprendida

-de dragón!?-asentí con la cabeza-y como paso esto!?-

-no estoy muy seguro, creo que se debe al hecho de convivir tanto con dragones, que tu cuerpo simplemente se adaptó-issei se quedó con una cara de duda-que pasa?

-no no es nada-negando con las manos-por cierto ossan, quien vino- me sorprendí, como él sabía que alguien había venido

-un amigo, vino a hablar respecto ati-issei se señaló con las manos-sí, de hecho, tienes que ir al mundo humano-

-mundo humano?, no he estado ahí desde que era un bebe-mientras que el miraba el cielo-pues que estamos esperando-issei comenzó a caminar, a lo que lo detuve

-no puedes ir, todavía, mírate-issei se mira y después voltea a verme

-qué pasa?, no esta tan mal-me decía mientras se olía el cuerpo

-llevas esa misma ropa desde hace 11 años, ni loco te dejare salir de aquí así-mientras él hacia berrinches en el suelo

-ahhhh déjame ir ossan, quiero ir-mientras estaba en el suelo

-ya estas grande para esas tonterías, espera, le diré a alguien que te traiga ropa mejor, entonces podrás irte, de acuerdo?-issei asiente con la cabeza-solo espera-

POV Issei

-ya llego mi ropa ossan!?, llevo un día esperándola-mientras golpeaba levemente la cabeza de ossan

-Deja de molestar!, si ya llego!-mientras me arrojaba una caja-póntela y dime que tal-

-está bien-abrí la caja y me quede en shock-esta es mi nueva ropa?-ossan asintió con la cabeza-que remedio-me comencé a desvestir y me puse la ropa que estaba en la caja

-oh, te queda issei- mientras me miraba intentando contener su risa

-Y bien?-le dije después de ponerme la ropa, era una camiseta azul, junto a una camisa roja encima, pantalones de color negro, un cinturón amarillo y unos tenis azules

-si, se te ve bien-mientras miraba mi cuerpo

-bueno dejando de lado esto, que es lo que voy a hacer respecto a esto-mientras sujetaba mi cola.

-no lose, parece un bonito adorno-me enoje y patee la cabeza de ossan

-deja de bromear!,como sea, que es lo que voy a hacer en el mundo humano- ossan me miro con una cara seria

-tienes que encargarte de un ángel caído-

-an..ángel caído?-el solo escuchar el nombre me causaba escalofríos

-asi es, tú debes eliminarlo, no te preocupes, tuviste la fuerza para jugar conmigo durante 11 años, un ángel caído no es nada-mientras sonreía

-está bien, no te decepcionare-y así fue como mi casería del ángel caído comenzó

_**FIN DEL CAPITULO**_

_**Que tal el capítulo 2 de mi nueva historia*-*, espero les guste,no olviden los reviews*o*.  
**_

_**Nos Vemos En El Próximo Capitulo**_


	3. Premio

Capitulo 3 **Premio**

-por cierto ossan, como voy a ir al mundo humano?-mientras hacía flexiones

-de eso yo me encargo-me señalo con uno de sus dedos, y debajo de mi aparecieron muchos símbolos

-oh, un círculo mágico?-mientras miraba el suelo

-asi es, como sea, buena suerte issei, no mueras-mientras luz salía del piso

-claro que no!-le saque la lengua-nos vemos-mientras desparecía en el círculo mágico, inmediatamente, llegue al mundo humano, aparecí en un callejón, era de día-este es el mundo humano?-Salí del callejón, y mire a un sin fin de personas caminando-qu..que rayos!?-me sorprendí, todas las personas se me quedaban viendo.

-oye ya viste-un chico decía mientras caminaba

-cosplay?-todas las personas decían eso.

-por qué me miran?-entonces recordé, mire atrás mío y mire mi cola, la cual se estaba moviendo-rayos!-comencé a correr y hui de todas esas personas, llegue a un lugar donde habían muchas casas-creo que…me perdí ?-seguí caminando por las calles, entonces mire un gran grupo de chicos, parecían tener la misma edad que yo, pero estos tenían puesta la misma ropa, solo los hombres-que pasa?-los chicos se me quedaban viendo

-cosplay?-decían mientras seguían caminando

-no es eso!(aunque quisiera saber que es)-no les di importancia, di la vuelta y seguí mi camino, entonces, sentí una especie de pulso en mi pecho, voltee y mire que entre toda la multitud de chicos, una chica en especial, parecía tener más atención-que pasa?-me acerque un poco, pero el pulso en mi pecho continuo, la chica, tenía el cabello más rojo que nunca había visto, parecía ser sangre, la chica me miro, por unos instantes, rápidamente escondí mi cola y le sonreí falsamente, ella también me sonrió, me di la vuelta y corrí-(que rayos fue eso!?)-y seguí corriendo, entonces llegue a un parque, en él había muchos niños jugando.

-onii chan, quieres jugar?-me dijo un niño, solo negué con la cabeza y me di la vuelta.

-AHHH!-cuando voltee mire que uno de los niños, que estaba jugando, estaba a punto de caerse, respondí lo más rápido que pude y corrí hacia él.

-(mierda!, tengo que llegar!)-justo antes de que el niño cayera, di un gran salto y alcance a agarrar al niño, como iba muy rápido, abrase al niño y rodé por el piso, me puse de pie muy rápido-te encuentras bien!?-el niño abrió los ojos lentamente y sonrió

-si!, muchas gracias onii chan-le sonreí y negué con la cabeza

-gracias por salvar a mi hijo-una señora mayor, llego y le di a su niño

-de nada-mire al niño y le puse mi mano en su cabeza-ten más cuidado-el niño solo asintió muy sonriente-está bien, nos vemos-me di la vuelta mientras me despedía

-adios onii chan!-mientras me iba hacia otra parte del parque

-ahora…en donde estoy!?-comencé a mirar hacia todos lados, entonces, cerca de una fuente, mire a una persona que estaba tapada con una especie de saco que tenía una cruz en la espalda, no le di importancia y fui adonde estaba-umm..Perdone pero podría darme indicaciones?-la persona volteo y tenía la cabeza tapada con un gorro y no le podía ver la cara

-me gustaría pero…también estoy perdida-tenía un tono de voz muy agudo, así que intuí que era una mujer-pero.. fuiste tú el onii chan que salvo al niño hace poco-me sorprendí

-ah..si fui yo-ella me tomo las manos

-sabía que eras tu..Por cierto… Tú mano-mire mi mano y esta tenía una cortada

-ah, eso…puff no es nada-ella solo negó con la cabeza y me agarro la mano con ambas manos

-deja que yo me ocupe-en ambas manos, ella tenía unos anillos muy preciosos, entonces ambos anillos empezaron a brillar color verde

-que pasa!?-me exalte, ella solo sostuvo mi mano y poco a poco la herida desapareció-are?..genial*o*, ya no siento nada, muchas gracias-le sonreí mientras miraba mi mano

-no..no hice nada-ella agacho la cabeza, negué con la cabeza y me acerque a ella

-no..si hiciste, gracias-entonces una ráfaga de viento paso y el gorro que tapaba la cabeza de ella se quitó, cuando se quitó pude ver su cara, tenía una preciosa cabellera rubia, ojos de color verde y piel blanca, honestamente era mi tipo-eres hermosa*-*-sin pensar lo dije haciendo que ella se sonrojara mucho-ha perdón, no era mi intención-ella negó con la cabeza

-no es eso…gracias por el cumplido-mientras ella jugaba con sus dedos

-oh lo olvidaba, me llamo hyoudo issei..un gusto-mientras le extendía mi mano

-Asia argento..un gusto issei san-me sonrió, y tomo mi mano, en ese instante mi corazón empezó a palpitar a mil.

-y asia, adonde te dirigías?-ella miro el cielo

-estaba buscando la iglesia, fui traída desde Europa, para unirme a la iglesia de Japón, llevo todo el dia buscando pero no logro encontrarla.

-eso tiene algo que ver con tu poder?-ella asintió con la cabeza

-issei san, estas familiarizado con los temas de demonios y la iglesia?-entonces le sonreí

-digamos que si-mientras movía mi cola frente a ella

-ah!, no la había notado..ummmm..cosplay?, escuche que en Japón se realiza mucho-me exalte y me puse de pie

-no es eso!(aunque no sé qué es)..es real..es mi cola!-le dije mientras ella solo me miraba con una cara de duda-bueno… Soy un demonio-con una cara seria, ella solo se sorprendió un poco

-issei san eres un demonio-asentí con la cabeza-pero los demonios son malos, y no siento maldad proveniente de ti-puse mi mano en la barbilla

-entonces soy un caso especial?-ella solo se rio y ambos comenzamos a reírnos-como sea…como es una iglesia?-ella se sorprendió

-issei san..no sabes que es una iglesia?-mientras asia temblaba, negué con la cabeza- es un edificio, grande con una cruz en su punto mal alto, o por lo menos así las conozco yo-entonces recordé

-cierto, hace rato cuando me perdí entre unas casas, mire un edificio con esas características-asia se alegró mucho

\- y por dónde estaba?-apunte con mi mano hacia unas casa y ella se puso de pie-muchas gracias issei san, me pondré en marcha-mientras ella se iba, me despedí con la mano y ella se alejo

-era muy linda..como sea, tengo que hacer mi trabajo-camine en el sentido contrario al de asia y volvi a perderme, poco a poco se hizo tarde y el sol se estaba poniendo, entonces mientras caminaba por una calle que estaba desierta, un círculo mágico apareció frente a mí, del salió un holograma de ossan-ossan!?, que pasa?-mientras miraba el holograma

-issei, tienes que tener cuidado-puse mi mano en mi barbilla-me fue informado hace unos momentos, que un grupo de exorcistas se aliaron al ángel caído que tienes que cazar-

-exorcistas?-ossan asiente con la cabeza

-si, son personas de la iglesia, si ellas logran sellarte, puedes despedirte de este mundo, no estarás muerto, pero tampoco vivo, es un castigo-mi cuerpo tembló un poco-ten más cuidado issei-asentí con la cabeza-es todo, ese gracioso de sirzecs no me lo dijo hasta hace un rato-

-sirzechs?-ossan asintió con la cabeza

-es un amigo, como sea…ten más cuidado y suerte!-el holograma desapareció

-la iglesia eh?-entonces recordé-(Asia no iba a ir a la iglesia?)-rápidamente me puse en marcha hacia la iglesia que había visto antes.

* * *

POV Asia

-ya llegue!-entre la iglesia, pero ya estaba a punto de oscurecer-are?, no hay nadie-entonces de uno de los bancos de la iglesia, un hombre con un saco con una cruz en la espalda, se puso de pie

-por que llegaste tan tarde!?-hice una reverencia

-perdón, pero me perdí-mientras miraba el suelo

-bueno no importa, levanta la cabeza-levante la cabeza y mire que el hombre tenía como unos 20 años, pero tenía el cabello blanco-vaya!, la que enviaron si que es muy sensual-el hombre se lambio los labios, me dio mucho asco

-a..asia argento..un gu..Gusto-mientras miraba hacia otro lado

-freed sellzen..Sacerdote.. un gusto asia chan-me guiño el ojo con una cara de loco y me puse nerviosa

-y..y que vamos a hacer?-el hombre camino hacia una puerta y la abrió

-vamos..ven a conocer a reynare sama-tenía una cara seria, solo camine hacia la habitación y cuando entre, mire a una mujer, parecía ser joven, tenía el color violeta oscuro, estaba vestida con correas negras en sus pechos y la parte de abajo(N/a : LOL XD), tenía hombreras negras y guantes, y unas botas de color negro que le llegaban hasta las piernas-la he traído reynare sama-el hombre hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación

-bien echo freed, ahora tu-la mujer dirigió su atención hacia a mi

-que se le ofrece?-la mujer saco de su espalda un par de alas negras-ángel caído!?-me exalte y quise salir de la habitación, pero ella me agarro el brazo y me abrazo-suélteme!-ella me enredo en sus alas

-no tienes a otro lugar a donde ir-me sorprendí y deje de forcejear-si te quedas conmigo, te prometo que todo ira bien, especialmente, tu poder es muy necesario-ella elogio mi poder-entonces, te unirás a mi?-solo asentí con la cabeza y ella me soltó-perfecto, ve y ayuda al inútil de freed en su trabajo quieres?-me sonrío, solo asentí con la cabeza y Salí de la habitación-solo hay que esperar y esa tonta, caerá directamente en mis manos-

-freed san, reynare sama, me dijo que fuera contigo-freed solo volteo a verme y de nuevo lambio sus labios

-que gusto verdad!-asentí con la cabeza mientras le daba una falsa sonrisa-pongámonos en marcha-

-si!-freed y yo salimos de la iglesia, ya era de noche, caminamos hasta lo que parecía ser una especie de iglesia abandonada-que hacemos aquí?-mire alos alrededores pero todo estaba oscuro, freed asomo su cabeza dentro de la iglesia y sonrío de una manera sádica

-ya está aquí!, asia chan podrías esperar aquí?-asentí con la cabeza y el entro en la iglesia

-me pregunto qué va a hacer?-me senté en la pared de la iglesia, después de unos segundos de que freed entrara, se empezaron a oír ruidos, no le di importancia y seguí esperando, entonces escuche sonidos de balas, me puse de pie muy rápidamente-que fue eso!?- entre rápido a la iglesia y mire a freed con una pistola, tenía su ropa llena de sangre y en el suelo había un cuerpo ensangrentado con una espada encajada-que hiciste!?-

-que hice?, solo mate a este demonio, eso es todo! Jajajaja-empezó a reírse sádicamente y retiro la espada del cuerpo

-no!, yo no sabia que ustedes hacían esto, esto es..malo, voy a ayudarlo-corrí hacia el cuerpo y quise curarlo, antes de que pudiera empezar, freed me sujeto y me lanzo

-déjalo!, es un demonio-me puse de pie

-pero está herido!, tengo que ayudarlo, no importa si es un demonio-cuando quise acercarme, freed me sujeto y me tiro contra el suelo

-eres una monja buena para nada!-me arranco la ropa y la arrojo lejos-vamos asia chan, vamos a divertirnos! Jajajaja-empezó a reírse y a querer tocarme, empecé a llorar y forcejear.

-(alguien sálvame!)-entonces freed recibió una patada directamente en la cara lo que hiso que saliera volando, cuando levante la mirada, vi a un chico con el cabello castaño, también pude ver una cola moviéndose-que linda cola*-*-

-eso no era necesario, asia estas bien?-asentí con la cabeza y me ayudo a levantarme

-quién eres?-me estaba tallando los ojos

-soy yo, issei!-quite las manos de mis ojos y pude ver, en efecto era issei san

-issei san-lo abrase y este acaricio mi cabeza-gracias, muchas gracias-

-no tienes por qué agradecer-mirándome

-oye tú!, maldito niño, que crees que estás haciendo-dijo freed poniéndose de pie

-tu!, no debiste haberte puesto de pie!-issei san tenía una mirada llena de furia y una cara que daba miedo-asia quédate atrás-retrocedí

-issei san..-el solo me sonrío

-no te preocupes, terminare rápido-mientras caminaba hacia a freed

-jajajaja, que terminaras rápido!?, es verdad!, porque voy a matarte, quieres sentir el filo de mi..-freed no pudo terminar por que issei san le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago-ahh!-freed escupió mucha sangre, issei san tomo a freed del cabello y le levanta, entonces le da un fuerte golpe en la cara haciéndolo volar por los aires-aha!...ha…eres un demonio niño!?-issei san asiente con la cabeza y corre hacia freed, freed saca su espada, que estaba envuelta en luz-toma esto!-

-issei san!-issei san esquiva el espadazo, y le quita la espada a freed, freed saca una pistola y le dispara en la pierna a issei san, issei san retrocede un poco con su pierna sangrando

-maldito!-ssei san caia sentado en el piso-que tiene esas balas!?-

-jajaja, son balas de luz, son letales para los demonios! Jajaja-freed empezó a riese, corrí hacia issei san-oye tú!, aléjate de ese demonio!

-no!-empecé a curar la herida de issei san, poco a poco el sangrado se detuvo y la herida sano, issei san me sonríe mientras me tomaba de las manos

-gracias asia, ahora retrocede-issei san se puso de pie, freed disparo una ráfaga de disparos

-issei san!-issei san respiro un gran cantidad de aire, y la soltó, de su boca una gran cantidad de fuego salio, quemando hasta derretir las balas y quemando a freed, el fuego se disipo, y freed solo estaba en el suelo tirado con vapor saliendo de su cuerpo-ya termino?-

-eso espero-issei san me miro y se sonrojo mucho

-qué pasa?-le mire la cara y este se tapó los ojos

-tu..tu..tu pecho-mire mi pecho, y este no tenía nada, estaba exponiendo mi pecho

-kyah!-tape mi pecho y me di la vuelta-mi ropa?- agarre el pedazo de mi ropa que estaba en el suelo y me lo puse

-ya?-le toque el hombro a issei san, este quito las manos de sus ojos y sonrío-aisa, te encuentras bien, no tienes nada?-negué con la cabeza-que alivio-

-pero issei san, como sabias donde estaba?-issei san me miro

-no sabía, iba de camino a la iglesia…y me perdí, de casualidad pase por aquí y escuche los ruidos-abraze a issei san-que pasa!?-

-nada, gracias por salvarme-el me sonrío

-no hay que agradecer. Ahora vamos..-issei san me aventó lejos, cuando caí levante la mirada e issei san tenía en sus piernas, 2 lanzas de luz encajadas-asia! Huye rápido-me puse de pie e intente caminar hacia issei, pero algo me detuvo-suéltame!-cuando mire, reynare sama me estaba sujetando, mientras tenia extendidas sus alas

-así que te deshiciste de freed, no eres nada malo, mocoso-issei san se quitó las lanzas de luz de las piernas, pero mucha sangre salió y cayó al piso-no s vemos después mocoso, Asia vámonos, si no quieres que le pase nada a tu amigo demonio-reynare sama amenazaba con lanzarle otra lanza de luz issei san, asentí con la cabeza-buena niña-reynare sama, me abrazo y empezó a volar

-asia!-issei san me gritaba mientras extendía su mano

-es lo mejor..adios issei san-mientras desparecíamos en la noche

* * *

POV Issei

Maldición!-golpee el piso-(ni siquiera pude salvar a asia!)-después de unos momentos, el dolor desapareció y pude moverme normalmente-tengo que buscar a asia, y de una vez por todas encargarme de ese maldito ángel caído-

Ugh..-cuando estaba a punto de salir de la iglesia, escuche algo, voltee y mire que en el suelo estaba un chico, parecía tener la misma edad que yo…no era más joven, me acerque a él, y estaba lleno de sangre, obviamente moriría

-te encuentras bien?-el chico me miro con dificultad, mientras estiraba su mano

-gr..gracias..por..ma..matar..ugh..a..ese sac..cerdote-decia mientras tocaba mi mano

-(sacerdote?, ah, ese loco)..de nada-el chico sonrió y su mano dejo de moverse-descansa-me puse de pie y di la vuelta

-[oye tu]-me di la vuelta al escuchar una vos, pero no había nada-[aquí abajo]-mire el brazo del chico muerto y este tenía una especie de luz verde en su mano

-que eres!?-mientras me acercaba al chico

-[yo?, pues soy el dragón celestial rojo, ddraig]-me sorprendí y retrocedí un poco

-y que estás haciendo en la muñeca de este chico?-señale la luz verde

-[sabes acerca de la 3er guerra o no?, digo, también eres un demonio]-puse una cara seria y me senté

-si, por qué?-mientras ponía mi mano en mi barbilla

-[durante esa guerra, ambos dragones celestiales, yo y el tonto blanco, intentamos devorar a dios, y el resultado, fue que ambos, resultáramos sellados, en las sacred gear]-

-si, supe acerca de eso, dios y el anterior rey demonio unieron fuerzas verdad?, no espere que fuera para vencerlos-mientras miraba el suelo

-[bueno, desde entonces, eh estado sellado en la sacred gear dentro de este niño]-mire al chico

-pero está muerto-señalándolo

-[si ya lose, por lo que debo cambiar de poseedor]-entonces mi mano izquierda se llenó de fuego

-que mierda!?-mi mano izquierda estaba completamente llena de fuego, pero este fuego no quemaba-que rayos!?-entonces en mi mano apareció un estilo guante rojo que abarcaba todo mi antebrazo, tenía una joya verde, y unos cuernos dorados-que rayos paso!?-

-[ahora está mejor]-la joya verde en mi mano empezó a parpadear

-como que mejor, que hiciste?-mientras golpeaba ligeramente mi mano

-[como dije, cambie de poseedor]- me detuve

-y por qué yo?-mientras me señalaba

-[bueno, no había nadie más cerca, estabas libre ya que no contabas con una sacred gear, y además, tienes potencial niño]-me sorprendí

-ya veo….asi que no tenía una sacred gear?-mire el suelo

-[pero no te preocupes, aun sin tenerla eres fuerte, considérame como un premio, que tal?]-asentí con la cabeza

-bueno..sigamos, ddraig, vas a ayudarme?-mientras me ponía de pie

-[claro, ahora somos compañeros…. Socio]-empecé a caminar-[y que vamos a hacer?]-Salí de la iglesia y mire el cielo

-vamos a cazar ángeles caídos!-con mi cara seria

-[me gusta tu determinación, está bien, cuentas con mi ayuda!]-

-Si!, vamos a buscarlos!-mientras levantaba mi mano

_**FIN DEL CAPITULO**_

_**Chicos, espero lo hayan disfrutado, las vacaciones son lo mejor *-*, no olviden los reviews*o***_

_**Nos Vemos En El Próximo Capitulo**_


	4. Grupo

Capitulo 4 **Grupo**

-maldición!-estaba corriendo por la ciudad, calles, callejones sin poder encontrar nada-ddraig, tienes alguna idea de donde pueda estar?-mirando mi mano, en ella la joya verde apareció

-[no lo se socio]-seguí caminando, y buscando a asia, entonces llegue a un parque

-este parque…?, no es el de la mañana?-mire por todos lados el parque, en efecto era el parque donde ya había estado-solo estoy dando vueltas!-golpeaba mi cabeza, seguí caminando alrededor del parque, y llegue a una fuente, me acerque a ella y me senté-rayos. Donde estas asiaaa?-mientras miraba el cielo

-[socio, algo se acerca]-

-mm?-en el cielo cambio de color y en mi pecho sentí una especie de pulso, baje la mirada y del cielo comenzaron a caer cosas-esto es…plumas!?-cuando mire las plumas, de un árbol salió un hombre con un traje y sombrero, puse una cara seria-quien eres tu?-

-yo soy donashiko, demonio. Estas muerto-me sorprendí un poco

-otro angel caído eh?..parece que la información estaba mal?-le dije mientras miraba el suelo

-información?-mientras levantaba sus manos

-olvídalo, solo tengo una pregunta-mientras apretaba mi puño

-que podría ser?-

-conoces a una angel caído de cabello negro?-le dije y este solo me miro

-cabello negro…lo siento, con esa característica podrían ser demasiadas-

-ya veo..entonces.. a una con esa característica y..unos enormes pechos?-mientras intentaba conservar mi seriedad

-[es enserio socio?]-

-(no me culpes, no se me ocurrió nada más?)- donashiko solo me miro y sonrió

-si, esa es reynare..porque la estás buscando-inmediatamente me puse de pie

-reynare? ehh...y sabes donde esta?-donashiko asintió con la cabeza-ya veo..perdona, pero necesito que me muestres ese lugar-donashiko empezo a reírse

-jajajajaja, no esperas que te lo diga asi como asi verdad?-

-supuse que dirias eso..-donashiko me lanzo una lanza de luz, solo la esquive e inmediatamente corri lo mas rápido que pude contra el, al parecer me moví muy rápido debido a que donashiko no pudo seguirme-oye….ya perdiste-mientras estaba parado detrás de el sujetando sus alas

-im..imposible, como hiciste eso!?-lo tome del cuello de su camisa y lo tire contra el suelo, lo voltee y sus alas quedaban contra el cielo, puse mi pie en su nuca y con mis dos manos sujete sus dos alas-que ..plann..Planeas hacer maldito!?-

-vas a decirme en donde esta reynare o..-jale sus alas mientras impulsaba mi pie contra el piso, donashiko comenzó a gritar y podía escuchar como sus alas empezaban a arrancarse-(me he pasado?)…y bien?-donashiko asintió con la cabeza y afloje un poco sus alas-ni se te ocurra hacerte el graciosito o..-empeze a escupir un poco de fuego contra sus alas y este entro en pánico

-ya..yayaya entiendo..solo calmate demonio!-asenti con la cabeza-reynare esta en..-empuje un poco su cabeza contra el suelo para que no pudiera hablar-que pasa demonio!?-

-shh…escuche algo-mire los árboles que nos estaban rodeando, algunos arbustos se estaban moviendo-(pues si no piensan salir)-escupí fuego contra los arbustos y estos se quemaron instantáneamente, no había nada, entonces detrás de mi, estaba la chica que tenía el cabello más rojo que nunca había visto-tu eres!?-esta estaba acompañada de un chica con una coleta larga que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, una niña de cabello blanco y un chico con el cabello rubio y un lunar debajo de un ojo, todos tenían el mismo uniforme que y había visto antes, puse mi cara seria-ustedes que hacen aquí?-los chicos parecían estar viendo algo ya que movían sus cabezas, mire mi espalda y mi cola se estaba moviendo-esto no es lo que parece en realidad!..-la chica del cabello rojo comenzó a reírse, se veía sumamente hermosa, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar muy rápidamente y mi cara se puso roja

-que extraño, nunca había visto a un demonio con cola..tu eres especial..incluso eres lindo-intente permanecer calmado sin soltar a donashiko

-gracias por el cumplido..pero que hacen ustedes aquí?-la chica cruzo los brazos

-soy rias gremory, heredera de la casa gremory, estamos aquí para atrapar a un ángel caído que estaba en nuestro territorio-mire a donashiko

-si que tienes mala suerte donashiko-este comenzó a sudar mucho

-parece que si-mientras dejaba de hacer fuerza

-por cierto..gremory san…es este el ángel caído que buscas?-ella negó con la cabeza

-estoy buscando a otro, a una mujer-mire el cielo y fingí pensar

-mujer eh?, por cierto donashiko?...en donde es?-jale un poco sus alas y este reacciono

-la iglesia abandonada. La iglesia abandonada-jale sus alas

-ya estuve ahí..no hay nada!-este negó con la cabeza

-hay dos…posiblemente estuviste en la que esta echa ruinas..detrás de esa hay otra!-entonces recordé que cuando me había perdido, en efecto vi otra iglesia

-atrás de esa eh?..te creo..pero disculpa..no puedo dejarte ir-este solo me miro con desprecio-no recuerdo haberte dicho que te liberaría-

-entonces.!?-mire hacia rias gremory

-disculpa gremory san, tengo un asunto urgente que atender, dejo a este ángel caído en sus manos-esta solo se sorprendió

-espera..quiero hablar contigo!-solté a donashiko y comencé a correr

-lo siento, no puedo!-segui corriendo dejando a rias gremory junto a su grupo solos

Segui corriendo a través de todo el camino que ya había recorrido, después de unos minutos, llegue ala iglesia echa ruinas, entre, y ahí estaba aún el cuerpo del chico, cuando me disponía a seguir escuche un sonido detrás de mí, me detuve, respire mucho aire, me di la vuelta y lo deje salir todo, el fuego quemo todo, la pared se volvió negra por el fuego, atrás de mi pude sentir que algo venia, di la vuelta y el chico que estaba en el grupo de rias gremory venia hacia a mi con una espada en la mano dispuesto a atacarme, lo esquive y le di un golpe, este lo esquivo, se movía extremadamente rápido, el comenzó a rodearme con su velocidad y empezó a cortarme, las heridas aparecían en mi cuerpo sin siquiera darme cuenta-(maldición!...que hago…..ya se…cálmate!)-empecé a respirar y me tranquilicé, cerré mis ojos, todo el sonido empezó a desvanecerse hasta que no escuche absolutamente nada, entonces empecé a escuchar el sonido de pisadas, lentamente el sonido fue haciéndose más fuerte, abrí los ojos y el chico venia hacia a mi, en ese momento todo se volvió lento, hace mucho que no sentía este sentimiento, pude ver claramente el movimiento que estaba a punto de hacer, lo esquive y lo tome del cuello de la camisa, el parecía estar muy sorprendido, lo jale hacia atrás, lo azote contra el suelo, se levantó mucho humo, puse mi mano en su cuello y lo mire con una cara seria

-que intentabas hacer!?-el chico solo sonrió

-lo siento, pero atacaste primero y solo respondí-sin dejar de sonreírme

-ya veo…rias gremory te mando a seguirme?-el chico asintió con la cabeza-te recomiendo que no te metas conmigo…es una advertencia-le di un fuerte golpe en el estómago al chico y este escupió un poco de sangre y al parecer se desmayó-como sea..tengo que encontrar a asia!-Salí por la parte de atrás de la iglesia y corrí hacia donde estaba la otra , cuando llegue había una especie de cruz tapando una entrada, la quite y entre, había unas escaleras, baje las escaleras lo más rápido que pude y cuando llegue a donde terminaban, había una enorme horda de hombres con ropas de la iglesia para recibirme.

-ara?, si no es otro mas que el demonio de hace rato-mire hacia arriba y detrás de todos los hombre habían unas escaleras, y arriba de ellas estaba reynare estaba toda de negro

-issei san?-mire a un lado y asia estaba atada a una cruz extraña

-ASIA!, no te preocupes, te salvare!-reynare solo comenzó a reírse

-jajajaja!, salvarla!?, lo siento pero es tarde!-la cruz empezó a brillar y hacia comenzó a forcejear como si la estuvieran torturando, cuando intente ir hacia ella, los hombre no me dejaron pasar y me sujetaron

-ASIA!-asia siguió forcejeando mucho y comenzó a llorar, la cruz brillo más, y hacia dejo de moverse, la luz de sus ojos se había ido, los preciosos anillos que asia tenia, salieron flotando y reynare los tomo

-asi que esta es la twilight healing, solo espere azzazel sama seré conocida como la ángel caído suprema muy pronto-

-Reynare!-mientras expulsaba mi aura muy bruscamente, la sangre me hervía, estaba muy enojado, en ese momento recordé, la escena de todos mis amigos y familiares muertos, empecé a temblar de la ira-tu…tu….yo..no..TE PERDONARE!-

* * *

POV Rias

Akeno!…encárgate de este ángel caído-akeno asintió con la cabeza e invoco un relámpago y este le cayo al ángel caído, el ángel caído dejo de moverse

-listo bucho..-asenti con la cabeza

-pongámonos en marcha-todos me miraron como con duda

-a donde vamos a ir bucho?-koneko pregunto mientras pensaba

-seguimos al demonio de hace unos momentos-akeno levanto su mano

-te refieres al que tenía cola-asenti con la cabeza-que bueno!, se veía muy lindo con su cola*-*, pero por qué?-mire a akeno

-ese chico es…interesante-ellos asintieron-pongámonos en marcha, yuuto!-este me voltea a ver

-si! Bucho?-mientras se ponía en firmes

-adelántate y no lo pierdas de vista-este asintió con la cabeza y desapareció

-yuuto sempai es muy rápido-dijo koneko mientras me miraba, asentí y nos pusimos en marcha

-bucho, por que estamos siguiendo a ese demonio kun-me decía akeno mientras volábamos, puse mi mano en la barbilla

-no estoy segura….pero veo potencial en el..ademas, no lo se solo pensé que era interesante

-arara ufufu, no será por otra cosa bucho-me decía, negué con la cabeza

-no es eso..-despues de volar por unos minutos, llegamos a una iglesia en ruinas, aterrizamos en la entrada, entramos y vimos que todo estaba quemado y yuuto estaba en el suelo-yuuto-corrimos hacia el, este no parecía estar herido, le di unas leves cachetadas y este poco a poco reacciono

-ah!, bucho..perdone perdi de vista al chico-negué con la cabeza

-mas importante, que te paso?-yuuto miro hacia la salida

-ese chico..no es un demonio común-puse una cara de duda al igual que todos

-arara..como que no era común-le decía akeno mientras se acercaba

-el..igualo mi velocidad aun siendo un novato-yuuto parecía estar un poco molesto, me sorprendí, de que yuuto fuera superado por un demonio novato- (bueno pero no por nada logro derrotar a ese ángel caído)..y a dónde fue?-yuuto señalo la salida de atrás, ayude a yuuto a ponerse de pie-que estamos esperando vamos!-

SI! Bucho!-me contestaron todos, enseguida nos pusimos en marcha, salimos de la iglesia en ruinas y detrás de ella, había otra iglesia abandonada, entramos y vimos una cruz movida y una especie de puerta, entramos y había unas escaleras, cuando íbamos bajando las escaleras sentí un escalofrió, mire a todos y al parecer ellos igual lo sintieron, asintieron con la cabeza y seguimos bajando, cuando bajamos las escaleras, miramos al demonio con cola siendo sujetado por unos sacerdotes, arriba estaba el angel caído que estábamos buscando y aun lado de ella estaba una chica rubia colgada de una cruz

-maldita!-el chico empezo a emanar una aura asesina

-vamos koneko-yuuto le dijo a koneko y esta asintió con la cabeza, estaban a punto de ir a ayudar al chico

-esperen!-los detuve y el chico empezó a emanar su aura muy bruscamente

-imperdonable!...imperdonable..IMPERDONABLE!-de la nada, el cuerpo entero del chico se cubrió con fuego, los sacerdotes que lo sostenían se quemaron y se hicieron cenizas en un instante, todos estábamos sorprendidos, el chico comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la ángel caído, todos los sacerdotes que se le acercaban inmediatamente se quemaban, todos los sacerdotes se juntaron en un solo lugar asustados, el chico los volteo a ver, con una mirada turbia, sus ojos estaban llenos de ira-mueran-dijo con un tono tranquilo, entonces escupió una enorme cantidad de fuego hacia donde estaban los sacerdotes y se hiso una enorme bola de fuego, la bola de fuego desapareció y no dejo rastro alguno de los sacerdotes

-increíble!-no podía decir nada más para describir lo que estaba presenciando, el ángel caído invoco una lanza de luz y se la lanzo al chico, el chico miro la lanza de luz y esta se quemó completamente, la cola del chico empezó a moverse y en ella se hiso una lanza de fuego, el chico tomo la lanza y se la lanzo al ángel caído, esta quiso esquivarla pero la lanza le dio en el ala y la quemo por completo, el ángel caído cayo por las escaleras y rodo hasta llegar a enfrente del chico.

-tu…muere-le dijo el chico sin ninguna emoción, el ángel caído, le levanto y lo atravesó con una lanza de luz en el estómago, el chico retrocedió un poco y estaba sangrando, el ángel caído invoco otra lanza de luz y se la lanzo al chico, antes de que esta impactara con el chico, hubo un gran resplandor rojo, cuando miramos la lanza de luz fue desintegrada y el chico tenía en su brazo izquierdo un guantelete rojo-ddraig?-

-[parece que la estas pasando mal]-la joya de su brazo parpadeaba

-no del todo..-el chico se detuvo, y comenzó a respirar de manera tranquila, el ángel caído le lanzo de nueva cuenta una lanza de luz, pero justo antes de que esta impactara

-[BOST!]-el sonido hiso eco en todo el cuarto y el chico desapareció, en un instante antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, el chico tenia al ángel caído contra el suelo, y este le sujetaba el ala restante.

-que acaba de pasar!?-dije sorprendida, todos estaban sorprendidas, yuuto tenía una gota de sudor en su mejilla y también estaba sorprendido, el chico soplo fuego en el ala restante del ángel y esta se quemó lentamente haciendo sufrir al ángel caído que solo gritaba y agonizaba.

-[BOST!]-de nueva cuenta el sonido se escuchó, el chico preparo su brazo para darle el golpe final al ángel caído

-espera!-mientras corría hacia él, el chico solo me volteo a ver con los mimos ojos y con una expresión un poco triste

-que pasa?-

-ella es el angel que nosotros buscábamos -le dije mientras cruzaba mis brazos

-ohh..-de repente sentí, como que estaba en peligro y todos los chicos se pusieron en pose de batalla-perdona..pero de esta ángel me encargare yo-me dijo con una voz tranquila, suspire y asentí con la cabeza-gracias..ahora..tu-el chico miro al ángel caído que parecía estar sufriendo mucho-no te preocupes…pronto terminara-el chico saco su brazo hacia atrás.

-ess..esper!..soy el ángel suprema…-el chico solo negó con la cabeza

-no…eres un angel caído muerto-el chico impacto su brazo contra el ángel caído, se hiso un enorme cráter en el suelo y mucho humo se levantó, mientras el humo se quitaba se podía observar un poco de fuego, del humo salió el chico muy rápido y fue directamente a donde estaba la chica atada a la cruz, rompió las cadenas y la cargo hasta abajo, cuando el humo se disipo, había un gran cráter, pero no había rastro del ángel caído

-asia!, estas bien!?-el chico cayo de rodillas mientras lloraba, cuando la chica empezó a moverse un poco la cola del chico empezó a moverse mucho-asia!, no hables!-la chica negó con la cabeza

-issei san..gracias por salvarme pero..-la chica dejo de moverse y del cielo cayeron dos anillos con aura color verde, el chico los tomo y se los puso a la chica, cuando esta dejo de moverse, la cola del chico se movió hacia abajo y ahí se mantuvo

-umm..estas bien?-le dije al chico, este se limpió las lágrimas y dejo a la chica en el suelo, asintió con la cabeza y volteo a vernos, nos sorprendimos, su cara estaba llena de tristeza-tal vez hay algo que podemos hacer-yuuto intento acercarse a la chica, pero antes de poder tocarla, el chico le tomo el brazo y lo lanzo lejos

-no toques a asia!-el chico miro a yuuto enojado, negué con la cabeza

-no es eso..solo queremos ayudar-el chico se quedó callado

-no toques a asia-soplo fuego hacia a mi, akeno creo una barrea y detuvo el fuego, yuuto ataco al chico, este solo tomo por el brazo a yuuto y lo lanzo de nueva cuenta, koneko lo ataco con un golpe directo, pero este lo detuvo con un solo brazo, akeno lanzo un relámpago, el chico lanzo a koneko y recibió directamente el relámpago, al chico le salía humo del cuerpo, pero no se inmuto, el chico miro a la chica con tristeza y comenzó a caminar hacia a nosotros, me puse en pose de pelea, pero el solo paso de mi y siguió hacia las escaleras.

-espera!-el me volteo a ver-no vas a ayudar a tu amiga?-señale a la chica, el chico solo cerro los puños

-no..estoy acostumbrado a ver a mis conocidos morir…nos vemos..-sin decir nada mas desapareció

-bucho..ese chico-asenti con la cabeza

-es…interesante-mire al cuerpo de la chica

-bucho que vamos a hacer con ella-me dijo yuuto acercándose a ella

-creo que puedo hacer algo por ella…y por el..-mientras caminaba hacia la chica

-arara ufufu, que generosa eres bucho-

* * *

POV Issei

-que tienes issei?, has estado raro desde que volviste-me decía ossan mientras estaba acostado bajo un árbol sobre la cabeza de uno de mis hermanos

-que no tengo nada-me puse de pie y me dispuse a irme

-dime o si no..-ossan me jalo de la cola e inmediatamente me senté

-que acaba de pasar!?-ossan solo se rio

-parece que es muy conveniente jaja-mire a ossan con enojo

-(maldito ossan, no sabía que ese era mi punto débil!..)…o por cierto ossan mira-en mi brazo izquierdo apareció el guantelete rojo

-ese es!?-asenti con la cabeza-El Bosted Gear!-

-bosted que!?..te iba a decir que era ddraig pero..si tu lo dices- ossan suspiro

-el bosted gear es el sacred gear donde ddraig esta sellado…tiene el poder de aumentar el poder de su usuario y transferirlo-la joya en mi brazo empezó a parpadear

-[escucho una voz familiar..tannin eres tu]-ossan se sorprendió

-si soy yo ddraig, pero que haces con issei-

-[no sabía que mi socio tenía algo que ver contigo, pero eso explica sus habilidades y esa extraña cola]-me sonroje y sujete mi cola

-pues perdonen por tener cola!-mi cola empezó a moverse-aumentar mi poder?. Entonces esas oleadas de poder!?-

-[asi es socio, fui yo]-suspire

-ya veo..-ossan solo pone su dedo sobre mi cabeza

-no pensé que obtendrías la bosted gear en tu primer salida al mundo humano..de verdad que eres especial-riéndose

-no era mi intención..ddraig lo hizo-mire mi brazo

-[asi es, es que se que tienes potencial, a pesar de ser uno de los poseedores más débiles]-mire el suelo

-(debiles eh?..)y ese que me he esforzado-mire a ossan

-que pasa issei-

-nada..es que recordé mi viaje al mundo humano-suspire

-[cierto socio, quienes eran esos chicos]-

-quien sabe..si no mal recuerdo se llamaba..rias gremory?-ossan se sorprendió mucho

-dijiste rias gremory!?-asenti con la cabeza-y como la encontraste?-

-pues estaba cazando al ángel caído..que resultaron ser 2 por cierto, y me la tope, por qué?-ossan suspiro

-de verdad lo olvidaste verdad?-puse mi mano en mi barbilla

-olvidar que?-ossan me pego en la cabezo con su dedo- que te pasa!?-

-rias gremory es la heredera de la casa gremory-asenti con la cabeza- y del actual maou es..?-

-sirzechs lucifer?..-ossan suspiro

-el es hermano de rias gremory-mi cara se puso azul

-quieres decir que rias gremory..es.. hermana del maou sirzechs!?-ossan asintió con la cabeza

-no puedo creer que lo olvidaras-

-pues perdona!-entonces un círculo mágico apareció junto a nosotros y de el salió un hombre con el mismo cabello rojo que rias gremory-tu eres?..-

-sirzechs…tu deberías ser hyoudo issei kun verdad?-me dije mientras sonreía, asenti con la cabeza-tu presencia es solicitada en la casa gremory-entre en pánico al igual que ossan

-espera sirzechs!, sea lo que sea que este idiota hiso no fue su culpa!-me enoje

-idiota!?, no hice nada!, solo me encargue del ángel caído-ossan me golpeó la cabeza con su dedo

-mantente callado, no sabes la gravedad de esto!-sirzechs solo comenzó a reírse

-no es eso tannin, de echo issei kun hiso un trabajo espectacular, puedo decirte issei kun verdad?-asenti con la cabeza- hace tiempo que estoy interesado en ti, y ahora resulta que posees la bosted gear-

-interesado?-el asintió

-si, no hay muchos demonio que tengan cola, es extraño-me sonroje

-perdon por tener cola!-el negó con la manos

-issei kun, podrías venir conmigo entonces?-mire a ossan y este asintió

-ten cuidado issei-me dijo ossan mientras me acariciaba la cabeza, asenti con la cabeza y me dirigí a sirzechs

-entonces maou sama..estare a su cuidado-hice una reverencia

-dime sirzechs..-asenti con la cabeza

-entonces..sirzechs..sama-el se deprimió un poco-nos vamos?-el asintió con la cabeza- nos vemos luego ossan-sirzechs apareció un círculo mágico y fuimos transportados a una enorme mansión, o era un castillo, el hecho es que era enorme-woau!*-*-sirzechs solo sonrió.

-es por aquí issei kun-empezamos a caminar y de pronto alguien jalo mi cola de mi cola y me paralice, cuando voltee un niño con el cabello de color rojo sostenía mi cola.

-oye niño mi cola no es un juguete!-el niño me miro y volvió a jalar de mi cola y sonrió-suelta mi cola!-lo mire enojado.

-papa mira, este demonio tiene cola!-el niño corrió con sirzechs y este lo abrazo

-(eh?..papa?..mierda!)-mi cara se puso azul, sirzechs volteo a verme y entre en pánico-(le grite a su hijo, el va a matarme!)-sirzechs sonrió

-puedes perdonarlo issei kun es que milicas es muy curioso-me sorprendí y asenti con la cabeza

-milicas..ese es tu nombre?-el niño asintió con la cabeza-solo no juegues con mi cola, es muy sensible-milicas sonrió y se fue

-vamos issei kun-subimos unas escaleras y sirzechs me señalo una habitación

-no vas a venir sirzechs sama?-el negó con la cabeza-ya veo..(Tengo un la presentimiento)-camine hacia la puerta y la abrí, dentro de la habitación estaba rias gremory sentada junto a todo su grupo, asome mi cabeza hacia el pasillo y sirzechs me sonrió, suspire y entre en la habitación

-bienvenido..-me dijo rias e hice una reverencia

-puedo saber que es lo que hago aquí gremory sama-le dije y esta cruzo sus brazos

-voy a ser directa, quiero que te unas a mi equipo-la mire y ella me miro, mi corazón empezó a palpitar muy rápido

-pu..puedo saber por qué?-ella se puso de pie y camino hacia a mi, se puso frente a mi, y puso su mano en mi barbilla

-veo potencial en ti….además creo que eres interesante- ella se me acerco y podía sentir sus pecho aplastándose contra mi pecho, me sonroje y retrocedí un poco

.ni..niego-ella junto a todos se sorprendieron mucho

-puedo saber por qué?-la mire con mi mirada seria

-no lo se…pero no soy el tipo de persona que va en grupo..-eso la sorprendió

-eso no es todo verdad..?-me miro con una mirada traviesa y me sonroje mucho y desvié mi mirada

-es..eso es todo!-ella negó con la cabeza

-se que no eres bueno con los grupos por que….tienes miedo verdad?-me sorprendió mucho

-mi..mi..miedo yo..no claro que no-ella negó con la cabeza

-si, tienes miedo de perder a un compañero y te encariñas muy rápido-me sonroje un poco y mire a otro lado

-qué lindo*-*-me dijo la chica de la coleta mientras mi cola se movía hacia los lados

-y tu que sabes?-le dije aguantando mi enojo

-cuando le pregunte a ella, me dijo que no llevaban más de 1 día de conocerse..eso es lo que me llevo a esa conclusión-mire a rias

-ella?-de pronto la puerta se abrió y de ella entro una chica con una cabellera rubia-tu..erees…ASIA!-dije y ella me miro

-issei san?-ella empezó a llorar y corrió hacia a mí y me abrazo

-asia!, estas viva..que bueno!-le dije mientras mi cola se movía mucho y acariciaba su cabeza

-arara que escena más conmovedora-dijo la chica de la coleta

-pero cómo?-mire a rias

-yo la convertí en uno de mis siervos-me sorprendí

-tus siervos-ella asintió con la cabeza-asia ahora es un demonio?-asia asintió con la cabeza-ya veo..-

-lo diré de nuevo, hyoudo issei kun, quiero que te unas a mi equipo, que me dices?-mire a asia y esta sonrió, mire a rias y a su grupo y todos sonrieron

-es..esta bien..-les dije en un todo bajo

-eh?, no te escuche-me puse de pie

-por favor déjenme unirme a su equipo rias gremory sama-ella se acercó a mí y me abrazo, mi cara estaba frente a sus pechos y me sonroje mucho

-por su puesto...puedo decirte issei verdad?-asenti con la cabeza-bienvenido al grupo gremory..issei-

**_FIN DEL CAPITULO_**

**_Como ya había mencionado no pude escribir gracias a un viaje que tuve -.-, pero volví con otro capítulo, a ver si hoy o mañana publico el siguiente capítulo de mi otra historia*-*, espero les haiga gustado, no olviden los reviews *o*._**

**_Nos Vemos En El Próximo Capitulo_**


	5. Compañeros

Capitulo 5** Compañeros**

-territorio de Tannin-

-y eso fue lo que paso-ossan solo estaba sorprendido

-oye issei..de verdad que eres?-lo mire

-a que te refieres?-ossan solo suspiro

-no habías salido durante 11 años…y cuando fuiste por primera vez en esos 11 años al mundo humano, obtuviste la bosted gear..-lo mire y puse mis mano en mi barbilla

-si, y?-ossan me señalo con su dedo

-y cuando sales por segunda vez, y vas al castillo gremory, resulta que ahora eres parte del clan gremory-me senté y lo mire

-pensándolo bien, creo que tienes razón-mientras mordía levemente mi labio

-y como fue que esto paso?-me recosté en el suelo

-ella dijo que estaba interesada en mi por que vio potencial en mi y además..-ossan se acerco un poco

-además?-me senté

-esta interesada en esto-moviendo mi cola

-no la culpo, eres extraño sabes-me sonroje un poco

-pues perdona!-en frente de nosotros apareció un círculo mágico y de el salió sizechs

-como estas issei kun-lo voltee a ver

-ola sirzechs sama, estoy bien, y que está haciendo aquí?-ossan me golpeo con su dedo

-no seas grosero!-sirzechs negó con las manos

-esta bien, issei kun me entere de que aceptaste volverte parte del clan gremory- asenti con la cabeza-eso es bueno, issei kun, ya que mi hermana estará trabajando mas que nada en el mundo humano, te conseguí una residencia, para que te mudes allá-me sorprendí y me puse de pie

-yo!?, vivir en el mundo humano!?-sirzechs asintió con la cabeza-esa es una gran oferta!-ossan solo sonrio o eso creo

-issei kun, me pondré en contacto después para los arreglos-sirzechs desapareció en un circulo mágico

-escuchaste ossan, voy a ir a vivir al mundo humano!-ossan solo suspiro

-si, estoy feliz por ti-ossan miro hacia otro lado

-que pasa ossan?, pasa algo?-ossan negó con la cabeza-tienes algo, te conozco, dime ossan!-ossan me miro

-bueno, siento que todo estará muy callado por aquí sin ti-mire a ossan y después camine hacia uno de sus hijos que estaba acostado

-no te preocupes ossan-acaricie la cabeza de mi hermano-yo también me siento un poco triste por irme, voy a extrañarlos, a todos ustedes, no solo a ti y a tus hijos, también a todos los dragones del valle-mire hacia todos los dragones-pero..siento que es tiempo de seguir mi camino-ossan me acaricio la cabeza con uno de sus dedos

-esta bien issei, te entiendo…suerte-camine hacia ossan, este bajo la cabeza y lo abrace, inmediatamente todos mis hermanos vinieron y se me echaron encima-se están despidiendo issei jaja!-

-si yaya déjenme-me puse de pie y acaricie la cabeza de cada uno de ellos-vendré a visitarlos..-ossan sonrió-me voy..ossan-puse mi mano enfrente y cerré mi puño

-nos vemos..issei-mientras chocábamos puños

Después de eso, sirzechs hiso todos los arreglos para que yo me mudara ala residencia en el mundo humano, no era una casa grande, tenía 2 pisos solamente y no estaba exageradamente extravagante, por lo que era ideal para mi.

-Nueva Residencia Hyoudo-

-así que esta es mi nueva casa-mirando la casa-que estamos esperando-entre ala casa, inmediatamente me di cuenta de que había alguien dentro, entre sigilosamente, entonces escuche ruidos en la cocina, entre lo mas rápido que pude y en ella, estaba asia con un delantal puesto preparando comida-Asia!-esta volteo sorprendida y sonrió

-issei san, que alegría-vino hacia a mi y me abrazo, me puse nervioso

-que estas haciendo aquí asia?-esta me miro

-rias bucho hiso los arreglos para que me quedara a vivir contigo, es que no tenia a donde ir-solo le sonreí

-esta bien no tengo problemas-esta me sonrió y volvió a lo suyo

-issei san, espera un poco, pensé que llegarías mas tarde, a si que la comida aun no esta lista-asentí con la cabeza y me senté en una de las sillas ,despues de unos minutos, asia me sirvió el plato de comida-ten, come!-era una especie de sopa, nunca antes había visto esta clase de comida

-si, gracias por la comida-tome el plato y me lo empiné de un bocado todo entero.

-ah!, issei san!-termine de comerme todo y de tomarme el jugo.

-Delicioso*-*-asia solo sonrio-sirveme mas por favor!-asia asintió con la cabeza, después de eso me comi 5 platos mas de sopa y quede lleno, después de comer fui y me senté en el sillón y asia se sentó junto a mi.

-issei san, donde estabas antes de vivir aqui?-la mire y ella sonrió

-estaba viviendo con ossan-dije mientras miraba el techo

-ossan san?-asenti con la cabeza.

-si, el me ha estado criando desde que era un niño-dije mirando el techo.

-ya veo..a de ser una buena persona si el te crio issei san-sonriéndome.

-por su puesto-entonces frente a nosotros apareció un circulo mágico, y de el salió el holograma de la chica de coleta.

-oh, la chica de coleta-ella solo sonrió.

-ola issei kun, lamento molestar pero, rias quiere hablar contigo, y…-ella se quedo callada y comenzó a mover los ojos.

-pasa algo?-mire detrás mío y mi cola se estaba moviendo-no hagas eso por favor!-le dije sonrojado, ella solo hiso una risita.

-mandamos a alguien para que te guie-asentí con la cabeza-entonces te esperamos issei kun-el holograma desapareció y tocaron la puerta, fui hacia la puerta y cuando la abrí, el chico del grupo estaba parado frente ala puerta.

-oh, asi que te mandaron a ti-el asintió con la cabeza-asia, voy a salir!-ella solo sonrió y se despidió con la mano.

-yo soy kiba yuuto, un gusto issei kun-lo mire mientras salía de la casa.

-entonces kiba, cuento contigo para que me lleves-el asintió con la cabeza y nos pusimos en marcha

-Academia Kuoh, Salón del club de Ocultismo-

-ola issei-dijo rias mientras tomaba algo en una taza.

-esto es una especie de reunión?-rias negó con la cabeza.

-es para darte la bienvenida-rias se puso de pie al igual que todos los demás.

-issei kun-dijo la chica de coletas-yo soy himejima akeno, espero nos llevemos bien-ella hiso una reverencia y yo igual, cuando levante la mirada, mi cara estaba frente a sus pechos, retrocedí muy nervioso y mi cola se empezó a mover muy rápido hacia los lados-que lindo*-*-solo mire el suelo y una niña sentada en el sillón me miro.

-pervertido-me dijo con una voz apagada.

-oh, ella es touhou koneko-solo hise una reverencia y mire a rias.

-como ya sabes, somos demonios-dijo rias y todos se pusieron frente mi y enseñaron sus alas-issei acaso tu..-negue con la cabeza.

-no es que no tenga alas, pero según ossan, mis alas estan ,como decirlo..en reposo-todos tenían una expresión de sorpresa.

-y eso por que?-dijo himejima, después di la vuelta.

-tal vez se debe a esto-dije mientras señalaba mi cola.

-ya veo-dijo rias mientras ponía su mano en su barbilla-dejando de lado eso, supongo que sabes como funcionan las evil piece-asenti con la cabeza-yo soy el rey, akeno es la reina, koneko es la torre, yuuto es el caballero, asia es el alfil y tu eres...el peon-asenti con la cabeza.

-peon?, ossan me dijo que cada peón consume un numero de piezas, cuantas consumo yo?-rias se acerco a mi.

-estamos a punto de saberlo-rias dejo una pieza de peon en mi mano y no paso nada-como supuse se necesitan mas-dejo otras y nada, a si continuo hasta que dejo 8 piezas en mi mano, entonces las piezas empezaron a brillar y entraron en mi cuerpo, distribuidas-no espere que tuviera que usar las 8 piezas-dijo rias muy sorprendida-sin duda eres especial-me sonroje ligeramente.

-muchas gracias...bucho-ella solo me sonrió un poco, se veia hermosa, no pude evitar ponerme nervioso-eso es todo bucho?-himejima se acerco ami.

-de echo, tenemos pensado a ir a buscar a un ángel caído-mi expresión cambio totalmente y me puse serio, todos se sorprendieron un poco.

-angel caido eh?-dije con tranquilidad.

-si, esta vez dejamos a asia atrás para seguridad, estas bien con eso?-asentí con la cabeza.

-entonces himejima san-ella me miro.

-arara dime akeno-la mire seriamente.

-akeno..san-me sonroje un poco y ella parecía estar un poco deprimida-saben donde es?-akeno san asintio con la cabeza-que estamos esperando-todos se pusieron de pie.

-vamos!, club de investigación de lo oculto!-dijo rias mientras salíamos de la habitación.

* * *

POV Rias

-Casa Abandonada, Afueras de la Ciudad-

-entonces..ya estamos aquí-dije mientras llegábamos a una casa abandonada

-bucho, el ángel caído esta adentro?-me pregunto issei, asentí con la cabeza-y no vamos a entrar?-negué con la cabeza

-koneko, yuuto..se los dejo a ustedes-ellos asintieron con la cabeza y se dispusieron a entrar, ellos entraron en la casa

-eto..bucho estarán bien?-dijo issei mientras señalaba la casa

-si, yuuto y koneko son fuertes-entonces en la casa empezaron a escucharse ruidos y a salir luces de las ventanas, entonces de una de las ventanas salió volando el ángel caído-lo ves-issei solo miraba sorprendido

-ya esta hecho, bucho-me dijo koneko, entonces issei se acerco a ella

-eres genial koneko chan!*-*-le dijo mientras sujetaba sus manos

-suéltame pervertido-le dijo koneko a issei mientras tenia una cara seria

-pervertido?-decia issei mientras soltaba a koneko

-como sea, el trabajo esta hecho, nos vamos-antes de que pudiéramos irnos de la nada, apareció otro ángel caído, el ángel me lanzo una lanza de luz, estaba desprevenida y no podía esquivarla, cerré los ojos, cuando los abrí, issei estaba frente a mi y había derretido la lanza con fuego-gracias-issei solo me sonrió

-quien eres tu!?-le dijo issei

-yo soy..zack-todos nos sorprendimos

-zack?-el solo asintio con la cabeza-que estas haciendo aquí?-el solo miro a issei

-buscaba algo interesante-sin dejar de ver a issei, entonces comenzó a mover la cabeza

-que le pasa?-dijo issei, miro detrás de el y su cola se empezó a mover-por que todos hacen eso!?-dijo sonrojado

-perdón-el extendió sus alas y comenzó a volar

-todos alertas-dije e inmediatamente todos se pusieron en pose

-vaya, que agresivos-

-toma esto!-le lance una enorme ráfaga de poder demoniaco, zack solo lo esquivo, yuuto intento atacarlo y zack lo esquivo, lo mismo paso con koneko, akeno le disparo un relámpago directamente, al parecer el relámpago de akeno lo daño, solo un poco

-ya me canse de estos juegos-dijo zack lanzando una gran lanza de luz, que destruyo todo, entre los escombros, todos estaban en el suelo, akeno estaba un poco separada de nosotros, koneko y yuuto estaban en el suelo incapaces de moverse e issei estaba de pie mirando a zack, enojado

-maldito!-dijo issei mientras expulsaba una intencion asesina

-vaya que miedo-dijo zack, despues miro a akeno-primero deshagámonos de ese molesto rayito-dijo zack haciendo en su mano una gran lanza de luz-adios-zack le lanzo la lanza a akeno, akeno estaba en el suelo y no podía esquivarla, nadie podía hacer nada, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, issei ya estaba frente a akeno y la abrazo, justo antes de que la lanza de luz chocara contra issei, hubo una especie de destello rojo, la lanza exploto y se levanto mucho humo.

-que esta pasando!?-intente acercarme a donde se encontraban issei y akeno, justo antes de que llegara una rafaga de viento azoto con mucha fuerza, haciendo que el humo se disipara, me tape los ojos con la mano, después intente mirar y lo que mire me sorprendió mucho.

-issei kun!-akeno dijo sorprendida, frente a ella se encontraba issei parado, pero el cuerpo de issei estaba completamente cubierto de fuego.

-paso de nuevo!, pero esas son..!-en la espalda de issei, 2 enormes alas de color rojo como la sangre estaban aleteando y brillando de color rojo-..las alas de issei..-en la punta de cada ala había una especie de cuerno de color dorado, el fuego que issei expulsaba de su cuerpo poco a poco empezó a llenar el suelo y empezó a dispersarse-issei detente!-

-estas bien akeno san?-issei miro a akeno y esta solo asintió con la cabeza-me alegro, bucho-el se dirigió hacia mi-por favor retrocede un poco-me acerque a el y me puse detrás de el junto a akeno-que estas haciendo?-el me miro sorprendido

-se que en este momento esto de un grupo es nuevo para ti pero...ahora somos compañeros y tu eres mi lindo y preciado peon, no te dejare solo-la cola de issei se empezó a mover mas rápido y este miro hacia otro lado-pasa algo?-le sonreí

-no, no pasa nada, entonces..-antes de que me diera cuenta issei había desaparecido, el volvió a aparecer junto a mi pero tenia en sus brazos a yuuto y koneko-te los encargo bucho-asenti con la cabeza, issei extendió su mano abierta frente a todos nosotros, el fuego que se encontraba en el suelo, poco a poco hiso un circulo alrededor nuestro.

-que estas haciendo?-el fuego se extendió hacia arriba y creo una bola de fuego que nos encerraba dentro-que haces issei?-issei solo se volteo

-perdón bucho...pero..-issei estaba apretando los puños

-issei..-le dije

-tengo este sentimiento dentro de mi, no quiero que les pase nada, solo llevo unas horas de conocer al grupo pero se que no son malas personas, por eso quiero protegerlos-el me miro sonriendo.

* * *

POV Issei

-ahora..empezamos?-mire a zack

-por que no..-dijo zack mientras volaba hacia a mi

justo antes de que zack chocara contra mi, me movi hacia un lado y lo esquive, en ese momento, tome a zack de una de sus alas y comenzó a girarlo, lo solté y este salió volando, este se recupero muy rápido y me lanzo una lanza de luz, antes de que esta chocara contra mi cuerpo, sople una gran cantidad de fuego y la derretí, al instante cree una bola de fuego en mi mano y se la lance a zack, este se sorprendió y le recibió con las manos, el fuego quemo las manos de zack y de ellas humo salía.

-bolas de fuego?-dijo mientras miraba sus manos

-es una de tantas cosas que aprendí con ossan-el me miro con duda-olvídalo-

el me ataco de imprevisto, no alcance a reaccionar y el golpe me dio en el estomago, zack me impulso y me hiso volar muy alto, cuando mire a zack una lanza de luz venia hacia mi, me cubrí con mis alas esperando lo peor, la lanza de luz no pudo atravesar mis alas, aparte la lanza desapareció, descubrí mi cuerpo y zack estaba muy sorprendido, zack voló y se puso ala misma altura que yo, me miro y yo lo mire, al instante lo ataque lo mas rápido que pude, pero el también era muy rápido, el podía seguir mi paso, por lo que me detuve y lo ataque de frente, el de igual manera me ataco de frente, cuando chocamos, una ráfaga de golpes inundo mi cuerpo y el cuerpo de zack, fueron ganchos, uppercuts y golpes fuertes que zack y yo estábamos intercambiando, en la cara, pecho, estomago, mientras intercambiábamos golpes, nuestras altura disminuía, cuando llegamos al suelo, zack me dio una patada en el estomago y me hiso retroceder.

-eres muy bueno-me dijo zack mientras respiraba rápido

-gracias..-le dijo de igual manera.

-pero..aqui termina!-al instante zack desapareció.

antes de que pudiera darme cuenta zack estaba frente mío y me dio un gran golpe en el estomago, no pude reaccionar y el golpe me hiso sacar todo el aire, en ese momento casi me desmayaba, cuando levante la mirada zack me dio una patada ala cara, la esquive como pude, pero de nueva cuenta zack me dio otro golpe, esta vez fue en la cara, el golpe me hiso retroceder, cuando zack venia hacia mi cubrí mi cuerpo con mis las, zack dio una gran ráfaga de golpes, a pesar de que mis alas cubrían mi cuerpo, el daño solo disminuía un poco-(que hago!?)-pense desesperado, en ese momento el guantelete rojo apareció en mi brazo izquierdo, zack dejo de golpear, descubrí mi cuerpo y zack se encontraba a distancia.

-[necesitas ayuda socio?]-ddraig me dijo a través de la joya del guantelete

-asi parece-mientras miraba a zack

-esa es..la bosted gear!-dijo zack muy sorprendido

-oye ddraig, tan popular eres?-mire la joya

-[ni te imaginas, jaja]-puse mi mano en la cabeza y al instante me puse en pose de pelea

-pongámonos serios, Ddraig!-la joya empezó a brillar color verde

-[BOST!,BOST!,BOST!,BOST!,BOST!]-sentí como la energía recorría todo mi cuerpo

-aqui voy zack!-el se puso en pose de pelea

di un aleteo con mis alas e instantáneamente me dispuse a atacar a zack con mi máxima velocidad, gracias a ddraig mi poder al igual que m velocidad dieron un aumento notable, zack no pudo reaccionar ante mi velocidad, le di una ráfaga de golpes, en la cara y en el estomago, por ultimo le di un gran golpe en el estomago, le hice lo mismo que el me hiso, zack retrocedió con las manos en su estomago y escupiendo sangre, al parecer mi golpe le afecto mas, zack se levanto los brazos y corrió lentamente hacia mi-(quiere probar fuerzas?. Interesante!)-corrí de igual manera contra zack, justo cuando estábamos frente a frente, zack soltó su gran golpe contra mi cara, de igual manera hise lo mismo, nuestros puños impactaron en nuestras caras, haciendo con nuestros brazos una cruz, el golpe de zack sin duda era fuerte, pero mi golpe lo era aun mas, mi golpe hiso que zack saliera volando hacia atrás y callera en el piso para ya no ponerse de pie, el golpe de zack solo hiso que me sangrara un poco la boca me acerque a el y lo mire en el suelo.

-trataste de matar a akeno san..no tienes permitido vivir-acumule una gran cantidad de energía en mi mano izquierda y el guantelete empezó a brillar.

-fue de verdad... Interesante-dijo y después sonrió.

-muere-dijo con un tono serio, le di un gran puñetazo en el estomago, gracias el poder acumulado, se hiso un enorme hueco en el piso, y mucho humo salió, cuando el humo se disipo, deje el cuerpo de zack en el gran hoyo, sali del hoyo y sople fuego al cuerpo y este se hiso cenizas.

-issei..-mire hacia donde estaba bucho, y todos los chicos del club estaban mirándome con una expresión de sorpresa, me acerque a ellos y disipe la barrera de fuego, me pare frente a ellos mientras extendía mis alas.

-(pensaran que soy un monstruo)-mire el suelo entonces, alguien me jalo hacia abajo

-que bueno que estas bien-dijo bucho mientras me abrazaba contra sus pechos, me sonroje y me sorprendí al mismo tiempo

-bucho..no crees que soy un monstruo?-bucho al igual que todo el grupo se sorprendio, mucho sujeto mi cara y la levanto, mi cara estaba frente ala de bucho, me sonroje mucho

-monstruo?-dijo bucho con duda

-no es asi, estuviste increíble issei kun- me dijo kiba mientras me sonreía

-eres un pervertido fuerte-dijo koneko chan con el mismo tono serio de siempre

-arara, al contrario issei kun, con tus alas creo que te ves aun mas lindo*o*-dijo akeno san mientras ponia una de sus manos en su cara-además mira-dijo señalando detrás de mi

-que?-mire y mi cola se estaba moviendo-no hagas eso por favor-le dije un poco sonrojado, mire a bucho

-no creo que seas un monstruo, estuviste increíble, por eso eres mi lindo y preciado issei-dijo mientras me volvía abrazar, me sonroje mucho y mi cola se movió muy rápido-pasa algo issei?-me separe de bucho rápido y empecé a negar con las manos-bien, entonces el trabajo esta echo, nos vamos?-todos asentimos alas palabras de bucho.

-umm..-toque el hombro de bucho y esta me volteo a ver-bucho puedo pedirte un favor?-bucho me sonrio

-de que se trata-mire a bucho seriamente

-puedes hacer un circulo mágico para transportarme con ossan, es que no soy muy bueno con la magia-ella primero se sorprendió un poco, pero después asintió con la cabeza-gracias, y pueden decirle a asia que no llegare hoy-kiba asintió con la cabeza

-entonces..-debajo de mi, bucho apareció un circulo mágico-nos vemos después issei-asenti con la cabeza y desaparecí en el circulo mágico.

-territorio de Tannin-

-ossan!-cuando sali del circulo magico inmediatamente busque a ossan, después de buscarlo por unos minutos, lo encontré dormido-ossan!-este no se despertó, respire un gran cantidad de aire y le sople mucho fuego a ossan, este se despertó lentamente-al fin despiertas!-ossan solo me miro

-que pasa issei?-me dijo con disgusto

-puedes decirme que voy a hacer ahora!-ossan solo me miro seriamente.

-con que?-extendí mis alas y ossan se sorprendió un poco-asi que ya salieron?-dijo mientras miraba mis alas

-si!, la cola era un cosa, pero ahora esto!, tu sabias que esto podría pasar!?-ossan solo asintió con la cabeza-y por que no me dijiste-mientras lo golpeaba ligeramente

-esto no es para sorprenderse, verdad?-lo mire serio-es decir, una cola de dragón y ahora alas de dragon, no es de sorprenderse que después te conviertas en un dragón-mi cara se puso completamente azul.

-convertirme en dragón..-esas palabras hicieron eco en mi cabeza-nosoyundragonnosoyundragonnosoyundragon, y no voy a serlo-ossan solo sonrió

-y como te va en el mundo humano issei-lo mire sonriendo y puse mi pulgar arriba-ya veo..entonces si era todo-ossan hiso un circulo mágico debajo de mi-nos vemos luego issei-le sonreí y desaparecí en el circulo mágico.

-Japón, Parque-

-ya estamos aquí-cuando salí del circulo mágico, me di cuenta de que estaba en un parque, era el mismo parque en el que ya había estado, entonces la joya apareció en mi mano izquierda

-[socio, esa pelea estuvo buena verdad?]-mire la joya y suspire

-si, el era mejor de lo que esperaba-dije mientras miraba los alrededores

-[socio, cada vez pareces mas un dragón]-empecé a temblar

-no digas eso-dije nervioso

-[quería decirte algo, pero te lo diré luego]-mire la joya

-esta bien, además tengo mayores problemas de que preocuparme-mirando a los alrededores

-[problemas?]-dijo ddraig con duda

-ese maldito ossan me las va a pagar!-lo dije gritando

-[y eso por que socio?]-mire la joya

-me dejo en este parque..y el sabe que soy muy olvidadizo-dije mirando el cielo

-[si, y?]-exhale

-Olvide como volver a casa!-grite en medio del parque

esa noche no llegue a casa.

_**FIN DEL CAPITULO**_

_**A los fans que han estado esperando el capitulo desde hace días, perdónenme, pero acabo de iniciar la escuela hace una semana y los hijodeputa de los profesores me traian corridito, no he tenido tiempo libre, por si fuera poco, cuando no hubo clases me enferme y después mi computadora se me descompuso, asi que no pude escribir, simplemente no fue mi semana, lo prometido es deuda(los fans entenderan),si les gusto el cap, no olviden los reviews*-***_

_**Nos Vemos En el Próximo Capitulo**_


	6. Familiar

Capitulo 6 **Familiar**

* * *

-Residencia Hyoudo-

-ahh...que pasa?- aún estaba algo dormido, intente abrir los ojos y pude ver a Asia, la cual estaba levantándome- Asia!-ella solo me sonrió un poco e inmediatamente me levante-Asia?-Asia tenia puesto el mismo uniforme que el grupo usaba.

-que pasa?-me dijo Asia con un tono inocente, señale su ropa-oh, esto?, bucho san consiguió que pudiera asistir a la misma escuela que ella, como pensaba me veo rara en él, verdad?-Asia actuó un poco tímida.

-para nada, te ves bien-ella solo me sonrió-pero Asia, porque estas tan abrigada?-hacia además del uniforme, también traía puesta una bufanda rosa y una chaqueta verde

-issei san, no se si lo notaste, pero..-Asia se acercó a la ventana y abrió las cortinas, cuando las abrió pude ver que todo fuera de la casa estaba completamente blanco-por la noche nevó-me dijo Asia un poco seria-no te diste cuenta?-negué con la cabeza

-nevó y no lo note(tal vez se deba a mi temperatura corporal..), como sea, ya te vas a la escuela?-ella negó con las manos

-aún queda tiempo, issei san quieres ir a comprar ropa de frio para ti?-me levante y saque uno de los cajones de un mueble y pues en efecto, no tenía nada de ropa.

-supongo que podemos ir-le sonreí-entonces nos vamos?-dije poniéndome la única ropa que tenía, una camisa blanca que estaba por ahi y mis pantalones negros

-si!-dijo Asia emocionada

después de que terminara de alistarme, salimos de la casa para dirigirnos a comprar más ropa, para suerte mía, sirzechs me había dejado dinero guardado en uno de los cajones de un mueble, que afortunadamente pude encontrar.

-Centro comercial-

-woau!-dije mientras miraba por todos lados, era un edifico muy grande, había mucha gente vagando por todos lados, había diversos puestos donde había diferentes cosas-este es el centro comercial?-Asia solo me sonrío, al parecer estaba muy feliz-pasa algo Asia?-ella negó un poco nerviosa

-no, es que...esto es como, una cita-esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza

-(cita..cita..cita..esto es!?)..podría ser esta la tan popular cita!-dije sorprendido, mire a Asia y esta estaba un poco sonrojada-(nunca espere que mi primera cita seria con Asia, la razón no importa, estoy en una cita con Asia!)-pensaba mientras sonreía.

-issei san, la gente te vera si tu cola sigue así-dijo Asia mientras miraba mi cola

-oh, no hay problema-señale mi cola con mi dedo y esta brillo color rojo- listo-Asia solo estaba sorprendida

-que paso issei san, aun veo tu cola-me dijo dudosa

-lo que pasa es que use magia, aun no soy muy bueno, pero a menos que tengas algo que ver con las 3 facciones, no podrás ver mi cola-ella solo quedo sorprendida

-ya veo, eres sorprendente issei san-solo me sonroje un poco y mire a otro lado

-nos vamos?-le dije mientras le tendía mi mano

-si!-dijo Asia sujetando mi mano

Asia y yo nos adentramos un poco más en el centro comercial, pasamos por diversos puestos, después de pasar un buen rato divirtiéndonos por ahí, logramos encontrar ropa, compramos bastante pero en particular una me gusto y me la puse, una chaqueta negra.

-como me veo?-le dije a Asia mientras ponía mi mano en mi cara

-te ves bien issei san-me dijo sonriéndome, me sonroje un poco y mire arriba-Asia, que hora es-ella miro el reloj y se puso muy nerviosa

-lo siento issei san, se me hiso tarde, puedes volver a casa con las bolsas?-asentí con la cabeza-que bien, nos vemos después-me dijo mientras salía corriendo

-arara, si que es un poco torpe-dije mientras miraba el suelo, me puse de pie y mire la chaqueta, me sonroje un poco-no pienses mal, ella solo está siendo amable, nada más-tome las bolsas y después me puse en marcha.

al salir del centro comercial, me di cuenta de que no tenía ni la menor idea de donde estaba, a pesar de mis entrenamientos en la montaña con ossan, mi sentido de la orientación siempre a sido muy malo, en fin, como no tenía idea de donde estaba, solo continúe caminando

-Parque-

Después de caminar durante un rato, de nueva cuenta llegue al parque que ya conocía, no había casi nadie, el parque al estar cubierto de nieve y estar solo, era una vista simplemente muy hermosa, me senté en una de las bancas del parque, deje las bolsas a un lado y admire el parque.

-se ve muy bien-dije mientras analizaba todo el parque

-verdad?-voltee aun lado mío y había un hombre, parecía estar en sus treinta años, tenía el cabello negro con rubio en las puntas, solo lo mire seriamente

-si, pienso igual (como es que no pude sentir su presencia?)-pensé mientras lo miraba

-que pasa chico?-negué con las manos

-no pasa nada, solo me sorprendí de que hubiera alguien más admirando el parque-el miro de nuevo el parque

-si, es que es muy bello-dijo con una mirada nostálgica

-um-el hombre se puso de pie

-bueno chico, nos vemos después-me despedí con la mano y el hombre comenzó a alejarse-por cierto, linda cola-quede en shock por lo que el hombre me dijo, no pude reaccionar y el hombre desapareció

-quien rayos era?-tome las bolsas-como sea, ya que estoy aquí, significa que la casa está cerca, asi que en macha-cuando comencé a caminar, la joya de ddraig apareció en mi mano izquierda-ddraig?-dije mirando la joya

-[ola socio, sentí un gran poder y quise ver quien era, pero parece que ya no está]-me sorprendí

-un gran poder?-dije mientras seguía caminando

-[si, era muy grande, no sabes quién era?-solo negué con la cabeza

-no-

-[ya veo, bueno no importa, por cierto socio este no es el camino]-mire a mis alrededores y no era nada que yo conociera

-es verdad!-dije mientras entraba en pánico

-[sabes socio, a veces eres un poco..]-ddraig no pudo terminar por que frente a mi apareció un círculo mágico y de el salió akeno san

-akeno san, que estás haciendo aquí?-akeno san solo me miro con una mirada traviesa y se acercó a mi

-te ves muy lindo issei kun-dijo abrazándome

-akenos san!?-dije intentando zafarme- akeno san, no has respondido-akeno san me miro

-bucho te necesita alla-mire a akeno san

-lo hubieras dicho desde el principio, entonces, que estamos esperando-akeno san apareció un circulo mágico debajo de nosotros e inmediatamente nos transportamos

* * *

Pov Rias

-Academia kuoh, Salon del club de ocultismo-

-entonces asia, saliste con issei y por eso llegaste tarde?-asia estaba sentada en uno de los sillones un poco apenada

-si, bucho san-solo le sonreí

-no importa, pero te divertiste?-ella me sonrió-ya veo, pero..(no se que es este sentimiento), espero que sigas apoyando a issei-ella asintió con la cabeza

-como sea, el debería de estar aquí pronto-en cuanto termine de hablar, un círculo mágico apareció en medio del salón del club, de el salieron issei y akeno, que por alguna razón estaban tomados del brazo.

-lo he traído bucho- asentí con la cabeza

-si, ya lo note, pero akeno...-ella solo me miraba dudosa-porque estas abrazándolo?-akeno hiso una de sus típicas sonrisas

-arara, será que son celos?-dijo akeno riéndose, me sonroje un poco y negué con la cabeza

-por supuesto que no-issei solo se soltó

-issei san que cruel, si me lo hubieras pedido-issei solo miro a Asia dudoso-por cierto issei san, y las bolsas?-issei miro sus manos y su cara se puso completamente azul

-las olvide!-issei entro en pánico-no puedo creer que las olvide, pero si las tenía en las manos hace unos momento!, oh cuando akeno san me abrazo se me debieron de haber caído-dijo issei mientras sujetaba su cabeza

-arara, perdona por eso-issei solo negó con la cabeza

-no importa, pero bucho, porque nos mandaste a llamar, estamos todos aquí-dijo issei mientras miraba a todos en la habitación

-ola issei kun-dijo kiba sonriéndole

-ola, pero bucho, entonces..-issei no termino de hablar porque lo interrumpí

-estas aquí, porque tenemos asuntos que tratar, además onii sama hiso los arreglos para que estudies tu también aquí-issei quedo en shock, después de una pequeña pausa issei reacciono

-estudiar…yo…estudiar-issei decía con un tono vacío-imposible-todos nos sorprendimos

-por qué?-le dije enojada

-según lo que ossan me dijo, las escuelas son unos lugares terribles, nunca debo de asistir a una-solo puse mi mano en mi cabeza

-(que le está enseñando ese dragón loco), no issei.. es para que podamos estar juntos-issei solo se sentó en el sillón

-pero, ossan dijo…-no lo deje terminar

-issei, ya está hecho, no necesariamente tienes que asistir a clases, con que vengas al club está bien-issei se puso de pie

-está bien, bucho-dijo tímido

-desde ahora eres un estudiante de 2do año en la academia kuoh, yo y akeno somos de tercer año, kiba y asia son de 2do igual que tu y koneko es de 1er año-issei miro a koneko

-koneko chan es de primer año de preparatoria?-ella asintió con la cabeza-pensé que era una niña-koneko se puso de pie y golpeo a issei en el estómago-no molestes tanto, issei sempai-

-si, perdón-decía issei mientras se sujetaba el estómago e intentaba recuperarse-bucho, eso era todo?-negué con la cabeza

-la verdad..-no pude terminar por que tocaron la puerta, akeno se acercó y abrió la puerta

-ola rias-dijo una chica con lentes y el cabello negro corto entrando al salón junto a un gran grupo de persona detrás de ella

-ola sona-ella entro y se pusieron frente a mi, de la nada empezaron a mover sus cabezas hacia los lados, mire a issei y este tenía una expresión de desprecio

-no me digas, son demonios-asentí con la cabeza-y estás viendo mi cola, verdad?-solo asentí con la cabeza-bucho, porque todos hacen eso?-me dijo issei un poco triste

-no lo se, es que es un poco rara-akeno se acercó a issei

-también es muy linda*-*-akeno estaba a punto de tocar la cola de issei pero este reacciono y se alejó de akeno

-no toques mi cola por favor, es sensible-todos nos sorprendimos-bucho, esto era lo otro que me querías decir?-asentí con la cabeza

-si, ella es sona sitri, es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de la escuela y al igual que yo, ella también es heredera de su clan-issei se sorprendió un poco

-no esperaba que hubiera mas demonios por aquí-sona miro a issei

-asi que el es tu nuevo peón rias- asentí con la cabeza-no cabe duda, tienes gustos muy extraños-

-si, asia, también preséntate-Asia se paró junto a issei-ella es mi alfil-sona la miro también

-twilight healing, ya veo, saji!-detrás de sona salió un chico rubio-preséntate-el se puso frente a issei y asia

-soy saji genshirou, un gusto conocerlos-asia tomo de las manos a saji

-soy Asia argento, el gusto es mío- saji tomo con su otra mano a Asia

-ya veo, asia eres muy bella, que te parecería salir conmigo-Asia solo se sorprendió

-oye-cuando mire a issei, este parecía estar enojado-suelta a Asia- issei se acercó a saji e hiso que soltara a Asia

-te quieres quedar con la hermosa rubia para ti solo?-issei tomo la mano de saji

-soy hyoudo issei, un gusto-saji empezó a fruncir el ceño, y puso una cara de dolor-que pasa saji kun, algún problema?-decia issei mientras su mano temblaba un poco

-sueltame fenómeno-decía saji mientras se zafaba de issei

-oye, issei no es un fe…-no pude terminar por que issei me detuvo

-está bien, puedo manejarlo-issei miro a saji-que pasa saji, hubo algún problema?-saji miraba a issei enojado

-estas seguro que quieres probar fuerzas, tal vez no lo parezca pero consumí 4 piezas, estas seguro de esto-justo cuando yo y sona íbamos a detenerlos, issei interrumpió

-entonces estas diciendo que puedes vencerme?-saji asintió con la cabeza-ya veo, entonces vamos afuera-dijo issei señalando la puerta

-me parece bien-saji salió de la habitación

-issei-le dije mientras intentaba sujetarle el hombro-no es necesario que hagas esto-issei solo me miro un poco triste

-solo voy a quitarle esa engreída actitud-dijo issei mientras Salía de la habitación

-sona, lamento todo esto-sona negó con la cabeza

-no, también quiero saber que tan bueno es tu peón que consumió todas las piezas, al menos debe ser digno-le sonreí

-claro que lo es-dije mientras salíamos de la habitación.

* * *

Pov Issei

-Patio trasero del club de ocultismo-

-tardaste en salir, pensé que te habías arrepentido-me decía saji mientras estaba parado frente ami

-perdona, entonces empezamos?-saji negó

-vamos a esperarlos, asi tu derrota será vista por todos-lo mire enojado

-está bien (odio esa actitud engreída)-después de unos segundos, todos salieron, kaicho y su grupo al igual que bucho, akeno san, asia, kiba y koneko chan

-ahora que están aquí, quieres empezar?-le dije despreocupado

-por supuesto, sacred gear!-la mano izquierda de saji brillo morado y apareció un tipo de guante con forma de un dragoncito negro en su mano-estás listo?-me dijo, solo lo mire

-si, ven-le dije mientras movía mi mano

-te vas a arrepentir-saji corrió hacia a mi, justo antes de que el me tocara, corrí lo más rápido que pude y aparecí detrás de el-imposible!-dijo saji sorprendido

-su velocidad es muy buena-decía sona mientras me miraba

-si, su velocidad iguala la mía-dijo kiba

-umm, kaicho, puedo enseñarle un par de modales a este niño-ella solo me miro sorprendida

-claro-mire a saji

-entonces saji, primero que nada, te diré algunos puntos importantes-saji se enojo

-deja de joderme-del guante de saji salió disparada una especie de cuerda blanca, la atrape con las manos y el se sorprendió

-umm, no se que intentabas hacer pero funcionara, bien saji, punto 1, cuando se es débil y eres superado en fuerza, puedes usar la fuerza del oponente contra el mismo-saji hiso su mano hacia atrás e inmediatamente volé hacia saji

-te tengo!-dijo saji preparando su golpe

-asi!-justo antes de que saji me golpeara le di una patada en la cara, con la velocidad que me dio saji seguramente debió de haberle dolido

-maldito-dijo saji poniéndose de pie

-en 2do cuando se es débil, siempre tienes que estar a la defensiva y tener un plan preparado-saji corrió hacia mi y me dio un golpe-te mostrare-con mi mano izquierda desvie el golpe de saji, di una vuelta y me coloque detrás de el y con mi mano derecha le di un empujoncito y este cayó al suelo

-rayos!-saji volvió a ponerse de pie

-bien, me agrada que no te hayas rendido, 3er punto, nunca debes subestimar a tu oponente!-corrí lo más rápido que pude.

Saji no pude reaccionar ami velocidad, aparecí frente a el y este se sorprendió y cayó al suelo, lo sujete de la camisa y lo lance lejos, me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar, de la nada saji intento golpearme, lo esquive como si no fuera nada y saji estaba de pie y jadeando-(terminemos con esto)-de nueva cuenta corrí lo más rápido que pude y aparecí frente a saji, saji no intento reaccionar pero no pudo, hice mi mano hacia atrás y le di un golpe en el estómago, mi golpe le saco todo el aire, por lo que saji cayó al suelo desmayado.

-umm, kaicho perdone por lo que hice-ella negó con la cabeza

-esta bien, ami también me molestaba un poco su actitud-me dijo mientras sus compañeros levantaban a saji

-ya veo-ella se acerco a rias y le dijo algo, no logre escuchar por lo que no le puse atención

-issei-bucho me miraba seriamente

-umm, bucho, estas enojada?-ella negó con la cabeza

-de echo estoy aliviada, pensé que lo golpearías mas-me sorprendí un poco

-golpearlo, porque haría eso?-ella se que do en shock

-pues, estabas enojado con el por qué invito a salir a Asia- negué con la cabeza

-para nada, solo me desagradaba su actitud-ella se sorprendió al igual que todos

-pero entonces issei kun, porque peleaste con el-me dijo kiba, mire el cielo

-eso es porque, antes, yo era igual a el-todos se sorprendieron

-a que te refieres issei kun?-dijo akeno mientras se acercaba

-lo que quiero decir, yo era igual de engreído-asia se acercó a mi y me abrazo

-pero issei san ahora es muy amable-acaricie su cabeza

-si, pero antes ,gracias a ser engreído, hubo una ocasión en que casi muero-rias se acercó a mi

-casi mueres?, que paso?-dijo rias mientras me abrazaba contra sus pechos-hablemos adentro, vamos-dijo rias mientras todos entraban

-Salón del club de ocultismo-

Bueno, ya puedo empezar-dije mientras todos se sentaban en el sillón

-si issei, cuéntanos-dijo rias

-bueno, esto paso hace ya un tiempo-

**FlashBack**

-Territorio de tannin, hace 7 años-

-ossan, despues de hacer esto, que vamos a hacer-dije mientras esquivaba uno de los ataques de ossan

-deja de preguntar y concéntrate-ossan me lanzo otra bola de fuego

Respire un gran cantidad de aire, solte todo el aire que había respirado el cual se había convertido en fuego y este choco contra el fuego de ossan, el impacto hiso mucho humo, de entre el humo una enorme garra gigante se acercó a mi, la esquive saltando hacia un lado y me subí en ella, corrí atreves de todo el brazo de ossan, y cuando llegue a su hombre salte, estaba justo frente a la cara de ossan, de nueva cuenta sople una gran cantidad de fuego directamente contra la cara de ossan, este no reacciono, cai contra el suelo y no quite mi pose, ossan solo comenzó a reírse

-esta bien issei, es todo por hoy-baje la guardia y me senté-has progresado mucho-decía ossan mientras se acostaba

-eso es porque me está entrenando un dragón loco, como sea voy a ver por ahí, estoy aburrido-ossan me detuvo

-no te alejes mucho, entendido-asentí con la cabeza y seguí caminando

Después de adentrarme dentro del territorio de tannin, me perdí, no supe como volver por lo que me adentre aún más en el bosque.

-mierda!, dónde estoy?-seguí caminando, entonces en un lugar el cual parecía una pradera había un dragón acostado-genial le puedo decir que me lleve con ossan-me acerque a el, pero cuando llegue, el dragón parecía estar dormido-umm, dragón, despierta-lo moví, pero el no despertaba, después de moverlo otra vez, mire mis manos y estas estaban llenas de sangre-oye estas bien!?-el dragón no contesto

-vaya que tenemos aquí-cuando mire detrás mío, había un hombre parado y sonriéndome-que estás haciendo aquí niño-lo mire enojado

-tu hiciste esto!?-el hombre empezó a reírse-ya veo, no importa simplemente acabare contigo-

-algún problema mocoso?-dijo entre carcajadas

Corrí contra el e intente darle un golpe, el hombre lo esquivo y quiso darme un golpe, lo esquive y le di un golpe en la cara, el hombre retrocedió un poco, pero al parecer no le afecto mucho

-jajaja, de verdad crees poder vencerme entreno todos los días con ossan, un simple asesino como tu no podrá conmigo-dije enojado

El hombre me recibió de frente, le di un golpe en la cara y este lo recibió, después me tomo de la camisa y me levanto, cuando mi cara estaba frente a la suya, abrí la boca y le sople fuego directamente en la cara, el hombre me soltó y se cubrió la cara mientras retrocedía gritando

-maldito mocoso!-dijo y me lanzo una ráfaga de poder, la esquive como pude y cuando el poder choco contra un árbol, hiso una gran explosión

-eso no es nada-dije pero en realidad tenía un poco de miedo

Esto no era lo mismo que cuando entrenaba con ossan, ossan se ha estado conteniendo pero, esto es diferente, este hombre está tratando de matarme, antes de que el hombre volviera a lanzar esa ráfaga de poder lo ataque, el hombre no pude reaccionar y recibió todos mis golpes-(puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo!)-pensé y de nuevo me llene de confianza-jaja es todo?-el hombre siguió recibiendo mis golpes, entonces uno de mis golpes fue detenido, el hombre saco una cuchilla pequeña e intento cortarme, justo antes de que me cortara, todo se puso lento, esto hace mucho que no me pasaba, esquive la cuchilla pero esta alcanzo a cortarme un poco el brazo, cuando retrocedí, levante la mirada y el hombre me lanzo la cuchilla, todo estaba lento, pude ver claramente la trayectoria de la cuchilla, la esquive, pero cuando la esquive el hombre me recibió con un golpe y Sali volando, el hombre puso su mano frente a mi e intento acabarme con otra ráfaga de poder.

-(voy a morir aquí?)-pensé listo para lo peor

Justo antes de que el hombre lanzara la ráfaga de poder, una enorme bola de fuego cayó sobre él y lo hiso retroceder, cuando mire el cielo, ossan venia volando y aterrizo bruscamente sobre el suelo

-issei estas bien!?-dijo ossan exaltado, solo asentí con la cabeza-ahora, donde está el bastardo-el hombre le disparo la ráfaga de poder a ossan, pero este solo la recibió con las manos son inmutarse.

-me retiro por ahora-el hombre extendió sus alas y comenzó a volar

-no lo creo-ossan abrió su boca y lanzo una gran cantidad de fuego y esta desintegro al hombre en el cielo

-ossan sorprendente*-*-dije mientras me acercaba a el

-no te dije que tuvieras cuidado!-ossan me dijo enojado, por lo que me sorprendí

-perdón ossan, pensé que podía derrotarlo, ya que tu eres quien me entrena-ossan me golpeó la cabeza ligeramente

-issei, no importa si yo te entreno, si algo esta mal, debes huir, no hay nada malo en huir-dijo ossan mientras me subía a su mano

-lose, pero…sentí que podía-ossan me subió a su espalda

-issei, pronto cumplirás 10 años, desde ese momento ya no voy a contenerme-me sorprendí

-está bien, gracias por salvarme-ossan comenzó a volar

-no me agradezcas, que clase de padre seria si dejo morir a mi hijo-quede en shock y lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos

-si, ossan-dije mientras abrazaba la espalda de ossan

**Fin del Flashback**

-si no hubiera sido por ossan, yo hubiera muerto-todos estaban sorprendidos

-issei san, ossan san debe ser una gran persona-dijo asia mientras me abrazaba

-si lo es-dije mientras acariciaba la cabeza de asia

-y tannin es tu padre?-dijo rias, solo negué con la cabeza

-el me adopto cuando tenía 5 años-todos quedaron en shock

-al ver tu cola y alas me había quedado claro que eras hijo de tannin, pero..-dijo rias poniendo su mano en su barbilla

-issei kun, quienes son tus verdaderos padres-entonces recordé la escena de mis padres muertos frente a mi, simplemente me puse nervioso.

-yo…no quiero hablar de eso-dije seriamente mirando el suelo

-ya veo, sino quieres hablar está bien-dijo rias mientras se acercaba a mi

-que pasa bucho?-ella me abrazo otra vez-ahora qué?-bucho solo sonrío

-nada, solo sentí que debía hacerlo-por alguna razón, cada vez que bucho me abrazaba me sentía muy cómodo y sentía que todos mis problemas se alejaban-está mal?-dijo bucho

-no, muchas gracias-dije sin hacer nada

Después de eso, empecé a asistir a la escuela junto a Asia también continúe yendo al salón del club, nunca asistía a clases e incluso era conocido en la escuela como "Issei el omnipresente", el apodo me fue otorgado ya que en la escuela me perdía tantas veces, que terminaba en todos lados excepto en donde quería, por lo que todos me conocían, algunas veces me ayudaban otras no, pero en fin, lograba llegar al salón del club gracias ala ayuda de los otros estudiantes de la escuela, escuche de kaicho que saji había cambiado su actitud por lo que me alegre, incluso debido a eso, kaicho le cedió a rias la oportunidad para que Asia fuera a buscar un familiar, yo, no necesito un familiar.

-Salón del club de ocultismo-

-entonces asia estas lista-ella asintió con la cabeza

-bien que estamos esperando, vamos en busca de tu familiar!-dijo rias y todos asintieron con la cabeza.

-aquí vamos-akeno san apareció un círculo mágico e inmediatamente fuimos transportados.

-bosque-

Después de que akeno san nos transportara, aparecimos en un especie de bosque

-um, ahora que bucho-bucho solo me sonrío

-vamos a buscar a..-bucho no pudo terminar por que un árbol empezó a moverse, en el árbol había un hombre sobre una rama.

-Ola, yo soy zatouji el maestro de los familiares!-exclamo mientras bajaba del árbol-hoy es un gran dia para cazar familiares-dijo acercándose a nosotros-y que tipo de familiar buscan-dijo

-tipo?-puse mi mano en mi barbilla

-si, que tal uno veneno, esos son muy útiles durante una batalla, o uno con gran capacidad mágica?-Asia se ocultó detrás mío

-uno lindo-dijo tímidamente

-Si!, lo encontrare para ti!-dijo con una cara de pervertido

-(no se porque pero me molesta)-Asia me sonrío-bueno, en marcha-comenzamos a caminar, y después de unos momentos llegamos a un rio

-esperen!, aquí podría ser donde está el legendario familiar undine!-el nombre sonaba a mujer

-undine?-bucho puso su mano en mi hombro

-una sirena-dijo, entonces el agua comenzó a moverse y del salió una figura con el cabello rubio

-una sirena!, es la primera vez que veo una!-mire atentamente, cuando la sirena volteo, me sorprendi aun mas-eso no es una sirena!-mi cara se puso completamente azul, la supuesta sirena, parecía un hombre musculoso y feo

-esa es undine, es muy extraño verla-dije zatouji mientras miraba atento

-eso no es una sirena, debería de ser una mujer-zatouji me miro

-es una dama-caí de rodillas

-no necesitaba saber eso-después de eso, caminamos durante un rato, entonces sentí una presencia familiar y me detuve

-issei san-dijo asia deteniéndose

-que sucede issei kun-me dijo akeno san acercándose ami

-un dragón-dije mientras miraba el cielo

-dragón?-dijo rias sorprendida

-estas seguro issei kun-dijo kiba poniéndose en guardia

-si, pero..-salte y me subí a un árbol y me coloque en una rama-está cerca-entonces de la nada un dragoncito morado se colocó junto a mi-oh, es solo un pequeñín-dije mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

-que lindo!-dijo asia mientras nos miraba

-ese es un sprite dragón, este dragón utiliza el relámpago azul-dijo zatouji

-es de clase alta, es muy raro ver uno-dijo rias

-enserio-baje de del árbol y el dragón se colocó en mi hombro

-si quieres hacerlo tu familiar, debes hacerlo ahora, porque cuando crezca será imposible-negué con la cabeza

-yo no necesito un familiar-dije mirando a Asia-que dices?-le dije mientras lo acariciaba

-es muy lindo!-dijo Asia sonriéndome

-entonces…-el dragón voló de mis manos hacia a Asia y se acurruco en sus brazos

-que lindo-zatouji miro a Asia

-entonces, ese será tu familiar-Asia solo asintió con la cabeza

Después de eso Asia de alguna manera que aun no comprendo creo un círculo mágico con ayuda de akeno san sobre el mini dragón, el círculo mágico desapareció haciendo brillar al dragoncito.

-listo, bien hecho Asia-le dijo akeno san a Asia

-ahora esta mejor rassei-la mire con duda

-rassei?-Asia me miro tímidamente

-es que como issei san tiene cola de dragón, y el dispara rayos, use tu nombre issei san-solo le sonreí

-esta bien, es lindo-Asia me sonrío

-si!-dijo feliz

Después de eso, akeno san invoco un círculo mágico y nos transportó de vuelta.

-Salon del club de ocultismo-

-rassei kun eres muy lindo-decía Asia mientras acariciaba a rassei

-(de alguna manera, me siento derrotado..) si es lindo-dije riendo falsamente

-que lindo como mueve su cola!-decía akeno san mientras hacia una de sus típicas sonrisas

-espera asia que le estás haciendo?-dijo bucho dudosa

-hacer?, solo esto-dijo Asia acariciándole la barbilla de rassei

-ohh ,ya veo-dijo bucho mirándome con unos ojos traviesos-issei podrías acercarte un momento-dijo llamándome con sus manos

-(tengo un mal presentimiento..)-asenti con la cabeza y me acerque a bucho

-perdón por esto issei-bucho puso su mano en mi barbila

-umm, bucho?-bucho comenzó a mover sus dedos como si me estuviera rascando la barbilla

De alguna manera me sentí como un perro, mi cola empezó a moverse muy rápido, bucho se dio cuenta de eso y continuo haciéndolo, puso una de sus manos sobre mi cabeza mientras que con la otra seguía rascándome la barbilla, me sentí extremadamente humillado pero a la vez me sentía genial-(por qué me está gustando!?-pensaba mientras bucho seguía haciéndolo.

-akeno san mire-dijo Asia poniéndose junto a mi y bucho

-que pasa?-akeno san volteo a vernos

-mira-Asia comenzó a rascarle la barbilla a rassei, rassei al igual que yo comenzó a mover su cola rápido mientras se retorcía un poco-que lindo*-*-dijo akeno san mientras nos miraba con brillo en sus ojos.

-bucho..por favor..deten..te-de la nada empecé a hacer como los gatos.

Bucho se dio cuenta de eso, tape mi boca con ambas manos y mire tímidamente a bucho, bucho intentaba contener su risa, o al menos eso creía, bucho levanto mi cara, mi cara estaba frente a la suya, de la nada bucho se sonrojo y sonrío mucho.

-Que Lindo*o*-dijo mientras me abrazaba contra sus pechos sin soltarme

Poco después Asia issei que rassei se fuera a descansar, de igual manera bucho se tranquilizó un poco, pero insistía en acariciarme la cabeza, después de conversar algunas cosas que no tenían nada que ver respecto a los demonios me fui a casa junto a Asia.

* * *

Pov Rias

-Salón del Club de Ocultismo-

-waa issei de verdad se miraba muy lindo-dije mientras me sentaba en el sillón

-si se miraba lindo-dijo akeno mientras se sentaba en el sillón frente a mi-rias, respecto a lo que hablamos..-la detuve

-no pienso hacerlo, en todo caso me gustaría hablarlo con onii sama-akeno solo hiso una de sus risas clásicas

-ara,ara esta bien rias, sabía que estabas en contra, pero..-la mira dudosa-ahora hay más de una razón-dijo mientras me miraba seria

-a que te refieres?-la mira y ella sonrío

-hablo de issei kun-la mire seriamente

-nose a que te refieres-ella sonrió

-no sabes mentir rias-me puse un poco nerviosa

-yo..bueno..-ella me miro dudosa-puede que tengas razón-le dije sonriendo y ella sonrió

_**Fin Del Capitulo**_

_**Si se preguntan por que hice que nevara es simple, ME GUSTA EL FRIO, además siento que puedo desenvolver mejor mi historia si es invierno, no tengo nada mas que decirles, la verdad la escuela me esta matando, simplemente no puedo seguir el ritmo, no se si alguien haiga visto el anime de Tonari No Seki kun, si no lo han visto mírenlo, en la escuela soy igualito a seki(LOL) solo que sin exagerar tanto, si les gusto no se olviden de los reviews*-*.**_

_**Nos Vemos En El Proximo Capitulo.**_


	7. Felicidad

_Capítulo 7_** Felicidad**

* * *

-_Academia kuoh, pasillos-_

-entonces, me pregunto en donde estará Asia?-dije mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, algunos chicos se alejaban de mí y otros se me quedaban viendo, no me importo y seguí caminando-entonces...-de la nada sonó el timbre, todos los estudiantes volvieron a sus respectivas aulas, como de costumbre yo no entraba a clases

-[socio]-escuche la voz de ddraig, mire mi mano y la joya verde apareció en mi mano

-ddraig?, que pasa?-dije mientras me acercaba a una de las ventanas

-[nada socio]-mire con duda mi mano mientras miraba por la ventana

-nada?, que sucede draig?-mientras acercaba mi mano

-[socio, últimamente he estado sintiendo un gran poder, no estoy seguro de que sea, pero..]-ddraig no termino de hablar

-tan poderoso es?-le pregunte

-[no es eso, es solo que, me pregunto si será el blanco]-mire con duda a ddraig

-te refieres al dragón blanco-mire la joya

-[si, vanishing dragón, Albión, me pregunto cuanto tardaremos en encontrárnoslo]-mire por la ventana

-no hay problema, si algo sucede, yo me encargare-dije entusiasmado

-[ya veo, bueno nos vemos socio, iré a dormir]-asentí con la cabeza y la joya desapareció

-ahora, que hago, tal vez pué…-no pude terminar por que escuche unos pasos

-corre mas rápido!-decía un chico con lentes mientras corría

-eso hago-detrás de el otro chico le seguía

-alguien deténgalos!-gritaba la chica que los venia persiguiendo

-esta bien-me puse frente a ellos, intentaron burlarme lleno hacia ambos lados al mismo tiempo, solo los tome del cuello de la camisa y los levante-que intentaban hacer?-dije mientras los miraba

-como hiciste eso!?-me preguntaba el chico de anteojos

-gracias por atraparlos-la chica llego y se puso frente a mí, la chica tenía casi la misma altura que yo, tenía los ojos negros, tenía una cabellera que le llegaba a la parte baja de la espalda y de un color castaño igual al mío-oh pero si es issei sempai-dijo sorprendida

-eres de primer año?-ella asintió con la cabeza-y por qué perseguías a estos dos?-mientras los bajaba poco a poco

-ellos estaba espiando el vestidor de mujeres-mire a los chicos

-enserio?-el chico de los anteojos acomodo sus lentes

-no es verdad, solo estábamos recopilando información-lo mire con duda

-información?-el asintió con la cabeza

-si, por ejemplo-señalo a la chica frente a mi-ouka hikari, sus medidas son: pechos 89, cintura 58 y el trasero s…-el chico no pudo terminar por que la chica le dio un gran golpe en la cara, el chico sangro un poco por la nariz-que te pasa!?-la chica lo miro enojada y a la vez un poco sonrojada

-si no quieres morir mejor cállate-le dijo la chica con una cara que hasta yo me asuste in poco

-si!-solté a los chicos y estos huyeron corriendo

-umm, ouka san-ella me miro un poco tímida

-sempai, puedes decirme hikari-la mire seriamente

-hikari chan-ella se sonrojo-que pasa hikari chan?-dije dudoso

\- dos veces, lo dijiste dos veces-la mire con duda-es que..umm, nadie más había llamado a si desde hace tiempo-dijo tímidamente

-si te molesta puedo…-ella negó con las manos

-está bien, si es sempai..-decía mientras jugaba con sus manos

-umm, bueno entonces hikari chan, nos vemos después-empecé a caminar

-si!, nos vemos sempai-dije mientras se despedía con la mano

_-Academia kuoh, campos-_

-otra vez me perdí?-dije mientras caminaba-está nevando pero, de verdad hace tanto frio-dije mientras miraba a unos estudiantes que estaban muy abrigados-mi temperatura corporal me ayuda, pero..-mire mi chaqueta-tal vez esto también-

-oh, sempai!-me di la vuelta y mire a hikari chan

-hikari chan?, que pasa?-ella se acercó a mi

-nada, solo te vi pasar y pensé en saludar-la mire

-ya veo..-ella me jalo la chaqueta

-umm, sempai quien es ella?-dijo señalando enfrente, cuando mire y estaba asia parada

-asia?, que estás haciendo aquí-hacia parecía estar un poco enojada

-issei san idiota, si me lo hubieras pedido yo…-no termino y se sonrojo

-qué te pasa Asia estas roja-dije mientras me acercaba a ella-estas enferma-pegue mi frente a su frente y esta se puso más roja-asía estas hirviendo-dije sorprendido

-es tu culpa issei san-dijo tímidamente

-mía?-dije señalándome

-um…-recordé que hikari estaba detrás de mi

-es cierto, asia ella es ouka hikari chan es de 1er año-Asia la miro

-hikari chan?, que lindo nombre-dijo sosteniendo la mano de hikari-yo soy Asia Argento, un gusto-dijo sonriéndole

-gracias, un gusto Asia sempai-hikari y Asia intercambiaron una sonrisa

-por cierto Asia, me estabas buscando?-aisa volteo a verme

-si,bucho quiero tener una especie de reunión-dijo mientras se acercaba a mi

-ya veo, perdón hikari chan nos vemos después-dije mientras caminaba

-adiós hikari san-decía Asia mientras me seguía

-nos vemos después sempais- decía despidiéndose

-_Salón del Club de ocultismo-_

-umm, bucho que sucede?-cuando había llegado bucho estaba sentada bebiendo té, koneko también estaba sentada y como usualmente estaba comiendo algo, kiba estaba sentado en un extremo del sillón y akeno estaba parada al lado de bucho

-te tomaste tu tiempo verdad issei-dijo bucho poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia a mi

-si, es que…-no pude terminar por que Asia se adelanto

-issei san estaba coqueteando con una kouhai-dijo Asia mientras hacía pucheros

-es verdad issei?-dijo bucho poniéndose frente a mi

-yo, bueno la verdad..-bucho puso su mano en mi barbilla

-respuesta equivocada-bucho comenzó a rascar mi barbilla

Otra vez me estaba acariciando como si yo fuese un perro, esto ya se estaba volviendo rutina, bucho en algunas ocasiones me acariciaba la cabeza sin ninguna razón aparente, parecía estar un poco más cariñosa respecto a mí.

-deten..te-dije mientras intentaba alejarme

-es que eres muy lindo issei-dijo abrazándome contra sus pechos

-umm, bucho..de..que querías hablar-bucho me soltó

-ahem-bucho fingió toser y se puso un poco más seria-issei la verdad, es que quiero que me acompañes a firmar algunos contratos-dijo sonriéndome

-acompañarte, yo?-dije señalándome y ella asintió con la cabeza-no tengo problemas pero, por qué?-bucho me señalo

-solo quiero que experimentes lo que es acudir a la invocación de un contrato, nunca lo has experimentado verdad?-negué con la cabeza-entonces está decidido, serás mío por todo el día de hoy-dijo sonriéndome, sus palabras hicieron que me sonrojara-pasa algo issei?-dijo bucho

-eh?, no, no pasa nada-dije mirando el suelo mientras mi cola se movía

-qué lindo*-*-dijo akeno san

Después de unos minutos, bucho comenzó a hacer arreglos

-umm, bucho?-bucho se paró frente a mi

-nos vamos?-dijo sonriendo, asentí con la cabeza-aquí vamos-un círculo mágico apareció debajo de nosotros e inmediatamente fuimos trasportados

_-Casa-_

Cuando salimos del círculo mágico, aparecimos en una especie de casa, tenía muchos adornos antiguos, parecía ser una casa de la era edo.

-umm, bucho aquí es donde solicitaron la invocación-bucho asintió con la cabeza-ya veo, pero no hay nada aquí-camine y mire una armadura japonesa antigua sentada-que es esto?-me acerque e intente tocarla

-gracias por venir-dijo la armadura con una voz temblorosa y aguda

-qué demonios!?-dio un gran salto y retrocedí- bucho que está sucediendo!?, esto es normal cuando te invocan!?-bucho negó con la cabeza y se acercó a la armadura

-tu fuiste la que solicito la invocación-la armadura asintió con la cabeza

-ya veo y porque traes puesta una armadura-dije mientras me acercaba

-es que no sabía si podía confiar en demonios, perdónenme por ser tímida-dijo moviéndose

-no hay problema, pero en todo caso que se supone que haga bucho?-bucho se acercó a mi

-nosotros los demonios acudimos a las invocaciones para cumplir los deseos de aquellos que nos invocan, asi es como firmamos los contratos-puse mi mano en mi barbilla

-ya veo…estonces, umm…-mire a la armadura

-cierto, soy susan soy un estudiante de intercambio, amo la cultura japonesa-asentí con la cabeza

-entonces susan san, cuál es tu deseo?-dije mientras bucho y yo nos sentábamos

-quiero que me acompañes a recuperar mi cuaderno que olvide en mi escuela-

-ya veo, es todo?-ella asintió con la cabeza

-es que las escuelas japonesas de noche dan miedo-asentí con la cabeza

-y que lo digas, últimamente e escuchado historias de alumnos que juraron a ver visto fantasmas-ella entro en pánico

-fantasmas!?-dijo susan san alterada

-no importa, yo voy a estar contigo-dije mientras le sonreía-está bien?-ella asintió con la cabeza

Después de eso la acompañe hasta su escuela, buscamos durante unos minutos pero encontramos el cuaderno rápidamente y volvimos sin ningún problema a casa de susan san

-muchas gracias por ayudarme-dijo mientras hacia una reverencia

-no importa, como sea si eso es todo-dije mientras me acercaba a bucho

-lo hiciste bien para ser tu primera vez-dijo sonriéndome

-umm…-voltee y susan san estaba jugando con sus manos

-pasa algo?-mientras me volteaba

-puedo pedirte otro favor?-dijo tímidamente

-quisiera poder pero…-mire a bucho y esta asintió sonriendo-entonces claro, que pasa?-bucho y yo nos sentamos frente a ella

-es, umm…no puedo confesarle mi amor al chico que me gusta-bucho y yo nos miramos mutuamente y después miramos de nuevo a susan san

-confesarle tu amor?-pregunte y ella asintió con la cabeza

-ya intentaste decírselo de frente?-pregunto bucho, susan san se puso muy nerviosa

-no podría hacer eso, es demasiado para mí-dijo tímidamente

-entonces…por qué no le mandas una carta-susan y bucho se quedaron serias-lo sabía es mala idea-bucho y susan san negaron

-es muy buena idea-dijeron susan san y bucho

-justo como esperaba de issei- decía bucho mientras acariciaba mi cabeza, mi cola comenzó a moverse-que lindo-decía bucho sonriendo

-entonces, eso hare escribiré una carta-susan san saco una hoja de papel y un pincel, y comenzó a escribir un sinfín de palabras, pero lo hacía como en el Japón de la era edo.

-bucho, crees que funcionara, no estoy seguro pero esa no es una muy buena manera de expresar sentimientos-bucho tenía una mirada perdida

-lose….esa no es la manera-decía bucho con una mirada perdida

-bucho?-entonces susan san se puso de pie

-esta lista!-dijo entusiasmada mientras tomaba un arco

-creo que eso sería exagerar un poco-dije nervioso

Después de eso, susan san envió la carta, no supe como, según susan san, quedaron de encontrarse en el parque, cuando llegamos al parque, susan san estaba sentada en una silla, pero detrás de ella había una cortina y lanzas con banderas, como si fuera una reunión de la era edo.

-bucho, funcionara?-bucho asintió con la cabeza

-ahí viene-bucho señalo frente a mi

Cuando mire, pude ver una impecable armadura blanca, no parecía ser del mismo estilo que la de susan san, esta era diferente, puse más atención y pude ver que esta tenía clavada una flecha justo en la cabeza, creo que susan san exagero un poco

-umm, susan san, esa flecha-susan san asintió con la cabeza

-no pude encontrar otro medio para darle la carta más que con una flecha-dijo apenada

-como sea, esperemos que salga bien-dije mientras me acercaba a bucho

-tu mandaste esta carta?-pregunto el chico que traía puesta la armadura

-si, fui yo-dijo susan san con vos temblorosa

-ya veo-hubo una breve pausa, ninguna de los dos hablo-esta carta…-dijo el chico mientras la mostraba-es hermosa-dijo entusiasmado

-enserio?-dijo susan san tímidamente y parecía sonar feliz

-si, de verdad no puedo creer que esta carta tenga como destino a alguien como yo-dijo con un tono de voz nervioso

-es que, no sabía que escribir, solo escribi lo que me dijo mi corazón-el chico se acercó a susan san

-si no te importa, yo…. Quisiera salir contigo!-dijo el chico mientras sostenía las manos de susan san

-yo..korei kun, estoy feliz-dijo tímidamente

-susan!-el chico abrazo a susan san

-korei kun!-dijo susan san correspondiendo el abrazo

-amo tu armadura japonesa-decía korei kun con entusiasmo

-y yo amo tu armadura europea-dijo susan san felizmente, así que por eso no la reconocí

-al parecer funciono, verdad bucho¡-voltee a ver a bucho y esta tenía una mirada perdida-umm,bucho?-bucho respondió

-que?, digo si, funciono-bucho actuaba de forma extraña

_-Salón del club de ocultismo-_

-de verdad que hacen buena pareja-decía bucho mientras miraba una foto de korei kun y susan san

-umm, bucho-ella me miro

-issei, tu saldrías con alguien que no te gusta?-me dijo seriamente

-no tengo experiencia con esas cosas, pero…-bucho me miro dudosa-no saldría con alguien que no me gusta, simplemente siento que la estaría engañando y no podría salir con ella-bucho me miro con una mirada un poco triste

-si, lo mismo pienso-dijo bucho mirando el piso

-bucho…-justo cuando iba a hablar bucho levanto la mirada

-issei, como lo hiciste muy bien, te daré una recompensa-la mire con duda

-recompensa?, no hace falta-dije negando con las manos, bucho negó con la cabeza

-issei, a pesar de ser tu primera vez, el resultado fue excelente-dijo poniendo la foto de susan san en el escritorio-hare lo que quieras, que deseas?-dijo bucho sonriéndome

-lo que deseo?-puse mi mano en mi barbilla

-y bien?-dijo bucho, la mire sonriendo

-ya se lo que quiero-bucho sonrió-lo que quiero es…-me acerque a bucho y puse mi mano en su barbilla

-issei?-dijo bucho un poco sorprendida y sonrojada

-bucho…yo…-comencé a acariciar la barbilla de bucho y esta se sonrojo mucho mientras reía

-jajaja!, issei que estás haciendo?, jajaja-bucho estaba riendo a carcajadas, seguí acariciando su cuello-issei, detente por favor jajajaja- decía bucho riendo

-aun no-coloque mi otra mano en su estómago y de igual manera le hice cosquillas en el estómago a bucho

-issei!, para por favor..kya!, detente jajajaja- decía bucho retorciéndose mientras reía -issei!-bucho cayó al suelo, y de igual manera yo cai, cai encima de bucho, mi pierna derecha estaba en medio de las piernas de bucho, tenía mis brazos en ambos hombros de bucho-issei?-dijo bucho dudosa y sonriendo

-asi está mejor-dije sonriéndole

-que pasa issei?-dijo bucho mirándome

-mi deseo era….que ya no estuvieras triste-bucho me miro con una expresión de sorpresa

-triste?-asenti con la cabeza

-desde hace un rato, note que estabas un poco distraída y un poco triste-bucho me miro con ternura-yo solo no quería que estuvieras triste-le dije mientras me sonrojaba y miraba a otro lado

-issei…-bucho puso su mano en mi mejilla, voltee a ver a bucho y esta estaba sonriendo-gracias, issei, perdona por haberte preocupado, ahora estoy bien-dijo sonriendo

-que alivio, ahora bucho…-bucho me miro con duda-que tal si seguimos?-bucho hiso una cara como si estuviera asustada-aquí voy!-dije y de nuevo comencé a hacerle cosquillas a bucho

-jajajaja issei para…-escuche que la puerta del club se abrió

-quien es-voltee a ver y kiba, akeno san, koneko chan y asia estaban parados en la puerta sorprendidos

-issei kun, tu…-dijo kiba sonriendo falsamente

-pervertido-dijo koneko chan con expresión habitual

-arara que atrevido issei kun- decía akeno san mientras hacia una de sus típicas sonrisas

-que malo issei san, si me lo hubieras pedido-dijo Asia haciendo pucheros, mire con duda a todos

-que pasa?-voltee a ver a bucho y esta estaba un poco sonrojada-bucho que pasa?-bucho miro hacia abajo, mire de igual manera y me di cuenta

-umm yo…-mi mano estaba tocando uno de los pechos de bucho

No supe cómo reaccionar, esta sensación era completamente nueva para mí, esta elasticidad, este tamaño, apreté y moví mi mano un poco y bucho se sonrojaba cada vez más, era simplemente increíble, la sensación era demasiado buena, era como si mi mano hubiera muerto y estuviera en el paraíso, dure unos segundos antes de poder reaccionar.

-perdón bucho!-dije gritando y poniéndome de pie

-issei…-bucho se puso de pie y estaba un poco sonrojada

-que pasa bucho?-dije tímidamente y asustado

-ven…-bucho salto hacia ami y me dio un abrazo

-umm, bucho?-bucho siguió abrazándome

-gracias por preocuparte, esto es todo lo que puedo hacer-dijo mientras continuaba abrazándome

-bucho…-yo le correspondí el abrazo

A pesar de haber tocado uno de los pechos de bucho, esta experiencia era completamente diferente, era como si bucho al abrazarme, creara un espacio distanciado de todo, podía oler con claridad el aroma de bucho, bucho tenía un aroma como a rosas, olía muy bien-(me pregunto cómo oleré yo?)-pensé un poco nervioso.

-rias, no me digas que tu…-dijo akeno un poco sorprendida pero sin terminar la palabara

Después de eso, la habitual reunión de siempre, fue diferente, hubo un silencio arrasador, después de unos minutos Asia y yo nos fuimos a casa, kiba y koneko chan nos acompañaron.

* * *

Pov Rias

-rias, issei kun….-dijo akeno sentándose en el sillón

-issei es muy bueno haciendo contratos-dije intentando cambiar el tema

-si, eso parece-dijo akeno mientras miraba el suelo-rías, respecto a…-no la deje terminar

-ni lo menciones, mi respuesta es la misma, ya intente hablar con onii sama, pero no estaba disponible, pero aun así me niego-dije enojada

-pero rías, si esto sigue asi…-no la deje terminar

-incluso si esto se pone peor, mi respuesta será la misma-dije con voz firme-además, simplemente es imposible, después de hoy, existen muchas más razones para negarme-dije mientras me sentaba en el sillón frente a akeno

-arara rias, no estarás refiriéndote a issei kun-me sonroje un poco

-eso no tiene nada que ver, issei es solo un amigo-dije mientras miraba a otro lado-además…-akeno me miro dudosa-dentro del club soy bucho verdad?-dije guiñándole el ojo a akeno, esta sonrió

-si, bucho-dijo akeno poniéndose de pie-entonces bucho…-sonreí

-si algo pasa, yo me hare cargo-dije firmemente.

* * *

Pov Issei

_-Residencia hyoudo, puerta-_

-asia esta lista-dije mientras esperaba a Asia afuera de la casa

-ya estoy lista-decía Asia mientras salía de la casa cerrando la puerta

-entonces…-voltee aun lado

-oh pero si es issei kun-kiba iba caminando

-kiba!, vas para la escuela-kiba asintió con la cabeza-entonces vayamos juntos-kiba asintió sonriendo

Kiba, Asia y yo nos pusimos en marcha dirigiéndonos hacia la escuela, platicando cosas

-issei kun , donde entrenaste para ser tan rápido-mire a kiba seriamente

-yo entrene con ossan-kiba me miro con duda-ossan…, tannin-kiba se sorprendió

-con tannin?-dijo sorprendido, asentí con la cabeza-no es de extrañar que seas tan fuerte issei kun-dijo sonriéndome

-si, ossan es muy estricto con el entrenamiento-dije con mi cara completamente azul-ahora que lo recuerdo, kiba…-kiba me miro dudoso-no sabes que le pasa a bucho?-dije dudoso

-a bucho, no, que pasa?-dijo kiba

-lo que pasa es que ayer, estaba como muy triste y distraída, no se qué le pasa-kiba miro en frente pensando

-triste y distraída…oh!-kiba puso una expresión de sorpresa-claro!, como es que no lo note antes!-dijo kiba con una expresión de enojo

Kiba comenzó a correr y de igual manera Asia y yo lo seguimos, llegamos a la escuela y nos pusimos en marcha hacia el club.

_-Salón del club de ocultismo-_

-Bucho!-entramos gritando yo y kiba

-que pasa mocosos?-cuando entramos, un hombre con el pelo rubio estaba sentado en el sillón y bucho estaba junto a el.

-bucho quien es el?-dije mientras intercambiaba miradas con el hombre

-el es…-bucho no pudo terminar porque el hombre puso su mano frente a bucho

-yo se los diré…-el hombre me miro-yo soy Raizer Phenex, el heredero del clan Phenex y también…-bucho puso una expresión de desprecio-soy el prometido de rías-dijo sonriéndome

-prometido?-no pude reaccionar, simplemente mi mente se bloqueó y no supe que decir.

_**Fin Del Capitulo**_

_**Ola chicos como están, espero que bien, y bueno aquí les traje otro cap. de mi fanfic, la cosa se va a poner buena, espero les guste, no olviden los reviews*-***_

_**Nos Vemos En El Próximo Capitulo**_


	8. Conocido

Capítulo 8** Conocido**

* * *

_-Salón del Club de Ocultismo-_

Pov Rias

-prometido?-decía issei dudoso

-así es mocoso, rias y yo nos casaremos, ya está arreglado-dijo raizer sonriéndole a issei

-ya veo, pero…-issei dirigió su mirada hacia a mi-bucho, realmente quieres esto?-negué con la cabeza

-por supuesto que no, desde hace tiempo estoy negando casarme con el, pero el insiste…-raizer se acercó a mí y puso su mano en mi barbilla

-no seas tan engreída rias, esto es como un favor-dijo raizer sonriendo

-un favor dices…-raizer y yo comenzamos a expulsar nuestro aura

-deténganse por favor-un círculo mágico apareció junto a nosotros, de ella salió la esposa de onii sama

-grayfia!-la mire un poco sorprendida

-les pido por favor detengan esto-decía grayfia mientras se acercaba a nosotros

-no es culpa mía, rias es la infantil que no quiere aceptar de una buena vez-dijo raizer mientras se alejaba

-nunca me casare contigo!-le dije enojada

-eso lo veremos, por otro lado-raizer se puso frente a issei

-que quieres?-pregunto issei seriamente

-personalmente estoy interesado en ti, mocoso dragón…-raizer intento agarrar la cola de issei con su mano

-detente-intente hacer que se detuviera, pero ya era tarde

-no toques mi cola por favor…-decía issei mientras sostenía firmemente la mano de raizer con fuerza-es sensible-

-tienes agallas mocoso-raizer intento zafarse pero no podía

-pasa algo?-preguntaba issei sonriendo

-maldito-de la mano de raizer e issei comenzó a salir vapor

-eso es…-no pude terminar, ambas manos se prendieron en llamas

El fuego en la mano de issei, era como el normal, en cambio el fuego que se encontraba en la mano de raizer no era igual, este estaba de un tono más rojo y era más grande, raizer e issei soltaron sus manos, issei disipo el fuego de su mano muy fácilmente, por otro lado raizer solo dejo que su mano fuera consumida por el fuego, una vez consumida esta solo volvió a renacer

-muy bien mocoso, eres bueno, pero…-raizer señalo con la mano a issei-rias y yo nos casaremos y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo dragoncito- issei solo le sonrió un poco

-areeee?, no sabía que los del clan Phenex fueran tan posesivos, o es que tienes miedo… pajarito-decía issei con una sonrisa maliciosa

-un demonio de clase baja se atreve a a hablarme así, a mi raizer phenex-issei asintió con la cabeza

-hay algún problema?-decía issei sonriendo

-maldito-raizer estaba a punto de tomar la camisa de issei, pero fue detenido por grayfia

-deténganse por favor, se los pido issei sama, raizer sama-issei solo asintió con la cabeza

-tsk, está bien-dijo raizer retrocediendo enojado

-rias sama, raizer sama entonces en que concluirá esta discusión-dijo grayfia dirigiéndose a nosotros

-me niego, no me casare con raizer-dije con voz firme

-y yo ya te dije que si lo haras-raiser retrocedió un poco-vengan aquí-detrás de raizer apareció un círculo mágico

De este círculo mágico, salieron 15 chicas, esta era claramente toda la nobleza de raizer, todas eran chicas, mire con desprecio a raizer y de igual manera toda mi nobleza miraba a la nobleza de raizer con un aura de desprecio y enojo.

-vaya que miedo- decía una de las chicas detrás de raizer-raizer sama para que nos ha llamado-dijo la chica poniéndose a un lado de raizer

-yubelluna, ven aquí un momento- yubelluna se acercó a raizer

-mira esto dragonsito -raizer comenzó a acariciar el cabello de yubelluna y a tocar los pechos de esta de manera erótica-esto es algo que nunca podrás hacer dragoncito- decia mientras seguía haciéndolo y sonriéndole a issei

-que despreciable-dije enojada y raizer me sonrió

-ansió el momento de hacer esto con rias- decía sonriendo, issei solo continuo con su mirada seria

-yo…-de la nada sentí un aura aterradora

Cuando todos volteamos a ver a issei, este estaba expulsando un aura un poco extraña, esta no era una simple aura de enojo, esta era diferente, podía verse claramente el color rojo como la sangre emanando del cuerpo de issei.

-sed de sangre…?-dijo raizer un poco nervioso y sorprendido, inmediatamente dejo de tocar a yubelluna y se paro firmemente

-que planeas hacer dragoncito?-pregunto raizer nervioso

Issei no contesto y comenzó a caminar hacia raizer lentamente, cada vez que issei avanzaba un paso, el lugar donde el había pisado salía vapor y parecía que iba a quemarse, issei continuo caminando contra raizer, raizer retrocedió un poco por que el aura de issei seguía aumentando conforme avanzaba

-mira!-de atrás de raizer salió una chica

Una chica con el cabello azul y un traje rojo, también tenía un Bō, se puso frente a issei, issei la miro y esta se sorprendió un poco, sin pensarlo dos veces ataco a issei con su Bō, desde nuestra perspectiva el golpe había acertado con gran fuerza en el estómago de issei- estará bien?-pensé desesperada, pero después mire con más cuidado y me di cuenta, issei había detenido el Bō de mira con las manos desnudas, la mano de issei se llenó de fuego, el fuego recorrió el Bō con rapidez hasta que quemarlo casi completamente, mira solto el Bō muy rápido y retrocedió-destruiste mi Bō!?-issei apareció frente a ella tan rápido que incluso raizer quedo sorprendido

-kira!, meru!-grito raizer, dos chicas con el cabello verde salieron de atrás de raizer saltando

Ambas chicas iban a caer sobre issei, antes de caer, estas sacaron una motosierra cada una y estas estaban envueltas en aura, issei solo las miro seriamente, ambas intentaron cortar a issei con las sierras, justo antes de que las sierras llegaran al brazo de issei hubo un destello rojo que nos cegó por unos segundos

-[bost!]-

-que paso?-después de recuperar la visión, pude ver a issei

Este tenía el guantelete de la bosted gear en su brazo izquierdo, las sierras de ambas chicas estaban intentando cortar el guantelete pero no hacían nada más que chispas, issei las empujo y estas cayeron al suelo, issei continuo caminando hacia raizer, pero grayfia se interpuso en su camino

-issei sama le ruego no siga por favor-dijo seriamente con voz firme

-yo, no puedo hacer eso-issei apareció frente a raizer y lo miro seriamente mientras expulsaba su aura

-que quieres mocoso?-pregunto raizer nervioso

Issei intento tomar por el cuello a raizer, pero antes de que lo hiciera, un círculo mágico apareció debajo de ellos, issei dio un salto hacia atrás, del círculo mágico salió onii sama

-onii sama!, que estás haciendo aquí?-pregunte eufórica

-ara, parecía que grayfia tenía problemas y vine a ver qué pasa-dijo onii sama mientras miraba a issei y raizer-ola issei kun, me alegro de ver que estas bien-issei dejo de expulsar su aura y le sonrió a onii sama

-ola sirzechs sama, también me alegro de verlo-dijo haciendo una reverencia-como esta milicas?-pegunto issei y me sorprendí

-está muy bien, de echo dice que quiere hablar contigo-issei se señaló a el mismo

-conmigo? Por qué?-pregunto dudoso

-es que quiere jugar contigo-dijo sonriendo

-sabes sirzechs sama, no soy una clase de perro-decía issei decepcionado

-issei tu conoces a milicas?-issei me miro y sonrió

-si, es un niño simpático-dijo riendo

-como sea, grayfia, que pasa aquí¡, parece que tenías problemas?-dijo onii sama

-lo siento sirzechs sama, pero ambas partes estaban disputando-onii sama sonrió

-ya veo, de todas formas issei kun-issei miro a onii sama

-qué pasa?-pregunto issei

-qué era eso que estabas haciendo hace un momento?-pregunto onii sama mirando con seriedad a issei

-hace un momento?, te refieres a esto-de nueva cuenta el cuerpo de issei comenzó a emanar esa aura

Pero esta vez era diferente, no era un aura normal, no tenía ningún sentimiento, el aura era simplemente intimidante, tan intimidante que por alguna razón sentía que ponerme en guardia y esperar algo.

-si que es eso?-pregunto onii sama, me sorprendí, había algo que onii sama aun no sabia

-es, pues,…un secreto-dijo issei sonriendo

-ya veo, gracias de todas formas issei kun-onii sama le sonrió a issei-por otro lado rias-onii sama se dirigió a mi

-que pasa onii sama?-el me miro seriamente

-aun sigues negándote-asentí con la cabeza-ya veo, pero si esto sigue asi, padre y madre se molestaran-me puse nerviosa

-que les parece arreglar esto en un rating game-dijo seriamente grayfia

-me gusta la idea, raizer kun, estás de acuerdo-raizer solo sonrió

-por supuesto, aplastare a tu grupo, rias-dijo sonriéndome

-también estoy de acuerdo, te aplastare y me librare de este inútil compromiso-dije firmemente

-por otro lado, dragoncito- raizer miro a issei

-que quieres pajarito?-pregunto issei sin energías

-nos veremos, y te aplastare-issei solo le sonrió

-me pregunto si así será-dijo sonriendo

Después de eso, raizer desapareció junto a toda su nobleza

-rias, si ganas este rating game, el compromiso se cancelara, te parece bien?-pregunto onii sama, yo asentí con la cabeza-ya veo, entonces nos vemos después, vámonos grayfia-graifya asentó con la cabeza y se acercó a onii sama-issei kun-onii sama se dirigió a issei-te encargo a rias-me sonroje un poco e issei solo asintió con la cabeza-he decidido que el rating game será dentro de 10 dias, espero que estas lista para entonces-asentí con la cabeza.

Después onii sama junto a grayfia desaparecieron en un círculo mágico, dejándonos a todos un poco estupefactos en la habitación, hubo un breve momento de silencio

-maldición!, esos malditos del clan Phenex como los odio!-decía issei mientras se sentaba en el sillón rascando su cabeza

-issei, tu conoces a alguien del clan phenex-issei me miro

-no a nadie-dijo con Poker face, todos nos quedamos confundidos

-entonces por que los odias issei kun-pregunto akeno mientras servia algo de té

-no lo se, simplemente sigo mis instintos-dijo tomándose el té

-pero eres sorprendente issei kun-dijo yuuto acercándose a issei- yo nunca hubiera podido hablarle asi aun demonio de clase alta- issei miro a yuuto con seriedad

-porque?, no es tan difícil-dijo de nueva cuenta con Poker face

-eso no es a lo que me refiero-dijo yuuto sonriendo falsamente

-pero issei sempai fue muy agresivo-dijo koneko con su típica actitud

-lose pero el me sacaba de mis casillas-dijo issei riéndose-además..-miramos a issei dudosos- el es el responsable de que bucho este triste, simplemente no puedo perdonarlo-dijo tomando té

-issei…-me sonroje un poco

-issei san, idiota-dijo asia haciendo pucheros

-ara, issei kun que tierno eres-issei se sonrojo un poco

-no es cierto-dijo mientras seguia tomando el té

-bueno, eso es todo por hoy, pueden irse-inmediatamente todos se pusieron de pie, hicieron una reverencia y se fueron, antes de que issei se fuera

-issei-dije e issei se detuvo en la puerta

-pasa algo bucho?-pregunto

-no, es solo, gracias por defenderme-issei solo miro el suelo

-no hay problema, yo no tengo nada importante para mí-mire a issei y este tenía una expresión triste-o por lo menos eso pensaba-issei me miro y sonrió -bucho, desde el primer momento en que nos vimos, tu no me trataste con desprecio, incluso te interesaste en mí, a pesar de ser como soy-dijo sonriendo-ahora, rias bucho es lo más importante para mí-dijo sonriendo y me sonroje mucho

-pero que estás diciendo..!?-pregunto sonrojada, issei solo me sonrió

-por eso, ganare esta pelea, por ti bucho-dijo sonriendo- es un promesa-asentí con la cabeza mientras le sonreía

-si, gracias issei-este sonrió y se fue

* * *

Pov Issei

_-Residencia Hyudo-_

-gracias asia estuvo delicioso!-acaba de terminar de comer la cena que asia me había preparado, la cual estaba deliciosa

-no es nada, por cierto issei san-asia se acercó a mí y me pellizco mi mejilla

-que pasa asia!?-dije mientras asia me pellizcaba

-has estado muy cariñoso con bucho san últimamente-solo me sonroje un poco

-eso no es verdad-aisa negó con la cabeza

-no subestimes mis habilidades de observación-me dijo mirándome fijamente

-está bien me atrapaste-solo le sonreí falsamente

-bueno, issei san tomare un baño-dijo sonriendo

-está bien, iré a mi cuarto-asia asintió con la cabeza y subió las escaleras

Subí a mi cuarto y me acosté en la cama, Asia antes me había dicho de unas cosas llamadas mp3 y que podía escuchar música ahí, desde hace un tiempo los uso, me puse los audífonos y me recosté en la cama mientras escuchaba música, después de unos minutos, me quite los audífonos y me puse de pie.

-tomare un baño-toma mi pijama y me dirigí al baño

Cuando entre, había mucho vapor, seguí caminando hacia la bañera, cuando el vapor se quitó pude ver claramente

-issei san…-dijo asia sonrojada

-rayos…-me quede sin palabras

Pude ver claramente el cuerpo desnudo de asia, esa preciosa piel blanca, sin importar el tamaño de sus pechos, podía ver claramente sus rosados pezones, su cabellera mojada, su cara roja por la vergüenza, era una experiencia sin igual, el vapor solo tapaba la parte inferior de asia(N/a: maldito vapor! ._.), así que no pude ver nada más, ambos nos quedamos callados durante un breve momento, después asia reacciono

-perdon issei san!-gritaba sonrojada mientras cubría sus pechos

-eso debería decirlo yo, perdóname!-dije semi tapándome los ojos-me ire ahora mismo!-cuando intente salir asia tomo mi mano-que sucede asia-pregunte tímidamente mientras intentaba no mirar

-escuche que en Japón es normal bañarse juntos-dijo con timidez y una voz temblorosa

-enserio!?, pero está bien?-pregunte sin mirar

-si es issei san si-dijo asia tímidamente

-está bien-me quite la ropa mientras intentaba conservar la calma

Una vez que me quite la ropa me senté en el banquillo para enjuagarme, de la nada sentí algo en la espalda, mire de reojo y asia me estaba lavando la espalda-maldición!no podre soportarlo!-pensé desesperadamente, asia continuo sin ningún inconveniente, después de que asia terminara de limpiarme la espalda, me dispuse a entrar en la bañera, cuando entre, asia estaba sentada en el banquillo lavándose el cabello, no sabía hacia dónde mirar, supuse que no aria mal una miradita, cuando voltee a ver a asia, esta tenia jabon por todo el cuerpo, se tiro agua encima y el jabón fue removido, pude ver claramente el territorio prohibido, sangre comenzó a salir de mi nariz, poco a poco empecé a sentir la vista pesada hasta que cerré los ojos.

-ah!, donde estoy!?-abri los ojos exaltado, inmediatamente pude ver a asia-asia?-estaba recostado en el sillón con las piernas de asia como almohada, esta me miro aliviada

-issei san, te siente mejor?-pregunto mirándome preocupada

-si, no te preocupes-dije un poco nervioso-pero que paso asia?-ella puso una cara pensativa

-no lo se, de repente te desmayaste en la ducha-me sorprendí

-(pensé que había sido un sueño!)-pensé exaltado y nervioso-ya veo, gracias por cuidarme-asia asintió con la cabeza

-no hay problema-dijo sonriéndome

Después de eso, asia y yo nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones para dormir después de este día tan agitado.

_-Academia kuoh, entrada-_

-issei san, toma tu bento- decía asia mientras me entregaba una caja de bento

-oh, gracias asia- respondí sonriéndole

-bueno entonces issei san…-asia no termino por que se escuchó la campana de entrada-bueno, nos vemos en el descanso issei san-asenti con la cabeza y asia se fue

-bueno y ahora a donde voy-me dispuse a entrar en la escuela

-kya!-escuche un grito, mire hacia la derecha y en un rincón.

Había un grupo de chicos acorralando a una chica, era 5 chicos, tenían apariencia mayor, por lo que eran de 3er año, los chicos empujaron a la chica haciendo que esta cayera, mire un poco más de cerca y pude ver a la chica, tenía una cabellera castaña

-hikari chan!?-corrí rápidamente contra ellos-oigan ustedes!-cuando llegue estos voltearon a verme con desprecio y enojo

-sempai!-grito feliz hikari chan

-eh!, quien mierda eres tu?-preguntaba el más alto de los 5 chicos

-hyoudo issei, 2do año, esa chica de ahí es amiga mía les importaría dejarla en paz-dije mirándolos seriamente

-tu amiga?-pregunto el chico, asentí con la cabeza-pues perdona, pero tenemos pensado divertirnos con ella-dijo intentando tocar a hikari chan

-perdona-sujete con fuerza la mano del chico-no puedo dejar que la toques, no ves que ella no quiere-el chico se enojó y trato de golpearme con su otra mano

-lento-dije y esquive su golpe como si nada, pero su golpe alcanzo a tocar la caja de bento que asia me había dado, la caja salió volando y toda la comida se esparció en el piso

-mi-mi-mi-mi-mi bento!-dije con lágrimas en los ojos mientras me ponía de rodillas frente a la comida

-no me des la espalda-el chico trato de golpearme por la espalda en la cabeza

Agache mi cabeza, el puño del chico paso de mí, lo sujete con ambas manos y lo jale hacia abajo mientras me ponía de pie rápidamente, el chico giro sobre mí y cayo de espalda contra el suelo-ahora malditos!, pagaran por tirar mi bento!-grite enojado mientras expulsaba mi aura, los chicos empezaron a temblar y tenían una expresión de miedo.

-vámonos de aquí!-grite uno de los chicos y todos huyeron, unos sujetaron al chico que derribe y se lo llevaron

-qué extraño, como sea-me calme y mire a hikari chan-hikari chan estas bien?-ella se acercó a mi

-estoy bien, gracias sempai-dijo sonriéndome

-por nada, entonces, nos vamos-hikari chan asintió con la cabeza

-duele-me di la vuelta y hikari chan estaba cojeando

-que te pasa hikari chan?-pregunte exaltado mientras me acercaba a ella

-no es nada-decía mientras aguantaba el dolor

-esa herida(tal vez fue cuando la empujaron), de todas formas no puedes andar así, ven-me agache y me puse de espaldas-sube a mi espalda-dije y ella se puso nerviosa

-s-s-sempai!, estas seguro¡?-pregunto exaltada, asentí con la cabeza y hikari chan se subió a mi espalda

-aquí vamos-me puse de pie y comenzamos a andar-ves, asi está mejor-dije sonriéndole

Después de eso, lleve cargando a hikari chan hasta la enfermería, logramos llegar gracias a que ella estaba dándome indicaciones.

_-Academia kuoh, enfermería-_

Cuando llegamos, no se encontraba la enfermera asi que solo entre.

-bueno pues…-me acerque a una de las camas-descansa un poco hasta que llegue la enfermera-dije mientras hikari chan se acostaba en la cama

-esta bien sempai, pero quiero hablar de algo contigo-dijo mientras me miraba seriamente

-que pasa hikari chan-me sente junto a su cama

-eso que hiciste con esos chicos, que era-la mire dudoso

-lo que hice, te refieres a esto-comenzó a expulsar mi aura y ella se sorprendió un poco

-estaba en lo correcto-dijo tranquilamente, deje de expulsar mi aura-sempai, quien te enseño eso-pregunto seriamente hikari chan

-bueno, pues, fue mi padre-dije un poco triste

-ya veo, sempai, quiero que vayas a un lugar, puedes ir-la mire con una cara seria

-un lugar?, para que?-ella volteo a otro lado

-hay algo que tienes que ver-asentí con la cabeza-está bien, entonces, esta es la dirección..-no la deje terminar

-si quieres que haga algo, lo hare contigo-ella se sonrojo mucho

-po-po-po-por qué dices eso sempai, aun somos jóvenes-eh! Creo que hikari chan malinterpretar algo

-a lo que me refiero es que me pierdo fácilmente, así que tú me llevaras-ella puso una cara de decepción

-está bien, nos vemos cuando salgamos de la escuela-asentí con la cabeza

_-Academia kuoh, entrada-_

-perdón asia, puedes volver sin mi-dije mientras le hacía una reverencia a asia

-si puedo, pero a donde iras isse san-preguntaba asia mientras sonreía

-eso solo que tengo unos asuntos que atender, perdóname-asia negó con la cabeza

-no hay problema issei san, solo no te pierdas en el camino-dijo riéndose

-ya lo se!, llegare a la hora de la cena( o eso espero)-dije sonriéndole

-está bien issei san, nos vemos después-asia se despedía mientras caminaba

-sempai, aquí estas-hikari chan llego por atrás

-donde has estado hikari chan-ella solo sonrió

-perdon, bueno nos ponemos en marcha-asentir con la cabeza-vamos entonces-dijo hikari chan sonriendo.

_-Dojo de Shingen Ryu-_

Cuando hikari chan me dijo que ya habíamos llegado, el sol ya se había puesto, nos encontrábamos frente a un gran dojo de shingen ryu, era grande y tenía aspecto de estar abandonado, sin embargo podía sentir algo extraño proveniente de el.

-umm, hikari chan, estas segura de que este es el lugar?-ella asintió sonriendo-ya veo, pero no estoy interesado en practicar ningún tipo de arte marcial-ella negó con la cabeza

-solo entra, lo veras después-dijo sonriendo

-está bien-me dispuse a entrar, pero cuando llegue a la entrada hikari chan seguía parada donde mismo-no vienes?-hikari chan negó con la cabeza

-no, te esperare no te preocupes-le sonreí

-está bien-abrí las puertas de dojo y entre

Cuando entre, el dojo tenía un aspecto viejo, como si no hubiera sido utilizado en años, el pido estaba sucio, paredes maltratadas incluso había algunas telarañas en los techos, era simplemente un aspecto deplorable.

-umm, hay alguien aquí?-camine un poco más y pude ver a un hombre sentado-umm, perdone, pero mi amiga hikari chan me dijo que usted tenia asuntos que tratar conmigo-el hombre permanecía sentado

Me acerque a el, hasta estar frente suyo, era un hombre mayor, a pesar de estar mayor tenía el cabello castaño, ojos negros y barba café, usaba lentes u tenia puesto un kimono gris con verde.

-umm, perdone-el hombre no reacciono

De la nada, el hombre comenzó a expulsar una aura que era jodidamente intimidante, incluso logro ponerme nervioso, respondí expulsando mi aura de igual manera, pero la suya era simplemente más imponente e intimidante

-JAJAJA!, muy bien chico-el hombre de la nada empezó a reírse-veo que no eres tan malo-entonces velas alrededor de la arena se encendieron

-umm, que pasa?-el hombre me miro detenidamente y después sonrió

-eres idéntico a tu padre-dijo riendo

-gracias, pero apreciar…-no pude terminar por que me quede en shock, no pude responder.

Como es que este hombre conocía a mi padre, un breve momento de silencio arraso el dojo, hasta que por fin el shock se me paso y pude hablar

-usted conocía a mi padre?-pregunte nervioso

-conocerlo?-el hombre no termino y empezó a reir-jajajaja no lo conocía, yo…-el hombre hiso una ligera pausa-soy su padre-de nueva cuanta me sorprendí

Quede en shock pero esta vez era diferente, ahora si no había posibilidad de que pudiera reaccionar, sin embargo el hombre continuo.

-supongo que debes ser mi nieto verdad?-intente responder pero las palabras no salían de mi boca-un gusto issei chan, soy hatsue hyoudo, pero puedes llamarme abuelo-decía mientras sonreía

Estaba simplemente impresionada, quien era este hombre, de verdad es mi abuelo como dice ser, por más que intentaba simplemente no podía hablar, gracias a que este hombre no dejaba de shockearme cada segundo, si el de verdad es mi abuelo, por que aparece hasta hoy.

**Fin Del Capitulo**

**Bueno chicos, espero les haiga gustado el capítulo, no sé qué más puedo decir, solo no se olviden de los reviews*o***

**Nos Vemos En El Próximo Capitulo**


	9. Entrenamiento

Capitulo 9** Entrenamiento**

* * *

_-Dojo de Shingen Ryu-_

-t-t-t-t-tu eres mi abuelo!?-pregunte exaltado

-si, no te lo acabo de decir-decía despreocudamente

-pero, donde había estado todo este tiempo!?-pregunte dudoso y eufórico

-issei tu no lo recuerdas, pero yo te conocí cuando eras un bebe-dijo mi abuelo sonriendo

-enserio!?-pregunte

-si, en ese entonces solo tenías 1 año, tal vez no lo recuerdes-decía mi abuelo-tu padre y madre te querían mucho, estoy seguro de eso-decía mi abuelo sonriendo

-si, lose-dije con voz temblorosa, estaba aguantando este sentimiento, por alguna razón tenía ganas de llorar.

-y como esta tannin?-dijo mi abuelo despreocupadamente

-ossan!?, el que tiene que ver con esto?-pregunte exaltado

-nada, pero me entere de que él te ha estado cuidando todo el tiempo-dijo sonriendo

-si es verdad, pero como te enteraste de eso!?-pregunte gritando.

-tengo mis contactos-dijo mi abuelo mientras miraba hacia un lado

-ah ya veo, pero, mi padre y madre murieron hace once años, donde estuviste todo ese tiempo!?-pregunte mientras me ponía de pie

-once años?, issei estas consiente de que los años para un demonio no son los mismos para los humanos, verdad?-mire a mi abuelo con duda

-eso es verdad?-mi abuelo asintió con la cabeza-ya se me hacía extraño que todo sea tan diferente a como lo recordaba!-dije mientras ponía mis manos en mi cabeza.

-pero, después de enterarme de la muerte de tus padres, estuve durante un tiempo en inframundo, creo que fue hasta que cumpliste diez años, después vine al mundo humano-decía mientras tomaba una taza de té.

-cuando cumplí diez años?, pero si los años para los humanos, no son los mismos para los humanos, eso significa-mi abuelo asintió con la cabeza

-llevo un buen rato en este mundo-decía sonriendo

-ya veo, pero….dejando de lado los temas familiares-intente cambiar de tema-para que me has llamado aquí-pregunte señalándolo con la mano

-oh, es verdad, issei chan podrías volver a hacer lo de hace un momento-dijo mi abuelo mientras se ponía de pie

-lo de hace un momento?, te refieres a…-empecé a expulsar el aura de mi cuerpo, como quería impresionar a mi aparente abuelo, esta vez le puse empeño y expulse aún mas

-muy bien, issei chan eso es mejor que hace un momento, muy bueno, pero…-mi abuelo comenzó a expulsar su aura de manera brusca, era simplemente aún más intimidante e importante que hace rato, esta vez daba miedo-aun te falta mucho por recorrer-decía mientras expulsaba su aura y sonreía

-está bien, me rindo-deje de expulsar mi aura y mi abuelo también dejo de hacerlo-para que querías que hiciera eso-dije mientras me sentaba

-por nada, veo que tu padre te entreno bien-decía mi abuelo sentándose-issei chan, la razón por la que mande a llamarte es…-no lo deje terminar

-es cierto, tengo una duda, como es que conoces a hikari chan-mi abuelo me miro con duda

-como la conocí?, pues ella es mi discípula-me quede en shock

-perdón que dijiste-dije mientras fingía limpiarme los oídos

-que ella es mi discípula-dijo sonriendo

-puedes explicarme como mierda paso eso!?-dije exaltado

-cómo?, no lo sé, ella llego a mi hace unos meses y me pido que le enseñara, también…-no lo deje terminar

-estas diciéndome que hikari chan también es un demonio?-mi abuelo asintió con la cabeza-no puedo creerlo-dije mientras miraba el techo

-pasa algo-pregunto mi abuelo

-nada, perdón, continua (justo cuando pensé que había conseguido una amiga humana)-pensé mientras miraba el suelo

-es cierto, te llame hoy para entrenarte-lo mire con duda-me entere de que te enfrentaras a Phenex-lo mire con desprecio

-como sabes eso?-mi abuelo sonrió

-contactos-dijo con el pulgar arriba

-ya veo, pero entonces, a que te refieres con entrenarme-mi abuelo me miro seriamente

-hasta ahora, tu padre te enseño todo lo que el sabia, el no pudo terminar su entrenamiento por completo, porque se enteró de que nacerías, por esa razón decidió alejarse de todo junto a tu madre, para poder vivir felices-dijo mi abuelo sonriendo

-ya veo, no lo sabía-dije riendo

-por eso, te enseñare como poder hacer esto-de nueva cuenta mi abuelo comenzó a emanar esa intimidante aura

-tranquilízate por favor-dije mientras movía mis manos

-está bien-mi abuelo dejo de expulsar su aura

-bueno, abuelo, quiero preguntarte al…-de la nada el guantelete de ddraig apareció en mi brazo izquierdo-ddraig?, que pasa?-dije mirando el guantelete

-issei chan, eso es…-dijo mi abuelo un poco nervioso

-[socio]-la voz de ddraig sonaba un poco extraña

-que pasa ddraig?-pregunte mientras miraba el guantelete

-[socio, con quien estas, desde hace rato me ha estado incomodando esa aura]-decía ddraig

-con quién?, pues es mi abuelo-dije mirando la joya

-[ya veo, pero quien es tu abuelo?]-pregunto ddraig con un tono de voz nervioso

-quién es?, no lose, se llama hatsue hyoudo- después de terminar, hubo un breve momento de silencio

-[lo sabía!]-exclamo ddraig

-que pasa ddraig?, que sabias?-pregunte mientras alejaba el guantelete

-[hatsue, cuanto tiempo]-dijo ddraig

Mire a mi abuelo, y este parecía estar muy nervioso, estaba desviando la mirada cada vez que intentaba verlo.

-abuelo, como es que ddraig te conoce?-pregunte mientras lo miraba con desprecio

-bueno issei chan eso es…-mi abuelo no termino

-qué esperas-le dije seriamente

-[hatsue aún no le has dicho nada]-dijo ddriag serio

-shhhh!, no hables ddraig-decía mi abuelo mientras miraba el guantelete

-abuelo, dime que mierda está pasando!?-dije mientras me ponía de pie

-bueno issei lo que pasa es…-otra vez mi abuelo no termino

-[socio, hatsue, tu abuelo, es uno de mis anteriores poseedores]-dijo ddraig con un tono despreocupado

-oh ya veo….espera!, que!?-dije mientras señalaba a mi abuelo-él es un de tus anteriores poseedores!?-pregunte mientras movía mi brazo

-[si, hatsue fue uno de mis primeros poseedores, que recuerdos]-dijo ddraig

-abuelo, lo que dice ddraig es verdad?-pregunte mirándolo seriamente

-Umm, si, perdón por no haberlo dicho-dijo mi abuelo sonriendo

-ah ya veo, pero cuando paso esto-pregunte mirando el guantelete

-[esto paso…]-

-espera!-mi abuelo interrumpió a ddraig-yo se lo diré, tu mientras tanto ver a dormir-

-[está bien, hablamos después socio]-el guantelete desapareció de mi brazo

-y bien-dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos

-bueno, recuerdas cuando dije que después de enterarme de la muerte de tus padres, estuve un tiempo en el inframundo?-asentí con la cabeza-bueno, fue debido a ddraig, por esa razón estuve en el inframundo un tiempo-dijo mientras tomaba té

-está bien , entiendo, pero ddraig cambia de poseedor cada vez que este muere, verdad?-la joya apareció en mi mano izquierda

-[asi es]-dijo ddraig

-entonces como es que sigues con vida ¡-dije mirándolo con una mirada acusadora

-bueno eso es…-mi abuelo no termino

-[para ser honesto socio, no yo mismo lo se]-mire sorprendido mi brazo

-como que no sabes?-pregunte mientras acercaba mi brazo

-[si, es decir, un día de la nada, simplemente cambie de poseedor]-mire a mi abuelo

-es verdad?-mi abuelo asintió

-si, justo después de que eso, vine al mundo humano, ni yo mismo se cómo paso esto, y como puedes ver, ddraig termino contigo, esto sin duda es el destino-me cruce de brazos

-pero ddraig, estaba con un chico antes de llegar a mí, verdad?-pregunte mirando la joya

-[si, después de hatsue, hubo varios, la mayoría de esos tontos morían al pelear contra el blanco o se volvían locos]-

-el blanco, hablas del vanishing dragón?-pregunte nervioso

-[si, ese mismo]-

-pero, volverse locos, a que te refieres?-pregunte mirando ami abuelo

-juggernaut drive-en cuanto escuche el nombre, se me erizo la piel

-juggernau drive?-pregunte mientras tragaba saliva

-[si]-

-pero, durante mis años, poseyendo a ddraig nunca active esa forma-dijo mi abuelo con un tono despreocupado

-[es verdad, activaste un modo incluso más peligroso]-

-shhhhhh!, no digas nada ddraig-mi abuelo trataba de callar a ddraig

-abuelo, a que se refiere?-pregunte mirándolo seriamente

-ah, etoo, bueno, yo…-mi abuelo empezó a mover sus manos

-[hatsue, no me digas que aun no le dices?]-

-no, por eso apreciaría que guardaras silencio, al menos por un tiempo-dijo mi abuelo nervioso

-[ya veo, si tu lo pides, entonces no hay remedio, pero si es una emergencia le contare todo a mi socio]-mi abuelo asintió con la cabeza

-pero de que están hablando?-pregunte nervioso

-issei chan, estas aquí para aprender a dominar ese modo-me puse nervioso

-ese modo?, te refieres al modo incluso más peligroso que la juggernaut drive?-mi abuelo asintió con la cabeza-por qué piensas que poder hacerlo?-pregunte nervioso

-por supuesto, porque eres mi nieto-dijo sonriendo

-está bien, pero en qué consiste?-pregunte

-issei chan, escucha con atención-trague saliva

-qué pasa?-pregunte nervioso

-issei chan, nosotros la familia hyoudo siempre hemos estado en contacto con los dragones-dijo mi abuelo con cara seria

Me quede en shock, quise preguntar algo, pero no podía, así que solo asentí con la cabeza y con señas le indique a mi abuelo que continuara.

-la familia hyoudo lleva siglos conviviendo con dragones, esto comenzó con mi abuelo, el fue el primero en interactuar con dragones-dijo seriamente-después de eso, mi abuelo le heredo la costumbre de interactuar con dragones a mi padre, el me la heredo a mí y yo intente heredarla a tu padre, aunque fue a medias, el té enseño todo lo que pudo, pero ahora es el momento de que heredes completamente, el conocimiento de la familia hyoudo-trague saliva y me puse muy nervioso

-lo que significa?-dije con voz temblorosa

Personalmente tenía miedo de lo que mi abuelo iría a decir, pero en ese momento recordé las palabras de mi padre, "debes plantear bien tus pies, solo escoge bien donde plantearlos", en ese momento me llene de confianza

-está bien abuelo, he decidido plantar mis pies aquí, e iré hasta el final-mi abuelo sonrió

-tienes la misma fuerte voluntad de tu padre-dijo con una mirada nostálgica

-entonces?-pregunte confiado

-voy a enseñarte el _M_ō_do __Karyū__-_en cuanto mi abuelo termino la palabra sentí algo

Era una especie de sentimiento de nostalgia, yo conozco esa palabra, pero, no lo recuerdo, el problema era que a pesar de recordar tal palabra, no tenía idea de lo que se refería mi abuelo, mire a mi abuelo seriamente y este no parecía estar bromeando

\- Mōdo Karyū?-pregunte con voz temblorosa

_-s_i, es el modo del que estaba hablando-dijo serio

-pero, de que se trata-este extraño sentimiento aún seguía inquietándome

-el Mōdo Karyū fue enseñado a mi abuelo, por los dragones-me sorprendí

-espera, los dragones le enseñaron a tu abuelo este modo?-pregunte y mi abuelo asintió con la cabeza

\- Mōdo Karyū, nosotros la familia hyoudo tuvo el privilegio de aprender ese modo por parte de los dragones-dijo serio mi abuelo

-y en qué consiste?-pregunte serio y confiado

-consiste en poner al límite todas tus habilidades de dragón-

-habilidades?-pregunte

-si, antes de aprender el Mōdo Karyū es necesario que un dragón te entrene, en tu caso creo que este modo se adecua demasiado bien-dijo moviendo sus ojos

-estás viendo mi cola verdad?-mi abuelo asintió-como sea, por eso mismo se debe a que esto apareciera-dije señalando mi cola

-hay una posibilidad, es decir, la familia hyoudo a estado con dragones desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso mi padre fue conocido como dragón, pero creo que tu exageraste-dijo poniendo su mano en su cabeza

-pues perdona, pero no sabia que esto aparecería-dije moviendo mi cola

-como sea, este modo es perfecto para ti, yo lo usaba en caso de que el balance breaker no fuera suficiente-dijo sonriendo

-balance braker?-puse mi mano en mi barbilla

-el balance breaker es diferente, varía dependiendo del sacred gear, en tu caso, este se manifiesta con una armadura que aumenta el poder mágico y de combate exponencialmente-dijo señalando mi brazo-ddraig, que dices de issei chan?-pregunte mi abuelo

En mi brazo inmediatamente el guantelete apareció junto a un destello rojo

-[bueno, no hay ningún problema, mi socio ahora tiene el poder suficiente para activarlo, no hay ningún problema, pero…]-ddraig no termino

-pero?, que pasa ddraig?-pregunto mi abuelo

-[mi socio carece de algo, no sé qué sea, pero para que el active el balance braker, como decirlo…]-ddraig hiso una ligera pausa-[necesita un impulso]-

-impulso?-pregunte

-[si, un impulso, nos de que tipo, pero es necesario si quieres activar el balance breaker, o si lo prefieres puedo darte ese impulso]-

-darme el impulso?-mire el guantelete

-[por el bajo precio de un brazo, te daré ese impulso y podrás usar el balance breaker]-dijo ddraig despreocupado

-no gracias, pero buscare yo mismo ese impulso-dije temeroso

-[como quieras]-

-entonces, issei chan, aceptas este entrenamiento?-pregunto mi abuelo poniéndose de pie

-pero, la pelea contra raizer es en nueve días, crees que podre aprender algo?-pregunte

-nueve días, ummm, ya veo, es posible, pero tendremos que empezar cuanto antes, en tu caso, creo que desempeñar el MōdoKaryū será más fácil ya que fuiste entrenado por tannin todo este tiempo, incluso te salio una cola, eso es sin duda tiene que ser una señal-dijo mi abuelo sonriendo

-pues que señal más rara-dije moviendo mi cola

-entonces?-mi abuelo me señalo

-acepto, yo aprenderé el Mōdo Karyū-dije serio-pero, empezaremos mañana, está bien?-mi abuelo asintió con la cabeza-ahora..-me puse de pie

Me dirigí hacia la puerta del dojo, abrí la puerta y hikari chan cayó al suelo, hikari chan me miro temerosa, mientras la miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa

-que estabas haciendo hikari chan?-pregunte riendo

-umm, bueno yo, estaba…-hikari chan no termino y se puse de pie

-como sea, bueno, entonces abuelo, nos vemos mañana, vendré alrededor de las 12 p.m esta bien?-mi abuelo asintió con la cabeza

-entonces, issei chan, hikari, los veré mañana-ambos hicimos una reverencia y salimos del dojo

_-_bueno, hikari chan, cuento contigo para que me guíes-hikari chan me volteo a ver nerviosa

-s-s-si, cuenta conmigo-dijo sonriendo falsamente

Hikari chan y yo nos pusimos en marcha, hikari chan no dijo nada en todo el camino, de igual manera yo no dije nada, justo cuando llegamos a la calle donde yo vivía, me despedí de hikari chan y me dispuse a ir a mi casa, antes de que me fuera hikari chan me jalo de la chaqueta

-umm, que pasa hikari chan?-hikari chan me miro con un poco de rubor en las mejillas

-um, sempai, no estás enojado?-pregunto con voz temblorosa

-enojado?. Por qué?-hikari chan se sorprendió

-pensé que estarías enojado de que espiara tu conversación con tu abuelo-dijo nerviosa

-no, como podría enojarme por algo así, no te preocupes, entonces hikari chan-hikari chan me miro dudosa

-que pasa sempai?-pregunte sonriendo

-puedes pasar por mi mañana?-pregunte y ella asintió con la cabeza-entonces nos vemos mañana-dije sonriendo

-umm, sempai, hay algo que he querido hacer desde que nos conocimos, puedo-la mire dudoso

-umm, de que se trata?-pregunte nervioso

Hikari chan se acercó a mí, puse su mano en mi cabeza y la otra en mi barbilla y comenzó a acariciarme, no pude evitar reaccionar y empecé a retorcerme y caí al suelo, hikari chan siguió acariciándome la barbilla y la cabeza, empecé a hacerle como un perro, hikari chan estaba sonrojada, no tanto como yo por la vergüenza de este acto tan infantil que bucho y hikari chan me hacían, hikari chan agarro mi cola con su mano e inmediatamente me puse tieso, me paralice y hikari chan se sorprendió

-hi-hi-hi-hikari chan, podrías por favor soltar mi cola?-pregunte con voz temblorosa

-si-dijo nerviosa

Me puse de pie y me sacudí, hikari chan también se puse de pie y me sonrió, la mire muy sonrojado

-no vuelvas a hacer eso!-le dije un poco enojado

-perdón, es que no pude resistirme-dijo moviendo sus manos

-nos vemos mañana-dije mientras corría

-si, hasta mañana!-grito hikari chan despidiéndose con la mano

* * *

_-Salón del Club de Ocultismo, al día siguiente-_

-entonces bucho, voy a ausentarme hasta que el rating game se realice-bucho me miro dudosa

-y eso por qué issei?-pregunte mientras se cruzaba de manos

-bueno, no puedo decir mucho ahora, pero…-todos me miraron dudosos-voy a entrenar-todos me sonrieron

-entrenar?, porque issei kun?-me pregunto akeno san

-bueno, es que, se lo prometí a bucho-todos miraron a bucho y este se sonrojo un poco

-ya veo, issei, volverás para cuando el rating game empiece?-asentí con la cabeza

-ya veo, entonces por eso llegaste tarde anoche issei san?-preguntaba Asia a lo que asentí con la cabeza

-issei kun- kiba se dirigió a mi

-qué pasa?-pregunte mirándolo

-suerte con el entrenamiento-dijo sonriendo

-buena suerte sempai-dijo koneko chan con su tono de voz habitual

-issei, antes de que te vayas-bucho se acercó a mi

-(tengo un mal presentimiento)-pensé y bucho puso su mano en mi barbilla-(lo sabía)-

Bucho comenzó a acariciar mi barbilla y mi cabeza, ella me llevo hacia el sillón, ella se sentó e hiso que yo me acostara, yo estaba usando sus piernas como almohada, mientras ella seguía acariciándome, bucho me miraba con una sonrisa y parecía estar un poco triste, sujete la mano de bucho y ella me miro.

-que sucede bucho?-pregunte mientras soltaba su mano

-nada-dijo sonriendo falsamente

-bucho..-la mire triste

Puse mi mano en su mejilla y esta se sonrojo

-bucho, no quiero que este triste, esto lo hago por usted, no se si bucho sienta lo mismo, pero…-bucho me miro dudosa-no quiero separarme de bucho-bucho se sonrojo

-issei, yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti, tu eres mi lindo y preciado issei-dijo sonriéndome a lo que me sonrojo

-gracias bucho, pero, tengo que hacer esto-dije serio y ella me sonrió

-está bien-dijo sonriendo

-además, bueno, me sentiré muy solo, así que estoy disfrutando esto-dije mirando a otro lado

-issei…-mire de reojo a bucho y esta estaba muy sonrojada y con brillo en los ojos-que lindo*-*-dijo bucho antes de volver a acariciarme.

* * *

-_Academia Kuoh, Entrada-_

-sempai, al fin llegas-decia hikari chan que me esperaba

-si perdón, se me hiso un poco tarde, algo surgió(ese bucho que no dejaba de acariciarme)-pensé mientras caminaba hacia hikari chan

-muy bien sempai, en marcha-decía hikari chan mientras empezábamos a caminar

-bien!-dijo siguiéndola

* * *

-_Dojo de Shingen Ryuu-_

-Entonces..-decía mi abuelo sentado tomando té

-si, ya estoy listo-dije mientras me quitaba mi chaqueta

-durante estos 8 días restantes, voy a enseñarte el Mōdo Karyū-dijo mi abuelo poniéndose de pie-es un entrenamiento muy duro, espero que estés listo-asentí con la cabeza

-si, estare bajo tu cuidado abuelo-dije mientras hacia una reverencia

-entonces, hikari-mi abuelo se dirigió a hikari chan

-que sucede sensei?-pregunto hikari mientras se colocaba junto a mi

-quiero que le muestres a issei tu presencia-dijo mi abuelo confundiéndome

-ya veo, como usted diga sensei-hikari chan suspiro

De la nada hikari chan comenzó a expulsar un aura como la de mi abuelo, esta no era tan intimidante como la de él, pero sin duda logro ponerme nervioso

-está bien, ya puedes parar-hikari chan dejo de expulsar su aura

-si-dijo hikari chan

-ahora issei chan-voltee a ver a mi abuelo

-lo que hikari acaba de hacer es algo que yo llamo Presencia-me confundí

-presencia?-pregunte

-si, recuerdas la primera vez que conociste a tannin?-pregunto mi abuelo

-si, lo recuerdo, fue espeluznante, no me asusto tanto su aspecto sino su increíble…..presencia-mi abuelo sonrió

-eso es issei chan, los dragones tienen una increíble presencia, en cuanto te topas con uno, por alguna razón sabes que estas en peligro o no?-asentí con la cabeza-eso se debe a la naturaleza intimidante de los dragones, ello no son animales pacíficos -sonreí falsamente-por lo que ellos tienen una intimidante presencia, esta es utilizada para intimidar y asustar mayormente, entiendes-asentí con la cabeza

-pero esto en que me ayuda para aprender el MōdoKaryū?-mi abuelo rio

-bueno, pues no te ayuda en nada, solo quiero que tomes en cuenta tu presencia, ya sabes podría ser útil-dijo sonriendo-especialmente ya que la tuya parece ser débil-lo mire con desprecio

-si lose-dijo gritando

-como sea issei chan, comenzamos-pregunto mi abuelo

-hmph!, cuando quieras abuelo-dije engreídamente

-ya verás issei chan, ese Phenex no sabrá que lo golpe-dijo mi abuelo riendo

-ese pajarito me las pagara-dijo riendo

Mi abuelo y yo empezamos a reírnos

-esto de algún modo es incomodarte-dijo hikari chan con miedo

Y así es como mi entrenamiento al fin comenzó

* * *

_**Fin Del Capitulo**_

_**Buen chicos, espero que les haiga gustado, ya saben, si les gusto no olviden dejar reviews *o***_

_**Nos Vemos En El Próximo Capitulo**_


	10. Mōdo Karyū

Capitulo 10 **Mōdo Karyū**

* * *

_-Dojo De Shingen Ryuu-_

Mi abuelo y yo estábamos parados frente a frente en la arena del Dojo, la cual en mi opinión personal era un asco, en fin, mi abuelo tenia puesto su kimono como era habitual, por otro lado mi abuelo me dio una ropa de entrenamiento, o así la llamo el.

Era una camisa de malla, unos pantalones aguados para mayor movilidad, unas botas muy pesadas, el solo hecho de levantar un solo pie me costaba, y en las manos mi abuelo me coloco vendas para no lastimarme las manos.

-abuelo, como voy a poder hacer el Mōdo Karyū?-pregunte mientras mi abuelo me miraba serio

-issei chan, pon mucha atención, desde este momento, comenzare a entrenarte para que desarrolles el Mōdo Karyū-mi abuelo dijo serio, trague un poco de saliva

-si!-

-bien escucha, el principio fundamental para desarrollar el Mōdo Karyū es…-mi abuelo hiso una ligera pausa-entrenar tu centro de ki-dijo serio mi abuelo

No entendí de que estaba hablando, ki?

-pero abuelo, ki?-pregunte muy dudoso

-silencio-

-esta bien-

-el ki, es aquella fuerza que habita dentro de cada ser humano, es comúnmente conocida como respiración o fuerza de vida, entiendes eso?-mi abuelo me miro

-si, por favor prosigue-dije mirándolo serio

-bien, eso es lo que es el ki, para emplear el Mōdo Karyū es necesario entrenar tu centro de ki-

-pero abuelo, centro de ki?-mi abuelo puso su dedo en su boca-está bien-

-el centro de ki está ubicado en parte abdominal, aunque no esté hecho de materia sólida, este está constituido por energía pura, entiendes?-toque mi abdomen

-si-

-el centro de ki es igual para todos, pero si el usuario tiene unos flujos de ki muy grandes, el centro de ki eventualmente crecerá-

-flujos de ki?-pregunte mirándolo

-si, es son aquellos que se encargan de distribuir el ki desde el centro de ki por todo el cuerpo-mi abuelo recorrió todo su brazo con un dedo

-esta bien, entiendo-dije e hice lo mismo

-par aprender a controlar el ki se tiene que tener cuatro aspectos-mi abuelo levanto cuatro dedos

-cuatro?-mi abuelo asintió con la cabeza

-si, el 1ro es el Sim, la capacidad de pensar y enviar ordenes desde el cerebro a todo el cuerpo-mi abuelo bajo un dedo-el 2do es Gi, es el ki, o la fuerza de toda la vida de la creación-bajo otro dedo-el 3ro es Che, aquellos materiales que componen el cuerpo, ya sean los músculos o los huesos-bajo otro dedo- y por último el 4to es Hon, es la voluntad de una persona para lograrlo-mi abuelo bajo el ultimo dedo

-ya veo, entonces…-no termine y mi abuelo me apunto con el dedo

-entiendes?, esos 4 tiene que estar en un completo equilibrio o si no te será imposible emplear el Mōdo Karyū-dijo mi abuelo seriamente

-si, entiendo!-dije en vos alta

-entonces, empecemos con tu entrenamiento!-grito mi abuelo

-si!, por favor!-hice una reverencia

-bueno ahora issei chan ven y siéntate aquí-dijo mi abuelo despreocupado

-perdona?, sentarme?-mi abuelo asintió con la cabeza, fui a donde estaba mi abuelo y me senté frente a el

-empecemos con lo 1ro, empecemos con la formación-dijo mi abuelo poniéndose frente a mí-primero que nada, issei chan-lo mire-necesito que hagas algo-

-si!-respondí con confianza

-entonces…-mi abuelo puso su dedo en mi abdomen-imagina que aquí tienes una esfera-lo mire sorprendido

-esfera?-mi abuelo asintió

-asi es, que acaso no lo sabes-mi abuelo sonrío-desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando planeas realizar o elaborar algo…..la imaginación siempre es un factor importante-dijo riendo

-imaginar…entiendo, lo hare-dijo y cerré los ojos

-issei chan, has esto-mi abuelo unió sus manos y después con los dedos de sus manos hiso un circulo

-hacer eso-hice lo mismo y mire a mi abuelo

-es una posición de yoga, es para mejor concentración-le sonreí

-ya veo, gracias-

-dime una vez que lo logres, no debería ser tan difícil-dijo sonriendo

-si-

Me sumergí en lo profundo de mi mente, era un espacio vacío y completamente oscuro, dentro de dicho espacio comencé a imaginarme a mí mismo sentado, bien ahora era el momento, en mi abdomen poco a poco pude ver la esfera que mi abuelo me había dicho que imaginara

-y ahora-pregunte sin dejar de imaginarlo

-reúne toda tu energía en la esfera-

Comenzó a reunir mi energía en la esfera, era difícil ya que no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, pero seguí imaginando, reunir toda mi energía en la esfera, en mi abdomen, poco a poco sentí como mi abdomen empezaba a tensarse un poco, sentí como si mi abdomen ardiera, poco a poco la esfera que había imaginado comenzó a brillar de color rojo, seguí reuniendo la energía hasta que la esfera brillo de color rojo completamente

-después-dijo aun reuniendo energía

-bien, ahora es momento de que crees los flujos de ki-dijo mi abuelo

-flujos?-pregunte nervioso

-solo imagínalo-

-pero…-no pude terminar

-imagina unos tubos, esos tubos tienen que comenzar en la esfera y después deben recorrer todo tu cuerpo, asi el ki se dispersara por el cuerpo-dijo serio

-esta bien-

Comencé a imaginarlo, tubos, tubos, entonces de la esfera unos pequeños tubos empezaron a salir, poco a poco estos tubos empezaron a recorres todo mi cuerpo, una vez que los tubos estaban por todo mi cuerpo, empezó a hacer que el ki pasara por los tubos, poco a poco empezó a sentir la energía por todo mi cuerpo, cada vez que en mi imaginación, el ki pasaba por el flujo, en mi cuerpo sentía como la energía me recorría

-listo-dije respirando

-bien, abre los ojos-

Abrí los ojos, lo primero que vi al abrir los ojos era un pie, el pie de mi abuelo venia directamente contra mi cara, no había manera de esquivarlo, incluso para mí, a esta distancia y tomándome desprevenido seguro que me golpeara, cerré mis ojos, por favor que no me golpee.

Bloquéalo!

-bien hecho issei chan-decía mi abuelo con un tono feliz

Que extraño, no sentía dolor, abrí los ojos lentamente y pude ver, la patada de mi abuelo, yo…la había bloqueado con la mano, yo estaba sujetando con firmeza el pie de mi abuelo sin soltarlo, pero era inconscientemente, solté el pie de mi abuelo y este lo retiro.

-que acaba de pasar?-pregunte mirando mi mano

Como lo bloquee, incluso con todo el entrenamiento de mi padre y el de tannin, bloquear esa patada, a esa corta distancia y con ese poder, me era imposible, como pude…

-lo notaste issei chan-decía mi abuelo

-notarlo?-pregunte mirándolo

-si, tus reflejos al igual que tu fuerza mejoraron aún más-dijo sonriendo

-pero, como es posible, incluso para mi…-no pude terminar

-issei chan, cuando abriste los ojos y viste mi patada, que era lo que pensabas?-pregunto mi abuelo

-pensar?, solo pensaba en bloquearlo, aunque me era imposible-lo mire y este levanto un dedo-pensar…un momento, no querrás decir…-mi abuelo sonrío

-Sim, la capacidad de pensar y enviar órdenes desde el cerebro al cuerpo-dijo mi abuelo señalándome

-pero eso…-

-correcto, bloquear esa patada antes te pudo haber sido imposible, pero ahora que eres consciente de tu centro de ki, y lo distribuyes por todo tu cuerpo, este cumple su función-dijo sonriendo

-función?-pregunte dudoso

-hacerte más fuerte-dijo sonriendo

-no puede ser, pero si eso es verdad, porque no hay demonios que usen este tipo de fuerza?-pregunte agitado

-en realidad, los hay-me sorprendí-antes utilizar el ki, era común, pero después se volvió un arte olvidado, poco a poco las personas dejaron de usarlo y se esfumo, desde ese tiempo solo algunos lo utilizan, y esos pocos, son los que son capaces de dominar el MōdoKaryū-dijo seriamente

-ya veo, eso significa que tu y yo no somos los únicos capaces de usar el Mōdo Karyū?-mi abuelo asintió con la cabeza

-si, cuando estuve en el inframundo me topé con uno, un hombre, no se cómo, pero el domino el Mōdo Karyū, tuvimos una pelea, termino en un empate, desde ese momento nunca lo volví a ver, si no mal recuerdo se llamaba, esto, bueno…..ah!, Kayaba-dijo mi abuelo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sonreía-ah, que buenos tiempos-

-abuelo, con cuantas personas peleaste?-pregunte sin ánimos

-oh, es verdad, hubo una vez, fue una de las peleas más difíciles de mi vida-lo mire con interés

-enserio?, dime, dime, dime-mi abuelo asintió con la cabeza

-está bien-mi abuelo se sentó y yo también

-y bien?-pregunte y el sonrió

-fue un día soleado, recuerdo que hacía mucho viento y me encontraba exactamente en…-

-deja de jugar!-

-está bien, bueno, ocurrió un poco antes de que viniera al mundo humano, en ese entonces, ddraig ya no estaba conmigo, comenzó cuando estaba recorriendo el inframundo, ya hace muchos días que no comía algo, así que pensé en comer algo….-

* * *

**Flashback**

_-inframundo, Hace 7 años-_

**_(N/a: para este flashback usare una perspectiva diferente, en 3ra persona para que sea más fácil su lectura)_**

Un hombre castaño se encontraba volando, dirigiéndose hacia la una de las ciudades que se podían observar a la lejanía

-ah, tengo hambre-decía el castaño

Antes de llegar a la ciudad, el castaño se encontró con un gran grupo de demonios, estos demonios estaba rodeando una carroza, el castaño los miro dudoso y se dirigió hacia a ellos

-oigan, esperen!-el castaño aterrizo frente a la carrosa

Los demonios al ver al sorpresivo castaño se pusieron en guardia

-quien eres tú!?-preguntaba uno de los guardias

-yo?, solo un demonio que va pasando-dijo el castaño sonriendo

-si eso es verdad, muévete, necesitamos pasar-dijo con furia el demonio

-si, pero, es que ya me canse me preguntaba si no podrían llevarme-dijo el castaño mientras sutilmente hacia un giño

-maldito!-grito el demonio y se abalanzo sobre el castaño

-que miedo-dijo el castaño

En menos de una fracción de segundo, el demonio se encontraba en el suelo y tenía el pie del castaño encima de el

-maldito!-gritaba el demonio en el suelo

Todos los otros demonios se pusieron en pose para atacar al castaño

-esperen!, no fue mi culpa, el ataco primero-decía el castaño mientras negaba con las manos

Los demonios no le dieron importancia y se abalanzaron contra él, con una rapidez divina, el castaño golpeo a todos los demonios en la nuca y los dejo inconscientes

-are, parece que me pase un poco-decía el castaño rascándose la cabeza

-im-im-imposible!-decía el demonio que estaba en el suelo

-bueno, vámonos-dijo al castaño

Justo antes de que el castaño se fuera, una gran ráfaga de poder estaba a punto de chocar contra él, el castaño lo esquivo con rapidez e inmediatamente se puso en guardia

-atacar por la espalda es de tramposos, no lo crees?-preguntaba el castaño mirando la carrosa

-hmph, imagine que podrías esquivarlo-contestaba un hombre mientras bajaba de la carrosa

Un hombre adulto, no lo suficiente para ser viejo, era joven y tenía una cabellera larga y carmesí, como la sangre, una gran aura le rodeaba y era intimidante, tenía puesto ropa elegante, un esmoquin

-que sabio eres-contesto el castaño

-y entonces, que?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-preferiría evitar enfrentamientos innecesarios-contesto el castaño con una gota de sudor en su mejilla

-igual yo pero…, como vas a pagarme esto-dijo el pelirrojo señalando a los demonios inconscientes

-tienes razón-dijo el castaño sin ánimos

-puedo preguntar tu nombre, demonio que va pasando kun?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-me llamo Hatsue, Hatsue Hyoudo-contesto el castaño

-ya veo, lo recordare-dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa en su cara

-si no es mucho pedir, también me gustaría conocer el tuyo-dijo el castaño

-ya veo, yo soy, lord gremory-contesto el pelirrojo sonriendo

-entiendo, lo recordare-el castaño dio un paso hacia atrás

-ahora…-el pelirrojo comenzó a expulsar su aura bruscamente

-vamos a pelear-el castaño también comenzó a expulsar su aura

Ambos hombres, el castaño y el pelirrojo, dieron un paso adelante, en una fracción de segundo, ambos ya se encontraban frente a frente, el castaño se preparó para dar un gran derechazo, de igual manera el pelirrojo preparo su puño cubriéndolo con poder de la destrucción, ambos golpes impactaron uno con el otro haciendo una gran explosión que destruyó todo a su alrededor.

**Fin Del Flasback**

* * *

-ahh, que buenos tiempos!-decía mi abuelo con una mirada nostálgica

-y entonces!, que paso?-pregunte con entusiasmo

-bueno, primero lo intente normalmente, se me complico la cosa y tuve que usar el Mōdo Karyū-dijo mi abuelo sonriendo- al final, no pude saber si yo gano o perdí, nos interrumpieron, así que fue un empate

-y quién era?-pregunte con brillos en los ojos

-era, lord Gremory, el hombre con el que tuve la mejor batalla de toda mi vida-dijo mi abuelo sonriendo

-Gremory?-mi abuelo asintió con la cabeza

Lord Gremory, e l hombre con el que mi abuelo peleo tendrá algo que ver con bucho

-abuelo, quien los interrumpió?-pregunte

-bueno, te lo diré después, ahora concéntrate en tu entrenamiento, lo que sigue ahora es…-de nuevo hiso un ligera pausa-bueno pues, seguía el entrenamiento físico, pero no hace falta verdad, dijo mi abuelo riendo falsamente

-supongo que no-dije mirando mi cuerpo

-bueno entonces, vamos a ponerlo en marcha-lo mire dudoso

-que pondremos en marcha?-pregunte

-acaso no es obvio, el Mōdo Karyū-dijo mi abuelo sonriendo

-pero, crees que estoy listo, solo llevamos un día de entrenamiento-mi abuelo sonrió

-claro que estás listo, esta es la etapa final, la más difícil-trague saliva-es la manifestación-

-manifestación?-pregunte

-sí, el Mōdo Karyū se manifiesta de manera diferente en cada usuario, o por lo menos eso he visto-puse mi mano en mi barbilla y mi abuelo suspiro-significa que no es igual para nadie!-

-ya veo-dije golpeando mi mano

-el mío se manifiesta de manera en que mi fuerza aumenta de manera exponencial debido a que soy mejor en el ataque que en la defensa, el de tu padre…-lo detuve

-no me dijiste que mi padre no termino su entrenamiento-pregunte levantando la mano

-lo que pasa es que, un día, cuando estábamos en el entrenamiento, tu padre se escapó para irse con tu madre-sonreí falsamente

-pero que padre tengo-dije sonriendo

-y que lo digas-

-bueno continua-

-si, cuando él se escapó, se supone que él y tu madre se reunirían, pero cuando tu padre llego, unos demonios estaban atacando a tu madre, como sabrás ella era humana así que comúnmente era atacada por estar con tu padre-mire el suelo

-que madre tengo-

-lose-

-sigue por favor-

-tu padre sin pensarlo dos veces salto a proteger a tu madre, pero los demonios lo superaban en fuerza, puede que no lo creas pero tu padre era un chico muy tímido y solitario-me sorprendí

-enserio?-pregunte

-si, tu madre era su única amiga, sin embargo después de conocerla sabes que fue lo que me dijo-mi abuelo sonrío

-que te dijo?

-me dijo: _"Después de conocerla a ella, no tengo necesidad de conocer a nadie más, ella es lo único que necesito"_-mi abuelo sonrió y se sirvió sake

-ya veo-

-los demonios golpearon y atacaban sin parar a tu padre, aun cuando estaba a punto de desmayarse, el siguió protegiendo a tu madre, después durante esa pelea, uno de los demonios ataco con un gran ataque a tu madre, tu padre salto para protegerla, en ese momento tu padre uso el MōdoKaryū-

-lo que significa-

-gracias a la actitud tímida y reservada de tu padre, su Mōdo Karyū fue un tipo defensivo, esa noche tu padre protegió a tu madre-

-ya veo, a eso te referías con que se manifiesta de manera diferente-dije serio

-sí, personalmente tengo interés en cómo se manifestara el tuyo issei chan-le sonreí

-seguro, lo haré lo más pronto posible, entonces…como lo hago-pregunte y mi abuelo escupió su sake

-no te lo acabo de decir!-le sonreí falsamente-usa tu imaginación-esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza

Imaginación, imaginación, claro para poder desarrollar el MōdoKaryū necesito imaginarlo

-imagina una manera de hacer que todo el ki de tu cuerpo se manifieste, de esa forma el ki, se mezclara con tus habilidades dragonicas y de ese modo podrás usar el Mōdo Karyū, ddraig!-

El guantelete apareció en mi mano izquierda

-[que pasa Hatsue?]-pregunto ddraig sin energías

-no le digas nada, entendido-

-[si, como digas, me iré a dormir]-el guantelete desapareció

-tienes 7 días para encontrar una manera de hacerlo issei chan, si para el día del rating game no lo logras, no te dejare irte y perderás ese rating game-

Perder, perder, perder el rating game, si yo perdiera, entonces bucho seria, por mi cabeza paso la imagen de bucho abrazando a raizer con mucha tristeza en su cara, no dejare que eso pase, de algún modo lo evitare.

-espérame bucho!, pasare este entrenamiento, y entonces…-me senté-derrotare a ese pajarito!-grite con fuerzas

* * *

Pov Hatsue

Ya han pasado 6 días desde que issei chan comenzó su entrenamiento, hasta ahora ha conseguido manifestar el ki en una de sus manos, pero eso no es de mucha ayuda, si quiere irse tendrá que hacer más que eso

-oye issei chan-issei chan se encontraba sentado en el suelo en la misma posición

-que pasa abuelo?-pregunto

-este es tu ultimo día, si no consigues hacerlo tú solo hoy, mañana te diré como hacerlo pero no podrás ir al rating game, entiendes-issei chan frunció el ceño

-no necesito que me lo digas, yo lo hare, definitivamente, se lo prometí a bucho-issei chan comenzó a hacer crecer su presencia

-issei chan…-no pude terminar

El cuerpo entero de issei chan de la nada se cubrió completamente de fuego, a su cola le habían crecido unos picos, y su presencia seguía aumentando

-issei chan, si no te tranquilizas nunca podrás dominar el Mōdo Karyū, recuerda equilibrio, tiene que haber equilibrio!-grite pero issei chan no se calmaba

Me puse enfrente de issei chan para detenerlo pero

-espera, solo un poco más-

Issei chan no estaba enojado, estaba concentrado y relajado, el fuego y esa intimidante presencia no se debían a enojo o recor , ni nada por el estilo, estoy presenciando, la manifestación de un Mōdo Karyū único

-solo un poco más!-issei chan dijo haciendo un esfuerzo

De la nada el fuego que rodeaba a issei chan, se volvió completamente rojo, ya no parecía fuego, eran llamas rojas, como la sangre, el fuego comenzó a mezclarse con issei chan, poco a poco el ki empezó a sentirse emanando de issei chan._**(N/a: no sé si conozcan el modo kyubi de naruto, pero igual solo que rojo y el aura parece fuego ;) )**_

-ahhh-issei chan suspiro y abrió los ojos

-issei chan, tu…-issei chan se puso de pie

Cuando issei chan se puso de pie, me sentí intimidado, esa increíble presencia y esa enorme fuerza emanando de el, si era igual que cuando me enfrente a lord Gremory, me puse en pose e isei chan me miro dudoso

-que pasa abuelo?-pregunto issei chan

-issei chan, atácame-issei se sorprendió

-atacarte?, porque-pregunto

-solo hazlo, necesito comprobar algo-issei chan asintió con la cabeza

-bueno-

En un instante issei chan apareció frente a mí y me dio un gran golpe, lo detuve con las manos, pero era muy fuerte así que lo desvié, el golpe golpeo el aire, pero las paredes frente al puño de issei se destrozaban, issei chan dio un salto asia atrás

-así que esta es mi fuerza gracias al Mōdo Karyū-dijo mirándose así mismo

-(bien, si es un tipo de ataque, entonces su defensa debería ser débil)-ataque a issei chan mientras estaba desprevenido

Di un salto y me dispuse a darle un patada en la cara a issei chan, issei chan ni siquiera estaba prestando atención, el estaba mirando a otro lado, mi patada iba directamente hacia su cara, nadie podría detener eso, o al menos eso pensaba

-abuelo, que intentabas hacer?-pregunto issei

Quede impactado, issei chan…detuvo mi patada, no me digas que también es un tipo defensivo, eso significaría que…no tiene un punto débil, issei chan es…invencible

-umm, abuelo?-issei chan se tranquilizó y disipo el Mōdo Karyū

-no pasa nada, issei chan, felicidades, has completado el entrenamiento, puedes asistir al rating game, ahora ve a casa y descansa, mañana será un duro día o no?-issei chan me sonrió

-si, gracias por todo abuelo-issei chan hiso una reverencia

-issei chan, dale una paliza a ese Phenex-issei chan levanto la cabeza

-no tenías que decírmelo-dijo sonriendo sádicamente

-sabes me preocupas un poco-dije e issei sonrío-por cierto issei chan, acércate un poco-le dije llamándolo con las manos

-bueno-contesto issei chan acercándose

-vamos afuera-

* * *

_-Dojo De Shingen Ryuu, Patio-_

Issei chan y yo nos dirigimos al patio del dojo, en el patio yo tenía dos grandes troncos enterrados en el suelo, que comúnmente utilizaba para golpear

-issei chan, golpéalo-le dije señalando uno de los troncos

-bueno, si tu lo dices-issei chan se colocó frente a uno de los troncos

Issei chan cerro los ojos y comenzó a respirar de manera tranquila, hiso su brazo derecho hacia atrás mientras que con el izquierdo guardaba distancia del tronco, issei chan abrió los ojos de golpe y golpeo el tronco con fuerza, su golpe logro hacer un gran hoyo en el tronco, estaba a punto de romperse

-muy bien issei chan, un golpe lleno de fuerza-le dije aplaudiendo

-umm, gracias-dijo issei chan rascándose la cabeza

-ahora-me acerque a el-issei chan, te voy a quitar todas las restricciones-señale a issei chan

El cuerpo de issei chan comenzó a brillar, retire las restricciones de peso qu había puesto en toda la ropa que le había dado, de igual manera sin que issei chan lo notara coloque una barrera alrededor de su cuerpo para que solo pudiera liberar una tal cantidad de ki, una vez que libere todas las restricciones de issei chan, este me miro sorprendido

-abuelo, que está pasando?-pregunto issei chan mientras miraba sorprendido su cuerpo

-desde que comenzamos el entrenamiento, coloque restricciones en todo tu cuerpo, asi el entrenamiento de ki sería más eficiente, y con el paso del tiempo, tu cuerpo se volvería más fuerte, ya que a la ropa que tienes le agregue mucho peso y con el tiempo te acostumbraste, o no?-issei chan asintió con la cabeza aun sorprendido

-sorprendente, esta es mi fuerza?-se preguntaba a si mismo issei chan mientras apretaba sus puños-abuelo, puedo probar de nuevo-le sonreí

Issei chan se colocó delante del otro tronco y cerró los ojos, de nueva cuenta issei chan abrió los ojos de golpe y le dio un gran puñetazo al tronco, esta vez el tronco fue completamente destruido, lo hiso volar en pedazos, no solo esa, el increíble impacto del golpe hiso que todos los pedazos salieran volando e incluso la pared detrás del tronco sufrió daños, issei chan miro sorprendido su mano, la cual estaba sangrando atreves de las vendas

-issei chan, desde ahora tienes que entrenar tu cuerpo-issei chan me miro

-mi cuerpo?-pregunto issei chan

-si, en este momento, tienes demasiado poder, si no cuerpo no es capaz de asimilarlo, puedes llegar a sufrir daños-issei chan me miro nervioso

-entiendo, entrenar mi cuerpo, pero lo logre verdad?-pregunto issei chan nervioso

-si, issei chan tu…-hice una ligera pausa mientras el sonreía-has dominado el Mōdo Karyū-dije mientras le sonreía

Issei chan dio un salto de alegría y corrió a abrazarme

-gracias abuelo, gracias a esto, es seguro que acabare con ese pajarito-dijo issei feliz

-si, ahora ve a casa y descansa, mañana es el rating game, verdad?-issei chan asintió

-si, gracias por todo-dijo issei chan haciendo una reverencia

-no hay porque, y recuerda visitarme de vez en cuando-issei chan me sonrío

-seguro!-contesto con entusiasmo

-por cierto issei chan, que fue lo de antes?-pregunte

-lo de antes?-issei chan me miro dudoso

-si, cuando tu cuerpo se cubrió de fuego-le dije y el sonrío

-oh, eso, eso me ha pasado desde hace tiempo, pasa cuando me frustro y enojo-contesto

-ya veo, esa es una habilidad dragonica-le dije y el me miro con duda

-habilidad dragonica?-pregunto

-si, esa habilidad es derivada de los dragones, tal vez surgió al igual que tu cola y/o alas, tal vez por eso el Mōdo Karyū y el ki se mezclaron ala perfección con ella-le explique y el sonrío

-ya veo, eso lo explica-

-bueno, era todo, adiós-le dije mientras me despedía

-si-

* * *

_-Residencia Hyoudo-_

Pov Issei

Tras haber dominado el MōdoKaryū me sentí muy cansado, pero a la vez aliviado de haber terminado el entrenamiento a tiempo, la herida de mi mano se curó sola con el paso de unos minutos, en cuanto llegue a casa, asia me recibió con un banquete, después de comer me dio un baño y me dirigí al cuarto, me coloque los cascos (audífonos) y escuche música acostado en la cama

No hay nada más que pueda hacer, es mañana

Mañana es el rating game….

**_Fin Del Capitulo_**

**_Chicos espero que les haiga, por si se lo preguntan, no, no le estoy haciendo referencia a DBZ, del ki del que yo hablo es diferente, si les gusto, ya saben que hacer, reviews (/*-*)/._**

**_Nos Vemos En El Próximo Capitulo_**


	11. Cola, Alas y Cabello

Capítulo 11** Cola, Alas y Cabello**

* * *

-_Residencia Hyoudo-_

Por fin es hoy

Hoy es el día del rating game contra raizer

Me encontraba sentado en la cama de mi habitación, con los cascos puestos escuchando música para relajarme, miraba el piso

De verdad poder vencer a raizer, no debo dudar, he estado entrenando duro, incluso domine el Mōdo Karyū_, _seguro ganare por bucho, se lo prometí después de todo.

Mientras pensaba, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una luz que venía de aun lado, voltee a ver la puerta y era así que estaba entrando

-umm, issei san, estas bien?-me pregunto tímidamente

Me quite los cascos y mire a asia

-perdón, que dijiste?-le pregunte

-que si estabas bien issei san?-pregunto un poco enojada

-ah, no te preocupes, solo estaba pensando-le dije negando con las manos

-qué alivio-dijo sonriendo

Preste más atención y mire que asia traía puesto un traje de monja, el mismo que tenía puesto el día que nos conocimos

-asia, porque estas vestida así?-pregunte señalando su ropa

-ah!, esto, es que bucho me dijo que para el enfrentamiento, podía usar mi ropa favorita, asi que, um..-asia comenzó a jugar con sus dedos

La mire seriamente y después le sonreí

-ya veo, te ves bien-le dije

-e-e-enserio?-pregunto tímidamente

-si, seguro-le dije sonriendo

-gracias-contesto sonriendo

-entonces, creo que me alistare-

Mire mi ropa y solo traía puesto un short y una camisa blanca

-alistarte?-pregunto asia

-si, solo espera-me dirigí a mi closet

Abrí mi closet y saque mi pantalón negro, escogí otra camisa igual de color blanco y saque la chaqueta que asia me había comprado, le pedí a asia que saliera por unos momentos para cambiarme, ya una vez que me cambie le pedí que entrara y me puse los cascos en el cuello.

-y bien?-pregunte un poco nervioso

-te ves bien issei san, muy genial-contesto con rubor y sonriendo

-ya veo, gracias-conteste tímidamente

-ahora que lo pienso issei san, como puedes usar pantalones si tienes una cola?-pregunto asia

-ah, eso-

Me di la vuelta y levante mi camisa

-oh ya veo-contesto aisa

En mi pantalón, de hecho en todos mis shorts, todos tienen un hoyo por el cual mi cola puede salir, si no lo tuvieran sería un gran problema

-por cierto asia, tu eres extranjera verdad?-pregunte mientras me sentaba en la cama

-si-contesto con una expresión un poco triste

-y por qué viniste a Japón?-pregunte

-eso es..-asia no termino

-ah!, está bien si no quieres hablar de ello-le dije nervioso

-no es eso, es solo que…-asia hiso una ligera pausa-yo nací en Europa, cuando solo era un bebe, mi madre me abandonó-dijo con una expresión triste

-ya veo..-

-después de eso, fui acogida por la iglesia y ahí fui criada-dijo un poco más feliz-cuando solo era una niña, de un día a otro obtuve el poder de curar a a la gente-dijo mirándome

-hablas del Twiling Healing?-pregunte y ella asintió

-me sentí feliz, podía ayudar a toda la gente herida, en ese entonces fui conocida como la doncella santa, pero un día…-asia no termino

-asia?-pregunte

-cure a un hombre, estaba muy enfermo y herido, así que lo cure, después me entere de que ese hombre, era un demonio-dijo triste

-oh, ya veo..-

-si, desde entonces me fui llamada y conocida como bruja y fui expulsada de la iglesia, ya sin ningún lugar a donde ir, no me quedo otra opción que recurrir a los ángeles caídos-dijo triste

-asia..-

-pero me siento feliz, gracias a eso, pude conocer a issei san, bucho san, kiba san, y a todos los demás-contesto sonriéndome

-asia..., eres muy amable-le dije

Asia me miro con rubor en las mejillas, la mire y le sonreí

-tu solo estabas ayudando a la gente, estoy seguro que ellos te lo agradecen incluso ese demonio debe de estar agradecido así que no te sientas mal, yo no permitiré que te pase nada-le dije sonriendo

-issei san-me miro dudosa

Me puse de pie y la mire

-desde hoy, y para siempre, yo estaré junto a tu y te protegeré no dejare que te vuelvan a hacer daño, lo prometo-le dije señalándola

-está bien-asia se puso de pie-gracias issei san-dijo con mientras lloraba un poco y me abrazaba

Correspondí el abrazo y le acaricie la cabeza, después de unos segundos, nos separamos

-entonces, te espero abajo issei san-dijo sonriendo y saliendo del cuarto

Me puse los cascos y me acosté en la cama mientras escuchaba música

Después de todo, si, es mejor si los llevo

* * *

_-Academia Kuoh, Salón del Club de Ocultismo-_

Entramos al salón del club y todos estaban tranquilos, koneko chan como era usualmente, estaba sentada mientras comía algo, bucho estaba tomando té, akeno san estaba junto a bucho y kiba estaba sentado frente a koneko chan saludándonos

-umm, que paso aquí?, quien murió?-pregunte sarcásticamente mientras me sentaba

-de que hablas issei kun-contesto kiba

-nada, olvídalo-le dije sonriendo falsamente

-bucho san, cuando comienza el rating game?-pregunto asia

-ya no falta mucho, pero issei…-bucho dirigió su atención a mi

-que pasa bucho?-pregunte

Mire a bucho y esta me miro, nuestras miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos, después bucho miro hacia otro lado

-por que traes audífonos?-pregunto señalando mis cascos

-bueno, es que desde ayer e estado muy frustrado y escuchar música me tranquiliza-le dije sonriendo

-ya veo-dijo bucho

-además…-todos me miraron dudosos

-que pasa issei kun-pregunto akeno san con su habitual sonrisa

-no puede esperar el momento de acabar con ese pajarito!-dije sonriendo y haciendo crecer mi presencia

-eres sorprendente-decía kiba sonriendo falsamente

-ya-ya veo, es bueno-contesto bucho sonriendo de igual manera

-ara issei kun, estas muy emocionado-dijo akeno san sonriendo

-si!-le conteste con el pulgar arriba

-por cierto issei sempai-mire a koneko chan-cuáles fueron los resultados de tu entrenamiento?-pregunto súbitamente

-es cierto issei kun, tengo curiosidad-dijo kiba

-yo también-dijo akeno san

-igual yo issei, tengo curiosidad-dijo bucho

-y yo-dijo al final asia

Me sorprendí y me puse un poco nervioso, sus miradas eran penetrantes

-b-b-b-bueno, pues, um..-los mire seriamente-lo verán después-les conteste sonriendo

-ya veo, no puedo esperar-dijo kiba-yo también e estado entrenando-dijo sonriendo

-ya veo-conteste

Entonces la puerta del club fue abierta, de ella entraron kaicho y otra chica

-kaicho, quien es ella?-pregunte señalándola-creo haberla visto antes-dije poniendo mi mano en mi barbilla

-creo que no nos han presentado, mi nombre es tsubaki shinra, soy la vice presidenta del consejo estudiantil, un gusto issei kun-dijo haciendo una reverencia

-ya veo, un gusto-dije e hice una reverencia

-rias, el rating game ya casi va a iniciar, estas lista-pregunto kaicho a bucho

Bucho miro a kaicho y asintió

-ya veo, bueno, en cualquier momento un círculo mágico aparecerá para llevarlos al campo de batalla-dijo kaicho

-campo de batalla?-pregunte

Akeno san se acercó a mí

-si, es una dimensión creada especialmente para la pelea-dijo seria

Le sonreí

-ya veo, entonces está bien-dije sonriendo

-bueno rias, nos vemos, estaré viendo la pelea, no me decepciones-dijo kaicho y bucho sonrió falsamente

-ten por seguro que no te decepcionaras-contesto bucho

Kaicho y tsubaki sempai salieron del cuarto dejándonos solos

Después de unos minutos, por fin!, el círculo mágico apareció, todos nos pusimos dentro del circulo e inmediatamente fuimos transportados al campo de batalla

-aquí es?-pregunte decepcionado

-si, hay algún problema-pregunto bucho

-bueno, no-conteste sin ánimos

El supuesto campo de batalla, resulto ser la escuela, nada había cambiado

-pensé que sería algo más, bueno, como la montaña de ossan-dije y me miraron sorprendidos

-issei kun, pobrecillo-dijo akeno san acariciándome la cabeza

-ahh-dije sonriendo

Después reaccione, me moví y me quite de ahí

-no hagas eso akeno san, es vergonzoso-le dije sonrojado

-no pude evitarlo-contesto sonriendo

"Este campo fue construido a base de las especificaciones de raizer sama y rias sama"

De la nada empecé a escuchar la vos de graifya san

"el campo de batalla, es la escuela ala que asiste rias sama, el lugar al que fueron transportados será su base"

-bueno tiene sentido-dije

"la base de rias sama, es el salón del club de ocultismo"

-por qué dice la ubicación de nuestra base-dije enojado

"la base de raizer sama es el la sala del comisionado de la nueva escuela"

-ahora estaremos igual-dije riendo

"sin más que decir"

"que comience el juego"

En ese momento instantáneamente bucho empezó a planificar todo, saco uno de los planos de toda la escuela

-entonces, koneko e issei, quiero que ustedes vayan al gimnasio, es probable que ahí se encuentren algunas de las chicas de raizer-dijo bucho con cara seria

-está bien bucho-contesto koneko

-akeno, planta algunas trampas alrededor del gimnasio, con suerte alguien caerá-dijo bucho

-si bucho-contesto sonriendo

-kiba, tu dirígete al campo de tenis, es probable que te topes con alguien, si eso pasa, bueno, ya sabes cuidarte solo-dijo bucho sonriendo

-ahora, vayan!, mis lindos sirvientes, enseñémosle a Phenex el poder del clan gremory!-inmediatamente kiba y akeno san salieron del salón

-vamos issei sempai-me dijo koneko chan

-si..-conteste y me prepare para salir

Justo antes de que saliera el guantelete apareció en mi mano izquierda

-ddraig?-pregunte

-[socio, tienes un momento, quiero hablar de algo]-dijo ddraig con un tono serio

-ddraig, sabes que en cualquier otro momento lo haría, pero ahora-bucho me sonrió

-koneko, ve tu sola, estoy segura de que podrás hacerlo-koneko chan asintió y se fue

-pero porque bucho-bucho me sonrió

-tranquilízate, tomate tu tiempo-dijo poniéndose de pie junto a asia

-adónde vas bucho?-pregunte

-voy a tenderle una emboscada a raizer junto a asia-dijo con una cara seria y de guerrera, lucia simplemente hermosa

-bueno, pero entonces..-bucho sonrió

-no te preocupes, confió en ti-dijo sonriéndome

Bucho se acercó a mi y me abrazo, mi cara estaba contra sus pechos, me sonroje mucho y me puse nervioso, bucho siguió abrazándome mientras acariciaba mi cabeza

-issei, solamente, no llegues tarde-dijo bucho sonriéndome

-si, llegare a tiempo aun que me cueste la vida-respondí con entusiasmo

-bueno, nos vemos luego-dijo bucho

-issei san..-asia me miro

-no te preocupes, ve, si algo pasara, sabes que yo te protegeré-asia se sonrojo y sonrió

-si, te espero-dijo sonriendo

Bucho junto a asia salieron de la habitación, me acosté en el sillón y me puse los cascos

-y, que quieres ddraig?-pregunte

No había necesidad de quitarme los cascos, la voz de ddraig resuena en mi cabeza como si fueran pensamientos míos

-[socio, veras…]-

* * *

_-Academia Kuoh, Gimnasio-_

Pov Koneko

Entre sin pensarlo dos veces al gimnasio, cuando entre este estaba vacío, pero podía sentir algo

-ya salgan, se que están ahí-dije

de ambos lados del gimnasio salieron dos chicas

-quienes son ustedes?-pregunte

Una chica con el cabello castaño y un mecho rojo y tenía puesto una máscara a la mitad de la cara, en su pantalón, una pierna tenia arracada una parte del pantalón

Por otro lado, la otra chica tenía el cabello negro y un un traje extraño

-yo soy izabella, torre de raizer sama-dijo la castaña

-yo soy shui, también una torre de raizer sama-contesto riendo

Dos torres?, pero que mala suerte

-y tu, quién eres?-pregunte izabella

-yo soy touho koneko, torre de rias sama-conteste seriamente

-pero que conveniente, veamos el poder de la torre de rias gremory-shui se lanzó hacia a mi

Shui me ataco con un golpe directo, lo detuve con la mano derecha y me dispuse a golpearla con mi otra mano, cuando la golpee, ella lo esquivo agachándose, entonces hiso una voltereta hacia atrás, su pie estaba dirigido a mi cara, retrocedí y su patada rozo mi camisa y la destrozo un poco

-nada mal, torre de rias gremory-otra vez shui se lanzó hacia a mi

Detuve su golpe otra vez, ella intento golpearme con su pie pero lo detuve, ella me miro sorprendía y entonces la taclee y ella retrocedió un poco, la tome desprevenida, y le dio un derechazo con mucha fuerza, justo antes de que mi golpe impactara, la otra chica apareció y detuvo mi golpe, me dio un golpe y retrocedí

-no te olvides de mí por favor-dijo izabella

-no necesitaba tu ayuda-dijo shui

-(estoy en problemas)-pensé mientras intentaba pensar en cómo ganar

Ambas se abalanzaron sobre mí, detuve el golpe de shui con facilidad, pero detener el golpe de izabella no fue fácil, retrocedí intentando tomar distancia, pero eran muy persistentes, izabella me dio un fuerte golpe que alcance a desviar, por un lado shui me dio una patada en el estómago y retrocedí, ambas vinieron a mí, una oleada de golpes arraso contra mí, detuve todos y cada uno de los golpes, entonces izabella me tomo de mis manos, la mire dudosa, que lograría con eso, izabella sonrió y se agacho, de atrás shui venia corriendo, salto sobre izabella e impacto su poderosa patada contra mi pecho, sin duda era fuerte, no puedo describir este dolor, retrocedí jadeando y las mire

-que estará haciendo issei sempai ahora mismo-dije jadeando

* * *

_-Salón del Club de Ocultismo-_

Pov Issei

-tenías razón, era importante-dije mientras me levantaba y miraba mi cuerpo

-[te lo dije, bueno, ahora en marcha socio]-dijo ddraig

-si, en marcha!-dije gritando

Entonces escuche un ruido, justo cuando pensaba en salir del salón, la puerta se abrió

Voltee a ver la puerta, frente a la puerta estaban tres chicas, eran las mismas que había visto antes, la chica vestida de rojo y con un bastón y las gemelas de cabello verde, ellas me miraron sorprendidas

-ola-les dije sonriendo

-que estás haciendo aquí!?-pregunto eufórica una de las gemelas

-bueno, digamos que se me hiso tarde-dije sonriendo

-Promoción!-gritaron las 3 chicas y sus auras aumentaron

-vaya, ese fue un gran aumento-dije sorprendido

-no importa que tengas la bosted gear, ahora que hemos sido promovidas a reina, te venceremos-dijo la chica de rojo

-enserio?-pregunte

-si!, prepárate-dijo una de las gemelas mientras sacaba una moto sierra

-solo deja que te matemos de manera tranquila-dijo la otra gemela sacando otra motosierra

-una chica tan pequeña no debería decir ese tipo de cosas-dije nervioso

-prepárate!-gritaron las tres

-qué remedio…-las mire decaído

Me rasque la cabeza, el guantelete apareció en mi brazo izquierdo

-aquí vamos…-me puse los cascos

Las chicas me miraron sonriendo, como si estuvieran seguras de que ganarían, hice un suspiro y cerré los ojos mientras escuchaba música

-muere!-gritaron mientras se abalanzaban sobre mi

Abrí los ojos y ya estaban bastante cerca de mí

-[Bost!]-

* * *

_\- Academia Kuoh, Gimnasio -_

Pov Koneko

Respiraba con dificultad, mientras miraba a las dos torres enemigas frente a mí, mi ropa estaba un poco destruida por los golpes de shui, mientras que tenía heridas provocadas por izabella, ellas me miraban sonriendo y seguí respirando con dificultad.

-(en donde esta ese issei sempai cuando se le necesita!)-pensé desesperada

Ambas torres me atacaron, con mucho esfuerzo logre esquivar el golpe de shui, detuve el golpe de izabella con la mano, di un salto y con ambas piernas les golpee el pecho a ambas, estas retrocedieron mientras tomaba distancia para recuperar el aliento

-oye torre de rias gremory-izabella si dirigió a mi

-que quieres?-pregunte

-sabias que en estos momentos, tres de nuestros peones van directo a su base, me pregunto que pasaría si su rey aún sigue ahí-me sorprendo

Tres peones, incluso para bucho, si está sola es mucho, tengo que volver

Di media vuelta para intentar regresar al salón pero shui me bloqueo el camino

-a donde crees que vas?, aun o terminamos contigo-dijo sonriéndome

-(bucho, espera un poco)-pensé nerviosa

Mire a izabella y shui, pensaba como enfrentarlas

Si atacaba a shui quien parecía ser más débil, podría conseguir volver, pero si me descuido un poco izabella me atacara y sin duda estará en problemas, pero si ataco a izabella, sin duda tendré que dar todo de mí para escapar

"Tres peones de raizer se retiran"

La vos se escuchó y mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos

Tres?, acaso yuuto sempai se había topado con alguien?, o será que…

-parece que se encargaron de ellas, que pena-dijo izabella

-qué remedio, terminemos con esto-dijo shui poniéndose en guardia

Ambas me volvieron a atacar, las recibí de frente, desvié ambos golpes e intente golpearlas, ambas esquivaron, salte hacia atrás y ellas me siguieron, le di un fuerte golpe en el estómago a shui y esta retrocedió, izabella me tomo desprevenida y me dio una patada en las costilla, logre bloquearla con el brazo pero esta era muy fuerte, Salí volando y caí al suelo

-terminemos con esto-dijo shui jadeando y poniéndose en guardia

Ambas venían hacia a mí con intención de terminar conmigo, cerré los ojos esperando lo peor

Entonces escuche un ruido seco, como si hubieran golpeado algo con mucha fuerza

-Kyahhhh-se escucharon los gritos de izabella y shui

Abrí los ojos lentamente y pude ver un cabello castaño

-koneko chan, estas bien?-me preguntaron

Asentí con la cabeza y me talle los ojos, después de unos segundos pude ver y issei sempai estaba parado frente a mi con una expresión de preocupación

-issei sempai!-el solo sonrió

-qué alivio que estas bien-dijo ayudándome a ponerme de pie

Issei sempai me cargo en su espalda

-bueno, vámonos, tengo que llegar a otro lugar después de esto-dijo sonriendo

-otro lugar?-pregunte

Issei sempai solo me sonrió y se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida

-oye!-gritaron por detrás

Cuando issei sempai y yo volteamos, las dos torres estaban poniéndose de pie con dificultad y miraban con rabia a issei sempai

-eran mujeres!?-pregunto exaltado

-si-le respondí

-me lo hubieras dicho, en ese caso no hubiera utilizado tanta fuerza-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-no me gusta golpear mujeres, así que, umm, podrían perdonarme?-pregunto sonriendo

-perdonarte?, te destruiré!-exclamo con fuerza shui

-peón de rias gremory, sin duda eres muy fuerte-dijo izabella sonriendo un poco

-bueno, gracias, pero se me hace tarde, nos vemos después-dijo despidiéndose con las manos

-issei sempai, adónde vamos?-pregunte

-con bucho-respondió sonriendo

-adonde crees que vas, vas a huir-issei las volteo a ver y sonrió

-huir, pero si ya gane-contesto serio

-ganar?, no me hagas reír, jajaja-shui empezó a reírse

-como quieran, supongo que puedo mostrárselas-dijo issei sempai señalándolas con su mano izquierda

-que vas a hacer issei sempai?-pregunte

-mi técnica súper secreta-contesto sonriendo

La cola de issei sempai empezó a moverse de forma extraña

-que sucede?-pregunte dudosa

-mira….-dijo issei sempai

En el cuerpo de ambas torres, un círculo mágico apareció, ellas miraron sorprendidas a issei sempai, yo también estaba sorprendida, issei sempai sonrió maliciosamente

-quémense hasta las cenizas-dijo sonriendo

Issei sempai chasqueo los dedos y el cuerpo de ambas torres se cubrió completamente de fuego

-nos vemos después-dijo issei sempai dándose la vuelta

-kyahh~-se escucharon los gritos de las chicas, pero estos no eran de dolor

Issei sempai volteo la cabeza muy nervioso y como si fuera un robot, muy lentamente volteo a ver a las chicas

Estas estaban cubriéndose los pechos con las manos y cayeron de rodillas

El fuego de sempai, en lugar de quemarlas, quemo su ropa por completo

-n-n-n-n-no puede ser, otra vez!?-dijo issei sempai exaltado

-pervertido-le dije mirándolo

-no puede ser, que sucede conmigo, por que volvió a pasar, estoy seguro de que lo hice bien esta vez-dijo sempai mirando su mano

-solo ir pervertido-le dije

Issei sempai me miro llorando

-koneko chan, juro que no fue apropósito, yo no quería hacer esto, fue un accidente-dijo llorando

-vámonos-dije señalando la entrada

-está bien-dijo issei sempai mientras caminaba hacia la salida

-vas a dejarnos aquí, asi?-pregunto shui

-perdonen, pero se me hace tarde-contesto issei sempai mientras salíamos

-pervertidooooo~-se escucharon los gritos

Salimos del gimnasio e issei sempai me cargo durante unos momentos

-ya estoy bien issei sempai, ya puedes bajarme-le dije

Issei sempai me miro y sonrió, se agacho un poco y me baje de su espalda

-bueno ahora…-no pude terminar por que la cola de sempai empezó a moverse de forma extraña

-koneko chan, puedes ir sola?-pregunto

-si puedo, pero por qué?-issei sempai dirigió su mirada hacia unos arboles

-tengo un mal presentimiento-le sonreí un poco y asentí con la cabeza-koneko chan, es la primera vez que me sonríes, te ves muy linda-dijo sonriéndome mucho

-nos veremos con bucho pervertido, no llegues tarde-le dije y el comenzó a correr a los arboles

-si, llegare a tiempo-dijo gritando

Empecé a caminar un poco y entonces, en el lugar a donde issei sempai se dirigía, hubo una gran explosión y se levantó mucho humo

-buena suerte, pervertido-dije sonriendo

* * *

_-Academia Kuoh, Alrededores del Gimnasio-_

Pov Akeno

Estaba volando en dirección al gimnasio, entonces antes de que pudiera llegar

"Tres peones de raizer se retiran"

-ara,ara me pregunto quién abra sido-dije sonriendo

Seguí volando en marcha al gimnasio

Antes de que llegara, una ráfaga de poder me ataco, la esquive y me puse en guardia

-eres muy buena, reina de rias gremory-dijo una voz

Di la vuelta y pude ver ala reina enemiga sonriendo y expulsando su aura

-ara,ara gracias por el cumplido-le dije sonriendo

-vamos, desde hace tiempo quería pelear contigo, sacerdotisa del relámpago-dijo expulsando su aura

-bueno, si tanto insiste-

Me puse mi traje de sacerdotisa_**(N/a: ya se saben la secuencia ecchi)**_ y empecé a expulsar mi aura

-muy bien, vamos!-la reina enemiga me ataco

Esquive el poder que me había lanzado, le apunte con el dedo y le lance un relámpago, este la golpeo directamente, humo comenzó a salir de su cuerpo, le sonreí y la seguí señalando, cuando le lance otro relámpago esta lo esquivo y al mismo tiempo me lanzo otra ráfaga de poder, sin poder esquivarlo, cree una barrera para contener el poder, era mucho así que solo logre hacer que el impacto disminuyera, le apunte de nuevo, aparecí un círculo mágico sobre ella, dispare un relámpago sobre el círculo mágico y este amplifico el poder del relámpago, el relámpago se hiso más grande y golpeo directamente a la reina enemiga, esta retrocedió y humo comenzó a salir de su cuerpo, me miro jadeando, y yo estaba un poco cansada, le apunte de nuevo y dispare otro relámpago, esta lo esquivo como pudo, disparo otra ráfaga de poder, cree una barrera y esta vez lo contuve, mi ropa se destruyó un poco por las explosiones, ella voló muy alto y me disparo otra ráfaga de poder muy grande, solo la esquive moviéndome hacia a un lado y este impacto contra el suelo haciendo una gran explosión, junto con la explosión se levantó mucho humo

-arara, así que quieres impedir que vea-dije sonriendo

De la nada una ráfaga de poder me ataco, la esquive y de nueva cuenta, de otro lado otra ráfaga me ataco, volé alto para salir de la nube de humo, pero otra ráfaga me ataco y me golpeo directamente

-kyahhh!-grite un poco

-jajajaja, que te parece sacerdotisa del relámpago- pregunto riendo

-nada mal-dije

Empecé a acumular energía suficiente para hacer un relámpago enorme, el cielo comenzó a nublarse y empezó a azotar una ráfaga de viento, este viento se llevó la nube de humo, entonces pude verla, la reina enemiga estaba volando pero no se movió, me miraba muy sorprendía, la mire y le sonreí, le dispare el relámpago y está sin moverse e intentar esquivar, lo recibió directamente, la reina enemiga comenzó a caer mientras humo salía de su cuerpo, ella choco contra el suelo y respiraba con dificultad

-eres muy buena-dijo jadeando

-gracias-le respondí

-pero estoy segura de que ya casi se te agitara la magia-dijo riendo

-no te preocupes-me miro sorprendida-solo necesito un poco de descanso para recuperarme- le dije sonriendo

-ya veo, pero…-ella metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos y saco un pequeño frasco

-eso es!-dije sorprendida

-caíste-dijo bebiéndose el contenido del frasco

Inmediatamente, todas sus heridas comenzaron a curarse, ella se puso de pie y eventualmente, su aura comenzó a crecer de manera rápida y brusca

-dijiste que con solo un poco de descanso te recuperarías-ella sonrió-pero qué tal si no te dejo descansar-dijo sonriendo

-araara, eso no lo vi venir-dije nerviosa

-ahora sigamos-dijo mientras comenzaba a volar

De manera muy rápida ella me lanzo otra ráfaga de poder, la esquive pero detrás de esa, otra ráfaga de poder venia, eran dos, no pude esquivarla y esta me golpeo directamente, mientras retrocedía le apunte con el dedo y un relámpago cayó sobre ella, esta hiso una barrera y detuvo mi relámpago, de nueva cuenta lanzo múltiples ráfagas de poder, cada vez que esquivaba uno, otra me golpeaba

La mire nerviosa y jadeando, ella me sonrió y me lanzo otra ráfaga de poder, sin poder esquivarla, me golpeo directamente y caí al suelo

-terminemos con esto-dijo la reina enemiga

Ella comenzó a acumular mucho poder en una sola ráfaga, ya resignada no me quedo de otra más que recibirla y esperar lo mejor, esta me sonrió y me disparo la enorme ráfaga de poder, solo pude ver como el enorme poder venia hacia a mí, empecé a cerrar los ojos lentamente, justo antes de que el poder impactara conmigo y de que yo cerrara los ojos pude ver un destello rojo que apareció frente a mi

Cerré los ojos, esperando lo peor, pero no sentía nada

Mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, escuchaba el sonido de dos poderes chocando, empecé a sentir un viento muy fuerte azotando mi cara, el suelo comenzó a temblar un poco

Abrí los ojos lentamente y pude ver una cola

-que linda cola-dije sonriendo

Espera cola?, no me digas…

-issei kun!?-issei kun volteo a verme y sonrió

Issei kun estaba deteniendo la enorme ráfaga de poder con las manos desnudas, este dio un paso al frente

-ahhhh!-issei kun empezó a gritar

-[Bost!]-el guantelete de issei kun brillo de color verde

Issei kun devolvió la enorme ráfaga de poder a la reina enemiga, está la esquivo, el poder exploto en el cielo haciendo que azotara contra nosotros un fuerte viento

-bueno, eso pudo haber sido peligroso-dijo issei kun sacudiendo sus manos

-imposible, como regresaste mi poder, solo eres un peón-dijo la reina enemiga nerviosa y sorprendía

Yo también estaba sorprendida, como es que issei kun estaba aquí, que no tenía que estar con koneko chan?, pero ms sorprendida me tenía la cantidad de poder que este tenía, era tan poderoso como para regresar esa ráfaga.

-bueno, ahora…-issei kun puso sus manos en sus bolsillos

-issei kun?-pregunte y este me miro

-akeno san, puedes caminar?-pregunto mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie

-si, pero…-el me sonrió

-quiero que vayas a donde esta bucho-me dijo sonriendo

-pero, issei kun-el no me dejo terminar

-de esta reina…yo me encargo-dijo señalándola

-pero…-issei kun me miro

Entonces la cola de issei kun empezó a moverse de manera extraña e issei kun empezó a expulsar su aura de manera brusca, incluso yo me puse un poco nerviosa

La reina enemiga por su parte, estaba un poco asustada y sorprendida de ver a issei kun

-akeno san, esto te lo pido como un favor, si después quieres cobrármelo lo aceptare, pero ahora…-issei kun dijo seriamente

-está bien, pero no te quejes cuando lo cobre-le dije mientras caminaba

-está bien!-contesto felizmente

Después de caminar durante unos segundos, llegue al gimnasio, de ahí comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba bucho

Entonces empecé a sentir una especie de aura, esta comenzó a crecer

-qué es eso?-pregunte mirando el lugar donde estaba

Entonces, una gran explosión pasó y mucho fuego comenzó a salir, el fuego estaba a la altura de las nubes e incluso, aunque yo estaba ya lejos, podía sentir un poco de calor

-buena suerte, issei kun-dije sonriendo

* * *

-_Academia Kuoh, Cancha de Tenis-_

Pov Kiba

Esquive el espadazo del caballero enemigo, este me ataco con una espada de hielo, invoque una espada de fuego y la derretir por completo, ella saco otra espada y destrozo mi espada, de nueva cuenta, invoque otra espada y la ataque, ella contrarrestaba mis ataques de manera elegante y precisa, era una pelea muy buena

-de donde sacas tantas espadas!?-pregunto mientas me atacaba

-bueno…-invoque otra espada

Ella me ataco con su espada de fuego, justo antes de que me golpeara, la contrarreste con mi espadazo, entonces mi espada comenzó a devorar su fuego, una pequeña esfera negra en la punta de mi espada empezó a tragarse todo el fuego

-maldito!, tienes múltiples sacred gear!?-pregunto mientras sacaba otra espada

-no, yo…-puse mi mano en el suelo

Debajo de ella salieron desde el suelo muchas espadas, ella dio un salto hacia atrás y las esquivo

-yo las creo-le dije sonriendo

Entonces dio un salto hacia atrás, una espada paso frente a mis ojos, cuando la espada golpeo el suelo, esta hiso una gran ráfaga de viento que me segó por unos momentos, cuando abrí los ojos, el caballero enemigo, estaba a punto de encajarme su espada, invoque una espada con mi otra mano y logre bloquear el ataque, la espada choco contra mi espada y retrocedí

-esquivaste muy bien-decía la otra chica

-pero que, son los dos caballeros de raizer sama?-pregunte nervioso

-si, y además-de unos árboles salieron 7 chicas mas

-ola-dijo una de las chicas que tenía el cabello rubio

-un gusto-conteste haciendo una reverencia

-rias gremory tiene buen gusto-dijo la rubia

-gracias por el cumplido-respondí sonriendo

-lástima que eres un enemigo-dijo la rubia

Entonces los dos caballeros junto a todas las chicas empezaron a acercarse a mí, me puse nervioso

Como las enfrentare, son demasiadas, solo con los dos caballeros tenía problemas, pero ahora, sin duda perderé

-ahora…a por el!-dijo la chica rubia quien por cierto no se había movida nada

Todas empezaron a correr hacia a mí con intención de matarme, justo antes de que ellas llegaran, de arriba cayo un destello de color rojo frente a mí, se levantó mucho humo

-que es eso?-pregunte tapando mis ojos

Una viento muy fuerte comenzó a azotar

Mire bien y había dos alas rojas como la sangre, estas causaban el fuerte viento, el humo se dispersó y las alas dejaron de aletear

-ey kiba, estas bien?-pregunto

-bueno….-mire bien y era issei kun-si, estoy bien, que bueno que estas aquí-le dije sonriendo

-bueno, por poco llego tarde pero….-issei kun señalo el lugar donde estaba lavase enemiga

Entonces en la base enemiga hubo una gran explosión

-que está pasando?-pregunte

-kiba, déjame esto a mí, ve a donde esta bucho, koneko chan y akeno san ya van para haya-dijo seriamente

-pero..-issei kun me miro

-kiba, ambos somos los hombres del grupo gremory, tenemos que proteger a las mujeres, o no?-pregunto

-sui, pero…-issei kun me señalo con la mano

Issei kun cerro la mano haciendo un puño, mire a issei kun y este me sonrió

-confió en ti, kiba-dijo sonriendo

-sí, cuenta conmigo-dije

Ambos chocamos los puños y empecé a correr a la base enemiga

-no te dejaremos escapar!-dijo una de las caballeros enemigas

Justo antes de que me alcanzara, se levantó un gran muro de fuego, esta retrocedió

-sigue!-me grito issei kun

-si, buena suerte issei kun-le dije sonriendo mientras me dirigía la base enemiga

* * *

Pov Issei

-maldito!-me gritaba una de las chicas

-perdón- dije sonriendo

-[Bost!]-mi guantelete empezó a brillar verde

-incluso con la bosted gear te será difícil vencernos!-dijo una chica

-pero aún faltan..-dije

-eh?, faltan?-dijo una chica rubia con el pelo raro

-tu pelo es muy curioso-le dije con la mano en mi barbilla

-maldito!-me contesto furiosa

-perdón no era un insulto-le dije sonriendo

-entonces..-la interrumpí levantando la mano

-ya están aquí-le dije sonriendo

Del cielo aterrizo la reina enemiga y de unos árboles salieron las dos torres enemigas con ropa diferente, esta ropa solo cubría sus partes importantes

-yubelluna!-dijo a rubia

-ahora que ya están todas aquí…-las mire a todas-a ver…-

-que haces-pregunto la rubia

-una reina, dos torres, dos alfiles, dos caballeros y 5 peones-dije y empecé a contar con las manos- lo que hace un total de 12 piezas, más el rey que supongo está en la base-dije

-sí, pero estábamos conscientes de que rias gremory haría un ataque sorpresa a la base, así que raizer sama está listo, y la enfrentara-les sonreí

-sí, pero por eso, hice que todas ustedes estuvieran aquí, mientras todos mis compañeros vana auxiliar a bucho-todas me miraron sorprendidas

-entonces por eso ayudaste a la niña torre a escapar?-pregunto la torre enemiga y le sonreí

-por eso ayudaste a la sacerdotisa del relámpago-le sonreí

-entonces…que el chico de las espadas escapara?-asentí

-lo planee-les dije sonriendo

A decir verdad, fue solo suerte y una gran coincidencia, lo acabo de pensar en este momento, en ese momento solo estaba pensando en salvarlos, no tenía idea de que raizer sabia del plan de bucho.

-como sea, solo tenemos que derrotarte e iremos a ayudar a raizer sama-dijo la reina enemiga

Todas las chicas empezaron a expulsar su aura muy bruscamente mientras me miraban furiosas

-parezco el chico malo, ni modo…-

-[Bost!]-

Me puse los cascos y las mire mientras escuchaba música

-mas-

-[Bost!]-

-aun no-

-[Dragón Booster!]-

-una vez más-

-[Dragón Booster, Second Revelatión!]-

La energía comenzó a fluir por todo mi cuerpo, mucha energía, mi cuerpo empezó a brillar de color verde, expulsaba oleadas de poder, viento azoto y todas las chicas me miraron un poco asustadas

Hice crecer mi presencia y ellas se asustaron y retrocedieron un poco, les sonreí

-bien hecho ddraig-

-[cuando quieras socio]-

-ahora..-mira a todas las chicas-comencemos

Les apunte con el guantelete y acumule una gran cantidad de energía en él, una pequeña esfera de color rojo apareció frente al guantelete

-eso es todo?, que remedio-dije rascándome mi cabeza con la otra mano

-a por el!-dijo una de las chicas y todas venían hacia a mi

Hice mi brazo izquierdo hacia atrás dispuesto a golpear la esfera

-Dragón Shoot!-

Dispare una enorme cantidad de energía, un enorme rayo de color rojo salió disparado, todas las chicas los esquivaron, el rayo siguió su camino sin detenerse, este después de unos segundo chocó contra algo, hiso una enorme explosión, a pesar de haber chocado lejos, el viento causado por el poder azoto fuertemente aquí.

-me abre pasado-dije sonriendo

-maldito!-dijo una de las chicas

-bueno…-extendí mis alas de dragón y me coloque sobre todas las chicas, desaparecí mis alas y caí velozmente contra ellas, ellas se movieron y caí en el centro de ellas, con el guantelete golpee el suelo y este se destrozó, se hiso un gran cráter y humo se levanto

-bueno, terminemos rápido, quede de verme con bucho así que…-con mis alas hice que todo el humo se disipara

Cuando el humo se disipo, todas las chicas me miraban con miedo e incluso algunas temblaban

Les sonreí maliciosamente y se asustaron aún más

* * *

_-Academia Kuoh, Base enemiga-_

Pov Rias

Le dispare una ráfaga de poder de la destrucción raizer, este sin esquivar lo recibió directamente y le golpe el pecho, en su pecho se hiso un gran agujero e inmediatamente este se curó, el me disparo una bola de fuego, hice una barrera para detenerlo paro era muy fuerte, no logre contenerlo completamente y me golpe, cuando retrocedí, asia comenzó a curarme desde la retaguardia, era una muy buena conminación

-jaja, rias, ríndete ya-decía raizer entre risas

-nunca, mis lindos sirvientes aún no se han retirado, no puedo darme el lujo de perder, cuando ellos están peleando ahí afuera por mi-le volví a disparar una ráfaga de poder de la destrucción

Este la volvió a recibir de frente, coloco sus manos enfrente, estas fueron completamente destruidas e inmediatamente renacieron, volvió a lanzar fuego contra mí, hice una barrera y esta vez lo contuve, entre el humo, otro poder venia hacia a mí, sin poder reaccionar este me golpe, retrocedí herida

-bucho san-dijo asia antes de comenzar a curarme

Asia comenzó a curarme, antes de que terminara y yo pudiera reaccionar, el humo se disipo y raizer me había lanzado otro poder, sin poder esquivar, asia se colocó frente a mí, asia estaba lista para recibirlo, justo antes de que esta chocara contra asia, una barrera apareció frente a asia y contuvo el poder, un relámpago ataco a raizer golpeándolo directamente, en menos de una fracción de segundo, ambos brazos de raizer fueron cortados, desde arriba cayo koneko y le dio una fuerte patada en la cabeza a raizer haciendo que este cayera muy fuertemente contra el techo del edificio

-chicos!-dije sonriendo y sorprendida

Asia termino de curarme y me puse de pie

Frente a mi estaban akeno en su forma de sacerdotisa, yuuto y koneko en pose de batalla

-chicos, que hacen aquí?-pregunte

-issei kun nos dijo que viniéramos-dijo akeno

-issei sempai me dijo lo mismo-dijo koneko

-issei kun me dijo exactamente lo mismo-dijo yuuto

Los tres se miraron mutuamente y sonrieron

-es algo típico de issei kun-dijo yuuto

-sí, lose-contesto akeno

-sempai idiota-dijo koneko seriamente

-y entonces, donde esta issei?-pregunte y yuuto me miro

-bueno, él está…-yuuto no pudo terminar por que raizer se puso de pie

-vaya, se nota que son fuertes-dijo sonriendo-pero no lo suficiente para vencerme-contesto disparando un poder

Akeno hiso una barrera y lo contuvo, al instante disparo un relámpago, raizer lo recibió directamente, kiba invoco una espada de hielo, corrió contra raizer y se la encajo, koneko otra vez, golpeo fuertemente en la cara a raizer y este retrocedió, akeno, yuuto y koneko retrocedieron, entonces desde la espada de yuuto hielo empezó a salir, poco a poco el cuerpo entero de raizer se congelo completamente

Justo cuando nos tranquilizamos un poco, raizer se cubrió de fuego y derritió el hielo como si este no fuera nada

-no importa lo que hagan, rias vas a perder-raizer me sonrió-es un jaque mate-

-ni lo sueñes, no dejare de pelear, nunca-le conteste con firmeza

-entonces, tu..-raizer no termino

-onii sama!-en la lejanía se escuchó una voz femenina

-Ravel?-dijo raizer

-onii sama-una chica rubia llego volando junto a raizer, su vestido estaba un poco destruido y tenía unas pequeñas heridas

-que paso Ravel?-pregunto raizer

-onii sama, el peón de rias, el peón…-me sorprendí y raizer también

-el dragoncito!?, que pasa con el?-pregunto raizer

-todas las chicas están peleando con el-dijo nerviosa

-entonces, está muerto-dijo sonriendo

-no onii sama, el…-Ravel no pudo terminar

En la lejanía, una enorme explosión ocurrió, mucho humo se levantó, mucho fuego se podía ver, todos los árboles en dirección a la explosión se quemaban completamente, una fuerte viento muy caliente azoto contra nosotros, fuertes oleadas de poder se podían sentir, todos nos pusimos nervioso, especialmente la niña que acompañaba a raizer, ella tenía una expresión de sorpresa

-onii sama!-grito abrazando a raizer

-que acaba de pasar!?-pregunto raizer

"Una reina, Dos torres, Dos alfiles, Dos caballeros y Cinco peones de raizer se retiran"

Fue lo único que se escucho

Me quede paralizada del shock, no lo podía creer que estaba pasando, raizer estaba un poco asustado y la niña también pero también estaba muy sorprendida mirando el humo de la explosión

-ese dragoncito!-Raizer grito y me miro-Terminemos con esto!-

Raizer acumulo una gran cantidad de energía y estaba dispuesto a atacarnos, raizer nos miró con rabia y nos lanzó el poder, el poder era simplemente enorme, venia hacia a nosotros, nadie podía detener eso

Akeno se colocó frente a mi e hiso una barrera, ella solo logro disminuir un poco el impacto, el poder atravesó la barrera y choco contra todos nosotros, hubo una explosión y mucho humo se levanto

-que paso?-pregunte

No sentí dolor, lo que era extraño

Mire a mi alrededor y como si estuviera dentro de algo, poco a poco empecé a ver luz, fue yuuto el había creado una barrera de espadas alrededor nuestro

-yuuto estas bien?-pregunte acercándome a el

-si, bucho-dijo un poco herido y cansado

-bucho-dijo akeno mirando al frente

-si, lose…-me puse de pie-asia cura a yuuto-dije e inmediatamente asia comenzó a curar a yuuto

-no sabes cuándo rendirte rias-dijo raizer mientras sonreía

-ya te lo dije, no me rendiré tan fácilmente-le dije sonriendo

-eso está por verse-dijo

Yuuto, akeno y koneko se pusieron frente a mí, estaban heridos, pero aun así se pararon para cubrirme

-eso no es nada-raizer corrió contra ellos-alas de fénix!-grito

Raizer paso junto a ellos muy rápidamente envolviéndolos en fuego, todos cayeron al suelo en llamas

-ahora…-raizer venia hacia a mi

Raizer estiro su mano para tocarme, su mano estaba a solo unos pocos centímetros de mi cara, en ese momento sucedió

-oye…-

Un fuerte viento arremetió contra mí y raizer, el viento apareció de golpe, no supe de donde venía, el viento era muy fuerte y me vi forzada a cerrar los ojos, el viento siguió azotando fuertemente por unos segundos, después se calmo

Abrí los ojos lentamente y pude ver una cola y un cabello castaño

-issei!-dije sorprendida

Issei estaba sujetando firmemente la mano de raizer, mientras raizer lo miraba muy sorprendido y con los ojos muy abiertos

-no toques a bucho-dijo issei

Issei jalo a raizer hacia atrás, justo en ese momento le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago, este se levantó unos pocos centímetros del suelo, en ese momento, issei le dio una fuerte patada a raizer, lo que hiso que raizer saliera volando lejos y volviera a caer al suelo.

-ahora…-issei miro a todos cubiertos de fuego

-ahhhh!-gritaban de dolor

Issei extendió sus enormes alas y comenzó a aletear, en un instante el fuego que rodeaba a todos se apago

-listo-dijo issei sonriéndoles

-justo a tiempo issei kun-dijo kiba

-tan puntual como siempre-dijo akeno

-llegas tarde pervertido-dijo koneko

-koneko chan, ya te dije que fue una accidente-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos e intentando acercársele

-no te me acerques pervertido-dijo koneko seriamente

-issei san!-dijo asia muy feliz y corrió a abrazar a issei

-asia!-issei correspondió el abrazo y acaricio la cabeza de asia-me alegro de que estés bien-dijo sonriendo

-issei san, estas herido-dijo asia sujetando la mano de issei

La mano de issei tenía heridas y estaba sangrando, en la cara tenía unas cuantas heridas, no eran graves sin embargo estas heridas le hacían sangrar

-issei san, deja que te cure!-dijo asia nerviosa y asustada

-no es necesario, ahora…-issei me miro-bucho, esta bien?-pregunto

-si, gracias a que llegaste a tiempo-le dije y este sonrió

-si, me alegro mucho!-dijo felizmente

Entonces la cola de issei comenzó a moverse de forma extraña

-issei?-pregunte y este puso una mirada seria

-raizer…-dijo con un tono vacío mientras miraba detrás de el

-dragoncito!-decía raizer mientras se ponía de pie y sus heridas se regeneraban

-bucho, todos, por favor retrocedan un poco-dijo issei mirándonos seriamente

-pero issei…-el me miro serio y parecía tener una expresión de preocupación y ansiedad-está bien..-dije mientras retrocedía

Todos al igual que yo retrocedimos e issei dio un paso al frente

-muy bien dragoncito, es hora de ajustar cuentas-dijo raizer sonriendo

-y que lo digas, tus chicas no fueron fáciles de vencer-dijo issei-pero…-issei miro a Ravel

-onii sama!-dijo Ravel nerviosa mientras retrocedía

-parece que se me escapo una-dijo issei rascándose la cabeza-bueno no importa, solo tengo que vencer al rey para que el juego termino verdad? -Pregunto issei

Asentí e issei miro de nuevo a raizer

-bueno, que estamos esperando-dijo issei poniéndose los audífonos

-lo mismo digo-contesto raizer sonriendo

el cuerpo de raizer se cubrió completamente de fuego y miro a issei sonriendo

issei por otro lado, dio un paso al frente, de sus pies, un poco de vapor empezó a salir, poco a poco la temperatura alrededor de issei empezó a aumentar, una aura extraña rodeo a issei, de la nada el cuerpo de issei se cubrió completamente de fuego, este fuego estaba al rojo vivo e incluso el techo se quemaba, a pesar de estar alejados de issei, aun sentíamos el calor que este provocaba

-listo?-dijo issei

-voy a enseñarte el poder del clan Phenex-dijo raizer

* * *

_-Mundo Humano, Japón, Dojo de Shingen Ryuu-_

Pov Hatsue

Estaba sentado en la arena del dojo mientras tomaba un poco de te

-umm, sensei-hikari me hablo

-que pasa hikari?-pregunte

-sensei, está seguro de que estuvo bien dejar que sempai se enfrentara a Phenex?-pregunto preocupada

-por supuesto, en el estado en el que esta, el o supera por crecer en fuerza y poder-dije riendo

-si, pero Phenex es inmortal, incluso su lo supera en fuerza, el nunca lograra ganar limpiamente-dijo hikari

-lose, es por eso que se que ganara-le dije y ella se sorprendió

-por qué lo dice sensei?-le sonreí

-para vencer a Phenex, no se necesita fuerza o poder, lo que se necesita es…-hice una ligera pausa

Le dije con señas a hikari que me sirviera té, una vez que me sirvió le di un sorbo y la mire

-voluntad-

-voluntad?-pregunto hikari

-si..-le di un sorbo al té- si a Phenex no se le puede ganar limpiamente, solo tiene que hacer que el se rinda-dije

-que él se rinda, pero son inmortales-le sonreí

-ahí es donde entra la voluntad…-ella me miro dudosa-la voluntad de matar las veces que sean necesarias a ese ave inmortal-ella me miro sorprendía

-woau, nunca lo vi de esa manera-dijo aplaudiendo

-lose- ahora..

Issei chan, es tiempo de que demuestres…

Si tienes o no la voluntad.

* * *

**_Fin Del Capitulo_**

**_Espero que les haiga gustado chicos, últimamente, como es la última semana de clases, he tenido mucho tiempo libre, incluso durante clases me pongo a pensar que escribir, así que si notaron que este capítulo fue más largo y lo saque más temprano que antes, siéntanse felices, durante vacaciones intentare hacer lo mismo *-*, si les gusto ya saben que hacer, reviews *O*._**

**_Nos Vemos En El Próximo Capitulo_**


	12. Dragon vs Fenix

Capitulo 12 **Dragón v.s Fénix**

* * *

Pov Rias

Umm…-issei me miro cubierto de fuego

-que pasa?-

-podrías sostenerme esto-dijo lanzándome sus audífonos

Le sonreí y los sujete, este también sonrió y miro de nuevo a raizer

-aquí voy dragoncito!-grito raizer

Issei sin decir nada se puso en guardia, raizer corrió directamente contra el, issei sin intentar esquivar se preparó para recibirlo, raizer dio un derechazo a issei, este lo detuvo con su mano, al instante en que el puño de raizer choco con la mano de issei, una fuerte onda de poder y viento azoto, raizer quiso golpear a issei con su otra mano, de igual manera issei lo detuvo con su otra mano, issei hiso su cabeza hacia atrás, raizer lo miro con duda, issei le dio un fuerte cabezazo a raizer, haciendo que este retrocediera, raizer miro con rabia a issei mientras se sujetaba su cabeza

-como siempre sempai es un idiota-dijo koneko con su tono serio

De nueva cuenta raizer arremetió contra isse, ahora issei corrió de igual manera contra el, los dos dieron un golpe, ambos puños chocaron el uno contra el otro, entonces una gran explosión se hiso, mucho fuego se levantaba, una y otra vez, varios golpes fuertes se daban entre ellos, cada vez que esto pasaba mucho fuego salía y el techo se destrozaba, issei sujeto ambos brazos de raizer, issei dio un salto y con ambas piernas golpe el pecho de raizer, raizer salió volando hacia el campo de tenis, cuando choco contra el suelo se levanto mucho humo, issei miro sus manos, en ellas estaban los dos brazos de raizer, issei apretó un poco las manos, y estos se quemaron completamente, issei extendió sus alas y se dirigió a donde estaba raizer

De igual manera yo y todos los demás, nos acercamos un poco para poder ver

-ya termino?-pregunto kiba

-no, apenas comienza-le respondí nerviosa

De entre todo el humo, una silueta se podía distinguir, cuando el humo se disipo, raizer estaba parado ahí como si nada hubiera pasado, sus dos brazos ya se habían regenerado y miro sonriendo a issei

-que pasa dragoncito?, eso es todo?-pregunto señalándolo

-ese poder de regeneración es un fastidio-dijo issei rascándose la cabeza

-[Bost!]-

El aura de issei creció de nuevo e issei se puso en guardia, raizer le apunto con ambas manos y le disparo una enorme bola de fuego, issei la recibió con las manos y la disipo como si nada, issei respiro una enorme cantidad de aire, y soplo mucho fuego contra raizer, raizer sin inmutarse, lo recibió, el fuego continuo y quemo todos los alrededores, cuando el fuego se disipo, no había nada, del suelo poco a poco raizer se regenero completamente y miro a issei sonriéndole

-no importa cuantas veces lo intentes, no podrás ganar contra mi-dijo riendo

Issei siguió mirándolo seriamente, issei desapareció de un momento a otro, antes de darme cuenta, raizer estaba con la boca muy abierta y tenia a issei golpeándole el estomago, issei lo sujeto y le dio un fuerte rodillazo en la cara, en ese momento le dio un fuerte golpe con el guantelete, raizer salió volando contra unos arboles que se encontraban detrás

-que fastidio lidiar con su poder de regeneración-dijo issei con una gota de sudor en su mejilla

La dirección en donde raizer había salido volando, todo se comenzó a quemar y una bola de fuego comenzó a bola

-jajaja, mira dragoncito, contempla el poder del inmortal Fénix-dijo entre risas

Issei extendió sus alas y se puso a su altura, issei voló contra raizer muy rápidamente y le golpe la cara con mucha fuerza, raizer no lo esquivo, justo cuando issei estaba por retirar su puño, raizer le golpeo el estomago, issei retrocedió un poco y la cara de raizer se regenero y este sonreía, issei de nueva cuenta golpe a raizer en el estomago y lo atravesó, justo cuando hiba a sacar su puño, raizer lo volvió a golpear en la cara esta vez, el estomago de raizer se regenero, issei miro con rabia a raizer, otra vez issei se enfrento a el de frente, pero raizer no se inmutaba, issei sujeto de los hombros a raizer, issei le soplo fuego directamente en la cara a raizer, mientras este le soplaba fuego, raizer le golpe el estomago interrumpiendo a issei, otra vez raizer solamente se regenero y lo miraba sonriendo, issei estaba preparándose para atacarlo de nuevo pero una bola de fuego le llegaba por detrás, issei volteo rápidamente y disipo el fuego

-onii sama-gritaba la pequeña rubia

Ravel se coloco junto a raizer e issei se percato de que esta también tenia alas de fuego

-otra Phenex?-dijo issei dudoso

-asia es, ella es mi hermana-dijo raizer

-espera, pusiste a tu hermana dentro de tu ejercito?-

-si-contesto raizer sonriendo

-eres un maldito pervertido, pero…-issei miro a ravel-sera un problema lidiar con dos Phenex ala vez-

Issei miro a raizer y ravel mientras ponía su mano en su barbilla, raizer y ravel miraron dudosos a issei, issei hiso una expresión como si tuviera una idea

-tengo que encargarme primero de uno-dijo

-eres un genio sempai-dijo koneko

Issei respiro mucho aire, issei estaba a punto de soplar, pero un momento antes de que soplara

-[Bost!]-

El aura de issei creció y cuando abrió la boca, muchísimo mas fuego de que había soplado antes salió, el fuego estaba dirigido a raizer y ravel, pero por la enorme cantidad, el cielo se volvió completamente rojo y hacia mucho calor

El fuego sigue su camino hacia raizer y ravel, raizer no se movió y ravel solo se escondió detrás de raizer, el fuego cubrió completamente el cuerpo de raizer y se creo una enorme bola de fuego, el fuego poco a poco se fue disipando y solo quedaba ravel volando mirando con sorpresa a issei

-ya termino?-pregunto kiba

-ara ara, aun no-

En el suelo raizer volvió a regenerarse y miro a issei sonriendo

Issei se enojo y otra vez su cuerpo volvió a cubrirse completamente de fuego, issei aterrizo en el suelo de manara brutal, se hiso un gran cráter e issei salió de el enojado, miro a raizer con rabia y apretando los dientes

-que maldito fastidio!, cuantas veces tengo que matarte para que esto termine!-grito issei

La cantidad de fuego que rodeaba a issei continuo creciendo y cambiaba poco a poco a color rojo

-no quería hacer esto, pero…-issei no termino

Issei comenzó a expulsar un aura extraña, era exactamente la misma que había expulsado antes, pero esta era un poco distinta, alrededor de issei comenzó a salir vapor, el fuego que rodeaba a issei poco a poco cambiaba de color, el fuego esta vez se estaba volviendo completamente rojo

-que es eso?-pregunte mientras retrocedía

-son, los resultados del entrenamiento de sempai-dijo koneko

-enserio!?-pregunto kiba

-arara, me pregunto que pasara ahora-

Issei continuo expulsando esa aura, en ese momento, la cola de issei comenzó a moverse de forma extraña

-la cola de sempai!-koneko señalo a issei

-si lose, issei kun hiso lo mismo cuando me salvo-dijo akeno

-incluso, antes, la cola de issei comenzó a moverse de forma extraña, pero…-mire a issei- no creen que se ve muy lindo-dije sonriendo

-arara, issei kun se ve lindo-dijo akeno haciendo una de sus habituales risitas

-issei san lindo *-*-dijo asia sonrojada- vamos issei san, tu puedes!-grito asia

Issei nos volteo a ver, nos pusimos un poco nervioso por el aspecto de issei, pero en un instante este nos sonrió y levanto su pulgar, en ese momento supe al igual que todos, que todo estaría bien

-vamos issei!-le grite

-vamos pervertido sempai, tu puedes-dijo koneko con la mano pero sin nada de espíritu

-vamo issei kun!-

-issei kun, muéstranos los resultados de tu entrenamiento!-

Issei nos miro con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas y volvió a sonreírnos

-si, solo esperen-dijo sonriendo

La cola de issei continuo moviéndose de manera extraña, poco a poco, el fuego que rodeaba a issei se fue mezclando con el, el fuego parecería ser parte de su cuerpo, un aura o energía no estoy segura de lo que era, comenzó a envolver a issei, esta aura era intimidante, el aura era de color rojo como la sangre y parecía fuego, pero no era fuego, issei continuo haciendo crecer su aura

\- Mōdo Karyū…-fue lo que issei dijo

En ese momento una fuerte oleada de poder arremetió contra todos nosotros, el suelo comenzó a temblar un poco, un fuerte viento comenzó a azotar, las oleadas de poder eran muy fuertes, casi sentía que me desmayaría por la enorme cantidad de poder

-que es lo que hiciste dragoncito!?-pregunto raizer

Issei volteo a vernos y sonrió

Los ojos de issei parecía los de un dragón, sus ojos habían cambiado, estos ojos eran de un color rojo carmesí**_(N/a: como los ojos del kyubi de naruto, solo que carmesís)_** y los colmillo de issei crecieron.

-bien, raizer-issei miro a raizer

-onii sama-Ravel llego volando y se puso detrás de raizer

-es hora del 2do round!-dijo issei sonriendo

* * *

_-Inframundo, Mansión Gremory-_

Pov Sirzechs

Caminaba por uno de los pasillos de nuestra mansión, sin importar nada, estaba buscando a mi hijo, seguí caminando por los pasillos

-genial!-escuche la voz de milicas

Subí las escaleras, y camine hacia la izquierda, abrí una de las puerta de una habitación, y ahí se encontraba milicas sentad

-milicas, que haces?-

Milicas volteo a verme y sus ojos estaba brillando

-papa mira!-dijo señalando una televisión

-que pasa?-dije sentándome a su lado

-es la pelea de rias nee sama-dijo mirándola te tele

-oh, es verdad es hoy, veamos…-mire la tele y me quede sin palabras

Issei kun, el tenia un aspecto increíble, incluso estando aquí, me sentí un poco nervioso, solo un poco, nunca había visto nada igual, me sorprendí mucho y seguí mirando la tele junto a milicas

Issei kun a pesar de que se estaba enfrentando a dos Phenex estaba sin inmutarse y seguía atacando a raizer kun, soplaba fuego intercambiaba golpe, destruía edificios, era como si estuviera viendo a un dragón verdadero pelear contra un fénix, era simplemente increíble, issei kun seguía sin inmutarse mientras su guantelete brillaba y aumentaba la cantidad de su poder, simplemente increíble

Mire a milicas y este estaba tan entretenido, no despegaba sus ojos de la tele, y los tenia muy abiertos

-papa, issei niii sama es increíble verdad?-me pregunto con ojos brillantes

-si, es increíble, pero…-milicas no me presto atención y siguió mirando la tele- que es eso?-pregunte mirando a issei kun

\- Mōdo Karyū-escuche una voz

Voltee y mire una gran silueta

-padre-dije y este sonrió

-ola sirzechs, quien es el?-dijo señalando a issei kun en la tele

-Hyoudo issei kun-le conteste

-hyoudo?-asentí y el sonrió

-ya veo, no me extraña que el pudiera usar el Mōdo Karyū-dijo mi padre sonriendo

-pero padre, Mōdo Karyū?-el solo me sonrió y dio la vuelta

-sirzechs, quiero hablar con hyoudo issei, te lo encargo-dijo mientras salía de la habitación

-si…pero por que-voltee a ver la tele de nuevo y mire a issei kun-porque nuestro padre quiere hablar con issei kun?-me senté-mas importante… Mōdo Karyū?, que es eso?-dije

No preste mucha atención y seguí mirando la televisión, donde issei kun seguía peleando sin inmutarse contra los dos Phenex

-Academia Kuoh-

Pov Issei

Golpe a raizer con mucha fuerza en la cara y este retrocedió, al mismo tiempo esquive una ráfaga de fuego que la otra Phenex me había lanzado, y le sople fuego, esta solo lo esquivo y siguió volando, ataque otra vez a raizer pero este me esquivo, raizer se puso junto a la niña y entre los dos me lanzaron una gran ráfaga de fuego, la tome con las manos y la disipe, atreves del fuego raizer venia volando y e golpe en la cara, sin inmutarme respondí con un golpe y raizer salió volando, entonces sentí que alguien me golpe la espalda, la niña me había lanzado fuego y este vez no pude esquivarlo, justo cuando estaba planeando atacarla, sentí a raizer detrás de mi, me agache y esquive su golpe, al instante respondí y le golpe el estomago, raizer se sujeto el estomago mientras se agachaba, en ese momento lo golpee fuertemente en la cara haciendo que este chocara contra el suelo, mucho humo se levanto, mire ala niña y este me lanzo otra ráfaga de fuego, la disipe y me dispuse a ir en su contra

Justo cuando estaba a punto de golpearla, sentí algo detrás de mi, lo esquive, una ráfaga de fuego que raizer me había lanzado paso de mi y exploto en el fuego

Ya veo al parecer el Mōdo Karyū al igual que el entrenamiento de ki, me ayuda no solo en el aumento de mi fuerza, si no que también todos mis sentidos, bueno si es asi

Cerré mis ojos

Poco a poco todo el sonido comenzó a aislarse, vamos!

Abri los ojos y de nuevo, esta sensación de que todo se movía en cámara lenta, me acerque a raizer y le di una ráfaga de golpes, en el estomago en la cara, pecho y brazos, y a la niña le sople fuego directamente

Cuando deje de golpearlos y retrocedí todo empezó a moverse normalmente, raizer sufrió el daño de todos mis ataques y la niña solo fue quemada y cayo al suelo, pero cuando cayo al suelo, esta se regenero pero ya no se puso de pie

Aterrice y mire a raizer mientras respiraba muy difícilmente, mi mirada se estaba poniendo borrosa, parece que el MōdoKaryū es muy agotador, además

Mis manos estaban completamente ensangrentadas y dañadas, la sangre no era de la niña o de raizer, si no mía, el MōdoKaryū aun es mucho para mi cuerpo, aun necesito mas entrenamiento

Mientras pensaba nervioso, raizer aterrizo frente a mi mientras se regeneraba todos los daños que le había causado

-que pasa dragoncito?, cansado?-dijo sonriendo

Maldición!, incluso si lo ataco ahora, solo agotare mis fuerzas, aun no me acostumbro al MōdoKaryū

-aquí voy!-raizer corrió contra mi

Lo esquive muy fácilmente y de nueva cuenta lo golpee en la cara, este solo se doblo hasta atrás, retomo su postura y me golpe en la cara mientras se regeneraba

Espera, su regeneración se esta volviendo mas rápida!, raizer intento golpearme, pero lo contrarreste con uno de mis golpes, mi golpe destrozo completamente el brazo de raizer, mientras ese brazo se regeneraba raizer me golpeo con el otro brazo, de igual manera lo contrarreste con mi puño y volví a destrozar su brazo, pero su otro brazo ya estaba regenerado y me golpe en la cara, no lo pude esquivar y lo recibí, le di una fuerte patada directamente en la cara y este cayo al suelo, me coloque sobre el y lo golpee con todas mis fuerzas en su pecho, tanto fue mi poder que lo atravesé y mi puño choco contra el suelo, haciendo un enorme cráter, el suelo entero se destrozo y mucho humo y pedazos del suelo salieron

Mire a raizer y este no se movía, extendí mis alas y Salí del cráter, y aterrice sin perderlo de vista

-(habrá terminado?)-me preguntaba

Respiraba con dificultad y mis brazos y piernas me estaban matando por el dolor, mi cuerpo no será capaz de soportarlo mas, mire mis manos y estaba completamente rojas y ensangrentadas, creo que incluso mi mano derecha estaba rota

-issei!-escuche una voz

Cuando me di la vuelta, mire a bucho y a todos que se dirigían hacia a mi

-oh, bucho…-dije respirando muy rápidamente

Cuando bucho y los demás llegaron a mi, me senté en el suelo mientras disipaba el MōdoKaryū

-issei kun estas bien?-

-si, no hay problema-conteste

-arara issei kun, pero que gran espectáculo-

-no es para tanto-dije sonrojado

-issei san, estas herido-dijo asia mirando mis manos completamente ensangrentadas

-no es nada, estoy bien-

Cuando intente ponerme de pie, sentí el peor dolo de toda mi vida en mis piernas, sentía como si me las estuvieran arrancando, caí de rodillas y cuando intente sostenerme con los brazos, estos comenzaron a dolerme de igual manera y caí de cara al suelo

-issei!-bucho grito preocupada

-no pasa nada-dije

Bucho me cargo y me acostó sobre sus piernas (hizamakura)

-bucho, yo..-bucho no me dejo terminar

-lo hiciste bien, estoy muy orgullosa, issei-dijo mientras me acariciaba la cabeza

Bucho me miro sonriéndome y acariciando mis mejillas

-issei, yo..-bucho no termino

Sentí una especie de pulso, un sentimiento extraño, mire el cráter y me asuste

Empuje a bucho y me puse de pie como pude, y mire que desde el cráter una bola de fuego venia, la disipe con las mano lo mas rápido que pude, pero atreves del fuego venia algo, lo sentí, cuando reaccione, raizer venia volando hacia a mi y me dio una patada muy fuerte, intente detenerla con los brazos pero estos me estaba matando del dolor y no pude hacerlo, la patada me golpe y Salí volando

-issei!-

Intente ponerme de pie, pero solo pude levantar la mirada, vi a raizer frente a todos

-vamos!-grite con fuerza

Las piernas no me respondían, ni los brazos, intente llegar a ellos arrastrándome pero no podía, mientras intentaba arrastrarme, raizer los miraba a todos ellos mientras hacia una enorme bola de fuego y sonreía

-vamos!, respondan!-dije mirando mis piernas

No puedo perder!, no aquí!

Mi visión poco a poco se volvió borrosa, poco a poco, hasta que ya no pude ver nada

-en donde estoy..-estaba en una especie de vacío, todo estaba oscuro

En la lejanía, pude ver un espacio en blanco, corrí hacia el, pero cada vez que daba un paso , el espacio en blanco parecía alejarse, me detuve

-entonces…morí?-me pregunte

Mire alrededor mío, pero en todas direcciones no había nada

-así como así morí, sin nisiquiera poder liberar a bucho de su compromiso!-golpe el suelo con fuerza-maldición, soy débil, raizer no puede contra mí, esos malditos poderes de regeneración son los culpables de que no pueda ganar-dije mirando el suelo con rabia

En medio de mi enojo, sentí que alguien me toco la espalda

-no es verdad…-escuche una voz

Esta voz, yo conozco esta voz

-no puede ser…-me puse de pie y mire al hombre que me había tocado

-ola issei-dijo sonriéndome

-papa….-dije apenas

-cómo estás?-dijo sonriéndome

Lo abrazo y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos

-pensé que estabas muerto-dije mientras lo abrazaba con todas mis fuerzas

-de echo si lo estoy-dijo sonriendo

-entonces, como..-dije señalándolo

-veras…ni yo mismo lose, jeje-dijo riendo-pero estoy aquí para decirte algo-

-algo, a mi..que pasa papa-el me sujeto de los hombros

-issei, los poderes de regeneración no son una excusa-dijo enojado

-pero..-

-si no tienes la voluntad para vencer a ese pájaro, entonces, como has logrado sobrevivir hasta ahora-

Es cierto, yo he sobrevivido

-issei, si él es un ave inmortal, y matarlo una sola vez no basta para que muera, entonces…-el me miro seriamente

Es cierto, si es inmortal solo tengo que..

-matarlo de nuevo-conteste sonriendo

-exacto, si una vez no basta, mátalo de nuevo, y si esa vez tampoco, hazlo de nuevo, no importa las veces que sean necesarias, tienes que matarlo-

-si, lo matare todas las veces que quieras, hasta que rompa su espíritu-dije sonriendo

-ese es mi hijo, ahora…-mi papa cerro los ojos-veamos como lo haces-dijo sonriendo

Abrí los ojos lentamente, y pude ver a raizer frente a todos mis amigos

-que acaba de pasar?-pregunte mirando a raizer

Mire a raizer y después aun lado de mí, mi papa estaba parado

-issei, tu me lo prometiste, que siempre te pondrías de pie-dije enojado

Si, así es, yo le hice esa promesa a mi padre

También le prometí a bucho que ganaría por ella, que rayos estoy haciendo

-ponte de pie..-

Poco a poco mi fuerza regresaba

-ponte de pie!-

Mi visión regresaba

-Ponte De Pie!-mi papa grito con fuerza

Si, jure que siempre me pondría de pie, y también le prometí a bucho que ganaría por ella, no puedo estar aquí todo el día, después de todo…

Siempre Cumplo Mis Promesas

* * *

Pov Rias

Ya habían pasado unos instantes desde que issei salió volando hacia los árboles, raizer solo se paró frente a todo nosotros

-bien rias, ahora si te vas a rendir..-pregunto

-nunca, issei se esforzó mucho, no puedo simplemente rendirme ahora-dije expulsando mi aura

-ya veo, que remedio..-raizer comenzó a acumular aura en su mano al mismo tiempo que incrementaba la suya

Todos miramos a raizer un poco nerviosos, hace unos minutos no pudimos hacerle nada, e incluso a issei se le dificulto pelear contra sus poderes de regeneración, como vamos a hacerlo

-hasta luego rias..-raizer estaba a punto de lanzarnos una bola de fuego

De al lado de raizer, una piedra le golpe la cabeza, raizer volteo a ver y en ese momento, una ráfaga de fuego lo golpeo directamente, raizer retrocedió

De el lugar donde había venido el fuego, el cual era el mismo donde estaba issei, un aura extraña comenzó a emanar, mucho luz de color rojo comenzó a brillar

-ey…-escuche la voz de issei

Todos nos alegramos al saber que issei estaba bien, cuando volteamos a ver a issei

-issei…eres tu-pregunte nerviosa

De entre los arboles, poco a poco una silueta venia saliendo, de la sombra una pierna salió, raizer se puso muy nervioso y puso una expresión de sorpresa y miedo al igual que nosotros

Poco a poco issei salió completamente de las sombras, pero lo que vimos nos sorprendió mucho

Era issei, pero diferente, estaba completamente relajado, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, ojos rojos carmesí vacios y sin brillo, su cuerpo estaba completamente dañado, sus brazos llenos de sangre y apenas podía mantenerse en pie

-grrrr…..-

Issei comenzó a gruñir, o eso creo contra raizer, raizer solo lo miro sorprendido

Issei lo miro con rabia, issei dio unos cuantos pasos y se puso a unos metros de raizer

-arara que va a hacer issei kun-

-no lo se..-

De la nada issei puso sus manos en el suelo y levanto la parte baja de su cuerpo, su cola apuntaba a raizer mientras se movía de manera extraña

-en cuatro patas?-pregunto kiba

-asi parece..-extraño

Entonces issei se cubrió completamente de fuego, de nueva cuenta el fuego comenzó a fusionarse con el

\- Mōdo Karyū-fue la ultima palabra de issei

Issei comenzó a hacer crecer su aura, mientras esa misma aura, intimidante seguía creciendo, nosotros al igual que raizer nos asustamos por el aura que issei expulsaba

Nos asistamos, issei en esa posición y en el estado en que estaba, era como si estuviéramos viendo a un verdadero dragón frente a nosotros

Issei desapareció y apareció frente a raizer muy rápidamente, issei sujeto a raizer de la camisa y lo esrello contra el suelo, raizer se puso de pie, en ese mismo momento issei apareció detrás de raizer, issei le golpe el pecho a raizer y se lo atravesó, raizer retrocedió y su pecho se regenero, pero ahora raizer miraba a issei con miedo, issei sigui atacando a raizer, patadas, puñetazos e incluso cabezazos de issei impactaban directamente contra raizer, issei sujeto a raizer de la cabeza y lo estrello contra el suelo, haciendo un gran cráter

Nos acercamos a ver

Issei estaba sobre raizer, la cara de raizer acaba de regenerarse, en ese momento issei lo golpe en la cara con mucha fuerza, raizer volvió a regenerarse y miro a issei con miedo, issei de nuevo volvió a golpear a raizer, issei sujeto sus brazos y se los arranco, lo golpeaba fuertemente en la cara y en todo el cuerpo, issei extendió sus alas y el guantelete apareció en su mano, issei voló y tomo un poco de altura y señalo a raizer con el guantelete, poco a poco la energía se fue acumulando en el guantelete de issei

-no..espera!-dijo raizer con miedo

Issei miraba a raizer sin ninguna emoción

-yo…espera!, no espera!, puedo morir!-grito raizer

Issei solo lo miro seriamente, entonces el aura de issei sigui incrementándose y la energía acumulada en el guantelete aumento, isses estaba a punto de lanzarle la ráfaga de energía a raizer

-me rindo!-grito raizer

En ese momento issei solo sonrió y el fuego que lo rodeaba se disipo

"el competidor raizer sama se retira, el ganador de este rating game es rias sama y su grupo"

Mire a todos y todos estaban sonriéndome, ellos vinieron a mi y me abrazaron

-felicidades bucho!-

-Bucho san, ganamos!-

Le acaricie la cabeza a asia y le sonreí

-si, nosotros ganamos..-le conteste sonriendo

-bucho….-mire a akeno y esta estaba frente a issei

-akeno, como esta issei-le pregunte y esta me hiso una sonrisa forzada

-bueno..-

-akeno, como esta issei-

Me acerque un poco y mire a issei, estaba parado sin decir nada, sus ojos estaban vaciós pero ya habían vuelto ala normalidad, su cuerpo estaba completamente herido, sus manos ensangrentadas

-como esta?-pregunte mientras me acercaba

-el…-akeno paso la mano frente a los ojos de issei-esta inconsciente..-dijo akeno

-inconsciente!?-pregunte

-si, parece que lleva inconsciente un rato, creo que fue desde que raizer golpeo..-dijo akeno mientras miraba a issei el cual no se movía

Entonces, desde hace rato, y toda la reciente pelea, él estaba inconsciente!

-issei…-me acerque a él y no me respondió

Issei de la nada cayo de rodillas, lo sujete antes de que este cayera y lo acosté en mis piernas

-issei…-le acaricie la cabeza

-bucho….-issei estaba comenzando a hablar

-que pasa issei, estas bien?-le pregunte

-yo…cumplí mi promesa…-dijo issei

Sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza, fue cuando recordé, en efecto, me prometiste que ganarías por mi, cierto..

-issei…-le acaricie la mejilla y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos- gracias, muchas gracias..-

* * *

_-Residencia Hyoudo, Mundo Humano-_

Pov Issei

-ah que paso!?-abri los ojos muy rápidamente-en donde estoy-mire a los lados-mi habiatacion..que extraño, recuerdo que estaba peleando con raizer, me golpeo y después yo…-mi cabeza comenzó a doler mucho

La puerta se abrió, voltee a ver y asia estaba en la puerta

-ola asia-la salude sonriendo

Asia reacciono de una manera extraña, me miro mu sorprendida y salio al pasillo

-chico!, issei san esta despierto!-grito muy fuerte

-despierto, a que te refieres?-pregunte

De la nada llegaron bucho y todo los chicos del club

-issei!-bucho entro

-ah ola bucho..a decir verdad..-no pude terminar

Bucho me abrazo contra sus pechos

-arara issei kun, ya estas despierto-dijo akeno san haciendo una de sus típicas risitas

-pervertido sempai, que bueno que ya despertaste-la mire

-koneko chan ya te dije que fue un accidente-dije

-issei kun, sin duda eres muy fuerte verdad-dijo kiba sonriéndome

-no es para tanto-dije sonrojándome un poco-estoy aun mas sorprendido de que todo ustedes estén aquí, cuantos días han pasado desde el rating game?-pregunte poniéndome de pie

-fue ayer-

Me caí de la cama y me levante rápidamente

-ayer!-

-incluso yo estoy sorprendida, issei san no debería ser capaz de ponerse de pie aun, después de esa pelea

Estoy seguro de que el MōdoKaryū tiene algo que ver con eso, y el manejo del ki que me dijo mi abuelo, estoy seguro de que mi abuelo menciono algo acerca de esto

-de todas formas, ahora que issei kun despertó deberíamos celebrar-dijo akeno san sonriente

bueno, incluso si aun estoy un poco adolorido, no hay que ser un aguafiestas

-esta bien..-

me puse de pie y kiba me ayudo a sostenerme

junto a kiba, yo y todos bajamos las escaleras y nos sentamos en el sofá

celebramos un rato, nada grande, comimos unas botanas que tenia guardadas, y tomamos unos refrescos, solo para celebrar

después de unos momentos, me separe y fui ala cocina a tomar agua

mire a todos felices y sonriendo, pero en especial bucho, ella estaba especialmente feliz, y se notaba mucho, hise un ligera sonrisa y fui a mi cuarto

-bueno, vamos a relajarnos un poco-agarre mis audífonos

estaba un poco dañados pero nada grave, aun servían

salí por la ventana y me subí al techo de la casa, me recosté mientras miraba las estrellas

nada mas relajante, cerré los ojos mientras respiraba tranquilamente

así dure unos minutos, relajado sin ningún sonido además del sonido del viento

entonces senti que alguien me toco la cabeza

abrí los ojos y pude ver una hermosa cabellera carmesí moviéndose con la brisa lenta del viento, casi podía ver brillos desprendiéndose del cabello

-bucho..-

mire la cara de bucho que estaba sonriendo, entonces bucho movió la boca

me quite los audífonos

-perdón bucho, que dijiste?-pregunte

-nada, que si que estabas haciendo aquí?-

bucho me sonrió y se sentó junto a mi

-nada en particular, solo pensé en relajarme un rato...pero tu que haces aquí bucho?-pregunte dudoso

bucho me miro y sonrió

-bueno, es que de la nada desapareciste, asi que vine a buscarte, entre a tu cuarto y vi la ventana abierta, extendí mis alas y volé y entonces te vi aquí acostado, y pensé en venir a acompañarte-

la mire y le sonreí y ella también me sonrió

-ya veo...-

bucho y yo nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, mirando el enorme cielo estrellado y sintiendo la brisa del viento

entonces bucho dijo

-issei sabes...-

voltee a ver a bucho y esta tenia un poco de rubor en sus mejillas

-um, bucho, que pasa?-pregunte sonriendo

bucho me miro y le sonreí, en ese momento bucho se puso mas roja

-bucho!, que te pasa!, estas toda roja, estas enferma?-

puse mi meno en su frente

-maldición no puedo sentir bien el calor, entonces...-

mire a bucho y esta estaba sonrojada

-umm, issei...-

bucho me miro sonriendo

-muchas gracias, gracias a ti pude librarme de mi compromiso con raizer-

le sonrei

-no tienes que agradecerme, lo hise con gusto-

ella me volteo a ver

-pero issei, durante la pelea me preocupaste, digo peleaste incluso estando inconsciente-

are?, enserio

-bucho, los recuerdos del final de mi pelea con raizer aun son un poco borrosos, pero sabes...-

-que pasa issei?-pregunto bucho

-yo siempre cumplo mis promesas-dije sonriéndole

ella me miro sorprendida, después sonrió mientras un poco de rubor aparecía en sus mejillas

-si...es verdad, pero...-

bucho miro el cielo

-puede que en el futuro esto vuelva a pasar, y apenas nos libramos de este-

bucho parecía estar preocupada

la mire fijamente

-entonces, volveré a pelear-

bucho me miro sorprendida

si, luchare solo por ti

-si otro compromiso surge en el futuro, yo peleare y volveré a cancelarlo, por que...-

asi es, pero no es la única razón

-soy tu peón, rias gremory...-

bucho me miro sonrojada mientras la miraba fijamente

bucho desvió la mirada

-um, bucho..-

antes de darme cuenta, bucho estaba muy cerca de mi

bucho estaba besándome

no podía pensar en nada, mi mente se puso en blanco

podía sentir el calor de buhco, sentía su respiración, no puedo describirlo es sin duda una experiencia inimaginable, simplemente me quede en shock, bucho siguió besando por unos segundos, waaa simplemente increible!

bucho se separo de mi y yo aun no reaccionaba

mi cola comenzó a moverse mucho y bucho lo noto y sonrió

-que lindo eres issei-dijo sonriendo

después de unos segundos pude reaccionar

-bu-bu-bucho, por que...?-pregunte

bucho me sonrió

-hiciste muchas cosas para merecerlo, es una recompensa-dijo sonriendo

-pero...

-por cierto, ese fue mi primer beso..-

bucho puso sus dedos en sus labios, se miraba simplemente hermosa en esa pose

-primer beso!?-

bucho asintió

-el primer beso es importante para los japoneses, no?-

-eso escuche, pero, espera entonces...-

toque mis labios y bucho me miro dudosa

-ese también fue mi primer beso..-

bucho me miro muy sorprendida, después me sonrió

-ya veo, me alegra que haiga sido conmigo-

-bucho...-

bucho abrió los ojos de golpe, me miro y golpeo su puño con su mano levemente

-ya se!, vendré a vivir aquí!-

me quede en shock

-issei, issei..-

-espera, que dijiste bucho?-pregunte

-dije que vendré a vivir aquí-respondió

entonces no escuche mal

-pero, por que?-

-de que hablas, quiero pasar mas tiempo con mi preciado y querido issei, claro con asía también-dijo sonriendo

-ya veo...si tu lo quieres no hay ningún problema, por mi encantado-

bucho me sonrió y yo a ella

-si, por favor cuida de mi-

-si, lo espero con ansias-

y asi fue como ganamos el rating game contra raizer, bucho decidió venir a vivir conmigo y asia, y por supuesto, así fue como bese por primera vez a la mujer de la que me enamore...

_**Fin Del Capitulo**_

_**Ola chicos!, espero que les haiga gustado, si les gusto ya saben que hacer!, reviews *-***_

_**Nos Vemos En El Próximo Capitulo**_


	13. Dragones, Pechos y Encuentros

Capitulo 13 **Dragones, Pechos y Encuentros**

* * *

Pov Rías

_-Residencia Hyoudo-_

ya han pasado algunos días desde que ganamos el rating game contra raizer

onii sama me dijo que hablo con mis padres y que el compromiso quedo anulado de manera definitiva

después de unos sucesos, se decidió que yo me quedaría a vivir en la misma casa de issei, lo que me hiso muy feliz

salí de mi habitación y baje las escaleras, me senté en el sofá frente ala televisión

de atrás asia venia caminando, se podía ver un poco dormida ya que se estaba tallando los ojos y aun traía puesta su pijama

-buenos días asia-

asia me miro y sonrió mientras abrió los ojos

-buenos días bucho san-dijo sonriente

le sonreí de igual forma y ella fue ala cocina

mire por unos segundos el techo

-bucho san, toma-

mire a un lado y asia estaba ofreciéndome un vaso de tè, lo tome y le sonreí y ella me sonrió y se sentó junto a mi

-me sorprendió, no sabia que bucho san se despertara tan temprano, aun faltan como 3 horas para la escuela-

-oh, también me sorprendió ver a asia tan feliz y energética tan temprano-

le di un sorbo a mi tè y mire a asia

-asia, que sueles hacer despierta a esta hora?-

asia puso su mano y miro el techo pensativa

-no mucho, normalmente no me despierto tan temprano, pero ya que estamos aquí, voy a prepararle el Bento a issei san-

asia se puse de pie y me sonrió, se dirigió ala cocina y se puso un delantal

-asia...-

camine hacia donde estaba ella

-quieres ayuda?-pregunte

le sonreí y ella asintió, me puse un delantal y comenzamos a hacer los almuerzos, ya que yo comencé a vivir aquí, ahora se tenia que preparar un Bento extra

después de hacer los bentos, asia y yo hablamos un rato

-ara!, mira la hora, creo que ya es hora de despertar a issei san-dijo asia preocupada

asia se dirigió alas escaleras

-espera..-

detuve a asia

-voy contigo-

le sonreí

-por que?-pregunto asia

-como que por que?, quiero ver a issei dormido, de seguro y se ve muy lindo-dije sonriendo

si, obviamente si estaba a mi alcance era por que debía hacerlo, no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad

-esta bien-contesto asia sonriendo

ambas subimos las escaleras y nos dirigimos ala habitación de issei, asia primero toco la puerta

-issei san...?-

nadie respondió, mire a asia y ella me sonrió, tome la perilla de la puerta

-l-li-lista?-pregunte

asia me miro sonriendo

es el momento

abri la puerta de golpe

-are?-

cuando abrí la puerta issei estaba sentado sobre la cama y me miro sorprendido

-issei...estabas despierto?-le pregunte

issei asintió y me sonrió

lo mas extraño era que issei parecía estar nervioso y estaba sudando mucho

-issei san, estas bien?-pregunto asia

issei miro a asia dudoso

-si, por que preguntas?-

asia me miro y yo la mire, después mire a issei

-issei, estas sudando mas de lo normal-dije señalándole la cara

issei volteo hacia otro lado

-no es verdad-dijo mientras se limpiaba el sudor

-bueno issei san, ya esta todo listo, ya casi es hora de irnos, asi que alístate por favor-

asia le sonrió a issei y este asintió sonriendo

-bueno issei..te esperamos abajo-dije

issei me miro y sonrio de igual forma

asia y yo bajamos las escaleras y nos sentamos en el sillón

-asia, le ocurre algo a issei?-pregunte

-no, es la primera vez que lo veo asi-contesto

ah!, acabo de recordarlo

-asia, alguna vez has visto a issei dormido, es decir tu llevas mas tiempo viviendo con el?-pregunte sonriéndole

asia me miro y sonrió y después negó con la cabeza

-ya veo...pero es extraño-

puse mi mano en mi barbilla

-bucho san?, que es extraño?-pregunto asia

-bueno, es que ayer por la noche, quise darle una sorpresa a issei metiéndome en su cuarto-

asia se sonrojo mucho y me miro enojada

-bucho san eso es hacer trampa-

negué con las manos

-ya,ya, de cualquier forma no hice nada anoche-

ella me miro dudosa

-ayer cuando intente entrar, la puerta estaba cerrada con candado y pues no pude entrar(es un lastima)-dije

-si, algunas veces yo también intente entrar de noche y me paso lo mismo-

asia y yo miramos el techo, después nos miramos fijamente y sonreímos

-seguro no es nada malo-

-si, si issei san tuviera problemas estoy seguro de que el nos lo diría-

asia y yo empezamos a reírnos

-que pasa aquí?-

voltee hacia atrás

de las escaleras, issei venia bajando, ya traía puesto su uniforme y su cola resaltaba moviéndose

-nunca me canso de verte issei-dije moviendo los ojos

-bucho, por favor no hagas eso-dijo sonrojado

issei me sonrió y después se sentó junto a nosotras

-y bien bucho, ya te has acostumbrado a la casa?-

mire pensativa el techo

pues no le veo ningún problema, es mas, me gusta este ambiente

-si, me gusta vivir aquí-conteste sonriendo

issei me sonrió y se puso de pie

-bueno, supongo que ya es hora de irnos-dijo tomando su maleta

-por cierto issei..-

issei me volteo a ver

-si nunca asistes a clases, que llevas en tu maleta?-pregunte

le señale la maleta y este la abrió

-comida por supuesto!-dijo sacando bolsas de frituras

jaja ya veo

-pero por que?-pregunte

issei puso su mano en su barbilla

-bueno, es que como sabes, suelo perderme mucho-

-oh, enserio?-

-dejemos de lado eso, y pues el bento de asia es muy bueno, pero después me da mas hambre, y pues..-

-si ya entiendo-dije poniendo mi mano en mi frente

-issei san, si mi bento no es suficiente!, quieres que prepare mas!?-le pregunto asia

issei nego con la cabeza y asia parecía deprimida

-asia-issei puso su mano en la cabeza de asia

-issei san-

issei miro a asia y sonrió

-esta bien, issei san..-dijo asia haciendo pucheros

-que linda-dijo issei

-bueno...nos vamos, issei san, bucho san-dijo asia

issei me miro y sonrió y yo le sonreí y nos pusimos en marcha ala escuela

* * *

_-Academia Kuoh, Salon del Club de Ocultismo-_

Pov issei

como de costumbre estábamos en salón del club, lo mismo de siempre, kiba y yo sentados en un sillón frente a koneko chan que como usualmente comía algo, y bucho sentada en el escritorio con akeno san junto a ella con tazas de tè

-issei kun, quisieras tener un duelo-dijo kiba

la pregunta súbita me tomo por sorpresa

un duelo? yo contra kiba, seguro me aplastara si es un duelo de espadas, incluso si no es de espadas, no creo que pueda ganar

-yo paso..-dije sonriendo

-ya veo, que se le va a hacer-dijo sonriendo

-kiba, ahora entiendo por que eres tan popular en la escuela-dije mirándolo

-enserio?, por si no lo sabes tu también eres popular issei kun-

en cuanto kiba termino la frase mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas

popular?, yo, como es eso posible, incluso bucho y los demas miraron a kiba sorprendidos

-yuuto, puedes decirme, como esta eso de que issei es popular-dijo bucho

bucho se puso de pie y se cruzo de brazos

-bueno, últimamente, como sabrás issei kun es un tema muy común en los estudiantes-

que soy?, el menú de la escuela o que?

-y pues su reciente amistad con una kouhai fue el disparador-

kiba me miro sonriendo, y bucho y asia me miraron fijamente, esas miradas penetrantes y cortantes

-entonces..hikari chan es parte de esto?-pregunte

kiba asintió sonriendo

-ya veo...,pero...-

mire a bucho y asia

-podria dejar de hacer eso, me matan con su mirada-dije sonriendo falsamente

-yuuto, quien es esa hikari chan de la que habla issei-pregunto bucho

-si, kiba san, díganoslo, oh!...-asia hiso una ligera pausa

-umm, asia, pasa algo-pregunte

asia me miro haciendo pucheros, y se acerco a mi, cuando estaba frente a mi, ella puso su mano en mi mejilla

-asia...-

en ese momento asia comenzó a jalar mi mejilla

-issie san idiota, de seguro es la misma kouhai de la ultima ve, verdad?-dijo sin soltarme

-eehh, espera asia...eso duele, podrías soltarmeeee-dije intentando no moverme

el dolor era pequeño, pero después de un tiempo el dolor aumentaba

-esta bien..-dijo soltándome

una vez que me soltó, me sobe mi mejilla y mire a asia

la cual junto a bucho me estaban matando con sus miradas de nuevo

-bu-bu-bueno, si asia, es la misma de la ultima vez-dije mientras jugaba con mis manos

-lo sabia!-dijo enojada

-issei...-

bucho se acerco a mi y puso su mano en mi barbilla

oh no otra vez

-ya sabes lo que va a pasar, verdad?-

bucho me miro sonriendo, me asuste y justo detrás estaba asia mirándome mientras hacia pucheros

-me voy!-di la vuelta e intente correr

mientras miraba la puerta del salón, en un instante me paralice

-no me digas...-voltee hacia atrás como un robot

lentamente voltee y mire a bucho sosteniéndome de la cola

-adonde crees que vas?-dijo mirándome enojada

-yo, bueno, umm, eto..-

mi cuerpo no me respondía y no podía hacer nada

maldición, te maldigo cola, te maldigo!

después de unos minutos y después de aclarar las cosas con bucho y asia, todos nos sentamos en lo sillones para seguir hablando

-bueno, kiba...eso es todo-kiba negó

-también hay otras alumnas que piensa que tu simplemente eres tierno y lindo-

me sonroje mucho

en ese momento bucho y asia me jalaron ambas de mis mejillas

-suéltenme!-

ambas me soltaron

-es enserio?-pregunte mientras me sobaba

-si, es que dicen que con ese cosplay con cola te ves mas lindo-

todos nos sorprendimos

-espera, quieres decir que algunas vieron mi cola?-

moví mi cola y kiba asintió

-solo hay una explicación para esto...-puse mi mano en mi barbilla

si ellas vieron mi cola, eso quiere decir que son demonios o cualquier otra cosa relacionada con las 3 facciones, o quizás

-la magia que use para esconder mi cola, dejo de hacer efecto...-

todos me miraron

-perdón, pero no soy muy bueno con la magia-

-issei...-bucho estaba a punto de jalarme la mejilla otra vez

en ese momento frente a nosotros, apareció un circulo mágico, y de el salió el holograma de ossan

-ossan!-

todos miraron sorprendidos el circulo mágico

-ola issei, como estas?-

-si, muy bien ossan, que pasa?, hay algún problema?-pregunte

ossan me miro sonriendo

-issei, ya es hora, de pelear por territorios-

-oh, ya es esa época del año-

sin duda es genial, no podría ser mas perfecto

-umm, issei san a que se refiere?-pregunto asia

mire a todos y todos estaba dudosos

-esperen, es que ustedes no hacen eso-pregunte

todos negaron con sonrisas falsas

-ya veo, que remedio-

-por cierto, rias sama le gustaría venir a ver-ossan se dirigió a bucho

-bueno, si, me encantaría y solo llamame rias-

-la estaremos esperando rias san, e issei-ossan me miro

-cuento contigo-

-si, déjamelo a mi-dije poniendo mi pecho en alto

el holograma desapareció y todos me miraron dudosos

-issei dime, que es eso de pelear por el territorio

-araara issei kun, dínoslo no seas malo-

-issei san, que es?-

las mire y después les sonreí

-eso arruinaría la sorpresa, cuando lo vena se darán cuenta...-

-issei kun, esa pelea, es emocionante?-

puse mi mano en mi barbilla

-no lo llamaría emocionante, mas bien...-

mire a todos y sonreí

-es excitante!-dije sonriendo

todos me miraron sorprendidos y en un instante sonrieron, excepto koneko chan, ella se había mantenido en silencio todo el tiempo y seguía comiendo

-koneko chan, si sigues siendo tan fría no tendrás amigo..-

-callate pervertido-dijo seria

-koneko chan!, ya te dije que no fue apropósito!-

* * *

_-Inframundo, Territorio de Tannin-_

Pov Akeno

cuando nos transportamos, llegamos a una montaña, era enorme, había muchos arboles rodeándonos

-issei..-

-que pasa bucho?-

-y tannin?-

-el esta...-

issei no pudo terminar

detrás de issei tannin aterrizo, estaba aleteando con fuerza y mucho viento comenzó a azotar, tannin dejo de aletear

-ola rias san-

-ola tannin, cuanto tiempo-

tannin y rias intercambiaron unas sonrisas

-umm, bucho..-issei kun se dirigió a rias

rias miro a issei dudosa, issei solo le respondió con una sonrisa mientras señalaba su cabello, el cabello de rias estaba completamente despeinado

-ah!, no me di cuenta!-dijo rias nerviosa

-no te preocupes...-

issei kun se acerco a rias y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, poco a poco este se fue acomodando

-listo!-

-gracias issei-rias estaba sonrojada

-ah!-

issei kun me miro sorprendido

-ara,ara, pasa algo issei kun?-pregunte

-akeno san...-

-que pasa issei kun?-

issei señalo mi cabello

cuando puse mas atención, mi cabello estaba despeinado de igual forma

-ara,ara, que descuidada-dije sonriendo

-déjamelo a mi-

issei kun se acerco a mi y comenzó a acariciarme la cabeza

ahh, la sensación de issei kun acariciándome sin duda es la mejor, no es nada pervertido ni nada, es solo que desde la pelea de issei kun contra raizer, me he estado sintiendo un poco extraña con respecto a issei kun

-listo!-dijo issei kun feliz

-gracias issei kun- respondi sonriendo

-issei!-

issei kun volteo con miedo

detrás de el, estaban rias y asia chan mirándolo con enojo

-q-q-q-que pasa?-

-issei san idiota-dijo asia chan haciendo pucheros

-ambas se ven muy lindas cuando están celosas, fufufu-hice una risita

-eso no es verdad!-

-por otro lado...ossan!-issei kun se acerco a tannin

-que pasa issei?-

-entonces...?-

-es cierto, claro puedes ir adelantándote, yo les explicare a todos-

issei kun sonrió y comenzó a caminar, de entre unos arbustos, un gran dragón salió, era grande, no del tamaño de tannin, pero si era mas grande que issei kun

el dragón se acerco a issei kun, issei kun solo sonrió y abrazo al dragón

-tannin...eso es normal?-

-bueno, cualquier otro demonio tendría problemas para tratar con dragones, pero issei es especial-

todos miramos a issei kun, este estaba jugando muy felizmente con el gran dragón como si este se tratase de un perro

-tannin, entonces, de que se tratan estas "peleas por territorio"-

-ara,ara, será que los dragones son muy territoriales-pregunte

tannin me miro y asintió

-como ya sabrán, mi territorio alberga muchos dragones-

todos asentimos

-al principio, cuando todos los dragones empezaron a vivir aquí hubo muchos problemas-

-y eso a que se debió?-pregunte

-bueno, este territorio es solo mío, por lo que los demás dragones siempre trataban de pelear contra mi para quitarme mi dominio...-

-oh ya veo-

-pero eso solo fue al principio, desde que se me ocurrió este sistema, los problemas fueron disminuyendo-

-sistema?-

-pelear por territorios-

ya entiendo, esos significa...

-tannin, tu dividiste tu territorio en partes, para que los dragones pelearan por el derecho a dominar dichas partes verdad?-dije

tannin asintió sonriendo

-asi es, en este momento, mi territorio esta dividido en 3 territorios-

-tres?-pregunto rias

-si, el territorio mas grande, lo controlo yo, en mi territorio se encuentran los dragones mas grandes, osea los adultos para que entiendan-

-y los otros dos?-

-a eso voy-tannin miro a issei

-no me digas...-

-asi es, el segundo territorio mas grande, lo controla issei..-

todos nos sorprendimos, issei kun controlaba uno de los mas grandes territorios de los dragones, sin duda es un muy grande logro

por su lado issei kun ya no estaba jugando con el dragón grande, ahora había otros dragón, estos eran pequeños, como del mismo tamaño que rassei kun, solo un poco mas grandes, issei kun corría mientras los dragones lo seguían intentando morder su cola, issei kun corría sonriendo felizmente y sonriendo

issei kun se mira muy linda...pero que es este sentimiento, quiero estar con issei kun, este extraño deseo de tocarlo...que me esta pasando

-akeno?-

reaccione y rias me miraba dudosa

-akeno, pasa algo?-pregunto

-no-mire a issei kun y sonreí-no pasa nada...-

-ya veo, entonces...-

rias y yo dirigimos nuestra atención a tannin

-que dragones se concentran en el territorio de issei?-pregunto rias

-listos?, escuchen con atención, en el territorio de issei...-tannin hiso una ligera pausa-aunque no lo crean, en el territorio de issei solo se encuentran los dragones mas pequeños-

otra vez todos nos sorprendimos

-pero no se confundan, issei fue el que decidió esto-

-a que te refieres?-

-si, issei kun decidió albergar a los dragones pequeños en su territorio, de hecho el territorio de issei es controlado por el y uno de sus hermanos-

nos quedamos en shock

-isssei san, tiene hermanos?-pregunto asia chan

-si, ah pero, no son demonios, son dragones, es uno de mis hijos

-ya veo, pero quien es?-

tannin miro a issei kun y señalo

-el-

tannin señalo al dragón grande que estaba recostado cerca de issei kun

antes de darnos cuenta, muchos dragoncitos pequeños estaban jugando con issei kun, pero ahí no acabo la cosa, el numero de dragoncitos aumento, algunos simplemente jugaban con issei kun, otros iban con el dragón grande y se acostaban cerca o sobre el

-arara issei kun se ve muy lindo-

-si, quiero jugar con issei..-

-yo igual-

-pero, quieren saber algo curioso-

-que pasa?-

-en este momento...-

tannin no termino

alrededor nuestro, muchos dragoncitos pequeños comenzaron a salir de los arbustos, no salieron de golpe, estos salieron a vernos tímidamente y sin hacer alboroto

-estamos en el territorio de issei...-

-eh?, enserio?-

-oh es cierto!, asia!-issei kun se dirigió a nosotros

issei kun paro frente a nosotros y miro a todos los dragoncitos, issei kun se puso en inclino y los miro sonriendo

-vengan aquí, no sean tímidos...-

en cuanto issei kun termino, unos cuantos dragoncitos se abalanzaron sobre el, lo tiraron al suelo mientras lo mordían y lambian

-que lindo-dije

-issei...lindo-

-issei san...muy lindo-

issei kun se puso de pie cargando a dos dragoncitos, uno de color rojo y otro era de color azul

-toma...-el me ofreció un dragón

-ara,ara issei kun, quieres que yo sea su madre?, lo hare solo si tu eres el padre, fufufu-dije riendo

issei kun se sonrojo mucho y me dio al dragón, yo lo cargue y le sonreí

-akeno san, no digas esas cosas así repentinamente-dijo sonrojado

-perdón...-dije sonriendo

-ah, bucho...-issei kun se acerco a rias y también le ofreció un dragoncito, rias lo cargo mucho y sonrió

-que lindo...-bucho comenzó a acariciarle la barbilla al dragoncito y este hacia exactamente lo mismo que issei kun

-ara,ara entonces hare lo mismo que bucho..-le acaricie la barbilla al dragoncito y este hiso lo mismo

entonces, todos los otras dragoncitos dejaron de ser tímidos, estos se acercaron corriendo a nosotra issei kun

-que sucede issei kun?-pregunte

-les caen bien-dijo sonriendo

-pero issei...se parecen mucho a ti-issei kun se sonrojo

-no es verdad, por cierto kiba y koneko chan, ustedes también-

issei kun miro a kiba y koneko chan y los otras dragoncitos los miraron de igual forma, de un momento a otro, los dragoncitos fueron hacia kiba y koneko chan y estos los cargaron

* * *

_-Territorio de Tannin-_

Pov Issei

después de tranquilizar un poco a los dragoncitos, todos nos pusimos a conversar

-issei-ossan se dirigió a mi

-si?-

-tu y tu hermano han criado bien a estos dragones-ossan me sonrió

-por su puesto, estso dragones crecerán fuertes y grandes-

-por cierto issei...-bucho se dirigio a mi-quien controla el 3er territorio-

-bueno eso es...-

-lo controla uno de los hermano de issei-

-otro?, cuantos hermanos tienes?-pregunto bucho

-diez-conteste

-diez!?-

-si, o no ossan?-

-si, todos mis hijos son tus hermanos, y tu también eres mi hijo-

-lo vez-

-no me espere que tuvieras tantos hermanos-

-issei san...-asia se dirigió a mi

-por cierto asia, no quieres llamar a rassei?-asia me miro dudosa

-rassei kun?, oh es cierto-asia sonrió

un circulo mágico pequeño apareció en el suelo y de el salió rassei y voló hacia el pecho de hacia

ese maldito rassei siempre que aparece se coloca donde mismo, quien mierda se cree?

-rassei..-rassei me miro

-grr..-

-por que me gruñes, solo quería que convivieras con mas de tu especie-señale a todos los dragoncitos

rassei hiso un pequeño rugido, voló del pecho de Asia hacia el suelo, y comenzó a convivir con otros dragoncitos

-sabia que le gustaría...por otro lado, bucho?-ella me miro

-si?-

-querías saber quien controla el 3er territorio verdad?-pregunte

-si-

-bueno como ossan dijo, uno de mis hermano lo controla, yo lo llamo kira...-dije riendo

-kira?-

-issei le puso ese nombre-dijo ossan

-como sea, en su territorio se encuentran los dragones de tamaño medio, principalmente esos que por así decirlo están en la etapa de la adolescencia, esos dragones son muy molestos al igual que mi hermano-

-tu hermano es molesto?-pregunto bucho

-bueno, si, pero no significa que lo odie ni nada, es solo que, es un adolescente y lidiar con ellos no es fácil-dijo riendo

-issei...tu también eres un adolescente-

enserio, no lo recordaba, es que cuando estoy aquí me olvido completamente de todo

-en todo caso, querían ver, como es que nosotros peleamos por territorios o no?-pregunte

todos asintieron sonriendo

-bueno, en marcha-dije levantando la mano

-si!-dijeron todos

* * *

_Pov Rias_

issei y tannin nos hicieron caminar durante unos minutos, después de caminar un rato, llegamos a una gran pradera, era simplemente enorme y sorpresivamente, esta estaba muy verde

-que es esto?-pregunte

-aquí es donde realizamos las peleas por territorio-contesto tannin

-ya veo...pero...-mire a isssei

issei estaba haciendo ejercicios de estiramiento

-ara,ara issei kun, que estas haciendo?-pregunto akeno

-estoy calentando-

-para que?-

-rias san-tannin me hablo

-que sucede tannin?-pregunte

-deje que yo le explique-tannin sonrió

-explicar?-pregunto yuuto

-si, primero que nada, por que hacemos estas peleas por territorios, si ya se dividieron?-

todos negamos, obviamente nadie sabia la respuesta

-esto lo hacemos para calmar la inconformidad de los otros dragones-

-inconformidad?-pregunte

-si, a pesar de que estos territorios ya tienen a sus respectivos lideres, hay algunos dragones que no están de acuerdo en que el líder, sea el líder-

-ya veo, entonces estas peleas...-

-asi es, se realizan caca tanto tiempo para que estos dragones inconformes, tengan su oportunidad de pelear con el líder, para quitarle el puesto-

-ya veo...pero...-mire a tannin

-lose, eso no es una solucion, pero los tranquiliza momentáneamente, pero...-tannin hiso una ligera pausa

-tannin?-pregunto

-últimamente estas peleas ya casi no son necesarias-dijo tannin

-a que te refieres?-pregunto akeno

-si, hace ya algunos años, que no hay dragones inconformes, es mas, algunos han dicho que todo esta bien asi como esta-

-pero entonces, por que se sigue realizando?-pregunte

-por que estas peleas, no solo pueden participar los dragones inconformes, si no también los lideres de cada territorio-dijo tannin

eso significa...

-el hermano de issei, kira ha estado peleando con el, siempre que se realiza un "pelear por territorios", nadie hace nada, solo kira sigue insistiendo en pelear con issei-tannin miro al frente

-y esto por que?-pregunte

-por que si un líder reta a otro líder, el líder perdedor pierde su territorio-miramos a issei

-si, mi hermano se niega a dejar de pelear...que le pasa?-dijo issei rascándose la cabeza

-durante las veces que han peleado, issei siempre ha ganado, y como kira pierde su territorio, issei simplemente se lo devuelve e issei continua con su territorio-dijo tannin

-ya veo...bueno sin duda se escucha como un hijo muy problemático-dije sonriendo falsamente

-y que lo digas, menos mal e issei es el que tiene que lidiar con eso, me saco de un problema-

-oye!, no soy un padre sustituto ni nada por el estilo, deberías hacer algo ossan, es momento de decirle que pare...-decía issei enojado

-ya se, que tal si esta vez, cuando ganes, no le devuelves su territorio-tannin miro a issei enojado

tannin miro a issei con rabia e issei también lo miraba enojado

-dejemos eso para después, ya esta aquí...-issei se puso en guardia

de entre unos arboles de adelante, un enorme dragón salió de ellos

este dragón era rojo, y era del tamaño de tannin, no creo que era solo un poco mas pequeño, tenia unos grandes cuernos negros en su cabeza, pero el simple hecho de mirarlo caminar hacia nosotros, nos ponía nerviosos

-el es kira san?-pregunto asia

-si, el es mi hermano mayor-dijo issei avanzando

issei se coloco a unos metras frente a kira y lo miro seriamente

-Grrrrr...-el dragón le gruñía a issei

-ahora sales con eso?, perdona pero ya es muy tarde, además...cuantas veces vas a hacer esto?-pregunto issei

-Grrr, Groar...-el dragón rugió e issei solo se enojo

-no, no necesitaba un numero especifico, además eso es mucho!-

-Groar..grrrr,groar!-

-eso y esto son dos cosas distintas!-

-Groar!-

-oh!, y eso que tiene que ver!?-

issei y el dragón comenzaron a discutir entre ellos, nosotros simplemente entendíamos lo que issei decía, ni una sola palabra de lo que decía el dragón, aparentemente issei si podía entenderlo, no es de extrañar, el ha estado conviviendo con dragones toda su vida

-Groar...grrr...-

-sabes que, ya me harte, dejemos las palabras para después, vienes a hacer algo aquí o no?-pregunto issei enojado

-GROAR!-el dragón lanzo un fuerte rugido mientras aleteaba sus alas y expulsaba un aura igual ala de issei

un aura intimidante e imponente, sin duda daba miedo

-de eso es del lo que estoy hablando...-issei puso sus manos en el suelo

eh?, esa pose...

-bucho, issei kun...-yuuto me dijo

asentí con la cabeza

-es la misma pose de cuando pelea con raizer..-dije nerviosa

es la misma que la de aquella vez, mientras issei se para en cuatro patas, levanta su parte inferior del cuerpo y con su cola apunta a su adversario

issei de igual manera comenzó a expulsar su aura intimidante, pero esta era sin dudar, muchísimo mas intimidante que la de su hermano y esta daba mas miedo

todos nos pusimos nerviosos

-ara,ara issei kun, no me digas que usaras lo mismo que contra raizer...-pregunto akeno

-no, voy a pelear sin utilizar nada, ni el bosted gear, ni el Mōdo Karyū, entendido ddraig?-una gema verde apareció en su mano

-esta bien, aquí vamos...-

el hermano de issei se abalanzo sobre issei con sus patas delanteras adelante, sin duda quería aplastara a issei, issei puso sus manos afrente, issei detuvo a su hermano con las manos desnudas, issei siguió deteniendo a su hermano, issei dio un paso al frente y poco a poco empujaba a kira hacia atrás, issei dio un fuerte empujón y derribo a kira, kira cayo de espaldas contra el suelo, issei dio un salto hacia atrás y tomo distancia

-grrrr...-

kira siguió gruñendo mientras se ponía de pie, de nueva cuenta ambos, tanto issei como kira se pusieron en pose caza, mientras se miraban con furia entre ellos, el aura de issei comenzó a crecer

kira abrió su enorme boca, issei respiro una gran cantidad de aire, kira soplo una gran cantidad de fuego en dirección a issei, issei abrió la boca y de igual manera soplo mucho fuego contra kira

ambos fuegos chocaron entre si, hubo una ligera onda expansiva y un viento leve comenzó a soplar, se podía sentir el calor de ambos ataque, incluso estando alejados de ellos, empezamos a sudar

issei soplo mas fuego y venció al fuego de kira, el fuego de issei choco contra kira y lo cubrió completamente, kira extendió sus alas y comenzó a aletear y apago el fuego

kira se abalanzo de nueva cuenta contra issei directamente, issei coloco sus dos manos enfrente dispuesto a detenerlo nuevamente, solo que esta vez, kira se dirigía hacia el con sus cuernos por delante, preparándose para cornear a issei

kira impacto contra issei, issei se sujeto de la frente de kira y comenzó a hacer fuerza, pero kira llevaba la fuerza de la velocidad consigo así que logro arrastrar a issei hacia atrás, issei sin dejar de hacer fuerza, siguió siendo arrastrado por el suelo dejando unas líneas profundas en el suelo, después de unos segundos kira se detuvo e issei lo sujetaba de la cabeza con fuerza

-te has vuelto mas fuerte, hermano...-

issei le dio un cabezazo a kira y comenzó a caminar, esta vez, kira era el que estaba siendo arrastrado hacia atrás por issei, issei otra vez lo empujo con fuerza y lo derribo

-Grrrrr...-

kira se puso de pie rápidamente, issei extendió sus alas y tomo altura, kira miro a issei con rabia

-Groar!-

-si de verdad quieres ganar el respeto de ossan, no es necesario todo esto!-

-Grrr...-

-no, creo que lo estas mal interpretando, si es verdad que yo me lleve la atención de ossan cuando llegue, pero eso no significa que ossan me quiera mas que a ustedes-

-Groarrrr!...Grrrrrr...-

-eso no tiene nada que ver, si de verdad crees que derrotándome ganaras su respeto adelante, puedes intentarlo, pero te diré algo...-

todos miramos dudosos a issei, incluso kira lo miraba con curiosidad

-eres mi hermano!, eso no va a cambiar nunca!-

kira miro sorprendido a issei y este solo lo miraba con la misma seriedad de siempre

issei voló hasta donde estaba kira y aterrizo frente a el, issei lo miro mientras sonreía y extendía sus manos como si fuera a dar un abrazo

-nunca me ha gustado pelear con mis amigos y conocidos, es algo que no soporto, pero si continuas queriendo derrotarme...vamos-issei continuo con los brazos extendidos y cerro los ojos

kira siguió mirándolo durante unos segundos, issei seguía ahí parado con los brazos extendidos, kira poco a poco acerco su cabeza a issei

-issei kun cuidado!-le grito yuuto

kira abrió su boca frente a issei, pero este no lo mordió ni mucho menos soplo fuego, kira lambio a issei y lo derribo

-Groar...-el tono de kira era bajo y ya no era el mismo de hace un rato

-no te preocupes, se que no era tu intención -issei comenzó a acariciar al dragón-problema resuelto verdad?-

-Groar!-kira asintió y se fue volando

issei se acerco a nosotros

-bueno...que les pareció-

-issei...-tannin hablo

-si?-

-seras un gran padre en el futuro-dijo levantando su pulgar

-o-o-ossan!, no digas esas cosas, me avergüenzas -decía issei sonrojado

-issei, te ves muy lindo!-me acerque a el y lo abrace

-bucho...umm...-issei desvió su mirada

-que pasa issei?-pregunte

-tu camisa...-respondió sonrojado

la camisa del uniforme estaba completamente mojada, sudor, lo que me puso nerviosa

-ah, perdón debo oler muy mal verdad?-pregunte nerviosa

-no es eso, es sol que...umm, puedo ver...-

-ah?. ver?-pregunte

-tus pechos...-decía issei sonrojado

que lindo se miraba, de verdad issei es muy tímido e inocente

-no te preocupes, no tengo problemas en que me veas los pechos, es mas si quieres te los mostraría cuando quisieras-le dije sonriendo

-e-e-e-enserio!?-pregunto exaltado y sonrojado

-si-respondi sonriendo

de aun lado, akeno llego y abrazo a issei, poniendo el otro brazo de issei entre sus pechos, de igual manera la camisa de akeno estaba sudada

-a-akeno san!?-

-fufufu, issei kun, eres muy lindo e inocente verdad?-pregunto akeno

-n-n-no lose, es verdad!?-decía issei desviando la mirada

-no te preocupes issei kun, a mi tampoco me importa si me ves o no los pechos, de igual forma, yo también te los mostraría cuando quisieras-dijo akeno sonriendo de manera pervertida

-akeno, suelta a issei-dije

-ara,ara son estos celos bucho?-pregunto

-eso no te importa, suelta a issei, el es mío-le dije jalándolo

-ara, no podrías compartirlo?-pregunto jalando a issei

-no, es mío, solo mío-

-issei san!-asia corrió hacia issei y lo abrazo por el frente

-a-asia!, tu también?-pregunto issei

-bucho san y akeno san hacen trampa, issei san...-asia se dirigió a issei

-si?, que pasa asia?-

-tu también eres muy cruel, si me hubieras preguntado, a mi no me hubiera importado mostrarte mis pechos-decía sonrojada

-no hay necesidad de eso asia-dijo issei mirándola

-se que no son tan grandes como las de bucho san o akeno san, pero me esforzare!-

-ara,ara asia chan-

-suéltenlo asia y akeno-dije jalándolo

-no, issei san es mío-

-fufufu, no, también es mío-dijo akeno jalándolo

-podrían ustedes dos, obedecer a su amo!-grite enojada

después de eso, nos despedimos de Tannin y regresamos a casa

* * *

_-Residencia Hyoudo-_

Pov Issei

en cuanto llegue a casa entre a mi cuarto y me acosté en la cama a dormir un rato

después de dormir unas horas desperté y mire por la ventana, así que ya es de noche?, que mas da

me acosté en mi cama.

ahh, sin duda hoy fue un día muy cansado, no solo por el hecho de tener que lidiar con mi hermano, bueno también me alegra que las cosas entre nosotros dos se arreglaran

pero además, será verdad que bucho estaría dispuesta a mostrarme sus tetas, no es como si no quisiera verlas, pero la curiosidad me esta matando, si resulta ser verdad, seria grandioso

aun recuerdo la sensación de aquella vez que accidentalmente toque una de sus tetas antes, fue accidental, pero aunque solo fueron unos segundos, estoy seguro de que seria una experiencia muy grata verlas, además el tamaño de bucho es muy grande, akeno san también las tiene muy grandes, también me pregunto si, se los pido, ¿me las mostrarían?

ahhhhh!; no imposible, nunca me atrevería a pedir eso, simplemente imposible, mi corazón explotaria antes de poder lograr pedir algo asi

-issei...-

-SI!?-

mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, respondí nervioso y mire a bucho parada en la puerta de mi cuarto

-ah, bucho?, justamente estaba pensando en ti-dije sonriendo

espera...que acabo de decir!?

bucho se sonrojo mucho y bajo la mirada, como no hacerlo, lo dije sin pensarlo, seguramente bucho piensa mal de mi

-y-ya veo, issei...-bucho entro al cuarto-eso me hace muy feliz..-dijo sonriendo con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas

rápido cambia de tema!

-es cierto bucho, que es lo que querías decirme?-pregunte

-ah es cierto, issei se acabo la comida, me preguntaba si me acompañarías ala tienda a comprar mas-

-ah, seguro deja me pongo los zapatos...-

-esta bien, te espero abajo..-bucho salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras

me puse los tenis y baje y ahí estaba bucho esperándome

-bueno, nos vamos?-pregunte y bucho asintió

salimos de casa y nos pusimos en marcha hacia la tienda, espere a bucho afuera de la tienda, pocos minutos pasaron cuando después de unos segundos, bucho salió de la tienda con tres bolsas, le quite a bucho dos de las tres bolsas y yo me las lleve, en cambio bucho solo llevaría una

bucho y yo estábamos ya en la calle por donde estaba nuestra casa, en frente de nosotros, dos personas venían, pensé que simplemente eran unos transeúntes que pasaban y no puse mucha importancia

el problema fue cuando cada vez que nos acercábamos a ellos, esta sensación de incomodidad y presión aumentaba, bucho al igual que yo la sentía, ambos miramos a las dos personas frente a nosotros, estos llevaban puesta una túnica blanca, sin embargo, una de ellas llevaba cargando algo, parecía ser una espada, solo que esta estaba completamente vendada

seguimos caminando hacia ellos, sin embargo tenia puesto algo que les cubría la cara, poco a poco la distancia se acorto hasta que llegamos a ellos, ellos no hicieron nada, supuse que si no hacían nada, significaba que no eran hostiles, simplemente pasamos de ellos y ellos no hicieron nada

cuando los pasamos completamente fue cuando todo comenzó, sentí hostilidad del que llevaba la espada cargando, y entonces este decidió dar un golpe con su espada a bucho, invoque el guantelete y detuve el golpe, bucho de igual forma esquivo y dio un salto hacia atrás para tomar distancia, tome distancia y me puse frente a bucho

-quienes son?-pregunte

-[Bost!]-

-longinus!?-dijo con voz femenina

asi que uno de ellos es una mujer, pero el otro...

-responde, quien eres y por que atacaste a bucho?-les grite

ellos se miraron entre si y después nos vieron nuevamente, entonces se quitaron sus capuchas y pude verles la cara

una chica con el cabello azul, tenia una mirada seria e intimidante, esta chica cargaba la espada

por otro lado, la chica con la voz femenina, tenia el cabello castaño, una cara feliz, y ojos morados, ella al vernos sonrió

-ustedes?, quienes son?-tanto bucho como yo, no los conocíamos

-mi nombre es shidou irina, un gusto conocerles-dijo la castaña energética y sonriendo

-irina, no deberías decirle tus nombre a unos demonios así de fácil...-la otra chica tenia una voz un poco mas profunda

demonios?, ella lo sabe, entonces no es un humano cualquiera

-issei, ten cuidado-dijo bucho acercándose a mi

-si, lo tendré-

-bueno que mas da, de todas formas estos demonios van a morir-dijo la castaña, lo cual me puso nervioso

-una mujer no debería decir eso tan fácilmente-dije nervioso

-como sea, dios, bendice a estos demonios y apiádate de su alma-dijo rezando

-umm, bucho.., que esta haciendo?-pregunte señalándola

-lo supuse, son personas de la iglesia-

de la iglesia, oh entonces deben de tener algo que ver con asia

-como sea, basta de charlas-dijo la peli azul

-que piensas hacer?-pregunte poniéndome en guardia

la peli azul puso su espada en el suelo y comenzó a quitarle las vendas que la espada tenia, una vez que se las quito esta era una espada un tanto peculiar.

-mi nombre es xenovia, portadora de la excalibur destruction, y ustedes demonios están muertos-dijo con un tono serio

ella nos apunto con la espada y nos miro intimidantemente

-excalibur!?-bucho se exalto

-como sea, no tengo mas opción que pelear...-mire alas castaña y este movía su cabeza

-irina?-la peli azul miro con duda ala castaña

-umm, que le pasa a tu amiga?-

-creo que se quedo boba viendo tu cola-

-ah!, perdón xenovia, pero es que su cola es muy linda-dijo rascándose la cabeza

-por que todos hacen eso!?-grite sonrojado

_**Fin Del Capitulo**_

_**bueno chicos eso es todo, por este capitulo, espero que les haiga gustado y sacado una que otra risa, por que la verdad me estaba riendo a carcajadas mientras escribía algunas partes, si les paso, que bueno que pude sacarles una risa, bueno ya saben que hacer si les gusto,reviews!**_

_**este cap lo saque mas rápido por que, estoy de vacaciones, y un fan me pidió que no me tardara, no tengo nada mejor que hacer que cumplir con los pedidos de los fans, me esforzare por sacar los caps mas seguidos *-***_

_**Nos Vemos En El Próximo Capitulo.**_


	14. Excaliburs, Discusiones y Tristeza

Capitulo 14 **Excaliburs, Discusiones y Tristeza**

* * *

_-Colonia de issei-_

-issei, ten cuidado, esa es una espada sagrada, un simple rose causara un gran daño-

bucho retrocedió un paso y yo avece uno

-esta bien bucho, tendré cuidado, solo no tengo que dejar que me corte, o no-?

-tu nombre..?-la chica peli azul pregunto

-umm, hyoudo issei...-conteste

-ya veo, entonces..hyoudo issei, aquí voy!-ella corrió contra mi

ella era muy rápido, creo que rivaliza con kiba, no creo que es un poco mas rápida, apenas y conseguí seguirla con los ojos, ella apareció al lado de mi, ella fue directamente a mi cabeza, ella intento cortarla, esquive el corte, al estilo matrix(LoL), pero cuando lo esquive, ella comenzó a girar su espada, mientras yo estaba doblado por así decirlo, ella me apunto con la punta de la espada al pecho, ella intento encajar la espada contra mi pecho, di un salto y logre dar una vuelta hacia atrás y caer de pie para esquivar, la espada se encajo en el suelo e hiso un pequeño hoyo en el suelo, la chica peli azul, saco la espada del suelo y me miro sonriendo

-eres muy bueno hyoudo issei, casi nadie hubiera esquivado ese ataque..-dijo sonriendo

-tu también, además de kiba, nunca había visto a alguien tan rápido-conteste

cuando estaba dispuesto a atacar yo, sentí que algo estaba detrás de mi, me agache lo mas rápido que pude, un espadazo paso justo por encima de mi, creo que hasta me corto unos cuantos pelos, mire detrás de mi y allí estaba la castaña con una katana en la mano, voltee al otro lado y estaba la peli azul

-por cierto, mi espada también es una excalibur, es excalibur mimic-dijo sonriendo

otra excalibur!, esto ya es demasiado

-(esto se ve mal...)-pensé nervioso

mire a las dos de reojo, la castaña miro ala peli azul y esta le asintió

-issei cuidado!-me grito bucho

ya lo se, esto se ve peligroso, tengo que hacer algo...pero que?

ambas se pusieron en pose, y dieron un pequeño paso adelante

-(aquí viene!)-

ambas vinieron hacia a mi al mismo tiempo, las dos eran igual de rápidas y con una coordinación increíble se acercaban a mi a gran velocidad, solo seguí mirándolas sin moverme de donde estaba, entonces recordé algo que ossan me había dicho

-bucho!, puedo usar una promoción!?-le grite a bucho

ossan me habia dicho con anterioridad, que los demonios con las piezas de peones, pueden promoverse y convertirse en cualquier otra pieza que no sea el rey, y simultáneamente ganar los atributos características de la pieza ala cual se promovieron

bucho asintió rápidamente, y yo me prepare para recibirlas

-Promoción!, Torre!-grite

bien, sentí como la energía, el poder recorría todo mi cuerpo al instante

mire a las dos que estaba a punto de llegar a mi, ya estaban sobre mi, ambas dieron un pequeño salto antes de llegar a mi y me atacaron por cada lado desde arriba, venían hasia a mi con intención de cortarme con sus espadas, justo antes de que estas me cortaran

-[Bost!]-

la energía extra de ddraig recorrió mi cuerpo rápidamente

con el guantelete detuve la espada de la peli azul, mientras que la espada de la castaña, la desvié sin tocar el filo hacia el suelo

ambas espadas impactaron, la de la peli azul contra mi guantelete y la de la castaña contra el suelo, el impacto de detener la espada de la peli azul hiso que mis pies se hundieran en el suelo, afortunadamente, el espadazo que desvié de la castaña destrozo el suelo haciendo un pequeño crater debajo de nosotros, con la mano que me sobraba, intente sujetar ala peli azul, pero esta lo noto y retrocedió, cuando quise agarrar ala castaña, intento cortarme con su espada, la esquive y tome distancia

-fuu...eso estuvo cerca-dije quitándome el sudor de la frente

-no puedo creer que detuvieras ambos golpes...-

-por que eres tan difícil de matar, no puedes quedarte quietecito para que te mate-

la castaña me miraba como si estuviera haciendo pucheros y la otra me miraba seria y sorprendida

-oye, que le pasa a tu compañera?-pregunte

-esta loca..-contesto la peli azul

-ah, que cruel xenovia...-

-como sea, irina, esto se esta alargando mas de lo que creí, terminemos con esto...-la peli azul sujeto su túnica

-esta bien..-ella también se sujeto su túnica

ambas se quitaron la túnica blanca y la tiraron al suelo

ambas traían puesto un traje muy extraño, parecía estar echo de maya o no se que seria eso, pero estaba muy pegado a su piel y era de color negro, ambas me miraron y sonrieron mientras se ponían en guardia

-que remedio...-

que debo hacer, no quiero seguir peleando con ellas, un ligero erro y sus espadas me cortaran, y así si tendríamos un problema, que hago?, solo quiero que se vayan, oh ya se

las mire seriamente mientras expulsaba mi aura, mientras mi aura crecía mi presencia comenzó a aumentarse de igual maneta, las dos chicas me miraron sorprendidas y dieron un paso hacia atrás, conforme mi presencia aumentaba ellas retrocedían mas, un gota de sudor recorrió la mejilla de cada una, hice una sonrisa maliciosa, para demostrar confianza, y ellas retrocedieron

-que pasa, no van a venir?-pregunte

mierda, si de verdad logro provocarlas estaré en serios problemas, primero veamos como reaccionan, de ahí veré que hago

-que pasa?-pregunte sonriendo

mi presencia seguí aumentando con mi aura y ellas me miraban sorprendidas y nerviosas

-pense que iban a matarme, pero miren, no pueden hacer nada...-

-issei...-bucho me hablo y la voltee a ver

-que pasa bucho?-

bucho señalo sonriendo falsamente a las dos chicas

cuando las voltee a ver, estas ya no estaban sorprendidas, y dieron un paso al frente

-parece que no funciono-dijo bucho

-si, asi parece-dije rascándome la cabeza

-aquí vamos!-grito la peli azul

ambas venían a mi directamente a gran velocidad, seguí a ambas con la mirada pero era bastante difícil, cuando ellas estaba a unos metras de mi, justo en medio de nosotros, un relámpago cayo haciendo una gran explosión, di un salto hacia atrás y me puse frente a bucho, ellas también dieron un salto hacia atrás y se pusieron en guardia

-ara,ara me pareció a ver sentido a issei kun por aquí...-

-a-akeno san!?-pregunte

-ah!, issei kun-

akeno san estaba volando y traía puesto un traje de sacerdotisa rojo con blanco, ella descendió y aterrizo frente a mi

-akeno, que haces aquí?-pregunto bucho

-me pareció a ver sentido la presencia de issei kun, así que supuse que estaría peleando y vine a ayudar-akeno san hiso una de sus típicas risas

-fiuu, gracias akeno san, me salvaste-dije suspirando

akeno san fingió atrapar algo frente a mi

-akeno san?-

akeno san puso su mano cerrada frente a mi boca, y la abrió metiendo un dedo en mi boca

-cada vez que suspiras dejas escapar un poco de felicidad, te la acabo de regresar...-dijo sonriendo

-si, pero...-

akeno san miro el dedo que me había metido ala boca y lo puse en su labio

-a-a-akeno san!?, que estas haciendo!?-le pregunte

-ara,ara a que te refieres issei kun, no estoy haciendo nada-dijo sonriéndome

-bien jugado akeno...-dijo bucho cerrando su puño

-que acaba de pasara!?-

-irina..-la peli azul hablo

-que pasa xenovia-

-vámonos de aquí, esto se puso peligroso-

-ara,ara asi que van a huir-akeno san levanto la mano-no las dejare fufufu-

justo encima de las chicas cayo un relámpago, la chica peli azul, coloco su espada en alto y el relámpago impacto la espada, después esta encajo la espada en el suelo, y el suelo se cuarteo, saco la espada y comenzaron a correr, y desaparecieron

-ara,ara bucho, quiere que las siga?-pregunto akeno san

-no, eso seria todo por hoy..-dijo bucho negando con la cabeza

-ya veo, issei kun, nos vemos mañana-dijo akeno comenzando a volar

-si, nos vemos mañana-dije despidiéndome

-por cierto issei kun...-

-si?-

akeno san comenzó a chupar el dedo que metió a mi boca y sonrió

-comiste ramen o no?-pregunto sonriendo

me sonroje mucho y las palabras no salían de mi boca

como akeno san sabia que había comido ramen?, bucho se lo dijo?, nos estaba espiado o será que ella, con solo un poco de mi saliva pudo de decirlo!, no eso es imposible, tiene que a ver otra explicación

-tu reacción me dice que acerté, te ves muy lindo issei kun-ella comenzó a volar y desapareció

-como lo supo...-

-issei...!-

senti un escalofrió en la espalda, voltee como un robot lentamente, y bucho estaba ahí mirándome muy enojada y con una aura roja rodeándola

-s-s-si!-

-esa akeno, me las va pagar!-dijo bucho cerrando su puño

-umm, bucho?-

-nada, vamos a casa...-

bucho y yo llegamos a casa, en todo el camino, bucho no me dirigió la palabra, cuando estábamos comiendo la cena, tampoco me hablo, termine de cenar y lave mi plato, y me después a irme a dormir

waaa, que hice? por que bucho no me habla?, no se que es esto?, pero me siento raro, si bucho no me habla me siento muy solo

antes de entrar a mi habitación, sentí que alguien me jalo la manga de la camisa, voltee y mire una cabellera carmesí

-bucho...-

-issei...um, yo quería pedirte perdón...-

perdón?, por que, en todo caso, tengo este extraño presentimiento de que yo debería disculparme.

-no hay problema bucho, en todo caso creo que fue mi culpa..-dije sonriéndole

-no, fue mia, me puse celosa y me enoje por lo que hiso akeno y yo...-

-no hay problema bucho...

-pero..-

-si de verdad crees que es tu culpa, yo te perdono-

bucho me miro con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas y me sonrió

-bueno, bucho...ya me voy a dormir, nos vemos mañana-dije entrando a mi cuarto

-si, por cierto, mañana iremos con tannin de nuevo, pero temprano-

-con ossan?, por que?-pregunte

-hay algo que quiero preguntarle-respondió sonriendo

-si?, que cosa?-

-eso...-bucho puso su dedo frente a su boca- Se-cre-to-dijo sonriendo

-ya veo..esta bien, nos vemos mañana-entre a mi cuarto

-si-

camine hasta mi cama, me acosté en ella y mire el techo

de todas formas es una buena oportunidad, quiero hablar algunas cosas con kira de todos modos

* * *

_-Inframundo, Territorio de Tannin-_

Pov Rias

al día siguiente, nos despertamos temprano, y con ayuda de akeno, fuimos transportados desde la casa de issei(mía también) y nos transportamos directo al territorio de tannin

cuando llegamos, ya no era lo mismo que ayer, ahora todos los dragones se acercaban a nosotros rápidamente y sin miedo, me hiso muy feliz, ya no me tenían miedo, incluso ahora me querían mas

-umm,bucho...me voy por unos minutos, tengo algunas cosas que hablar con kira-

bueno, no es como si alguien mas pudiera hablar con el

-esta bien, no tardes que nos iremos pronto

-sii-issei se metio en unos arbustos y desapareció

-ahora...-

-bucho, en donde esta tannin san-pregunto asia-

-ara, quizás este durmiendo, pero bucho, que vienes a preguntarle a tannin-pregunto akeno

-es algo de lo que he estado teniendo mis preguntas..-

-ara,ara no me digas, es sobre issei kun, verdad?-akeno hiso una risita

-s-si, algún problema-dije enojada

-no, ninguno-

es verdad, quisiera preguntarle a tannin, si el ha visto a issei dormido, tengo una duda muy grande sobre como se ve dormido, no puedo soportarlo, quiero verlo dormido

-oh, pero si es rias san..-

sobre nosotros estaba tannin, volando, el aterrizo lentamente

-esta vez tuve cuidado de no despeinarlas-dijo sonriendo

-si, te lo agradezco..-dije sonriendo

ambas, akeno y asia le hicieron una reverencia y el asintió

-y bien, a que se debe esta 2da visita consecutiva-pregunto

-tengo una duda, respecto a issei- respondí

tannin se sorprendió un poco y después se recostó frente a nosotras

-sobre issei?, vaya todo un galán igual que su padre jajaja..-dijo entre risas

las tres nos sonrojamos un poco y sonreímos

-umm, tannin san..-asia se dirigió a tannin

-que pasa?-

-g-gracias por cuidar de issei-dijo haciendo una reverencia

-cuidar de el?, no te preocupes, que padre no cuidaria de sus hijos-

-lo que dijo issei san es verdad..-tannin y yo miramos a asia-me dijo que tannin san era un persona muy amable-asia le sonrió

-b-bueno, gracias por el cumplido, pero debería ser yo el que lo diga, por favor sigan cuidando a issei-dijo tannin

-cuenta con ello-respondimos

-tannin, issei kun nos dijo que tu lo criaste desde que el tenia 5 años, es verdad?-pregunto akeno

-si, después de "Eso", no podía dejar solo a issei-dijo tannin son voz nostálgica

-después de eso?-pregunte

-no me diga, issei aun no se los dice-dijo tannin sorprendido

las tres negamos y tannin suspiro

-de que se trata?-pregunte

-neos si decirles, si issei no se los ha contado es por algo-

-por favor, se lo pedimos-

dije haciendo una sutil reverencia y asia de igual manera la hiso

-bueno, ya que insistes, pero déjame advertirte-

tannin hiso un ligera pause y nos miro seriamente

-después de lo que les voy a decir, no quiero que tratan de manera diferente a issei, tampoco quiero que le digan que yo se los dije, el se enojaría mucho conmigo-dijo seriamente

entonces, es como lo pensé, issei ha sufrido ya mucho en el pasado, tal vez por eso se debe a que no, nos lo dijera, pero ya estamos aquí, no hay marcha atrás

-por favor cuéntenoslo-dije un poco nerviosa

-esta bien, esto paso ya hace un tiempo, fue en la epoca de la 3er guerra entre las 3 facciones-

-si...-

eso significa que eso paso ya hace mucho tiempo

-yo sali de mi territorio, por que la 3er guerra estaba causando mucho alboroto y sobre vole varias zonas...-

* * *

**FlashBack**

_-Inframundo-_

Pov Tannin

-pero que gran alboroto-

estaba volando sobre unas zonas del inframundo, ya estaba bastante alejado de la civilización, pero seguí volando mientras perdía el tiempo

después de volar durante unos minutos, llegue a una colina, esta no estaba muy alta, aterrice en ella y mire hacia abajo, colina abajo, había una aldea, estaba completamente en llamas y destruida, a pesar de estar lejos, pude ver claramente que sus habitantes ya estaban todos muertos

pensé que tal vez, solo tal ves, alguien habría sobrevivido, ya que podía sentir algo proviniendo de haya abajo

volé y me dispuse a ir a la aldea, volé rápido y llegue a ella y me quede volando sobre ella, mire a todos lados, pero como supuse, nadie había sobrevivido.

escuche algunas explosiones en la lejania, tome altura y pude ver

esos dos inmaduros de ddraig y albion estaba peleado no muy lejos de la aldea, quise acercarme para ver de mas cerca

justo cuando me acerque un poco, pude ver que en una montaña de escombros, un niño, estaba parado sobre los escombros, mirando sorprendido a ddraig y albion

sonreí, encontré al sobreviviente, me dispuse a acercarme para ayudarle, era solo un niño, muy pequeño, calculo que tiene alrededor de uno años, tenia el cabello castaño

cuando estaba a punto de acercarme, sentí algo extraño

mire a ddraig y albion, albion se estaba preparando para dispararle un rayo a ddraig, el problema era, que ddraig estaba frente al niño, albion disparo el rayo y ddraig sin ninguna preocupación lo esquivo, la dirección del rayo, el niño

volé lo mas rápido que pude, el niño no se movió y se cubrió con los brazos, aparentemente estaba preparado para recibir el golpe, llegue al niño, coloque una de mis alas entre el niño y el rayo y sople fuego contra el rayo

con mi fuego logre disminuir el impacto, el rayo choco directamente contra mi, me agache y sin dejar de proteger al niño, recibí el ataque, el impacto sin duda era fuerte, no esperaba menos del dragón celestial blanco, después de que el ataque seso, me puse de pie y mire a ddraig y albion

siguieron su pelea como si nada hubiera pasado y iban alejándose conforme peleaban, deje escapar un pequeño suspiro, mire mi ala la cual había recibido el mayor parte del daño, estaba sangrando, nada grave, pero sin duda dolía

retire mi ala y el niño estaba en el suelo tirado, estaba un poco lastimado, su ropa, cara y manos estaba ensangrentadas, pensé que se había echo daño, pero la sangre no era suya, mire la aldea y no, nadie además de el parecía estar con vida, pobre niño, quedo completamente solo

el niño comenzó a abrir los ojos con dificultad y me miro

-po...que?-fue lo único que dijo

después el niño se desmayo

-y ahora?, que hago con un niño?-

lo subí a mi espalda y empecé a volar

no puedo dejarlo solo, si lo dejo solo este niño no sobrevivirá

-te llevare a casa, conmigo..-fue lo que dije

**Fin del FlashBack**

* * *

_-Territorio de Tannin-_

Pov Rias

quede en shock después de escuchar la historia de tannin, akeno y asia al igual que yo, no podían decir nada, estaban tan sorprendidas como yo, incluso si quisiera en este momento no puedo decir nada, estoy muy sorprendida

eso significa, que por eso issei puso esa expresión de tristeza ala ultima vez que preguntamos por sus verdaderos padres , también explica el motivo por el cual issei atesora mas que nadie a sus compañeros y se encariña con facilidad

-entonces...-

-probablemente los padres de issei murieron junto a todos los demas habitantes de la aldea-dijo tannin triste

-issei san...-

akeno y asia tenían una mirada triste, como no estarlo después de escuchar semejante cosa, simplote, no puedo comprender el dolor de issei, no se como podría ayudarlo

-tannin...gracias por decírnoslo-dije

-si, solo no le digan que yo les dije-dijo un poco nervioso

-si, no le diremos-dije sonriendo

por otro lado, aun tengo duda de saber como se ve issei dormido

-por cierto...de ustedes tres-tannin se dirigió a nosotras

-si?-preguntamos las 3

-quien es la novia de issei-pregunto súbitamente

-ara,ara esa seria yo-dijo akeno sonriendo

-akeno!, no digas mentiras-le dje enojada

-bucho san, akeno san, cálmense

-ara,ara rias, no te pongas celosa-

-no estoy celosa, y no mientas, no eres la novia de issei, en todo caso, la que seria su novia ser,...y-y...-

-issei san es mio-dijo asia

-asia!, no, issei es mío-

-ara,ara el también es mío fufufu-dijo akeno riendo

-ya veo, todo un galan como su padre-dijo tannin

-en todo caso, tannin por que lo preguntas?-pregunte enojada

-bueno, voy a decirles algo, seguramente será importante para ustedes-dijo tannin sonriendo

-que es?-

-yo crie a issei, le enseñe todo sobre los dragones, incluida nuestro carácter, majestuosidad y sentimientos-

-si, y?-

-issei tiene los sentimientos de un dragón, lo que significa...-

-si?-

-que para issei no habrá mas de 1 mujer-dijo súbitamente

eso, quiere decir!, que cuando issei se enamore...

-creo que ya saben a lo que me refiero-dijo sonriendo

-creo que tengo una idea, pero por favor explícate-le dije un poco nerviosa

-lo que quiero decir, es que si issei encuentra a la mujer perfecta para el, para el no habrá nadie mas, el le será 100% fiel a ella-

-ara,ara eso es información muy importante-dijo akeno sonriendo

-lo que significa...-

-significa ?-pregunto asia

-la primera que robe el corazón de issei, se lo quedara jaja-dijo tannin riendo

lo sabia!

mire a akeno y asia, akeno me estaba mirando seriamente mientras sonreía, asia intentaba mirarme intimidantemente pero en cambio se miraba linda, akeno y yo seguimos mirándonos entre nosotras con seriedad, relámpagos empezaron a caer, del suelo salieron dos enormes pilares, uno debajo de akeno y otro debajo mio nos elevamos muy alto y en lo alto, el cielo se nublo y relámpagos empezaron a caer muy cerca de nosotras mientras expulsábamos nuestro aura

claro todo es una metáfora, pero se sentía de esa forma, esta claro para mi, esto es...

La Guerra!

-jajaja suerte, a las tres-djo riendo

-bu-bueno, dejando eso de lado. tannin quiero preguntarte algo-me dirigí a el

-que?-

-tu has visto a issei dormido? La verdad, es que nunca lo he visto dormido, me imagino que se vera muy lindo-dije sonriendo

-ah, eso...-tannin miro hacia otro lado

-tannin?-me acerque a el

-ah!, aquí están!-de entre unos arbustos salió issei

-issei!-

-issei kun-

-issei san-

-are?, que les pasa?, tienen una mirada extraña-dijo señalándonos

como no, después de lo que había escuchado, simplemente no podíamos hacer nada al respecto

-i-issei, ya terminaste lo que fuiste a hacer?-Pregunte

-ah, si, ya termine-dijo sonriendo

-ya veo, sin nada mas, nos vamos entonces-

-esta bien-issei se acerco a akeno y asia

cuando el se les acerco, estas dos lo miraron con un poco de lastima, issei las miro dudoso

-umm, les pasa algo?-pregunto

-ara,ara por que lo dices issei kun- respondió akeno

-bueno, parecen estar tristes-dijo

ambas se sorprendieron un poco y se pusieron nerviosas

-lo supuse, pasa algo verdad?, que es?-pregunto issei

-n-no es nada, es tu imaginación issei kun-dijo riendo

-esta bien, si tu lo dices..-

-b-bueno tannin, nos vemos después-dije dando media vuelta

-rias san-tannin se dirigió a mi

-que pasa?-tannin me llamo con uno de sus dedos

me acerque a el y el acerco su cabeza a mi y dijo en un tono bajo

-no le gustara ver a issei dormido-dijo con un tono triste

-pero, por que...-

-bueno, nos vemos después issei-tannin se dirigió a issei

-si, nos vemos después ossan-dijo despidiéndose

me acerque a akeno y esta invoco un circulo mágico debajo de nosotros para transportarnos, justo antes de transportarnos, pude notar que tannin tenia una expresión triste, y después fuimos transportados

ese día lo terminamos como cualquier otro, ningún inconveniente, excepto claro, que issei podía notar nuestras obvias actitudes de lastima hacia el y se ponía nervioso, pero además de eso, nada mas

* * *

_-Al dia siguiente-_

_-Residencia Hyoudo-_

Pov Issei

bueno, después de ayer, el territorio estará sin mas, muy bien protegido, menos mal y kira accedió a que uniéramos nuestros territorios, así kira y mi otro hermano pueden supervisarlo mientras yo no estoy

me levante, me puse mi uniforme y baje las escaleras, ahí estaban asia y bucho esperándome, tome mi caja de bento y la metí en mi maleta junto alas frituras y nos dispusimos a salir

-están listas?-pregunte

asia y bucho asintieron sonriendo

-bueno, vámonos entonces...-salimos de la casa-nos vamos-

sin nada mas nos pusimos en marcha

seguimos caminando por unos minutos, sin ningún inconveniente, como usualmente, asia y bucho iban discutiendo entre ellas mientras me sujetaban cada una de un brazo y yo simplemente iba callado intentando tranquilizarlas, ya me había acostumbrado un poco a esto

ah!,es verdad!

-umm, asia bucho, voy a regresar-ellas me miraron dudosas

-por que?-pregunto bucho

-es que me prestaron un manga muy interesante, y hoy tengo que devolverlo, lo deje en casa-dije rascándome la cabeza

-esta bien, nos vemos en la escuela-dijo bucho

di la vuelta dispuesto a regresar

-no te vayas a perder issei san!-grito asia

-Ya lo se!-respondí enojado

por dios, no es como si me pasara tan a diario, admito que me pierdo fácilmente pero no debería decirlo de esa forma

corrí hasta casa, entre, encontré el manga el cual estaba en la mesa justo debajo de donde estaba mi maleta, neos como no lo vi, lo tome, lo metí en mi maleta y salí corriendo

corrí durante unos segundos, y después me detuve en seco

me perdí!

mire por todos lados y no sabia en donde estaba

-ah, es sempai..-

voltee rápidamente y mire a hikari chan

-hikari chan?, que estas haciendo aquí?-pregunte

-bueno, me voy a brincar la escuela, en este momento voy al dojo de tu abuelo-dijo sonriendo

ah es cierto, casi no he visto a mi abuelo, como se cuando tenga tiempo libre iré a visitarlo

-esta bien, nos vemos tengo que ir a la escuela-dijo comenzando a caminar

-suerte en encontrarla sempai! jaja!-dijo riéndose

-no te burles!-grite

seguí caminando sin poder encontrar el camino para llegar a la escuela

mientras caminaba, empecé a oler algo, este olor, yo conozco este olor, es el olor de bucho!

comencé a oler y a seguir la fragancia, rápidamente sin perder el olor, seguí corriendo, después de unos minutos de correr, por fin!, llegue ala escuela, no había llegado tarde ya que algunos alumnos aun estaba entrando, me dispuse a entrar, pero sentí un ligero escalofrió en mi espalda

voltee y mire a dos personas con una túnica blanca, serán las mismas de la otra noche?, no le di importancia ya que solo estaba de pasada, y entre ala escuela

después de unos minutos, llegue al salón del club, y entre, como usualmente, koneko chan estaba comiendo algo, kiba estaba sentado ahí en silencio, akeno san y bucho estaban en el escritorio, ningún problema, asia estaba sentada junto a kiba, me miro y sonrió

-no te perdiste issei?-pregunto bucho

-hmph!, claro que no-respondí

me senté en uno de los sillones y mire a kiba, este estaba un tanto mas callado de lo habitual, incluso tenia una mirada perdida

-kiba..-

-que pasa issei kun?-respondió al instante

-ah!, no nada-dije riendo

-esta bien-kiba sonrió y volvió a quedarse en silencio

habrá pasado algo?, bueno no importa, no ha de ser nada grave

-issei..esta noche vamos a cazar a un demonio callejero-dijo bucho

-que?, ah, claro...-

bueno, durante todo el día no hubo nada que valga la pena contar, todo transcurrió normalmente

y así llego la noche

* * *

_-Almacén Abandonado-_

era un almacén muy grande y deteriorado, el olor que tenia era simplemente asqueroso, en estos momentos me arrepiento de tener tan buen sentido del olfato.

-escuchen, esto es lo que vamos a hacer-dijo bucho

todos nos pusimos miramos a bucho poniendo atención

-kiba, koneko e issei, ustedes entraran y trataran de hacerlo salir, akeno y yo nos quedaremos aquí para recibirlo, asia tu quédate atrás y encárgate de cualquiera que salga herido-

todos asentimos

kiba, koneko chan y yo entremos por la entrada del almacén, cuando entramos el olor simplemente empeoro, olor a sangre y carne podrida, simplemente asqueroso, conforme seguimos avanzando, escuche un ruido en la oscuridad, mire a koneko chan y le señale el lugar de donde venían los sonidos, ella asintió y se puse en guardia, me dispuse a ir al lugar de donde venían los ruidos

justo después de que di un paso, una sombra muy rápida salió de la oscuridad y se coloco en la pared

-que es eso?-pregunte

mire y era una mujer, o por lo menos lo era, esta mujer tenia la cara deformada y parecía tener el cuerpo de una araña, además de sus pechos, los cual estaban desnudos y estaban exageradamente enormes, espera no es momento de pensar en eso!, como sea, la parte superior de su cuerpo parecía ser de un humano normal

-koneko chan, cuidado-

-si-koneko chan asintió

hice aparecer el guantelete en mi mano

-vamos..-

respire mucho aire, sople una muy buena cantidad de aire hacia la demonio, esta lo esquivo a una muy alta velocidad y se volvió a colocar en otra pared

ella nos miro con rabia y abrió la boca, nos lanzo una especie de liquido color verdoso, koneko chan y yo esquivamos el liquido, el liquido cayo en un metal que estaba detrás nuestro y comenzó a derretirse, que liquido mas raro, que clase de liquido puede derretir el metal, claramente ella escupía acido

mire a koneko chan y esta me miro, ella asintió y yo también, volví a respirar mucho aire y le sople fuego directamente y ella volvió a esquivarlo, pero pude notar algo mientras ella esquivaba, cada vez que ella esquiva, da un salto hacia el suelo y del suelo vuelve a saltar hacia la pared, solo que es muy rápida, no cualquiera lo notaria

-koneko chan-ella me mira

-que pasa?-pregunto koneko chan

-colócate justo ahí-dije señalando un punto cercano a ella

ella asintió y se coloco en el lugar que dije, una vez mas, soplare fuego contra ella, respire mucho aire y le sople fuego de nuevo, ella lo esquivo, pero esta vez pude seguirla, como supuse ella estaba a punto de caer al suelo, antes de que callera, ella no lo noto, pero salto exactamente al lado de koneko chan, koneko chan lo noto y dio un pequeño salto, cuando la demonio toco el suelo estaba apunto de volver a saltar cuando koneko chan desde arriba la golpeo directamente en la cara, la demonio no lo esquivo y recibió el golpe directamente, la demonio choco contra el suelo e hiso un pequeño hoyo, koneko chan tomo distancia

-termino?-pregunte

ella volvió a dar un salto y se coloco en la pared de nuevo, pero que persistente es!, ella lanzo acido de nuevo, pero no estaba apuntando a nosotros, cuando ella escupió el acido, mire en dirección a donde iba dirigido, ahí estaba kiba con una espada en mano, pero este distraído con una mirada perdida y mirando el suelo

-kiba!-grite

ese idiota, que le pasa!

intente llegar a el, pero no hiba a alcanzar, koneko chan llego a kiba antes que yo, lo empujo y el acido cayo sobre ella, kiba cayo al suelo y reacciono, koneko chan estaba siendo quemada poco a poco

-koneko chan!-me acerque a ella rápido

afortunadamente la mayoría del acido había caído sobre su ropa y no tuvo contacto directo con la piel, la ropa de koneko chan se estaba derritiendo, entonces pude ver, los pequeños pechos de koneko chan estaban a la vista, koneko chan se dio cuenta de que la estaba viendo y se cubrió mientras me miraba sonrojada

-no me veas pervertido-dijo con su tono serio

maldición!, se ve muy linda, no es momento de eso, ahí viene

la demonio dio un salto y se paro frente a nosotros, nos miraba enojados, pero aquí el mas enojado soy yo, hice crecer mi presencia junto con mi aura y la demonio retrocedió un poco

-maldita!-

-[Bost!]-

-lastimaste a koneko chan!...-

-[Bost!]-

-prepárate para las consecuencias-

-[Bost!]-

le apunte con el guantelete, poco a poco comencé a reunir todo mi poder en el guantelete, una pequeña esfera de color rojo apareció frente a mi mano, la demonio y koneko chan me miraron dudosas, kiba también, golpee la esfera con fuerza

-Dragón Shoot..-dije

un torrente de energía color rojo parecido a un rayo laser salió disparado contra la demonio, esta quiso huir pero ya era muy tarde, el poder choco contra ella directamente y la arrastro hasta la puerta del almacén y la saco, koneko chan y kiba me miraron muy sorprendidos

-parece que no eres un pervertido cualquiera-dijo koneko chan

-verdad...espera que?-

-solo vámonos, ya hemos terminado-dijo

-esta bien..

tome a koneko chan y la cargue en mis brazos, ella se sonrojo y me miro sorprendida

-qu-que estas haciendo issei sempai-pregunto

-que?, estas herida, voy a llevarte con asia-conteste

-e-esta bien-ella miro a otro lado

cargue a koneko chan hasta la puerta, cuando llegue a la puerta, un flash me segó por unos segundos, cuando logre ver de nuevo, la demonio estaba tirada en el suelo y vapor salía de ella, pero aun así ella seguía moviéndose, no se como recibió el relámpago de akeno san y puede seguir moviéndose

-es hora de terminar..-dijo bucho

bucho apareció en una de sus manos, una especie de aura extraña, esta era completamente roja con negro, el simple hecho de verla y sentirla me daba miedo, estoy seguro de que si me atacaran con eso moriría al instante, es demasiado poder el de bucho

bucho le lanzo el poder a la demonio, el poder choco con ella y causo una gran explosión, a pesar de la enorme cantidad de poder, esta solo se limito a explotar en un pequeño rango y desapareció todo lo que estaba dentro de su rango, claro, también la demonio desapareció sin dejar rastro

-genial...ah es cierto, asia-me dirigi a asia

-que pasa?-pregunto

-puedes curar a koneko chan, esta herida-dije poniéndola en el suelo

asia asintió y se acerco a koneko chan, asia puso sus manos sobre las heridas de koneko chan y comenzó a tratarla

mire a otro lado, y bucho estaba regañando a kiba, kiba a pesar de estar siendo regañado por bucho, parecía indiferente a ella, que le estará pasando?, esta muy extraño desde hace unos días, cuando intente acercarme a ellos, bucho le dio una bofetada a kiba

-a ver si ahora estas mas alerta, alguien pudo a ver muerto-dijo bucho enojada

bucho se alejo de kiba y fue directo a donde koneko chan, me acerque a kiba y en ese momento comenzó a llover, que suerte la nuestra, como sea, iré a hablar con el

-oye kiba..-el me miro

-que pasa issei kun?.pregunto pero aun tenia esa mirada perdida

-estas bien, desde hace unos dias te noto algo raro-

-eso, no es nada que te incumba issei kun-dijo empezando a caminar

este idiota!, como que no me incumbe, apreté mis puños y me puse frente a kiba, obviamente estaba muy enojado

-como que no me incumbe?-pregunte enojado

-asi es, issei kun, eso no te incumbe-

imbécil...

-kiba, que te pasa?, estoy preocupado-

-preocupado?, por quien?-dijo mirándome

-como que por quien, claro, estoy preocupado por ti?-

-por que?, nosotros los demonios somos criaturas egoístas por naturaleza, no entiendo tu preocupación-dijo serio

-dime si algo te preocupa, somos amigos verdad?-pregunte

-amigos?, jaja, eres muy apasionado verdad?, issei kun-

de que se esta riendo

-solo recordé algo básico issei kun...-

-algo básico?-pregunte

-si, la razón del por que vivo, por que peleo...-

creo que es por la misma razón que yo, o no?

-esa seria por bucho...no?-pregunte temeroso de su respuesta

-no..-

justo la respuesta que esperaba

-yo solo vivi y peleo por venganza-

-venganza?-

a que se refiere

-si, vivo por la destrucción de la espada sagrada Excalibur-

excalibur!?, no es la espada que esa chica tenia la noche anterior, pero por que kiba quiere destruirla

-de todas formas, lamento lo que hice, por mi culpa koneko chan se lastimo verdad, perdón...-

kiba dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, este imbécil, simplemente no me comprende

me puse rápidamente frente a kiba, este me miro sorprendido, lo tome del cuello de la camisa y lo levante con fuerza, estoy firmemente enojado con kiba

-issei kun?- el me miro sorprendido

-issei !-bucho grito sorprendida

-escúchame bien, niño bonito...-dije mientras lo sujetaba con mas fuerza

-issei kun, que te pasa?-pregunto kiba

-que me pasa?, lo que pasa es que en este preciso momento, estoy muy cabreado!, mas de lo que nunca antes lo había estado, y sabes quien es la razón?-pregunte

-ese seria...-

-exacto, tu eras la razón!-dije gritando

sentí como mi sangre hervía, no es para menos, este imbécil simplemente me saca de quicio, además de eso, sentí como mi cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse cada vez mas, y mire como vapor comenzaba a salir de mis brazos y manos, claramente mi cuerpo estaba a punto de prenderse en llamas, odio cuando eso me pasa, respire, para tranquilizarme, pero con solo ver a kiba, me daba mas rabia

-ahora...quiero que pongas mucha atención niño bonito!, por que no pienso repetirlo-quite una de mis manos y lo cargue con una sola mano, mi otro brazo lo prepare para darle un puñetazo, pero sentí que alguien me sujeto el brazo, no le di importancia, y mire a kiba

-no me interesa tu pasado!, no me interesa!, si vives por venganza o por nada mas!, eso simplemente no me interesa!-grite

kiba me miro dudoso y luego me miro furioso

-asi?, issei kun cuando planeabas decirme que ya te habías topado con una portadora de excalibur!-grito

-de que hablas?-

-yo los vi la otra noche issei kun, te vi peleado con esa portadora de cabello azul-grito con furia

-pues de ave sabido antes tu razón de vivir, nunca te lo hubiera dicho!-grite

de nuevo mi cuerpo comenzó a calentarse y a soltar vapor

-creo habértelo dicho!, no me interesa tu pasado!, ni me interesa conocerlo, solo quiero decirte una cosa...-

kiba me miro dudoso pero enojado a la vez

-no involucres a mas personas en tus estúpidos ideales!-grite

kiba me miro sorprendido

-si tu de verdad piensas que vivir por la venganza esta bien, no me importa, puedes pensar lo que quieras, simplemente no involucres a nadie inocente en ellos, por tu culpa, koneko chan esta lastimada y tu me pides perdón?, a mi?-sujete a kiba con fuerza

lo mire muy enojado, mi cuerpo estaba a punto de prenderse en llamas, el me miro muy sorprendido, lance a kiba con fuerza hacia donde estaba koneko chan, kiba cayo en el lodo frente a koneko chan, koneko chan nos estaba mirando muy sorprendida, solté mi brazo de quien sea que lo estuviera sujetando, y en ese momento mi cuerpo se prendió en llamas, la sangre me hervía al igual que mi cuerpo, me acerque a kiba mientras estaba cubierto en llamas, kiba me miro sorprendido

-discúlpate..-

-y-yo...-

-dije que te disculpes!-mi rabia seguía aumentando

-yo, lo siento koneko chan, no quería que salieras lastimada-dijo kiba apunto de ponerse a llorar

-si, te perdono yuuto sempai-dijo koneko chan

-ahora...-me tranquilice y mi cuerpo se enfrió y las llamas se apagaron-ven aquí..-le hable a kiba y nos alejamos de todos

kiba me siguió y nos pusimos detrás de una pared

-que piensas hacer ahora?-pregunte

-yo..-

-supongo que vas a buscar ala portadora de excalibur, verdad?-el asintió

-si, es lo único que puedo hacer por ahora, pero como dijiste, no quiero involucrar a nadie mas, asi que iré solo-le sonreí

-esta bien, pero kiba, quiero decirte algo...-

-que pasa issei kun?-pregunto

-recuerdas cuando te dije, que no me importaba tu pasado, ni conocerlo..?-

-si, lo recuerdo-

-b-bueno la verdad, no quise decirlo de esa forma-dije mirando a otro lado

kiba me miro dudoso

-lo que trataba de decir era, que, no me importaba tu pasado, por que hoy, y ahora, justo aquí, en el presente, somos amigos, y siempre estaré a aquí, lo quieras o no-

-i-issei kun-kiba me miro sonriendo

-ya lo sabes, quieras o no, voy a apoyarte en todo-

-issei kun, eso es un poco...-kiba sonrió falsamente

-lose, pero no lo dijiste tu...-le sonreí

kiba me miro dudoso

-nosotros los demonios somos criaturas egoístas...-dije sonriendo

kiba me miro y sonrió, ambos intercambiamos unas risas, si, así esta bien, no quiero sabes nada de el, simplemente quiero apoyarlo justo ahora, en lo que pueda

-bueno, entonces...-

-nos vemos después, kiba..-extendí mi puño

kiba me miro primero sorprendido, después sonrió y choco su puño contra el mío, el se dio media vuelta y desapareció entre la lluvia y oscuridad de la noche, después de eso fui con bucho y los demás y les explique todo, primero se enojaron, pero después se tranquilizaron y no se preocuparon mas, akeno san y koneko chan se separaron de nosotros, y nosotros tres, yo, bucho y asia nos fuimos a casa, bucho y asia se sujetaron de mis dos brazos esta que llegaron a casa y discutieron todo el camino

cuando llegamos a casa, todo trascurrió normalmente, lleguemos a cenar, todos tomamos un baño, vimos un poco de televisión y después nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos cuartos para dormir, lo único raro, era que bucho estaba un poco ansiosa

* * *

_-Residencia Hyoudo-_

Pov Rias

después de que termináramos de ver la televisión, asia e issei fueron a sus cuartos, yo me quede viendo la televisión un rato mas

es el momento, esta noche dormiré con issei, aun tengo duda de por que tannin dijo eso, pero tengo que comprobarlo por mi misma, me levante del sillón, fui a mi cuarto me puse mi ropa de dormir(pijama) y fui al cuarto de issei, abrí la puerta e issei estaba sentado en su cama apunto de ir a dormir, el me miro sorprendido y después desvió la mirada sorprendido

-que pasa isse?-pregunte

-pu-puedo ver tus pechos..-dijo nervioso

mire mi pijama y esta se transparentaba de la parte donde estaban mis pechos, mire a issei sonriéndole

-tienes suerte sabes, normalmente duermo totalmente desnuda-dije guiñándole el ojo

-dormir?-issei me miro

-si, esta noche voy a dormí contigo-dije sonriendo

ya estamos a qui,no hay vuelta atrás

-eh?, bueno, claro no me importa-dijo sonriendo

-enserio?-

-si-

issei se acostó en su cama y dejo un espacio para que yo me acostara, si!, lo logre, camine hasta su cama y me acosté

-solo te digo, que si en la noche me da calor, me desnudare-dije

-e-e-enserio?-pregunto

-si-

-ya-ya veo, bueno, buenas noches...-issei dijo y después no dijo nada

mire a issei, el cual estaba fingiendo estar dormido, pero issei estaba abrazando una almohada con fuerza, le quite la almohada y el me volteo a ver

-bucho, puedes devolverme mi almohada?-pregunto

-no, la almohada va en la cabeza, por que la abrazas?-issei comenzó a jugar con sus dedos

-es que, si no estoy abrazando algo, no puedo dormir-dijo sonrojado

ehh?, es eso cierto, entonces.., lance la almohada de issei al suelo y el me miro sorprendido

-abrázame a mi-dije extendiendo mis brazos hacia el

-bu-bucho, estas segura?-pregunto exaltado

-claro-lo sujete con mis brazos

jale a issei y lo abrase contra mi pecho, issei no hiso nada durante unos segundos, el me volteo a ver

-esta bien?, que yo haga esto?-pregunto tímidamente y sonrojado

ahh!, se ve muy lindo, le sonreí mientras me sonrojaba por lo lindo que se veía

-si, si eres tu no hay problema-conteste sonriendo

-o-ok-issei se quedo en silencio unos segundos

poco a poco, issei comenzó a abrazar mi cintura con sus brazos, lentamente, cuando me abrazo la cintura, el comenzó a aplicar un poco de fuerza, me estaba abrazando muy tímidamente, y esta sensación me gustaba mucho, acaricie la cabeza de issei que estaba en mi pecho y su cola comenzó a moverse

-que lindo-la cola se movió más rápido

-bu-bueno, buenas noches bucho-dijo issei

-si, buenas noches-conteste

después de unos minutos, issei se quedo dormido, justo como pensaba se ve muy lindo dormido, lo observe durante unos minutos, lo abrase y después cerré los ojos, poco a poco, todo se fue volviendo oscuro, hasta que me quede dormida

_-Horas Después-_

desperté de golpe, mire e issei aun estaba abrazándome, le acaricie la cabeza y sonreí inconscientemente, mire por la ventana y aun no podía verse luz, así que aun es de noche?, como sea, siento mi boca

-voy por un vaso de agua...-

mire a issei y esta completamente dormido, quite los brazos de issei para poder levantarme, cuando quite sus brazos, los puse en la cama, lo mire y sonreí, se mira muy lindo, me senté en la cama por unos segundos y después me puse de pie, justo cuando estaba a punto de caminar, alguien sujeto mi mano, voltee e issei estaba sujetándome, pero tenia los ojos cerrados, aun estaba dormido

-no,no te vayas...-dijo issei

-solo voy a tomar agua, vuelvo enseguida-trate de hacer que me soltara pero issei aplico un poco mas de fuerza-issei?-

-n-no te vayas...-mire la cara de issei y parecía estar sufriendo

-issei...-

issei me soltó y se hiso bolita en la cama(posición fetal), el parecía estar sufriendo, la cola de issei se enrollo completamente e issei comenzó a temblar, me sentí muy mal, me dolía ver a issei asi, me acerque a el

-yo...no quiero estar solo...-dijo con un tono triste

-issei...-esas palabras me dolieron mucho

podia sentir la soledad y dolor de issei en ese momento, issei parecía como si estuviera a punto de llorar y su expresión de dolor seguía ahí, issei comenzó a temblar mas

-issei, cálmate, no me voy a ir, estar junto a ti siempre...-

-no, no quiero estar solo...yo... no quiero estar solo-en ese momento comencé a llorar

abrace a issei con fuerza y este me correspondió, las lagrimas salían de mis ojos, este sufrimiento tan grande que issei tiene, era como si pudiera sentirlo, issei me abrazo pero aun estaba temblando, la cola de issei se desenrollo y nos rodeo a ambos

-no te vayas..por favor-dijo issei apunto de llorar

-no voy a irme, issei...estar junto a ti, para siempre...-no podía dejar de llorar

la sed que tenia desapareció y olvide por completo todo, en este momento se sentía como si issei y yo nos hubieras distanciado de todo, y estuviéramos solos, en un espacio vacío, me acosté e issei siguió abrazándome, la cola de issei me abrazo a mi y a el y comenzó a apretar un poco, issei tenia una expresión triste, lo abrace con fuerza

-no te preocupes...siempre estaré aquí para ti... Siempre-

después de eso, ambos quedamos dormidos, pero simplemente no puedo olvidar, esa triste expresión de dolor en la cara de issei, esas palabras llenas de soledad y tristeza

ahora entiendo, por que tannin dijo que no me gustaría ver a issei dormido, y en efecto, no me gusta para nada verlo a si, pero creo que lo hace inconscientemente, por que entonces, no me hubiera dejado dormir con el, como sea, espero poder ayudar a issei en algo, no me gusta la expresión de tristeza que tenia.

* * *

_**Fin Del Capitulo**_

_**bueno chicos espero que les haiga gustado, si les gusto ya saben que hacer, Reviews!**_

_**personalmente creo que en este episodio, profundice mas la relación de issei y rias, pero no se preocupen, que aun no me he olvidado de las demás, por cierto, creo que será un poco difícil de hacer que irina se integre al harem, ya que la historia cambio, pero no se preocupen, lo hare posible, ya que irina es una de mis favoritas.**_


	15. Preocupaciones

Capitulo 15 **Preocupaciones**

acabo de despertar, tengo un poco de miedo de abrir los ojos, puedo sentir como mis brazos están abrazando algo

también puedo sentir como alguien esta abrazando a mi también, pero sin duda lo mas increíble

es esta sensación en mi cara, esta suavidad, elasticidad, este tamaño, yo se muy bien que es esto, son los pechos de bucho

no se como termine en esta situación, como todas las noches, no recuerdo nada, recuerdo que bucho había dicho que dormiría conmigo pero no espere que toda la noche, pensé que se iría después de un rato, pero durmió conmigo toda la noche

puedo sentir como mi cola esta envolviendo a bucho, puedo sentir el sudor de su cuerpo, este calor, soy yo, mi temperatura corporal es muy alta y bucho aun así esta abrazándome, ¿por que?

no te pongas nervioso issei, espabila!, abre los ojos lentamente y examina la situación

abro los ojos y lo primero que miro son los grandes y maravillosos pechos de bucho frente a mi cara, pero mirando bien...ella esta desnuda!

por que esta desnuda?, no se supone que ella tenia ropa?, dijo que si hacia calor se la quitaría, pero...es su culpa por abrazarme, pero de todas formas esta desnuda!

-esto es muy...bueno...o muy malo-

me lo dije a mi mismo, suspire, pero en ese momento, bucho me abrazo con mas fuerza aplastando mi cara con sus pechos

-umm bucho...despierta-

le dije eso mientras la movía, pero al parecer tiene el sueño pesado, intenta moverla un poco...pero, ¿por donde?

si la muevo de un lugar que no deba, bucho sin duda se enojara conmigo, podría pensar que soy un pervertido...arriésgate!, si, a veces hay que arriesgarse

-bucho...-

moví a bucho ligeramente, y ella volvió a apretarme con mas fuerza

la moví nuevamente en un intento desesperado de hacer que ella me soltara pero, no puedo, es un agarre muy fuerte, podría soltarme, pero bucho se lastimaría, y lo ultimo que quiero es lastimarla

pero...no puedo evitarlo, tengo delante mío esos hermosos y maravillosos pechos, seria un desperdicio no tocarlos, no!, que estoy pensando, así no soy, cálmate y no dejes que tus deseos te dominen

bucho me abraza suavemente, mientras sus pechos hacen un ligero rebote delante mío, no lo soporto...

-supongo que los puedo tocar de "accidente"-

dicho esto, intentare tocar los pechos de bucho!

-ara! issei-

una hermosa voz, me llama, yo se de quien es esta voz, es la voz de bucho, pero...con mi mano abierta delante de sus pechos, es sin duda una mala posición, ¿no?

-ola bucho...-

la salude, mientras intentaba conservar la calma, solo sonríe

-buenos días, ¿dormiste bien?-le pregunte

ese es mi intento de cambiar el tema, ahora mientras no mira, retira tu mano

-dormí muy bien!, solo que con un poco de calor!-me respondió

ella me esta sonriendo, esa hermosa sonrisa, me sujeta las mejillas mientras se acerca lentamente hacia a mi

-y tu issei?, dormiste bien?-

ella me pregunta eso, inesperadamente no era nada que yo esperara, no vi venir esa pregunta, pero...

-si dormí bien, por que preguntas?-

-no, no es nada-

soy yo o bucho esta un tanto rara, pero no importa, logre retirar mi mano sin que ella lo notara, misión completa!

-por cierto issei, que estabas haciendo?-

puedo sentir como los cimientos de mi victoria se derrumban lentamente

-na-nada, po-por que?-

estaba nervioso, si ella lo noto será mi fin, no queda de otra, sinceridad ante todo

-esta bien, te creo-

ella me dice eso sonriendo, si es así, entonces a veces la sinceridad sobra, jaja

-por que estas desnuda bucho?-

le pregunte, digo claro, yo se por que lo esta, ella me lo dijo, pero a menos que no sea eso, quiero saber la verdadera razón de su desnudez, no es como si fuera un problema, pero...

-es que hacia mucho calor-

al parecer es como creí

-podemos separarnos bucho, es un tanto incomodo...-

le dije eso pero instintivamente desvié mi mirada hacia a otro lado, intentando no ver el hermoso y bien formado y voluptuoso cuerpo de bucho, bucho es un demonio, pero es como si fuera un ángel, bellísimo

-por que?, de hace un rato te estas dando gusto mirándome...-bucho dice eso con una sonrisa traviesa

ella lo noto!

noto que la estaba mirando, no significa eso que también noto que quise tocarla!, es mi fin!

-pe-perdón..-

me disculpe instintivamente, lo ultimo que quiero es un malentendido con bucho

-no importa, mientras seas tu...-

esas palabras son suficiente para poner mi corazón a mil!, la sangre se sube a mi cabeza!, puedo sentir e incluso escuchar mi corazón latir con mas fuerza!, mi cara estará roja!, no lose...pero bucho no deberías decir esa clase de cosas a aun chico!

-bu-bucho...no deberías decir eso...en estas situación-

ahh estoy seguro que mi cara esta roja, baje la mirada en un intento de quitarme los nervios pero no funciona, estoy muy nervioso!

-por que?, te lanzaras sobre mi?-

esa sonrisa!, esa sonrisa traviesa y lujuriosa hace que me vuelva loco!, no!, cálmate!, bucho es una mujer muy hermosa, es la hereda de su clan y es mi amo, ni en mil años ella se fijaría en alguien como yo, es cierto que ella ya me beso una vez, pero...no!, mantén la calma!

-te ves tan lindo issei, justo como pensé fufufu-

me dice eso mientras sonríe, ahhh como pensé era una broma, bucho de no debería de jugar así conmigo

-podemos separarnos?-le pregunte

-por supuesto, pero no soy yo...-

bucho señala su cintura, y mi cola esta rodeándola a ella y a mi

no puedo creerlo!, ¿¡que paso ayer!?

como sea, solo...retira tu cola, suelta a bucho, deja que se vista, y todo volverá a ser como era antes, bucho será tierna contigo, pero es solo por que eres su sirviente, y nada mas, no volveré a dejar a bucho dormir conmigo, es muy peligrosa

retire mi cola lentamente, bucho logro zafarse, su cuerpo brillaba con la luz del amanecer que entraba por la ventana, su sudor solo hacia que su cuerpo se mirara mucho mas deseable, su hermoso cabello carmesí ondeando en el viento con una sacudida de su mano

bucho no tardo mucho tiempo y ya estaba vestida, solo su ropa interior, pero ya era algo, un sujetador de encajes negros, sus pantis también son del mismo color con el mismo encaje, son al juego

-lindo conjunto...-

tape mi boca rápidamente mientras bucho me mira con los ojos muy abiertos

como deje que esas palabras salieran de mi boca, bueno no estoy mintiendo pero, no se le dice eso a una persona, de que hablo, no he convivido mucho con personas, y los dragones no usan ropa interior así que...

-issei...-bucho se dirige a mi

-si!-

bucho me sujeta de las mejillas, forzándome a verla directamente a sus ojos

-de verdad te gusta?-

-eh?-

-mi ropa interior...de verdad te gusta?-

que pasa con esa pregunta

-s-si, creo que es linda-

le respondí mientras desviaba un poco la mirada, es que simplemente no me espere esa pregunta

la miro de reojo y ella tiene una hermosa y gran sonrisa en su rostro

-me alegra mucho que te guste-me dice sonriendo

cada vez pienso que de verdad, yo no entiendo a las mujeres

-issei san!-

no!, me olvidaba de asia!, ella me llama por detrás de la puerta, pero no es nada malo, bucho y yo no hemos hecho nada malo, bucho ya se vistió, así que no hay problema

-q-que pasa asia?-le pregunto

-el desayuno ya casi esta listo, apresúrate y baja-

-ya vamos asia-dijo bucho

antes de que yo pudiera hablar, bucho le respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro, puedo sentir sus malas intenciones hasta aquí, ella sin duda quería crear esta situación

asia abre la puerta con fuerza y nos mira a ambos, sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear un poco mientras bucho le sonríe con su camiseta a medio poner, mostrando sus pechos, ya tenia puesta la ropa interior pero sin duda se puede mal interpretar

-issei san!, bucho san!, que están haciendo!-

asia lo grita con fuerza mientras aprieta la falda de su uniforme, como pensé, no es una situación muy buena

-ara asia, recuerdas, la primera se lo lleva todo-

no entiendo a que se refiere, pero asia se enojo mas con esas palabras

-te espero abajo issei-dijo bucho sonriendo

bucho sale de la habitación, dejándome solo con asia enojada frente a mi

-umm asia, estas bien?-

-isse san, tu y bucho san...l-l-lo..-

ella titubea y duda al momento de hablar, como pensé ella lo mal interpreto

-no te preocupes asia, no hicimos nada, te lo juro!-

le dije eso mientras le sonreía, puedo sentir como mi cola se mueve hacia los lados y ella me sonríe, corre hacia a mi y me abraza, un abrazo muy cálido

-me alegra...-

jaja, no me espere este desenlace

* * *

-Academia Kuoh-

despues de el desayuno un poco incomodo, bucho, asia y yo, ya estábamos en la entrada de la academia, todos los demás estudiantes me miraban fijamente, puedo sentir la presión, miradas penetrantes y pulsantes, y no esperaba mas

bucho y asia me están sujetando ambos de los brazos, estoy feliz no puedo evitarlo, esta situación antes era un poco molesta, pero últimamente me he estado acostumbrando, mi cola se mueve lentamente a los lados, intento ocultar mi felicidad, pero no creo poder

*Timbre*

inesperadamente justo cuando entramos, el timbre sonó, bucho y asia me soltaron y se prepararon para ir a sus salones

-nos vemos después-me despedí

-deberías entrar a clases también issei-

bucho me dice eso mientras sonríe, pero ella lo sabe

-odio estudiar, además, no creo poder encontrar el salón jaja...-

-lose-

-ese chiste no me gusta

-nos vemos luego issei-

-nos vemos en un rato issei san!-se despidió asia

con bucho y asia, junto a todos los otros estudiantes entrando a sus clases, la escuela queda completamente vacía, solo yo, debo decir, que mirándola así, me gusta un poco

-en fin, busquemos un lugar para comer mis bocadillos-

mientras me disponía a caminar a buscar un lugar, últimamente he visto que el campus de la escuela es muy grande y hay algunos arboles, eso me recuerda un poco a cuando vivía con ossan, sin duda será agradable tener una siesta ahí

inesperadamente un sonido de pisada se escucho detrás mío

volteo mirando por encima de mi hombro para ver a una mujer

no era muy alta, un poco mas que yo, vestía como una maestra, una falda que le llegaba un poco arriba de sus rodillas y mallas negras, sin duda alguna, sin duda alguna, esta mujer es muy sexy, espera, espera, QUE MIERDA ESTOY PENSANDO!¡, pero espera, su cabello es de un color castaño oscuro, un poco mas oscuro que el mío, sus ojos son de un color café con una extraña mezcla de dorado, se parecen a los míos, sin embargo, tiene el ceño fruncido y puedo sentir su ira

-umm, quien es usted?-le pregunte

-soy la profesora de la clase 2-D, y tu vienes conmigo-me responde

-disculpe, pero no quiero-

me di la vuelta disponiéndome a irme, pero ella me sujeta del cuello de la camisa

-adonde crees que vas yankee-kun, no te dejare escapar-

su increíble fuerza en sus manos me levanto unos pocos centímetros del suelo

-yo no me llamo así-le dije mientras suspiraba

-desde que el año empezó, no has asistido a clases ni una sola vez, eso quiere decir que eres un delincuente, así que te diré yankee-kun, entiendes yakee-kun?-

ella me mira fijamente, esa mirada llena de furia, sin duda me pone nervioso, pero mas que eso, su seriedad por eso me asusta un poco

-oh por dios, le están dando una paliza a ese pobre chico!-grite señalando la puerta de la escuela

la sensei me suelta, y se voltea para ver al supuesto chico, el cual, obviamente no existe, por que mentí

me doy la vuelta, si lo doy todo, puedo desaparecer antes de que ella siquiera lo note, así que, CON TODO!

salí disparado a toda mi velocidad posible, pero inesperadamente solo avance como dos pasos, antes de que mi cuerpo quedara completamente paralizado, caí al suelo, voltee a ver hacia atrás, yo se por que es esta parálisis

-adonde crees que vas, yankee-kun?-

la sensei me sujeta la cola con fuerza, puedo sentir el dolor, mi parálisis nunca había sido tan fuerte, mientras sudor frio recorre mi frente, por la terrorífica cara de la sensei, la miro a los ojos

-umm sensei, puede soltar mi cola por favor?-

-pero sin duda es increíble, no espere que fueras de los que hacen cosplay yankee-kun, sin duda eres un misterio-ella me dice eso sonriendo

-si, pero, puede soltarla?-

-si la suelto huiras?-

-lo mas probable es que si-

-entonces no-

ahora entiendo por que abecés la sinceridad siempre sobra, solo dile que iras a clase, y cuando menos lo espere, BOM, escapamos

-esta bien, si me suelta, asistiré a clases-

la sensei me sonríe, pero aun tiene esa expresión terrorífica en su rostro

-me temo que no-

-ehh, por que no?-

tal vez ella, sabe lo que pienso hacer?

-crees que no conozco esa estrategia?, aceptas y cuando menos me lo espere te escapas, no yankee-kun no pienso dejarte escapar tan fácilmente-

supuse que lo sabría, no es muy original

-se lo juro sensei, si me suelta, iré con usted tranquilamente, pero no tengo ningún libro en mi mochila, así que no espere nada de mi-

jaja lastima por ella, no tengo intensiones de estudiar, tal vez ossan no me haiga enseñado muchas cosas, pero sin duda la escuela es un lugar terrible

-lo juras?-ella pregunta

-si, si, lo juro, de todas formas, no es como si fuera a matarme-

-entonces vamos yankee-kun, a tus compañeros de clase les encantara conocer a ese estudiante que nunca se presenta-

ella lo dice mientras sonríe, pero me da miedo

ella me soltó la cola, arreglo el cuello de mi camisa, y ella se pone delante de mi para guiarme

pero...A CORRER!

mientras ella no lo nota, salgo corriendo a una gran velocidad, me sorprende que pueda ser tan rápido, creo que inconscientemente estoy utilizando un poco de ki, pero dejémoslo así, si puedo librarme del estudio vale la pena

-Yankee-kun!, te voy a encontrar!-ella grita

mientras su voz se vuelve débil en la lejanía, logre escapar

* * *

-Horas Después-

ya había pasado un rato desde que la sensei me había perseguido, ella se la paso todo el tiempo buscándome y no pude relajarme, cuando por fin llegue al árbol que tanto anhelaba, por un golpe de suerte, ella ya estaba dando clases, así que pude relajarme

las botanas que traje conmigo se acabaron, ya es la hora de descanso y los otros estudiantes ya estaban fuera

ahora que lo noto el cielo siempre es muy limpio aquí, la brisa soplando en mi cabello, ahh me recuerda a la naturaleza en la montaña de ossan, es muy relajante

inesperadamente puedo sentir que alguien se acerca a mi

abro los ojos y miro la silueta de una pequeña niña peliblanca, es koneko-chan

-koneko-chan, que pasa?-pregunto

-issei-sempai, podemos hablar?-me responde

-por supuesto...-

dicho esto, me puse de pie para que ella me guiara a una área un poco alejada de los edificios, donde no había nadie solo nosotros dos

esto se siente un tanto extraño, nunca antes había estado a solas con koneko-chan, no se que hacer...

-sempai...-

ella inicia

-que pasa?-

-lo note durante el rating game, pero tu...utilizaste ki no es así?-pregunta

are?, como es que koneko-chan supo que utilice ki, ni siquiera bucho o alguien mas lo noto, será acaso que koneko-chan tiene un poco de conocimiento sobre eso

-koneko-chan, como lo supiste?-

-responde por favor sempai...-

-bueno, si...utilize ki...-

ante mi respuesta puedo notar un poco de curiosidad en su mirada, pero sigue sin ser muy expresiva

-quien te enseño?-pregunta

no había pensado que hacer en esta situación, no puedo responder que mi abuelo, aun no logro asimilar muy bien el hecho de tener un abuelo, así que, que le digo?

-mi padre me enseño...-

no es como si mintiera, mi padre me enseño un poco asi que es verdad

-ya veo, perdon por preguntar...-ella se disculpa

creo no entender, pero su disculpa quiere decir que esta conversación me molestaría, así que...ah ya lo se

-koneko-chan, ¿lo sabes no es así?-pregunte

-¿saber que?-

-lo de mis padres...-

ella reacciona de una manera muy sorpresiva al retroceder un poco mientras desviaba su mirada, por su lenguaje corporal puedo saber que lo sabe, solo sonríe y no intentes intimidar, ella no hiso nada malo

-si, lose...-responde con una expresión un tanto solitaria

-no te preocupes por mi, mas importante, quienes lo saben?-pregunto

-bucho, akeno sempai, asia sempai, creo que son las únicas además de mi...-

ya veo, así que solo ellas, creo que fue ossan el que se los dijo, bueno, tarde o temprano habrían de saberlo así que no es muy importante

-koneko-chan, puedo pedirte que no les digas nada?, guárdate para ti esta conversación, no quiero que ellas sepan que yo se que saben lo de mis padres, así que por favor...-

se lo pido mientras hago una ligera reverencia, es lo mejor...

-esta bien issei-sempai, no diré nada...nos vemos después-

ella se despide y se retira

ahora tengo oro problema, tardare un rato en encontrar nuevamente el árbol donde estaba

camine por un rato, el descanso para que esta a punto de acabar

inesperadamente reconocí a dos personas entre todos los estudiantes

eran bucho y akeno-san, supongo que un saludo no hace nada malo, el descanso esta por terminar así que no será por mucho tiempo

camine hacia ellas, pero justo antes de encontrarnos, la sensei de hace un rato se pone delante mio, solo unos 3 metros nos separan

ella me mira con esa misma expresión terrorífica, supongo que el saludo desapareció solo corre!

-al fin te encuentro yankee-kun!-dice ella mientras camina hacia mi

-aléjese sensei, estoy seguro de que esto es abuso!-grite mientras comenzaba a correr

comencé a correr, muy rápido a mi parecer, pero la sensei no tenia intención de dejarme escapar y venia muy cerca de mi, para ser una sensei, es muy rápida

-déjeme en paz!-

-no te dejare escapar yankee-kun!-

-estoy muy seguro de que los sensei no tiene que tomarse tanta molestia por sus estudiantes!-

* * *

-Mas Tarde-

-Salón Del Club De Ocultismo-

después de que la escuela terminara, en donde no pude relajarme por estar escapando de sensei, bucho nos llamo a mi y a asia para que asistiéramos al salón del club

estamos parados delante de la puerta de entrada, pero puedo sentir algo dentro, es muy incomodo, es un malestar, no puedo explicarlo

abro la puerta lentamente

ahí pude ver que en el sofá del lado de la ventana, esta sentada bucho, con akeno-san a su lado, koneko-chan esta parada detrás del sillón, pero...quien esta en el sofá de adelante

-que bueno que llegaste issei, entra-dice bucho

con la indicación de bucho, me propuse a entrar, pero protegiendo a asia, quien esta detrás de mi

pasando por al lado del sillon, pude notar que había dos personas sentadas en el, parándonos al lado de bucho, nos pusimos frente a las personas

son las mismas personas a las que nos enfrentamos, esa chicas peli azul y la castaña, pero que están haciendo aquí?

comencé a expulsar mi presencia con gran poder, lo cual incomodo a las chicas al punto de preparar sus espadas

-tranquilo issei, vienen a hablar-

-entiendo...-

tranquilizándome, ellas se sientan, mientras miran fijamente a bucho

-agradezco su cooperación, mi nombre es xenovia-habla la peliazul

-y yo soy shido irina-agrego la castaña

-por que razón los siervos de dios desearían conocer a un demonio?-pregunta bucho

-a decir verdad, 6 de nuestras excaliburs se encuentran resguardadas en 3 divisiones de la iglesia, pero hace unos días, tres de nuestras excalibur fueron robadas por los ángeles caídos-

con las palabras de irina, todos en la sala se sorprendieron bastante, puedo sentir la presión que se ejerce por la seriedad que ha ganado la conversación

-como ustedes dos ya saben, mi excalibur es, excalibur destruction-hablo xenovia

-y la mía es excalibur mimic-agrego irina

-y entonces, que es lo que quieres con nosotros?-pregunto bucho

-este problema en particular es entre nosotros y los ángeles caídos, no podemos permitirnos encargarnos de los demonios de esta ciudad-

-eso suena un poco conveniente...pero...¿pensaste que nosotros estaríamos aliados a los ángeles caídos?-

-los demonios odian las espadas sagradas, están igual que los ángeles caídos-

las palabras de xenovia causaron impacto en bucho, puedo sentir como su aura se incrementa rápidamente, bucho se esta enojando

-incluso si es necesario, vamos a destruirte...sin importar que seas la hermana del maou lucifer-hablo nuevamente xenovia

-déjame decirte esto, yo nunca estaría del lado de los ángeles caídos, por el nombre de gremory, jure no hacer nada que humillara al maou lucifer...-responde bucho con confianza

-oho, me alegra escuchar eso, es exactamente lo que nuestro cuartel pensaba, sabia que la hermana de lucifer no seria tan tonta-

-si ya sabían eso, supongo que saben que tampoco me aliara con ustedes ni con dios, verdad?-

-por supuesto, lo único que queremos es que no se entrometan en este asunto-

bucho hace una ligera sonrisa mientras asiente

-entendido...-responde bucho

xenovia e irina se ponen de pie mientras hacen una ligera reverencia

-eso seria todo, gracias por su tiempo...-despide xenovia

parece que al fin acabo, mi cuerpo se sentía extraño por tener nuevamente a esas dos espadas sagradas tan cerca, pero xenovia aun sigue aquí, me esta mirando fijamente?, no, esta mirando a asia que esta detrás mío

-hay algún problema?-pregunte mientras escondía a asia detrás mío

-no, es solo que me he estado preguntando esto desde que los vi llegar, pero...ella es asia argento, no es así?-xenovia lo pregunta mientras muestra seriedad

-s-si, lo soy...-responde asia con timidez mientras se asoma por encima de mi hombro

-nunca espere ver a una bruja...supongo que el mundo es mas grande de lo que parece-

bruja?, ella...le dijo bruja a asia, lo hiso no es asi, ella la llamo bruja, esa maldita, me estuve conteniendo, pero primero atacaron a bucho y ahora insultan a asia, las matare!

di un paso adelante mientras la miraba fijamente, estoy muy seguro de que ella puede sentir la increible prescencia que estoy expulsando, puedo verlo, el paso que avance ella lo retrocedió

sin embargo no voy a detenerme, nadie insulta a asia, no es como si ellos la conocieran, no tiene el derecho, el aura comienza a expulsarse de mi cuerpo con fuerza, incluso bucho me mira con gran sorpresa

-issei, tranquilízate...-me dice bucho mientras se pone de pie

-issei-kun no te alteres tan rapido, solo calmate...-dice akeno-san

-sempai...-

mientras ignoro completamente a las chicas, miro nuevamente a irina y xenovia

-retráctate de lo que dijiste!-

el tono de mi voz es muy alto, ella se asusta a tal punto de ya tener su espada lista, no solo ella, irina tambien se puso en guardia mientras me acercaba a ella

-no me escuchaste?, dije que te retractes-repetí

-por que habría de hacerlo, ella es una bruja

otra vez le dijo bruja a asia

-siempre he tenido curiosidad, una bruja sigue orando a dios?-

puedo sentir la frustración de asia, ella esta apretando con fuerza mi camiseta, ella esta temblando

-s-si, aun si me convertí en un demonio, yo aun sigo creyendo en dios-responde asia

-si es así, tendré que asesinarte, eres un hereje-

xenovia quita la venda de su espada, mientras se acerca

coloque a asia al lado mío, la rodee con mi cola en la cintura, extendiendo una sola de mis alas, cubrí a asia mientras el calor de mi cuerpo incrementa

-ponle una sola mano encima a asia, y tenlo por seguro, te mato...-

mis palabras hicieron que ella sintiera temor, ella retrocedió mientras guardaba su espada, bucho se pone de pie, y se acerca a mi

desobedecí, seguro que me va a regañar

puedo sentir la mano de bucho en mi cabeza, esta acariciando mi cabello, además de que también me acaricia la barbilla

por lo que mi ira esta bajando por la grata sensación de las manos de bucho

-bucho...-

-cálmate issei, yo tampoco permitiré que le hagan algo a asia...-

la sonrisa de bucho me tranquiliza

mientras mi ira disminuye, bucho procede a mirar con hostilidad a xenovia, no se que rayos piensa, pero si intenta tocar a asia, la mato

-¿puedo saber por que estas insultando a mis siervos?-pregunto bucho en tono desafiante

-no trataba de sonar insultante, solo decía, además es nuestro trabajo como siervos de dios, encargarnos de los herejes como ella-explico xenovia

bucho suspira, y mirando fijamente, ella me indica con su mano, que significa eso, ella mueve su mano como si me diera acceso a algo, pero les esta apuntando a ellas, no será acaso, que me ha dejado matarlas?

no creo que sea, pero que significa esa señal, tal vez me esta diciendo que las intimide, si es eso, puedo hacerlo, le preguntare después

bucho retrocede y mientras doy un paso adelante, xenovia avanza, ahora estamos frente a frente

-hace unos momento me intimidaste, puedo tomar eso como un desafío contra la iglesia?-xenovia me pregunta eso mientras sonríe

-puedes tomarlo como quieras, no podría importarme menos-le respondo

-entonces es un si-

-te lo dije, tómalo como quieras, solo te diré una sola cosa..-

me incline un poco, y dispuesto a susurrarle las palabras que ella no quiere escuchar

-si te atreves a insultar a asia otra vez...espero que tu dios este dispuesto a lidiar conmigo-

xenovia retrocede mientras muestra mucha sorpresa, honestamente trate de sonar muy intimidante, pero obviamente es imposible que pueda hacerle frente a dios

suspiro mientras ella retrocede y se pone al lado de irirna, mirándome con sorpresa, ellas procedieron a irse

sentí que alguien me jalo la camisa, me di la vuelta y pude ver unos hermosos ojos verdes que no reflejaban nada mas que felicidad

asia me abraza mientras me dice

-muchas gracias issei-san, por protegerme...-

el tono de asia, parece que estuviera a punto de llorar

me di la vuelta y acariciando su cabeza, sonreí

-te lo prometí, que te protegería...-

asia señala su cintura y me indica que ya puedo soltarla, retirando mi cola de su cintura ella me dedica una cálida sonrisa, me hace sentir muy reconfortado el hecho de saber que esa sonrisa es para mi

mientras asia se sienta en el sillón, bucho se acerca por al lado mío y me mira con curiosidad, acaso tome su señal de mala forma?, me abre equivocado en el significado?

-¿que le dijiste issei?-pregunta

supongo que la curiosidad es mucha

-no mucho, exactamente le dije: "si te atreves a insultar a asia otra vez...espero que tu dios este dispuesto a lidiar conmigo" es todo-explique

todos me miran con sorpresa

-se que fue algo exagerado, pero se lo creyó- reí

bucho suspira mientras niega con la cabeza, y todos los demás sonríen, supongo que se me paso la mano un poco, pero que importa funciono

-supongo que no importa, me preocupa lo que dijeron, sobre los ángeles caídos-

puedo sentir la tensión en bucho

-no te preocupes bucho, en el caso de que la cosa se ponga fea, siempre puedes contar conmigo, ya sabes, soy un dragón-

bucho me mira con una hermosa sonrisa, no me canso de su sonrisa

-muchas gracias issei, siempre sabes como calmarme-bucho muestra tristeza

-bucho...que pasa?-

-no, no es nada, es solo que...olvidalo-

bucho ha estado rara desde que despertamos en la mañana, sera que hice algo en la noche?!, no no creo, pero que tal si...no

bueno, supongo que si no me lo dice no ha de ser grave, por el momento, tengo que concentrarme en alcanzar esa cosa llamada balance breaker

ddraig me dijo que mi abuelo era muy poderoso cuando lo usaba, y que el Mōdo Karyū era en caso de emergencia, así que no debería usarlo tan fácilmente

si me concentro en entrenar exclusivamente mi poder demoniaco, mi ki estará en desbalance y no podre avanzar, tendré que ir a pedirle unos cuantos consejos mas tarde, por alguna razón, se me perfectamente el camino para llegar, lo cual me sorprende, por que incluso para llegar a casa, me pierdo a veces

supongo que no importa, iré a verlo mas tarde

* * *

-Horas Después-

bueno, la reunión que tuvimos ya termino, ya le avise a bucho y a asia que llegaría después, incluso llame a hikari-chan, la cual me dijo que estaba en el dojo de mi abuelo, así que si me pierdo tal vez me la tope

estoy un tanto confundido, desde que aprendí a controlar esta extraña cosa llamada ki, veo el mundo de forma diferente

el simple movimiento de una hoja de árbol llama mi atención, detecto las mas pequeñas plantas así estas estén lejos, detectar humanos ahora es muchísimo mas fácil, casi lo hago sin querer, supongo que aun soy novato en esto, tendré que pedirle consejos a mi abuelo

hay algo que me ha estado incomodando, desde que empecé a caminar hacia el dojo de mi abuelo, he podido sentir, sin querer, que alguien me esta siguiendo

aun soy un novato así que no puedo reconocer muy bien quien es, pero por lo menos se, que es muy fuerte, lo suficiente como para que yo pueda notarlo

que hago?, me doy la vuelta y lo enfrento?, o simplemente sigo hasta llegar con mi abuelo, donde hikari-chan y mi abuelo me darán apoyo, pero si es alguien mas fuerte, y si no esta solo, solo destruiríamos el dojo por una disputa

lo mejor será darme la vuelta y enfrentarlo

me doy la vuelta y comienzo a expulsar mi presencia, muevo mi cola de forma hostil, si es un dragón, que no creo, debería de reconocer el movimiento y alejarse

pero, are?, la persona que esta delante de mi es...castaña, tiene los mismo ojos que yo, pero esta vistiendo una ropa informal, pantalones azules, con una camiseta roja encima, zapatos rojos, y are?, trae lentes, no es quien yo creo que es, o si?

-um...sensei, es usted?-pregunte

saliendo de la oscuridad y mostrándose muy tímida, sensei asiente mientras me sonríe

-eres sorprendente yakee-kun, pensé que no me notarias-rio la sensei

supongo que ella no es lo que detecte, pero ella sin duda me sorprendió, la presencia que note ya no esta, es raro, supongo que no importa, en fin, no era tan importante

-sensei, por que esta siguiéndome?-pregunte

suspiro mientras ella se pone nerviosa

-bueno, es que...como no entrabas a clase, pensé que probablemente estabas involucrado en algún problema, de dinero o algo así-

las personas normales tienen esa clase de problemas?, bueno, no se mucho de la sociedad humana, ni de la de demonios, he estado viviendo con dragones la mayor parte de mi vida, así que...

-no se preocupe sensei, no tengo esa clase de problema, me gusta salir a caminar de noche, es mas tranquilo-

la noche es muy tranquila, y a diferencia de con ossan, aquí es muy tranquilo y no lleno de dragones gritones que no pueden dormir en silencio

-e-es un alivio...-la sensei suspira

-sensei, ya es muy tarde-bueno, gracias a ella, ya no puedo ir con mi abuelo-la acompaño a casa?-

con mi pregunta, ella asiente sutilmente, mientras procede a darse la vuelta

poniendo mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza, comencé a caminar detrás de la sensei, no es como si supiera donde vive, espero, que después de llegar no me pierda

* * *

….

ya caminamos por alrededor de unos 15 minutos, sensei ha estado mirando a todos lados todo este tiempo, se mira exactamente a mi cuando me pierdo, espera, no será acaso...

-sensei...usted...¿se perdió no es así?-pregunte

sensei voltee a verme de una forma robótica, su expresión es de suma vergüenza, pero también de furia, supongo que no debí de haber preguntado

pero ahora el problema es que, yo tampoco se donde rayos estamos, no puedo reconocer nada, si tuviera un punto de inicio, algo así, como el parque donde conocí a asia, podría guiarme

la sensei se pone muy nerviosa, y poniéndose en cuclillas ella comienza a sujetar su cabeza con fuerza

-¡Lo volví a hacer!-grita la sensei

por lo menos no es la primera vez

-no te burles de mi yankee-kun, tengo un muy mal sentido de la orientación, y me pierdo frecuentemente-explica ella

lo explica como si fuera una enfermedad, si es una enfermedad, debo decir, que también la tengo

puedo guiarme por el olfato, sentir presencias se me da muy bien, pero en cuanto a memorizar lugares, soy un desastre, no se por que

-no se preocupe sensei, yo también me pierdo a veces, no es de burlarse-suspire

la sensei se acerca a mi, sujetando mis manos, ella me mira con felicidad y brillo en sus ojos

-¡¿verdad?!, mi mama siempre se burla de mi por que me pierdo, pero es normal ¿no es así?-ella me pregunta

-s-si, es normal-asentí mientras retrocedía

pero, ¿su mama?

-sensei, ¿usted vive con su madre?-pregunte

-si-

asintió con tanta rapidez que me dio miedo

-no es tanto que yo viva con ella, ella vive conmigo, ¿entiendes?-ella explica

-oho, ya entiendo...-

-puede que no lo creas yankee-kun, pero solo tengo 22 años-

¿ehhhhh?, 22, son como...eto...1,2,3,4,5,6...¡¿solo es 6 años mayor que yo?!, no espera...1,2,3,4,5...¡¿solo 5 años mayor que yo?!

admito que se ve muy joven, el hecho de usar lentes agrega madurez, ¿pero es tan joven?

-¿sorprendido?, lo sabia, seguramente pensaste que tenia alrededor de unos 30-rio la sensei

-es exactamente lo que pensaba-suspire

* * *

…

después de caminar alrededor de unos 10 minutos, mas, la sensei continuo contándome mas de su vida

al parecer ella aprendió artes marciales de su abuelo, dice que no lo recuerda muy bien, pero tanto ella como su madre lo aborrecían por ser muy estricto en ese aspecto

se graduó en una ¿universidad?, sea lo que sea, de un muy alto...como lo dijo...prestigio, incluso dijo que estudio unos pocos años en otro continente, creo que se refiere a algo así como otro territorio

en fin, conclusión, la vida de un sensei es muy aburrida

después de caminar por mas tiempo, ya noche ya estaba muy oscura, la luna estaba en su máximo esplendor y en el centro del cielo, el problema era que nosotros no teníamos ni idea de donde estábamos

***Ring**Ring***

¿que es ese sonido extraño?, ah, es el celular de sensei, ella lo contesta

-eh, ¡mama!, si...bueno...ya sabes...me perdí-ella explica

ella separa el teléfono de su oído y con furia grita

-¡No te Burles!-

colgando, ella me mira

-perdona por hacerte hacer esta caminata conmigo yankee-kun-ella hace una reverencia

-no hay problema, yo tampoco tengo idea de como llegar a casa, supongo que regresare sobre mis pasos-

la sensei suspira y yo sonrió, mirando detrás mío, ella abre la boca y señala

-ahí esta mi casa!-exclama la sensei con felicidad

la sensei comienza a correr y deteniéndose a unos metros de mi, ella me mira

-¿podrás llegar a casa?-pregunta

su cara de preocupación se ve un tanto linda, pero es verdad, no se si podre llegar a casa, pero bueno, ya que ella encontró la suya, debería mentir para que no se preocupe

-no se preocupe sensei, puedo llegar, esta muy cerca de aquí-le sonreí

me di la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, nuevamente, sudor frio recorre mi frente y mi cuerpo se paralizo, miro por encima de mi hombro mientras mi cara se pone completamente azul

la sensei me sujeta la cola nuevamente, pero esta vez, ella no se muestra enojada, esta mirando el suelo

ella levanta la mirada, y muestra una sonrisa

-no esta bien que mientras yankee-kun-

¿ehhh?, supongo que el llamado "tratar de parecer genial" que tanto he leído en mangas no funciona con sensei, seguro que es por que es mayor

-usted regrese a su casa, yo puedo llegar solo-dije mientras hacia que ella soltara mi cola

suspire y dándome la vuelta, procedí a caminar, en busca de mi tan anhelada casa

después de dar unos cuantos pasos, mire por encima de mi hombro para sesionarme de que sensei, no me este siguiendo, y es como pensé, ella ya no me esta siguiendo

supongo que me las puedo arreglar, lo importante es que ella, bueno, ya llego a su casa

* * *

…

pasaron alrededor de 40 minutos antes de que yo pudiera llegar a casa

cuando llegue, bucho y asia me recibieron, obviamente estaban muy preocupadas, aunque, que la sensei sea, bueno, tan abierta con las personas me sorprendió un poco, sin duda, el mundo esta lleno de personas muy interesantes y extrañas

* * *

-Mañana Siguiente-

-Academia Kuoh-

después de despertar, y hacer mi ya rutinaria sesión de ejercicios y de alistarme para la escuela, en donde los malentendidos con asia y bucho deben ser aclarados, logre llegar a la academia en una sola pieza

extrañamente, la sensei que ayer me estaba molestando, no asistió hoy a la academia, no es que me importe mucho, pero, ahora puedo relajarme mejor

mientras recorro uno de los pasillos de uno de los edificios, me doy cuenta de que todas las miradas están sobre mi, será por mi cola?

esa cosa llamada cosplay es tan rara?, no es que lo esta haciendo, pero, por que no dejan de mirarme

poniéndose delante mío, apareció koneko-chan, lo cual fue muy cardiaco para mi, casi sentí que moría

calmando mi corazón, mientras di un paso hacia atrás, ella me mira con su inexpresivo rostro

-que estas haciendo sempai?-

ella inicia

-de que hablas?, solo camino-respondí

-bueno, ya que estas aquí, te hare una pequeña prueba-

koneko-chan señala uno de los salones, y procede a hablar

-sempai, puedes decirme cuantas personas hay dentro?-

cuantas personas hay dentro?, bueno, creo que por lo menos debería ser capaz de contestar a eso

-10?-dije

-no adivines, siéntelo-suspira ella

-esta bien...-

bien, entonces, concentrémonos, desde que esta energía llamada ki, recorre mi cuerpo, sentir presencias es mucho mas fácil, seguro y puedo con esto

bueno, puedo ver a través, 3...no, 5 brillos, supongo que como son humanos, no emiten una muy buena cantidad de ki, asi que por lo menos se que hay 5 personas

pero, es raro, dos de las cinco, son un tanto distintas, no puedo saber como es que son distintas, pero algo me dice que son diferentes

es como si...es como pensé, 2 de las 5 son mas fuertes, será que practicaron artes marciales o algún arte...el problema es que esas 2 presencias mas fuertes me incomodan, pero se que son 5, así que...

-5-respondi

koneko-chan, por primera vez, muestra una simple, no muy exagerada y sutil sonrisa

por dios, siento como si hubiera descubierto el secreto mas grande del mundo, la sonrisa de koneko-chan

ella sonríe y procede a mostrarme el interior del salón, donde veré si mi respuesta fue correcta

abriendo la puerta del salón, koneko-chan me muestra que yo...me equivoque

esto es raro, en efecto sentí 5 presencias aquí adentro, pero solo hay 3...y son las mas débiles, será que los otros dos salieron al mismo tiempo que entre

-yo sentí 5-hable

-no te sientas mal sempai, para un principiante en la utilización del ki, es normal-explica ella

-¿a que te refieres?-

-dijiste que sentiste 5 presencias no es así, es decir a 5 personas-

-así es-

-ven, te mostrare donde están las 2 presencias que faltan-

koneko-chan entra en el salón y se acerca a una de las ventanas, honestamente preferiría irme, pero ya que no entiendo muy bien esto, supongo que puedo ir con koneko-chan

-¿donde están?-pregunte

-justo aquí-responde ella

koneko-chan me muestra dos pequeñas flores que estaban ubicadas en la ventana, recibiendo la luz directa del sol

pero...¿estas son las 2 presencias que sentí?

-ya que lo usas debes saber que es el ki, ¿no es así?-

-claro que lo se...es la fuerza interna de una persona, que comúnmente es llamada fuerza de respiración, etec...-dije con pesadez

-es una forma de verlo, también es la fuerza de la vida misma-

-entiendo-

-tienes que aprender a reconocer la diferencia entre personas, y plantas, así como otro tipo de cosas-

-pero, ¿diferencia?-

-el ki, al ser la energía de la vida misma, cualquier ser vivo tiene ki, plantas y animales, tienes que aprender a diferenciarlos-

supongo que tiene razón, pero...como se supone que haga eso, no niego que estas plantas emitan un ki distinto al de los humanos, pero...no se como hacerlo

-su esencia-dije koneko-chan

-¿esencia?-pregunto yo

-así es, memoriza su esencias, esta planta tiene una esencia, tranquila, serena, sin preocupaciones...los humanos tienden a emitir un ki con una esencia tensa, inseguridad y esas cosas-

-entiendo...-

-memoriza sus esencias y pronto serás capaz de diferenciar animales de humano, plantas de humanos, y humanos de demonios-

ya veo, es verdad que sentí la diferencia, supongo que con un poco mas de practica, podre aprender a diferenciar los distintos ki que expulsan las distintas razas, así como el ki de los dragones

un ki muy abrumador y completamente hostil, eso es seguro, así de molesto es el ki de los dragones, sin necesidad de aprender a sentir el ki, puedes sentirlo

supongo que con entrenamiento diario podre dominarlo

* * *

…

pasaron unos pocos minutos desde que me separe de koneko-chan, lo que me dijo fue en efecto muy bueno, ahora lo veo todo distinto, el ki de los arboles, plantas y flores, todos son distintos, memorizarlos no será fácil, pero lo lograre

puedo sentir un ki...aura...¿ki o aura?, en fin, el problema es que lo conozco, esta cerca de aquí..

camino por unos segundos tratando de encontrar el origen y termino encontrándome con la persona que menos me espere

kiba estaba parado en la entrada de la academia y se mostraba muy serio

me acerque a el, y el me saludo con una sonrisa, pero su rostro serio sigue ahí, supongo que tiene un problema

-¿pasa algo malo kiba?-pregunte, pero obviamente pasa algo malo

-a decir verdad...quería pedirte ayuda issei-kun-el responde

eso me sorprendió, kiba no me había pedido ayuda...bueno, supongo que somos compañeros y ayudarnos entre nosotros es crucial así que le ayudare

pero aun estoy un tanto nervioso, la expresión que tenia hace unos momentos, me preocupa, creo que...me estoy arrepintiendo de haber preguntado...

* * *

-Pov ¿?-

estoy recostada en mi cama, ayer mi mama me regaño por llegar muy tarde, pero se calmo cuando recordó que tiendo a perderme con frecuencia

se sorprendió mucho cuando le dije que uno de mis estudiantes me acompaño a casa, aunque el también se perdió y mintió, ni siquiera se si logro llegar a casa

últimamente, mi estudiante, yankee-kun, cuyo nombre no se, ha estado mostrando rasgos dignos de un delincuente

salir de noche, no entrar a clase, y mas que nada, el no parece tener muchos amigos, así que me preocupa un poco

creo que podría intentar acercarme a el, para ser su amiga, después podría integrarlo al salón y hacer que sea mas sociable

el tema de su cosplay no queda intacto, admito que sin duda su cola se ve muy adorable, y el es lindo, además de que al tacto es muy suave, pero si no deja de hacerlo, será visto por malos ojos en todos lados, eso me preocupa

ayer, cuando conversamos, me la pase hablando de mi, y el no dijo nada, simplemente se limito a escucharme, me gusta que me escuchara, pero...el no dijo nada

pregunte sobre su familia, y el no contesto, pregunte sobre sus padres, y no contesto, intente preguntar mas cosas, pero el me cambio el tema, y se enfoco en mi

termine contándole la historia de mi vida, pero no averigüe nada sobre el

se lo conté a mi madre, y ella me dijo...que posiblemente el sea huérfano, sus padres ya no están con el

lo cual podría ser verdad, eso explica por completo el hecho de que no quiera asistir a clases, también el que no quiera tener amigos, perder a los padres causa mucho impacto, mucho mas en un joven como el

si es verdad, y el perdió a su familia, debió hacerlo cuando era muy joven y tiene miedo a relacionarse

supongo que tendré que seguir tratando de acercarme mas a el, no quiero que el se quede exiliado por culpa de eso, es muy joven, debe de poder vivir su vida

por cierto, olvide presentarme...mi nombre es...

Akane...Akane Hyoudo

* * *

_**Fin Del Capitulo**_

_**después de incontables días, de tratar y tratar de escribir, por fin, pude terminar este capitulo, junto a los demás, sean felices, tratare de actualizar las tres tan rápido como pueda**_

_**pero es que estando ya "el verdadero issei" en su punto mas importante, se me esta complicando un poco**_

_**sean pacientes, y podre seguir con mis historias**_

_**si les gusto ya saben que hacer, ¡reviews!**_

_**Nos Vemos En El Próximo Capitulo**_


	16. Tenemos Problemas

_**Hare unos ligeros cambios en el método de narración, no serán muchos y tampoco afectaran demasiado**_

_**"Hola" diálogos de La persona que narre(saben que me gusta cambiar el Punto de Vista para narrar mejor las peleas**_

_**-¿Cómo están?-diálogos de cualquier otra persona**_

_**[Espero que bien]-Ddraig u otro ser sellado o de nivel superior**_

_***También espero eso*-comunicaciones por teléfono u holográficas**_

* * *

Capitulo 16 **Tenemos Problemas**

No estoy completamente seguro de que fue buena idea seguir a kiba

hace un par de minutos cuando termine de comer mis bocadillos del día, pude sentir el ki/aura de kiba y fui a donde este se encontraba, cuando nos encontramos el me pidió que lo ayudara, sencillamente estoy feliz de que me pidiera ayuda, es mi compañero después de todo

pero ya pasaron un par de minutos desde que salimos de la escuela y simplemente kiba me ha llevado por la ciudad sin decir una sola palabra, honestamente me perdí tan pronto salimos de la escuela así que no me queda mas remedio que seguirle

el plasma su mirada hacia adelante con una expresión seria

"¿adonde nos dirigimos kiba?"

el simplemente me mira con cierta sorpresa y me sonríe

-hace un par de días pude sentir la presencia de un excalibur-dice el

"¡excalibur! ¿Dónde?" mi sorpresa se hiso notable

-no lo se...le perdí el rastro tan pronto lo note, por eso necesitaba tu ayuda issei-kun

"y-ya veo...esta bien, te ayudare"

esas fueron las primeras palabras que kiba me dijo desde que salimos de la escuela, pero supongo que su seriedad se debe a algo así que no meteré mano en el asunto

* * *

después de seguir caminando por un buen par de minutos llegamos a lo que kiba dijo que era zona comercial, lugar en el que habían muchísimas tiendas de comida, ropa accesorios entre otras cosas

"¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?"

hay mucha comida por todos lados, me esta dando hambre

-supuse que ya era hora de comer algo-dijo kiba sonriendo-así que vayamos a comer

"¡si!"

después de eso kiba y yo nos dispusimos a ir a un puesto donde había comida para comer esa deliciosa comida, el simple olor hacia mi estomago rugir

-¡Dos Ovejas Perdidas Ruegan sus Bendiciones!

-¡Por favor Tomen el lugar de Dios y denos sus Bendiciones!

esas voces, las conozco

kiba y yo dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia una de las esquinas de la calle, notando que ahí se encontraban dos personas que vestían dos sacos blancos cubriendo sus cuerpos, un mechón de cabello azul y castaño se podía ver

-ellas son...-dijo kiba sorprendida

"son las de la iglesia ¿verdad?"

-asi parece...

"ellas tienen dos excaliburs ¿quieres empezar con ellas dos?"

ante mi pregunta kiba asiente con la cabeza, después de decir eso los dos serios nos encaminamos a donde estas, a unos cuantos pasos ellas notaron nuestra presencia

-¡Ustedes!

Ambas desenfundan sus armas y nos apuntan con ellas, ante esto kiba se prepara creando un circulo en su mano dispuesto a crear una espada para empezar a pelear

"espera" interrumpí

los tres me miraron con confusión, di un paso adelante y me interpuse entre ellos

"no se que es lo que planeaban hacer pero, estamos en un lugar lleno de personas" señale a los lados

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿un espectáculo?

-no lo se, parecen reales

-no, son utilería

Ellas rechinan los dientes y guardan sus espadas envolviéndolas nuevamente en vendas, kiba se tranquiliza y toma una pose neutral

"les propongo algo, quiero hablar con ustedes" kiba me mira sorprendido "tranquilo, solo quiero hablar con ellas"

-¿Por qué deberíamos aceptar?-niega la peli azul

"por que se están muriendo de hambre"

GROOOAAAR

sus dos estómagos rugiendo suenan incluso mas fuerte que el mío, ellas avergonzadas ante esto desvían la mirada y aceptan con la cabeza

* * *

pasados un par de minutos, kiba, yo junto a esas dos nos adentramos en restaurante familiar como lo llamo kiba, al entrar como también me estaba muriendo de hambre pedí comida, terminándomela rápido

pero esas dos estaban a otro nivel, comían y comían, sin parar, hasta ahora llevaban por lo menos el triple de la comida que yo había comido

-¡Delicioso! ¡muy bueno! ¡la comida de esta país es increíble Irina!-decía la peli azul masticando

-¡Lose nunca me cansare de la comida de los restaurantes familiares!

"comen peor que yo" suspire

-parece que estaban hambrientas-rio kiba

-¿Quién ordeno una hamburguesa?

Después de que la persona vestida de negro y blanco dejara la comida, ellas rápidamente la terminaron, dejaron los platos sobre la mesa con firmeza y nos miraron fijamente

-¿en que nos convertimos? recibir la ayuda de unos demonios...-quejo la peli azul

-hemos vendido nuestras almas a los demonios-dijo la castaña

"vaya, ¿así es como los de la iglesia agradecen?"

-así parece-suspiro kiba

-Señor...-la castaña junto sus manos-Bendice a estos demonios por...

-quédate con tus bendiciones-interrumpió kiba-no las necesitamos

-oh, esta bien

-¿Y bien?

La peliazul sorbió agua de una vaso y lo dejo en la mesa con firmeza, mirándome fijamente y con cierto grado de enojo

-¿Qué es lo que quieren de nosotras?

"queremos ayudarles a destruir las excaliburs"

-¿Qué?

-¿de que estas hablando issei-kun?-pregunto kiba mirándome sorprendido

"exactamente lo que dije" le mire serio "en lugar de estar buscando por todos lados, pienso que seria mejor idea unirnos a ellas para destruirlas todas de una sola vez"

-entiendo lo que quieres decir issei-kun pero...

"bucho probablemente se enoje mucho con nosotros por unirnos a los de la iglesia, pero solo será esta vez...¿esta bien?"

-e-esta bien...

dirigimos nuestras miradas a ellas, la castaña claramente parecía negarse a la idea, pero la peli azul tenia su mano en la barbilla, parecía que teníamos una posibilidad

-entiendo...-dijo esta mirándonos-esta bien, pueden ayudarnos

"pensé que se negarían" suspire

-¡¿xenovia?!-exclamo la castaña mirándole

-el enemigo esta apoyado por uno de los lideres de los Ángeles caídos, Kokabiel, Sin su ayuda las probabilidades de sobrevivir son menos de un 30%, además estamos hablando de 3 espadas sagradas, no creo que tengamos alguna posibilidad

-nosotras aceptamos la misión aun sabiendo las probabilidades

-si, nuestros superiores nos enviaron como sacrificios simplemente

-es nuestro deber como personas de fe

-Honestamente no estoy dispuesta a desperdiciar mi vida de esa forma solo por mi fe...

-xenovia...

ellas al parecer están en desacuerdo con la idea, pero es como dicen, las espadas sagradas esas son peligrosas, el echo de que ellas tengan una consigo me incomoda, pero si no quieren morir tendrán que aceptar nuestra ayuda

-por cierto...-la peli azul nos mira-¿ustedes son renegados?

"¿renegados?" pregunte "¿Qué es eso?"

-son demonios que se alejaron de sus amos para ser independientes-explica kiba

"ohh ya veo..."

-¿lo son?

"no, consideremos esto como una misión secreta, una de la que nadie debe enterarse"

-supongo que a las personas de la iglesia tampoco les gustara saber que sobrevivieron gracias a la ayuda de los demonios-rio kiba

"cierto"

-ciertamente-asiente la peli azul-entonces que así sea, esto no es una unión, es una alianza temporal, por el bien común

-exacto

"como digas..."

-nosotras buscaremos en los alrededores en la noche-dice la castaña-si quieren unírsenos reúnanse con nosotras en la iglesia abandonada...

¿Dónde demonios es eso?

-no te preocupes issei-kun...-kiba me mira-yo pasare por ti para ir juntos

"menos mal, ya me habia asustado" rasque mi cabeza sonriendo "esta bien, en ese caso nos vemos en la noche

-si...

Los 4 nos pusimos de pie dispuestos a irnos, pero kiba me detiene

-issei-kun ¿tienes con que pagar verdad?-pregunta el

"¿eh? ¿pagar?"

ante mi duda los tres me miran con lo ojos abiertos al tope, a continuación la peli azul me sujeta de la camisa y me mira con gran rabia

-¡Nos invitaste a comer aun cuando no tenias dinero para pagar!-exclamo esta furiosa-¡sabia que no podía confiar en los demonios!

-los demonios son criaturas muy malas...-lloro la castaña

"espera, espera, espera..."

-hay issei-kun...-suspira kiba

"¡hey! dije que esperen..."

ella me suelta, a continuación miro a kiba

"por dinero ustedes se refieren a esa cosa verde que parece papel ¿verdad?" ante esta pregunta ellos asiente "en ese caso si tengo"

metí mi mano al bolsillo de mi pantalón, tomando un enorme puño de esa cosa llamada "dinero" ellos miran con gran sorpresa mientras dejo el papel sobre la mesa

"¿eso es suficiente?"

-issei-kun ¿de donde sacaste todo ese dinero?-pregunta kiba sorprendido

"¿eso? sirzechs-sama me envía un maletín lleno cada semana"

-¡¿cada semana?!-exclamaron ellos asombrados

"si"

aunque casi siempre lo tiro a la calle, algunas veces se lo doy a las personas que están tiradas en el suelo con un letrero que dice "necesito dinero", siempre les doy la mitad del maletín y ellos lloran y me abrazan, jaja son muy graciosos

"eso es suficiente ¿o no?"

-si, es mas que suficiente-dije kiba nervioso

"en ese caso vámonos" dije sonriendo "aun tengo que llegar a casa"

-e-esta bien...

* * *

Pasaron un buen par de minutos desde que salimos del restaurante familiar, en el camino a casa kiba seguía muy sorprendido de la increíble cantidad de dinero que al parecer yo tenia

según dijo el esta cosa llamada dinero tiene diferentes modos de categorizarse, en el caso de Japón el lugar donde estoy parece que es llamado "Yen" y al parecer tengo mucho, viendo que sirzechs-sama me envía un maletín cada semana y casi siempre guardo un poco para hacer figuras

-me sorprende que rias-bucho no se haya dado cuenta de que tienes tanto dinero-rio kiba

"bueno, es que casi siempre lo tiro o se lo doy a asia" respondí "aunque también estaba empezando a preguntarme de donde salían mis bocadillos de cada día"

ciertamente cada vez que me las terminaba al día siguiente había mas, pensé que se trataba de alguna clase de magia, pero parece que era asia que las compraba, claro

-pero issei-kun ¿Qué haces con el resto del dinero?

"¿resto?"

-si, dices que usas un poco para jugar a hacer figuras de papel, en este caso de dinero, y le das otro poco a asia que es con lo que compra la comida y tus bocadillos para la escuela, pero el Maou-sama te envía un maletín lleno ¿Qué haces con lo que queda?

"¿oh eso? bueno casi siempre..."

-Ayuda...

Kiba y yo nos detuvimos al escuchar la voz de alguien, miramos a nuestra derecha y ahí sentado en el suelo recargado sobre una pared se encontraba un hombre, sus ropas estaban muy sucias, cabello muy largo y bello facial largo también, parecía estar hambriento por su cara y su olor es muy fuerte

-¿un vago?-pregunto kiba

"¿oh? ¿necesitas ayuda?" pregunte acercándome a el

-¿issei-kun?

el señor me miro y simplemente me tendió la mano, esta temblaba por falta de fuerza

-d-dinero...

"¿quieres dinero?" pregunte metiendo mi mano a los bolsillos

saque una gran cantidad de "yen" y se la di, este al ver esto se puso de pie, cosa que me confundió, ¿no podía levantar su mano pero si pudo ponerse de pie a esa velocidad?

-e-enserio puedo quedarme con todo esto?-pregunto el

"¿eh? claro, te lo estoy dando"

-¡muchas gracias!

al igual que las otras personas a las que ya les había dado dinero, este me abrazo derramando lagrimas, como un rayo este rejunto el dinero del suelo y lo puso en sus bolsillos

-¿cu-cual es tu nombre?

"hyoudo issei"

-Muchas gracias Hyoudo-kun, ¿hay algo que quieras que haga?

"¿Por qué?"

-es para agradecer por darme el dinero

"no necesito nada..." aunque... "¿puedo pedire algo?"

-¡si! ¡lo que sea"

"en ese caso levante su brazo de esta forma..." levante mi brazo

-si...-el lo hiso

"ahora la pierna"

-si

"has la cadera para atrás

-¿Qué es esto?

"ahora di..."Power Rangers al rescate"

-Po-power rangers al rescate...

….

-…..

"…."

no pensé que lo haría, asia me había mencionado algo sobre esto, pero no pensé que en verdad existiera

"kiba..."

mire a kiba y este me mira curioso

"esto es a lo que llaman..." trague saliva "¿la magia del dinero?"

-no estas completamente en lo correcto pero si-responde el

-¡muchas gracias hyoudo-kun! ¡en verdad lo agradezco!

a continuación el hombre se va

-¿issei-kun te gustan los power rangers?

"si, los veo todos los días antes de ir a la escuela ¿Por qué?"

-eres como un niño ¿lo sabias?

"¿Qué?"

¡¿QUE?!

* * *

después de eso kiba siguió escoltándome a casa mientras se burlaba de mi comportamiento, cosa que me molestaba mucho, ya que este estilo de vida era nuevo para mi

llevo viviendo toda mi vida junto a los dragones, no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de sociedad, me acostumbre a golpear en la cabeza a todo dragón que me molestaba, algunas veces morderlos otras patearlos, pero no hablarles, solo hablaba con Ossan

"¿ya estamos cerca?"

-si, solo unas calles mas-respondió kiba sonriendo

"menos mal..."

Esto es...

"¿puedes sentirlo kiba?"

-¿sentir que?

como pensé kiba no puede sentirlo, como sospeche esto que estoy sintiendo es Ki, no se quien sea pero esta escondiendo muy bien su presencia, si no fuera por mi habilidad de sentir presencias no podría haberlo notado, esta cerca

"ponte atento kiba, algo nos esta siguiendo"

-si-asintió el invocando dos espadas

dirigí mi mirada a las paredes, a los techos de las casas, a los arboles, hay tantas cosas aquí con ki que no puedo concentrarme muy bien, pero es un poco extraño, este ki siento que lo conozco

-Bien hecho Issei-sempai...

Dirigí mi mirada hacia un árbol cercano, lugar donde que aquella persona dueña del ki que sabia muy bien que conocía estaba, koneko-chan salta desde el árbol y aterriza delante mío

"no pensé que fueras tu koneko-chan" reí "aunque admito que tu ki es un poco especial"

-pensé que podrías notarlo-dijo ella seria

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí koneko-chan?-pregunto kiba

-escuche su conversación con las dos de la iglesia

-¡¿que?! ¿Cómo?

-no fue tan difícil, pero no vine a hablar de eso, quiero ir con ustedes

"¿venir con nosotros?" le mire curioso "¿Por qué quieres venir con nosotros koneko-chan?"

-por que yo tampoco quiero que yuuto-sempai se vaya...

-koneko-chan...

"pues si quieres venir, no soy nadie para impedírtelo, pero bucho se enojara mucho cuando se entere, así que estas bajo tu propio riesgo"

-esta bien

-en ese caso koneko-chan-kiba le miro sonriendo-gracias, nos reuniremos en la noche para buscar a los ladrones de las excaliburs

-entiendo, en ese caso nos vemos en la noche ¿Dónde nos veremos?

-en la casa de issei-kun

-¿Por qué?

"por que si me voy solo me perderé y no llegare" respondí

-eso pensé...

"¿que significa eso koneko-chan?"

* * *

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Habían pasado un buen par de horas desde que había llegado a casa, ya era muy tarde y como era de esperarse bucho y asia estaban dormidas, yo que tenia planeado ir a buscar excaliburs junto a kiba y koneko-chan junto a las dos de la iglesia

una vez kiba llego por mi yo salí de la casa, afuera kiba y koneko-chan me estaban esperando vistiendo los uniformes académicos al igual que yo, una vez nos pusimos de acuerdo comenzamos a andar

Después de un par de minutos y a sugerencia de las de la iglesia llegamos a lo que parecía ser una especie de iglesia abandonada, pensé que era la misma iglesia donde Asia...bueno, pensé eso pero me equivoque, esta era otra, dentro se encontraban las dos de la iglesia

"¿Cómo haremos esto?"

-primero pónganse esto...-dijo la peli azul dándonos algo

ellas nos entregaron unos trajes parecidos a los de aquel sacerdote demente, a continuación kiba, koneko-chan y yo nos vestimos, por problemas personales tuve que hacerle un orificio a los pantalones para que mi cola pudiera salir

-demonios vistiendo trajes de sacerdotes-rio kiba

-irónico...-agrego koneko-chan

"¿Qué es lo que harán ustedes?"

-nosotros iremos a buscar por el oeste-respondió la peli azul-por cierto, deja de llamarnos "tu" y "ustedes" tengo un nombre

-y yo también-agrego la castaña inflando las mejillas

"y los conozco, pero ya que esto es una alianza temporal, no veo necesario eso, puedo llamarlas por su nombre si gustan"

-seria mas sencillo

por lo tanto, desde ahora les llamare xenovia e Irina respectivamente

"entonces, si uste...si xenovia e Irina van al oeste supongo que nosotros iremos al este"

ante esto ellas asienten, miro a kiba y a koneko-chan y ellos de igual forma siente con la cabeza

"en ese caso en marcha"

-si pasa algo, llámenos a nuestro celular-dijo kiba enseñándoles su teléfono

-esta bien-asintió xenovia

-vámonos xenovia...-dijo Irina procediendo a retirarse

-esta bien...

kiba, yo y koneko-chan de igual forma nos dispusimos a irnos de ahí, vistiendo estas ropas extrañas a pesar de ser de noche me da un poco de vergüenza

pero tengo un mal presentimiento, seguramente koneko-chan también lo noto, las concentraciones de energía, el aura y el ki cambiaron radicalmente esta noche, no estoy completamente seguro de que nos encontraremos mas adelante

-Por cierto Hyoudo Issei...

me di la vuelta al escuchar a xenovia llamarme, ella me mira con seriedad mientras Irina le mira curiosa al igual que yo

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunte

-Ya que nos estas ayudando supongo que debería agradecértelo

"agradecer?"

ella respira hondo y a continuación me dice:

-El Dragón Blanco ya Ha Despertado

"¿dragón blanco?"

Dragón blanco...¿acaso se refiere a...?

* * *

Bueno, primer reporte de la noche:

Después de que xenovia e Irina se separan de nosotros, salimos de la iglesia y como acordamos comenzamos a caminar por los alrededores del este, han pasado poco mas de 2 horas, la energía anormal que sentí esta cada vez mas cerca así que supongo que nos lo encontraremos muy pronto

aun así, estoy algo curioso, por el dragón blanco, xenovia se referirá a...

[Exactamente issei]

esta voz...¿ddraig? ¿Qué pasa por que no estas dormido?

[escuche la conversación, además supuse que seria interesante verte pelear junto a la iglesia]

jaja claro

[ten precaución, lo que esa chica dijo es cierto, el dragón blanco ya ha despertado, puedo sentir su aura muy cerca de aquí]

¿crees que lo encontremos esta noche? ¿esa extraña anormalidad en la energía es gracias a el?

[No se si se deba a el, por que al igual que tu también puedo sentir la anormalidad en la energía, sin embargo lo dudo mucho, es otra cosa...]

entiendo, aunque admito que estoy un poco entusiasmado por encontrarme con el Blanco, hace tiempo que quería conocerlo

[es la primera vez que un poseedor dice eso...normalmente la mayoría evitaría encontrársele]

¿Por qué?

[Welsh Dragón y Vanishing Dragón, Rivales Eternos, Siempre que se encentran solo uno de los dos saldrá con vida, así ha sido siempre]

ehhhhh...que importa, no tengo planes de morir aun, tengo muchas que haces, también pienso averiguar mas cosas sobre mi abuelo, que al parecer tiene una conexión con la familia de Bucho, así que no puedo morir

[sin duda eres muy interesante issei, espero que no te enfrentes al blanco para poder seguir hablando]

cuando quieras...

-Issei-sempai...

mientras hablaba con ddraig internamente, koneko-chan me jala de la manga de la camisa, no lo note debido a que estaba hablando con ddraig, pero ya estábamos adentrados en una especie de bosque

delante nuestro había una especie de edificio destruido y a unos cuantos metros a mi derecha había una gran cosa parecida a una especie de almacén

"koneko-chan la energía anormal..."

-si, esta aquí...-asintió ella

-¿energía anormal?-pregunta kiba

"si, bueno veras..."

-¡Jajajaa! ¡Pero miren quien es!

Una voz burlona y muy, endemoniadamente molesta llamo nuestra atención, al dirigir nuestra mirada hacia arriba de la edificación destruida delante nuestro, parado sobre un pilar de madera había un hombre de largo cabello plateado que vestía un traje parecido al nuestro

-¡Freed!-Gruño Kiba apretando los puños y dientes

¿Freed? espera, recuerdo ese nombre, si no mal recuerdo asia me dijo que el era...

-así que incluso el mocoso dragón viene contigo...-dijo el serio-que molestia

"espera...¿freed? que no ya te había matado?"

ante mi pregunta, kiba y koneko-chan me miran sorprendidos, freed salta desde el pilar y aterriza unos metros delante de nosotros, la luz de la luna le ilumino el rostro

este tenia una gran cicatriz que cubría la mitad de su rostro, era una quemadura

-admito que casi me matas...-rio freed-pero gracias a la ayuda de kokabiel-sama sobreviví

"admito que es bastante molesto deshacerse de ti" suspire y di un paso adelante

-espera issei-kun...-kiba avanza mientras invoca dos espadas-yo me encargo

"¿eh?..." mire el rostro de kiba

su rostro tenia una mirada decidida, escondida en esa seriedad y determinación había una gran ira, así que simplemente suspire y retrocedí

"todo tuyo"

Kiba mira a freed serio, freed en cambio saca su lengua mientras le mira de forma burlona, a continuación de su ropa saco una mu grande espada, que honestamente emitía un aura muy molesta, al verla me causo escalofríos

"¿Qué pasa con esa espada?" pregunte

esa aura es parecida a la de...

-es una excalibur-dijo kiba sin verme

"¡¿excalibur?!"

ya veo, ahora entiendo el por que del aura

-yuuto-sempai...-koneko-chan mira a kiba con preocupación

"no te preocupes koneko-chan, el estará bien"

después de decir esto, le acaricie la cabeza, pero ella inmediatamente me golpea en las costillas

¡Maldición! ¡que poder! si no fuera por que mi cuerpo es fuerte, me hubiera destruido por completo las costillas

"pe-perdón..." dije sobándome

-perdón, fue un reflejo...-dijo ella seria

cierto, ahora que recuerdo

"kiba, dame tu celular"

el me mira con confusión

-¿para que?-pregunta

"tenemos que hablarle a Irina y xenovia ¿lo olvidas?"

-es cierto...Toma

el me arroja su celular

"¿como se usa esto koneko-chan?"

ella me voltea a ver con lastima

-sempai ¿acaso no estaba escuchando música durante el rating game contra raiser-dice ella seria-como es que no sabe usar un teléfono

"pues perdona por no saber usar un teléfono, nunca lo necesite" respondí sonriendo falsamente "aun no comprendo muy bien los audífonos, asia me ayudo, simplemente me los ponía y la música ya sonaba así que..."

-perdón...-ella aguanto su risa, maldición que frustración- dámelo...

le entregue a koneko-chan el teléfono de kiba, a continuación ella oprime algunos botones y me entrega el teléfono

*¿Bueno? ¿Kiba Yuuto?*-la voz de xenovia se escucha

"oh, si claro, soy Hyoudo Issei, xenovia necesitamos que vengan"

*esta bien, pero...¿donde?*

"eh...pues bueno..."

¿Cómo demonios explico como legar si ni siquiera yo se donde estoy?

mientras pensaba en como explicarles, koneko-chan me jala la camisa mientras ella misma niega con la cabeza

"koneko-chan ayúdame..." le dije entregándole el celular

-pareces un niño...-suspiro ella tomando el teléfono

"muchas gracias..."

ella desvía la mirada al verme sonreír, suerte y no me golpeo de nuevo, fiuuu

-¿si? ¿xenovia-san? nos encontramos al noroeste, cerca del almacén abandonado, a unas cuantas calles del parque-dijo koneko-chan

después de un par de segundos, koneko-chan habla nuevamente

-si, cerca del...si, aquí estaremos-ella cierra el teléfono y me lo entrega

"eres sorprendente koneko-chan" le dije entusiasmado y tomando el celular "¿me enseñas como usarlo?"

-po-por que...-ella se niega

"e-es que no se como, te puedo dar dinero..."

le ofrecí una buena cantidad de dinero y ella me mira con sorpresa, pero me rechaza

-no necesito dinero, te enseñare cuando pueda-dice ella

"¡enserio! muchas gracias"

sujete la mano de koneko-chan mientras le sonreía, estoy feliz, ahora poco a poco entenderé la sociedad de humanos actual, pero...

demonios, sujete la mano de koneko-chan sin su permiso, ella va a matarme, el miedo se apodera de mi mientras mi cara se pone azul

-d-de nada...-koneko-chan desvía la mirada

¿are? koneko-chan ¿estará bien?

"¿e-estas bien koneko-chan? estas un poco roja..."

-n-no es verdad-ella niega y me hace saltarle-te enseñare como usar el teléfono, pero también estaremos entrenando con el Ki ¿entiendes issei-sempai?

"cl-claro, cuento contigo koneko-chan"

-si...

CLANG CLANG

Chispas y el metal chocando llaman nuestra atención, al dirigir nuestra mirada a donde kiba estaba peleando, pude ver lo que era una pelea de espadachines

kiba estaba atacando con firmeza y poder, mientras que freed se defendía mientras trataba de atacar pero le estaba siendo imposible, después de un par de golpes kiba retrocedió y creo un gran puñado de espadas a su alrededor y tomo dos

freed trato de cortar a kiba pero este le esquivo velozmente atacándole por la espalda, freed reacciono audazmente y le detuvo mientras trataba de cortarle, kiba se cubrió con sus dos espadas, pero estas inmediatamente fueron destruidas y el filo de la espada le roso la mejilla

"¡retrocede kiba!" exclame

el retrocedió hacia donde estaba antes y tomo otras dos espadas nuevamente ataco a freed, quien burlón y sacando la lengua destruyo las espadas nuevamente y esta vez el ataco a kiba, haciéndole retroceder

kiba retrocedió y se puso a un metro de nosotros, puso una rodilla en el suelo y sujetaba su brazo, el cual tenia un rasguño que emanaba un humo extraño

-yuuto-sempai...-

"¿estas bien kiba?" pregunte acercándome

-si...estoy bien-dijo el sonriéndome-es un poco mas difícil de lo que parece

"asi parece ¿quieres ayuda?"

-no, gra...

"no me refería a eso, no soy tan grosero como para interrumpir la pelea, solo un...Aumento"

Ddraig...

[si]

hice aparecer mi guantelete en mi antebrazo, ante esto freed me señala con su espada y saca su lengua nuevamente

-¿así que ahora vendrá el dragoncito eh?-dice el burlón

"no sabes cuanto odio que me digan dragoncito" dije conteniendo mi ira "pero, desafortunadamente no voy a pelear, lo hará kiba"

-¿el? se nota que no aprecias a tus compañeros, si el sigue peleando morirá

"precisamente por que lo aprecio es que no me meto en la pelea, ahora calla y espera"

el rechina los dientes y a continuación fui hacia kiba y puso mi guantelete sobre su hombro

"¿listo?"

-si...-asintió kiba sonriendo

-¡como si te fuera a dejar!

freed vino velozmente hacia donde kiba y yo, kiba trato de ponerse de pie mientras intentaba crear espadas, pero se lo impedí y le hice quedarse en el suelo, mire a freed quien honestamente venia muy lento

Inhale aire y a continuación exhale fuego, Mi enorme llamarada arraso por completo con todo lo que estaba adelante, después de que esta desaparecía con el pasar de unos segundos, el terreno delante nuestro era un pequeño cráter

-que poder de fuego...-dijo kiba asombrado

"¿verdad?" reí orgulloso "ese arduo entrenamiento con Ossan sirvió de mucho"

-¡maldición!

freed quien estaba parado sobre el pilar de piedra expulsaba mucho vapor de su cuerpo mientras me miraba con furia

-un poco mas y no la cuento...-dijo freed enojado

"eso pasa por decirme dragoncito" se lo merecía "ahora calla y espera"

ddraig...

[claro]

[¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!]

[¡Explosión!]

La energía recorrió mi cuerpo mientras el guantelete cambiaba de forma, las gemas brillaban con mucha intensidad, ahora...

[¡Transfer!]

Transferí toda la energía que acumule a kiba, este apretó los dientes al sentir la enorme cantidad de energía recorrer su cuerpo, era de esperarse, este nivel de energía es muy alto, su cuerpo se ilumina de un destello verde por unos segundos, después el destello desaparece

"¿estas bien? "pregunte mirándole

-de maravilla-responde kiba

el rostro de kiba muestra una gran sorpresa, pero mas que nada una sonrisa, el mira sus manos y cuerpo como si no fuera su propio cuerpo, su cuerpo había empezado a emanar aura demoniaca por si solo, como si sobrara

-ahora...

Kiba desapareció de mi vista, woau su velocidad incremento mucho, apenas y pude seguirle el ritmo, el apareció delante de freed pero este al parecer no pudo notarlo, kiba atravesó el hombro de freed con una de sus espadas, este respondió como pudo y se cubrió de la otra espada

-¡maldición!-quejo freed

freed salto del pilar al suelo, pero al caer kiba ya estaba delante de el, este nuevamente con dos espadas comenzó a repartir espadas por todos lados, freed trataba de cubrirse y lo logro, pero no por completo, ya que poco a poco su ropa se rasgaba y rasguños comenzaron a aparecer por su cuerpo entero

-¡Sword Birth!

kiba puso encajo su espada en el suelo, y un sinfín de espadas aparecieron alrededor de freed, este trataba desesperadamente de destruir todas aquellas que se le acercaban, pero era cuestión de segundos para que le atravesaran

-¿sword bith eh?

¡Una voz nueva!

-¿Quién esta ahí?-pregunto kiba

dirigí mi mirada hacia la edificación delante nuestro, de esta salió un hombre que también vestía un traje de sacerdote, era obeso y siendo honesto parecía ser un anciano

-freed tranquilízate-dijo el hombre gordo-su [sacred gear] proporciona potencial ilimitado, pero se basa completamente el capacidad del usuario, pero freed...parece que un te falta mucho para dominar el arte de blandir una espada sagrada

-¿oh pero si es el viejo valper?-dijo freed sorprendido

-¡¿QUE?!

ante las palabras de freed kiba muestra mucha mas ira en su rostro, dirigida únicamente al hombre obeso que miraba a freed con una sonrisa

"¿Quién es el?" pregunte

-es el director en jefe del Proyecto Espada Sagrada-respondió koneko-chan

-¡Valper Galilei!

La furia de kiba se refleja en su grito de enojo, ya veo...así que este hombre es valper galilei

bucho me conto que kiba antes de convertirse en un demonio fue utilizado en un experimento inhumano, debido a circunstancias desconocidas para mi, el fue el único sobreviviente y escapo para morir después, bucho le encontró y le reencarno como uno de sus siervos, pero todo eso paso...por ese hombre

-Tranquilízate sempai...

koneko-chan me jala de la manga de la camisa, le mire curioso

"¿Qué pasa?"

-cálmate...-dice ella un poco nerviosa-Tu ki se comporta de forma muy extraña, también tu aura y...Tu cola...

tal vez se debió al echo de encontrarme con este hombre, pero mi sangre comenzó a hervir sin que pudiera notarlo, mi cuerpo ya casi se prendía en llamas, tranquilízate...por ahora lo mejor en esta situación seria simplemente irnos

pero seguramente kiba se negaría, el esta mirando a valper con gran furia, no puedo detenerle...

"así que tu eres valper galilei" dije caminando a donde el

-ohh...-el me mira mientras sonríe-Un demonio con Cola...un espécimen muy peculiar en esta era, y mas sorprendente aun un Dragón...

"¿espécimen?"

este bastardo me saca de quicio, Lo matare

-sempai tu cola se esta agitando-dice koneko-chan

lose, lose, es solo que este maldito anciano me saca de mis casillas, no soy ningún espécimen...

-ahora freed-el mira a donde freed-trata de canalizar tu voluntad en la hoja de la espada

-¿eh? si tu lo dices viejo-dice freed sosteniendo con mas firmeza la espada

La espada comenzó a emanar aun mas de esa aura molesta, poder sagrado, incluso el filo de hiso mas largo con el pasar de los segundos

-¡Ohhh! ¡Yaaajuuuu!-grito freed

una gran cantidad de poder sagrado cubrió el cuerpo de freed, la suficiente para erizarme la piel y ponerme en guardia, kiba también lo noto y tomo dos espadas del suelo, freed al ver esto saco la lengua de forma burlona y volteo a donde kiba

-ya veo...si uno utiliza su voluntad esta se vuelve mas poderosa eh...-dice freed mirando la espada-ahora...

freed mira a kiba y se lanza a el mientras grita:

-¡¿quieres el primero en ser asesinado por mi espada?!

Kiba respondió colocando las espadas delante de el, sin embargo el poder sagrado de la espada de freed las destruyo por completo haciendo a kiba retroceder varios metros arrastras, freed no desaprovecho la oportunidad y fue a el mientras este estaba distraído

kiba respondió creando una gran cantidad de espadas que salían del suelo con propósito de atravesar a freed, pero este con el simple echo de abanicar con su espadas les destruyo con el filo y aura que esta emanaba

freed apareció delante de kiba y kiba se sorprendió mucho

-¡maldicion!

"¡cuidado kiba!"

intente ir a el, pero a esa distancia, no podría llegar a tiempo, koneko-chan tampoco

-¡muere!

el filo de la espada de freed se detuvo a unos centímetros de kiba, fue detenido por otra espada sagrada, no era otra mas que excalibur destruction, quien estaba en posesión de xenovia

"¡xenovia" mi sorpresa ala verle se hiso notable

-¿eh?-freed se confundió

-Hola~…

Desde atrás y de entre unos arboles, la cas...Irina salió y nos saludaba alegre mientras retiraba de su cuerpo el saco color blanco, vistiendo ese traje negro

-shidou Irina...-dijo koneko-chan mirándole seriamente

-vinimos tan pronto como pudimos-dijo Irina sonriendo

"se tardaron un poco..."suspire

-es que...

¿esto es...?

la cantidad de poder sagrado aumento, al dirigir mi mirada a donde xenovia y kiba, note que tanto la espada de xenovia como la de freed habían comenzado a expulsar una gran cantidad de aura sagrada, es bastante molesto sentir esa aura

-rebelde freed zellsen...y Valper Galilei-gruño xenovia-¡ambos seran condenados en el nombre de dios!

-¡no me vengas con esa mierda tu maldita...!-nego freed

-¡Aaaahhhh!

kiba desde arriba blandiendo una espada se dispuso a matar a freed cortándole, pero freed respondió ante esto esquivando de un salto y poniéndose al lado de valper

-freed...-valper le hablo a freed-nuestro objetivo era eliminar a los enviados por la iglesia, pero...ahora que tenemos a dos portadores de excalibur aquí, la situación a cambiado, por ahora nos retiramos

-si, si...-dijo freed con molestia metiendo su mano en uno de sus bolsillos

freed saco una especie de esfera muy pequeña, apenas y pude verla, sonriendo de forma burlona exclamo:

-¡Nos veremos!

freed arrojo la esfera al suelo y para el siguiente segundo, mi visión se puso completamente en blanco, no pude ver absolutamente nada, pude escuchar los pasos de freed y valper alejarse, pero que unos segundos después mi visión volviera

"se fueron..." dije suspirando

-¡Maldición!-dijo kiba caminando a donde yo estaba

-¡vamos tras ellos Irina!-dijo xenovia

-¡si!-asintió Irina

xenovia e Irina se dispusieron a irse, pero inesperadamente kiba comenzó a seguirles, se que el me pidió ayuda, pero esto se esta saliendo de las manos de cualquiera de nosotros

me puso delante de estos tres, ellos se sorprendieron al verme delante de ellos sin que lo notaran, me moví rápido aunque yo mismo lo diga, aun no podrían seguirme el paso

"¿adonde crees que vas?" pregunte

-issei-kun...-el se detienen y me mira asombrado-¿Qué pasa?

-Aun lado Hyoudo Issei, tenemos que seguirles o se nos escaparan-dice xenovia enojada

"por eso no te preocupes" ella me mira curiosa "pude escucharles cuando se iban, están a unos 2...3 kilómetros de aquí, bajaron el ritmo"

-s-sorprendente...-dice Irina asombrada-¿puedes seguirles el rastro?

"si, es bastante sencillo, así que no se preocupen, ahora...quiero hablar con kiba"

ambas asienten y se tranquilizan un poco, a continuación, kiba, koneko-chan y yo nos alejamos un poco para hablar

"¿Qué tienes planeado hacer ahora kiba?"

ante mi pregunta kiba me mira serio

-lo mismo que he hecho hasta ahora, encontrar a las excaliburs y destruirlas para siempre-respondió el

-pe-pero yuuto-sempai...-koneko-chan le jala la camisa-es muy peligroso, tu mismo lo viste ahora

"exactamente kiba, ese poder sagrado es bastante molesto, incluso si lo superas en habilidad, un solo rasguño de eso sera suficiente para dejarte fuera de combate"

-lose, lose muy bien pero...

kiba apretaba sus puños y dientes

"sabes kiba...honestamente yo no quiero intervenir en esto, seguramente tienes una razón para esto, no importa si no me lo dices, no necesito saberla, por que no me gusta vivir en el pasado si me entiendes" el asiente "pero...somos compañeros, eres mi primer amigo hombre, demonio, que tengo desde que salí de la montaña de ossan"

-jaja es cierto, issei-kun solo había convivido con dragones

"lose jaja"

pero en verdad, estoy agradecido de haber salido de esa montaña, no digo que la compañía de ossan y los otros dragones sea mala, gracias a ellos soy lo que soy, pero...

"no quiero perder a los amigos de hoy..."

dije mis pensamientos

kiba y koneko-chan me miran con cierta tristeza

-no te preocupes issei-kun, estaremos bien-dice el poniendo su mano en mi hombro-¿vendrás conmigo verdad?

es cierto...incluso si el tiene problemas o esta en peligro, yo estaré ahí para poder salvarlo, a cualquiera, ya no soy débil...gracias a ossan, a los dragones, a ddraig, a mi abuelo, yo...

"si...terminemos con esto para ir con bucho" le dije sonriendo

-sempai...-koneko-chan me mira con preocupación

ella sabe lo de mis padres al igual que bucho y las demás, seguramente ella debe estar levemente preocupada por mi y kiba

"koneko-chan, creo que deberias irte"

ante esto ella me sujeta con mas fuerza negando

-¿Por qué?-pregunto ella

"alguien debe decirle a bucho lo que esta pasando, parece que la cosa se va a poner muy fea"

-entiendo, pero...

"no te preocupes por kiba, yo lo protegeré"

golpe mi pecho en muestra de confianza, ella me suelta lentamente y se da la vuelta

-no estoy preocupada por yuuto-sempai...

¿eh?

¿a que se refiere con eso?

"koneko-ch..."

ella me mira con una extraña sonrisa, digo extraña ya que ella no sonríe con frecuencia, así que estoy un poco sorprendido, incluso kiba esta sorprendido

-En ese caso, nos vemos...

koneko-chan sin decir nada mas simplemente se fue de ahí, dejándonos a kiba y a mi con gran sorpresa, ella no sonríe mucho así que cada vez que lo hace es un gran hallazgo

-eres sorprendente issei-kun-me dice kiba

"¿Por qué?"

-jaja por nada

"¿ehhh?"

ahora que se trae este, ¿sorprendente? bueno, sin duda lo soy jaja, pero no entiendo muy a lo que se refiera el

-hyoudo issei

xenovia me llama mientras posa su espada sobre su hombro, le mire curioso y ella junto a Irina se muestran serias

-¿piensas decirnos donde se encuentran?-pregunta xenovia

-o era solo una fanfarronería-pregunta Irina

"no era una fanfa...esa cosa, se donde están, están a 4 kilómetros de aquí, se detuvieron, seguramente están descansando o en el peor de los casos, esperándonos"

-¿enserio?

"si"

-¿por donde?

"Por ahi"

señale una gran montaña que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, ahhh me recuerda a cuando vivía con ossan, claro la montaña donde vivía era mas grande, mucho mas grande y estaba llena de dragones, pero es un poco nostálgico

-en ese caso hay que ponernos en marcha...-dice xenovia avanzando

-si-asiente Irina siguiéndole

ellas se separan un poco de nosotros

-vamos issei-kun...-dice kiba siguiéndoles mientras me sonríe

"si, por supuesto"

después de eso, kiba y yo les seguimos

* * *

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Bueno, primer reporte segundo día:

Después de todo lo que paso en la noche anterior, kiba, xenovia, Irina y yo nos dispusimos a seguir a freed y a valpar, quienes para nuestra suerte no se movieron de su ubicación, lo que me hiso sospechar un poco

duramos toda la noche en llegar a donde ellos suponían estar, ya era de día, el sol esta en su punto mas alto, xenovia e Irina están sudando mucho a cortesía de los sacos blancos que llevan, pero a kiba y a mi no parece importarnos mucho

comenzamos a subir la montaña por un camino que ya estaba ahí, supongo que los humanos han de venir por aquí muy a menudo ya que da vista a toda la ciudad, imagino que de noche la vista es espectacular

"si se quitaran esas cosas no estarían tan acaloradas" dije mirándoles

-pe-pero...son nuestros trajes de la iglesia-dijo Irina jadeando

-me rete a mi misma a no quitarme antes que Irina, así que si ella no lo hace, tampoco yo-responde xenovia

-las personas de la iglesia son obstinadas-ríe kiba

jaja que gracioso

-cállate kiba yuuto

"sin duda son obstinada o estúpidas"

jajaja ellas rechinan los dientes mientras kiba y yo reímos, si seguimos así ellas caerán antes de que podamos encontrarlos, pero...

he estado sintiendo una muy grande anormalidad muy cerca de aquí, no es freed ni valper, es un olor y esencia muy distinta, tiene una enorme aura también, espero estar equivocándome, ya que esa enorme cantidad de aura se esta acercando

espera...¡Ya esta aquí!

"todos deténganse"

todos me voltean a ver con sorpresa, a continuación una extraña sensación invado mi cuerpo, es la misma incomodidad que me causa el aura de las espadas sagradas

-¡jojoo!

Una risa estúpida se escucha adelante nuestro, de un árbol sale freed sonriendo de forma burlona nuevamente mientras nos ve con su espada reposando sobre su hombro

-Freed...-gruñe kiba invocando dos espadas

-Freed Zellsen!-gruñe xenovia poniéndose en guardia al igual que Irina

Mientras ellos se disponen a atacarle, camine hasta delante de ellos, ellos me miraron con sorpresa, a continuación expulse mi [presencia] con gran fuerza, tanta que freed casi cae al suelo de la impresión, pero se sostuvo mientras su espada temblaba

"esta vez seguro voy a matarte..."

ante mi sentencia el retrocede un par de pasos, pero después sonríe nuevamente, cosa que me confundió, ¿estaba asustado y ahora sonríe?

-para ti dragoncito hay algo especial...-ríe freed

"¡Ya te había dicho que odio que me digan dragoncito!" finalmente estalle

Corrí hacia el con todas mis fuerzas, el suelo que pisaba se destruía, apenas freed pudo seguir mi ritmo ya que yo estaba a un metro de el y el aun miraba el lugar donde yo estaba, cubrí mi brazo con mis llamas y aura ala vez, esta vez sin duda...lo matare

Justo cuando solté mi puñetazo en su contra, una luz me segó, mi puño impacto con algo y causo un gran estruendo y viento, cuando mire bien, note que no había golpeado a freed, sino a una enorme y gruesa lanza de luz, la cual se destruyo por el poder de mi puño

-¡Woau sin duda eres rápido!-dice freed ya a unos metros de mi

"maldición...así que por fin te muestras"

Mire hacia arriba, ahí levitando y mirándome se encontraba una persona, esta vestía una túnica negra con dorado, tiene el cabello largo y color negro, pero lo que mas me molesta, enoja y sorprende es que esa persona tiene extendidos 5 pares de alas de Ángel negras

"Ángel caído..."

las palaras que mi boca dijo dejaron boquiabiertos a kiba, xenovia e Irina, quienes al ver a la persona levitando en el cielo retroceden un poco

-¡Kokabiel!-exclama xenovia con temor

"¿kokabiel?" pregunte retrocediendo hacia ellos "¿Quién es el?"

-es uno de los lideres de la facción de ángeles caídos...-respondió Irina nerviosa-el fue quien robo las tres excaliburs

"así que fue el"

dirigí mi mirada hacia el, pero al igual que yo, el me estaba prestando atención, mientras me miraba con esa mirada seria, este aletea ligeramente con sus 5 pares de alas

¡Viene directo hacia aquí!

Fue muy veloz, casi no fui capaz de responder, el apareció delante mío y trato de atravesarme con dos lanzas de luz, pero conozco la sensación de ser atravesado por luz y no me gusta, sujete ambas lanzas con mis manos, ¡maldición quema! apreté con todas mis fuerzas y las destruí

Envolví mi puño nuevamente en llamas y aura, este al ver esto se envolvió en sus alas, golpee con todo mi poder, cosa que le hiso salir disparado hacia atrás con gran potencia, destruyendo el suelo donde el estaba parado

los escombros flotaron y una poderosa onda de expansión y un estruendo abrumaron a todos

Kiba y las demás se sorprendieron mucho al ver el terreno destruido, algunos arboles habían sido derribados por culpa de la presión del aire

-¡¿Que acaba de pasar?!-exclamo Irina sorprendida

-issei-kun...¿pudiste responder a su velocidad?-pregunto kiba abrumado

"casi no, es muy veloz..." dije mirando adelante, por que el "pero no le hice nada"

Kokabiel simplemente extiendo sus alas nuevamente y alza el vuelo, después de hacer eso, me mira con cierta sorpresa y después sonríe

-es justo como dijiste freed, es un mocoso interesante-dice kokabiel

pero no soy un mocoso

-parece que esta ciudad tiene algunas cosas interesantes...-dice kokabiel poniendo su mano en su barbilla-aun que el mocoso dragón se me hace un poco conocido...

¿conocido? ¿yo? ¿conocerlo a el? ni de broma, es la primera vez que lo veo, además...no soy muy buen amigo de los ángeles caídos, he tenido muchos problemas debido a ellos sin contar lo que le hicieron a asia

-¡Terminemos con esto de una vez por todas jefe!-exclama freed

-Cállate freed-dice kokabiel serio-¿acaso estas intentando ordenarme?

-n-n-no, c-como cree kokabiel-sama, sol-solo decía...

-eso creí, pero sin duda tienes razón, no hay tiempo para esto, valper ya debería estar a mitad de su proyecto, quiero presenciarlo

-¿terminar con esto?-pregunto xenovia

-no estará pensando en...-Irina retrocedió aterrada

-Mueran...

con una ultima sentencia, kokabiel extendió su brazo al cielo, lanzando un enorme farol de luz dorada, unos pocos segundos después, una enorme cantidad de lanzas, flechas y espadas de luz comenzaron a llover sobre nosotros

"¡kiba crea un escudo de espadas!" exclame

-no puedo, no podre contener eso-responde kiba nervioso

-¡¿que haremos ahora?!-exclama xenovia aterrada

-¡Vamos a morir!-grita Irina

"¡Kiba!"

Kiba me mira

Sujete a xenovia de la cintura y a Irina le sujete de la cintura con mi cola, a continuación les cargue a ambas

"¡corre!"

-¡si!

Kiba comenzó a correr, debido a que llevaba el peso de xenovia en mis brazos y a Irina en mi cola, perdí mucha velocidad, poco a poco la lluvia de luz comenzó a alcanzarnos, inesperadamente kiba tropezó, algo en mi cabeza me dijo que pasaría algo así pero pensé que seria yo

"¡ponte de pie kiba" dije deteniéndome junto a el

-es tarde-dijo xenovia

"¿Qué?"

La lluvia de luz ya estaba sobre nosotros, maldición, no quería tener que recurrir a esto, por que cuando la uso es muy agotadora, pero ahora que tengo a ddraig conmigo debería poder detener esto...

[ya entendí issei, hazlo]

¡en ese caso lo hare!

"¡Todos detrás de mi!"

Todos asiente y se colocan detrás de mi, la lluvia de luz ya estaba a unos pocos metros de nosotros, supongo que hay que calentar las cosas

Inhale una gran cantidad de aire, mis pulmones se llenaron de aire al tope, casi sentí que explotarían, ahora, lo único que debo hacer es...

El guantelete apareció en mi brazo izquierdo, la gema brillo con gran intensidad

[¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!]

[¡Transfer!]

Transferí toda la energía a mis pulmones y a continuación exhale mis Llamas

Una tremenda llamarada salió de mis pulmones, tan grande que incluso yo me sorprendí, el pecho me quemaba como nunca, le tremenda llamara se extendió por todo el cielo y adelante mío, la lluvia de luz fue completamente evaporada por mis llamas, e incluso kokabiel y freed tuvieron que retroceder a consecuencia de mis llamas, ya que si no lo hacían serian evaporados

"Fuuuuu..." suspire mientras sonreía ligeramente

Todo lo que había delante mío se había convertido en un desastre, el suelo estaba completamente quemado, los arboles a los alrededores habían desaparecido en mis llamas, solo algunos se encontraban quemándose aun

-que poder de fuego...-dijo Irina súper asombrada

"si...lose..."

Fuuuu hace mucho que no tiraba tanto fuego, supongo que perdí la practica, ossan me entrenaba todos los días con la ilusión de que mis llamas se volvieran igual o incluso mas calientes que las suyas, en consecuencia a eso se creo esta llamarada impulsada por ddraig, la mas poderosa y caliente llamarada de todas

[eso seria todo issei, si me necesitas llámame]

si...

el guantelete desapareció

Kokabiel quien estaba muy sorprendido de que su ataque fuera contrarrestado por el mío, simplemente me miro con una sonrisa, después de un par de segundos este se impulso con sus alas mas alto y extendió sus las con fuerza

-me pregunto si podrás parar esto...-rio kokabiel

¿esto? ¿acaso piensa repetir ese sorprendente ataque de hace un momento?, incluso con la ayuda de ddraig repeler ese ataque varias veces mas me seria imposible

Kokabiel comenzó a girar, de la nada, un enorme numero de plumas negras comenzaron a venir hacia nosotros, supuse que al ser plumas no causarían mucho daño, pero cuando la primer pluma roso mi mejilla, esta me hiso sangrar, ¡estas cosas son igual de duras que el metal!

"¡Vengan aquí!"

Abrase se xenovia e irina, kiba vino rápidamente a donde yo, extendí mis alas de dragón y rápidamente me envolví en ellas cubriéndonos a los 4, las plumas comenzaron a incrustarse en mis alas, demonios duele mas de lo que creí

"¿están bien?" pregunte

-esta muy caliente aquí...-dijo xenovia sudando

"pues tendrás que aguantar un poco..."

-¿podrás con el issei-kun?-pregunto kiba

"no estoy seguro, el no esta peleando con todo, así que por ahora creo que deberíamos retirarnos"

-¿retirarnos?-pregunto Irina-pero si los encontramos, ahora tenemos que...

-no, Irina- xenovia le interrumpió-el tiene razón, debemos retirarnos para planear que hacer, que kokabiel apareciera de sorpresa solo dificulto las cosas, y si hyoudo issei no puede con el, nosotras tampoco lo haremos

"parece que ya se calmo, salgamos a ver y escapamos lo mas rápido posible"

-entendido

con todos de acuerdo, hice que mis alas dejaran de cubrirnos y a continuación dirigimos nuestra mirada hacia donde se suponía debería estar kokabiel, quien inesperadamente nos mirada con cierta confianza

-Mueran...

CHAS

el chasqueo los dedos, las plumas en mis alas y en todo el suelo a nuestro alrededor se iluminaron, ¡no me digas que van a...!

"¡Váyanse!"

Sujete a kiba, irina y xenovia y los arroje con toda mi fuerza, estos salieron disparados lo mas lejos posible de mi, a continuación alce el vuelo y comencé a girar con gran fuerza, desprendiendo todas las plumas de mis alas, estas tan rápido como esto paso explotaron

Todas las plumas a mi alrededor y en el suelo explotaron con gran poder, algunas estaban muy cerca de mi así que me lastimaron ligeramente

después de un par de segundos, el humo causado por las numerosas explosiones desapareció, kokabiel me miraba desde la misma altura que yo con una sonrisa engreída, mientras que kiba y las otras dos me miraban desde unos cuantos metros detrás mío, al parecer algunas de las explosiones les habían alcanzado

"¡Yo lo detendré lo mas que pueda! ¡ustedes escapen!" dije mirándoles

-pe-pero issei-kun...-kiba se negó invocando dos espadas

"xenovia, Irina llévenselo..."

ellas me miran con cierta preocupación, parece que alguna clase de compañerismo nació en ellas hacia a mi debido a que estuvimos juntos un par de horas

-Hyoudo Issei, el es uno de los Lideres de la facción de Ángeles caídos-dijo xenovia nerviosa-incluso tu no podrás...

"ustedes parecen no entender lo que esta pasando"

volé lentamente hasta donde ellos estaban, aterrice delante de ellos y a continuación ellos me miran confundidos

"no peleare con intención de vencerlo" ellos se sorprenden "estoy haciendo esto para que ustedes puedan escapar"

-pe-pero...issei-kun...-kiba seguía negándose

hora de usar la carta del triunfo

"si tu mueres, no podrás destruir las excaliburs"

kiba rechina los dientes mientras desaparece las espadas que habia creado

"ahora ustedes tres..."

espera...esta sensación, mira hacia mi derecha, ahí había algo volando, parecía ser una especie de murciélago muy pequeño, pero tenia ojos muy grandes, tiene cierto parecido a...

¡Es el familiar de bucho!

* * *

-Vaya Parece que mis Sirvientes se han estado Divirtiendo ¿no es así?

Un circulo mágico con el símbolo de Gremory aparece justo detrás nuestro, de este salió la persona que no esperaba ver hasta después de un rato

Bucho, acompañada por Akeno-san, Koneko-chan y Asia, akeno-san y bucho me miran con cierto grado de enojo pero al mismo tiempo preocupación, por su lado asia derrama lagrimas al verme y koneko-chan tenia la misma actitud fria de siempre

-¡Issei-san...!-asia viene llorando a donde yo

ella me abraza con fuerza, sonreí ligeramente y le acaricie la cabeza

"perdón por preocuparte asia..."

-n-no, esta bien issei-san, es que como no estabas en tu cuarto esta mañana, nosotras...-ella lloraba

-Issei..

"¡Si!"

Bucho llamándome me asusto mucho, levante mis manos mientras mi cola se ponía tiesa del miedo, mira seriedad en bucho lo que me hiso cerrar los ojos esperando mi castigo, apreté los dientes y mis puños, pero unos segundos después en lugar de sentir dolor, pude sentir una calidad sensación, suavidad y tranquilidad

abrí lentamente mis ojos, notando que bucho me había abrazado contra su pecho mientras me acariciaba la cabeza

-me alegro de que estés bien...-dice ella sonriendo

"s-si...perdón por haberme escapado"

-en realidad no estaba preocupada por eso, le dije akeno que vigilara a esas dos de la iglesia, y ella me informo que tu y yuuto se reunieron con ellas, así que sabia que harías algo...no pensé que las ayudarías

"pe-perdón, seguramente lo que hice le traerá problemas a bucho, pero no pude evitarlo"

-esta bien, te perdono

"muchas gracias a ti akeno-san...por decírselo a bucho"

-ara ara...-akeno-san me mira sonriendo-no te preocupes issei-kun yo ya sabia que harías algo, después de todo siempre estoy mirándote

¿Qué significa eso?

-no desaprovechas oportunidades ¿verdad?-dice bucho mirando a akeno-san

-ara ara claro que no, es una competencia despues de todo-ríe akeno-san

¿are? creo que me perdí de algo aquí, no puedo seguir la conversación

-¡yo también estoy aquí!

HIIIIIII

alguien jala mi cola con fuerza, caí al suelo tieso, al voltear lentamente mientras mi cuerpo comenzaba a sudar mire a asia apretando mi cola con fuerza mientras inflaba sus mejillas

"pe-perdón asia, te ignore y lo siento mucho, pero...¿podrías soltar mi cola?"

-¿si?-ella mira que sostiene mi cola-¡Ah! ¡lo siento mucho Issei-san!

ella me suelta

"esta bien"

tanto bucho, como asia y akeno-san comienzan a hablar, debido a que no se de que están hablando mire a koneko-chan quien simplemente me saluda con la mano, a continuación me dispuse a ir a donde ella, pero...

¡Ese maldito ataco!

Me moví lo mas rápido que pude, sujete a akeno-san de la cintura con un brazo, y a bucho también, a asia la cargue con mi cola y di un salto hacia atrás lo mas rápido que pude

-¡¿Issei?!-exclaman ellas sorprendidas

Una tremenda y enorme lanza de luz cae en el lugar donde ellas estaban, el maldito de kokabiel las ataco mientras estaban distraídas, el sonríe mientras bajo a las tres

"¿están bien?" pregunte revisando sus cuerpos

-s-si estamos bien-responde bucho

-ara issei-kun eso me hace cosquillas-rie akeno-san

"perdón..."

-Rias...

¿oh? alguien se refirió a bucho por su nombre

detrás de nosotros apareció otro circulo mágico color azul, del cual salió La presidenta del consejo estudiantil, junto a su Vice-presidenta y saji, ellos nos miran con seriedad mientras avanzan a nosotros

-¿Cómo estas rias?-pregunta kaicho

-bien, gracias por venir sona-responde bucho

"oh saji ¿Cómo estas?"

-bien, aun que sufrí un grave castigo la ultima vez después de que me venciste así que mi trasero me duele un poco-ríe el sobando su trasero

"pues lo siento por eso"

-¡Oya...!

Freed quien se había acercado un poco a nosotros nos apunta con su espada

-pero si no es otra mas que asia-chan...-dice el sonriendo-¿Cómo te esta yendo con los demonios?

"¿ehhh?"

expulse mi [presencia] con toda mi fuerza, el nuevamente cae derrotado al suelo por la presión y el miedo, a continuación di un paso hacia el

Asia se aterra y se esconde detrás mia, ese maldito ya ha hecho sufrir a asia muchas veces, además de que también a lastimado a kiba, si esa no es razón suficiente para matarlo, no se que lo sea

-tranquilízate sempai...-koneko-chan me sujeta de la cola tirándome al suelo-tu cola se esta agitando

"e-esta bien, me calmare pero suelta mi cola" dije nervioso

-no...

Bucho y Kaicho avanzan y se ponen frente a nosotros, estando entre nosotros y freed, ellas le apuntan con sus manos, haciendo que freed retroceda nervioso y de un salto

-¡espera, espera!-dice freed nervioso-Nuestro jefe quiere hablar con la señorita pelirroja

-¿hablar?-pregunta kaicho

-¿jefe?-pregunta bucho

-si...

Kokabiel, quien hasta hace poco nos estaba tacando aparece volando sobre freed, sus 5 alas extendidas sorprendente a todos, sonriendo y cruzado de brazos mira a bucho

-Un gusto Conocerlos, Mi nombre es Kokabiel-dice el-Hija de la Familia Gremory

-Un Ángel caído...-dice koneko-chan...

-y uno con un rango de 5 Alas...-dice akeno-san aterrada-el es...

-Kokabiel ¿eh?-dice bucho sonriendo y dando un paso adelante con su modo autoritario-Mi nombre es Rias Gremory, Un Gusto Señor Ángel Caído

-Como dicen los rumores eres una total belleza carmesí...aunque luces exactamente igual al Maou Lucifer, Sirzechs...el parecido es tanto que me da Asco

-¿Así que? ¿Qué es lo que planeaba al atacar a mis siervos?, incluso ahora parece tenernos a todos reunidos aquí, para que alguien de su rango venga a conocernos en persona...debe ser algo muy importante

-Tenia pensado destruir por completo esta ciudad, Utilizando su Academia como el centro de atención

-¡¿nuestra academia?!-exclama kaicho sorprendida

-si hago eso, incluso sirzechs se vería forzado a venir en su ayuda ¿no lo crees?

-¡Pero...!-bucho estaba nerviosa-si haces eso, la guerra entre Ángeles, Ángeles caídos y demonios será reanudada

-Pensé que la iglesia haría alguna clase de movimiento debido a que robe 3 excaliburs, pero...-kokabiel suspiro-lo único que conseguí fueron sacerdotes de bajo nivel y a dos portadoras de excaliburs, fue aburrido hasta que el mocoso dragón se me interpuso

¡odio que me llamen mocoso!

-sempai tu cola...

"¡si! ¡lo siento!"

bucho me mira de reojo mientras me retuerzo en el suelo por que koneko-chan me esta jalando la cola, después ella mira a kokabiel nuevamente

-entonces el objetivo desde el principio fue...-kaicho no termino

-hacer estallar la guerra-termino bucho

-¡así es!-exclamo kokabiel sonriendo-¡después de que la Gran Guerra terminara se puso realmente aburrido, Incluso Azzazel y Shemhazai estaban en contra de otra gran guerra...

¿azzazel? ¿shemhazai? ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿mas Ángeles caídos?

-Azzazel es el Lider de los Ángeles caídos-me dijo koneko-chan

"ya veo, entonces es el..."

-Incluso azzazel ha estado haciendo sus propias cosas desde entonces-dijo kokabiel suspirando-el comenzó a coleccionar esas inexplicables armas llamadas [Sacred Gears] y fue absorbido por completo en su investigación

"así que incluso quieren reclamar los [sacred gears] eh?"

-tranquilo sempai...-dice koneko-chan jalando mas mi cola

"¡pero si no hice nada!"

-por el momento, tu el mocoso dragón...-kokabiel me señala-no tendrás que preocuparte, tu [Bosted Gear] no podría interesarme en lo mas mínimo, tal vez azzazel tenga algún interés en ella para su investigación, pero yo no...

"tsk" intente ponerme de pie pero koneko-chan me lo impide "déjame ir para cerrarle la boca"

-aun no-niega ella

-Los demonios, Ángeles y Ángeles caídos están caminando sobre una delgada línea que impide la guerra-dice kokabiel-solo necesitamos un pequeño impulso y la guerra estallara, por esa razón

kokabiel señala a bucho y kaicho, ellas retroceden un poco ante esto

-Hermana del Maou Lucifer, Rias Gremory, Hermana de la Maou Leviatan, Sona Sitri, si las utilizo a ustedes como detonantes, seguramente la guerra estallara de nuevo

-este tipo esta loco...-dice saji nervioso

"y que lo digas, le daré una pa..."

-que no...-koneko-chan un no me suelta

-¡Jajaja! Pero su locura es la mejor de todas...!-freed comenzó a reír como un loco por si solo-También me regalo todas estas

el abre su saco mostrando ante todos otras tres espadas además de la que el tiene, por el aspecto y el aura que emiten, seguramente son

-excaliburs...-dice kiba poniéndose a mi lado

"como pensé, esas tres..."

-son las excaliburs que robaron-dijo xenovia acercándose

-por supuesto...-freed tomo una de las espadas-soy capaz de manejar todas y cada una de estas, después de todo soy el mejor, incluso soy capaz de manejar las espadas que esas dos perras llevan consigo

-maldito traidor...-queja xenovia poniéndose en guardia

-Rias Gremory...

Kokabiel llama a bucho, todos le miramos curiosos al escucharle, este toma mas altura y creando un circulo mágico delante de el nos sonríe mientras su aura comienza a aumentar con gran poder

-Mueran para hacer estallar esta guerra-kokabiel ríe-¡Rias Gremory! ¡Sona Sitri!

El dispara una enorme cantidad de lanzas de luz a donde bucho y kaicho, estas con ayuda de akeno-san y fuku-kaicho crean una barrera delante de ellas para detener las lanzas de luz, después de un par de segundos, ellas seden ante su poder y caen al suelo

-¡Se acabo!

con una ultima sentencia, kokabiel crean una gran lanza de luz y se dispuso a lanzársela a bucho

La sangre en mi cuerpo comenzó a hervir, mi aura comenzó a descontrolarse, el suelo debajo de mi se destruyo mientras mi cuerpo se cubría en llamas, mis ojos no miraban a nadie mas que a kokabiel, el bastardo que esta intentando arrebatarme a mis preciados compañeros, ¡el maldito que esta intentando matar a bucho!

Sentí como mi cola fue puesta en libertad, sin poner atención me dispuse a correr, pero antes de hacerlo pude escuchar

-Acaba con el Sempai

"¡Oooooooohhhh"

Sali disparado con toda mi fuerza, el suelo donde estaba se destruyo por completo, mis alas extendidas hicieron azotar un poderoso viento, mis llamas incorporando todo mi cuerpo quemaron por completo todos los alrededores, mi velocidad fue imposible de seguir por kokabiel, ya estaba delante de el y el no parecía haberlo nótalo

Envolví mi puño con todas las llamas de mi cuerpo, el aura se incorporo además de que el guantelete apareció con las gemas brillando

[¡Acabémoslo!]

¡Siiii!

[¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!]

[¡EXPLOSION!]

Mi puñetazo impacto directamente el rostro de kokabiel, fue tan potente que el estruendo del mismo golpe casi me dejo sordo, la sangre saliendo de su boca, su expresión de dolor, después de que mi golpe impactara limpiamente, kokabiel salió disparado con una potencia increíble, directamente hacia la ciudad, no calcule bien, simplemente estaba pensando en golpearle

Freed quien estaba en el suelo me mira con gran sorpresa mientras deja caer una de sus espadas

-imposible...-dice el temblando-el jefe fue...

"¡Tu sigues!"

aletee con fuerza mis alas, cosa que apago el fuego de los alrededores, freed cayo al suelo por la fuerza del viento

aterrice delante de el y guarde mis alas

-Interesante...¡Muy Interesante!

voltee detrás mío, una lanza de luz venia hacia a mi, la sujete con mi mano y esta vez yo la queme a ella, cuando mire detrás mío, freed ya no estaba

kokabiel se encontraba volando a un par de metros, este sonreía mientras sangre escurría de su boca, mi golpe afecto mucho, el a continuación me señala

-te estaré esperando en la academia dragón...-dice el serio-esta vez no cometeré el mismo error de hace aquella vez, te matare con mis propias manos

¿aquella vez?

un destello blanco se roba mi visión, pude escuchar los aleteos de kokabiel alejandose, seguramente y como dijo va hacia a la academia, después de recuperar mi visión, mire a donde todos, quienes me miraban con gran sorpresa en ellos

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunte

-issei...eres...-rias me sonríe-el mejor

"eh no se como responder a eso, pero gracias..." me gusta cuando bucho me elogia

-rias...sabia que el era fuerte pero...-kaicho me mira sonriendo-no pensé que fuera tan fuerte

-¿estas bien issei-san?-asia corre hacia mi

"si estoy bien, no te preocupes" sonreí

-me alegro

-tu sin duda eres otra cosa hyoudo...-dice saji suspirando

"jaja lose"

camine hasta donde kiba y las otras dos, ellas me miran con la misma sorpresa, pero debido a que nosotros 4 ya habíamos enfrentado a kokabiel antes, su sorpresa no es tanta

"¿Qué tienen planeado hacer ahora?"

-debido a que freed zellsen se ha llevado las excaliburs robadas a la academia, no tenemos mas remedio que ir-explica xenovia

-ahora que las tenemos a nuestro alcance, podemos recuperarlas mientras issei-kun se encarga de kokabiel-rie Irina

"no se que piensa sobre mi, pero no lo hare para su beneficio, le dare una soberana paliza solo por que es verdaderamente irritante" rechine los dientes "además...es un ángel caído, todos los ángeles caídos son mis malditos enemigos"

los tres retroceden un paso ante mis palabras, inconscientemente me enfurecí delante de ellos, suspire y me tranquilice

"supongo que tu también iras ¿verdad kiba?" le pregunte

-si, podre destruir a todas de una sola vez-responde el

"entiendo, pero antes..."

sujete a kiba de la camisa y lo jale hasta donde se encontraba bucho, ella nos mira con sorpresa, a continuación me incline y forcé a kiba a hacer lo mismo

"siento mucho haberme escapado sin su permiso, pero...no quería dejar solo a mi compañero kiba en su momento de crisis"

-issei...-bucho me acaricia la cabeza-esta bien, te dije que estabas perdonado

"e-esta bien..."

-ara ara issei-kun tu cola se esta moviendo muy fuerte...-ríe akeno-san

"¡n-no es verdad!"

-en cuanto a kiba...

Kiba mira a bucho con cierto miedo en el, sin embargo bucho le dedica una sonrisa mientras pone su mano en su hombro

-me alegro de que estés bien-dice ella sonriendo

-t-todo fue gracias a issei-kun, el nos salvo de kokabiel...-dice kiba, uuuu que vergüenza

-ya veo...

-Rias...-kaicho llama a bucho-¿Qué tienes planeado hacer ahora?

-asia falta preguntar sona...

bucho me mira con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa llena de confianza hace latir mi corazón a mil, no puedo negarme a esa sonrisa

-issei-kun tu cola...-dice akeno-san

-Iremos a la academia a terminar con esto...-dice bucho seria y autoritaria-no podemos permitir que el Maou se ensucie las manos con este asunto sin importancia, nosotros debemos ser capaces de detenerlo

-en ese caso nosotros iremos también...-dice kaicho sonriendo

Ellas dos se sonríen, parece que la relación entre ellas es muy buena, tan buena como la mía con kira, rivalidad y amistad, eso puedo sentir, mientras pensaba sentí una gran cantidad de poder sagrado, pensé que se trataba de xenovia, pero al verle a ella, esta también lo había notado

dirigí mi mirada hacia la ciudad, exactamente hacia donde suponía estar la academia, lugar del cual un enorme farol de energía dorada salió disparado al cielo, todos miramos el rayo de luz con asombro

esta vez sin duda, estamos en problemas...

* * *

_**Fin del Capitulo**_

_**Bueno, después de Mucho tiempo sin actualizar este fic vengo con un nuevo capitulo, espero les haya gustado, como algunos deberán saber, mi fic "El Verdadero Issei" esta en un punto muy importante, ahí la razón de que descuide un poco los otros fics**_

_**se que algunos les gustara mas esta que la otra, pero "el verdadero issei" es la historia con la que debute, por eso le presto un poco mas de atención**_

_**seguiré actualizando este y todos los demás, pero necesito su paciencia para poder continuar**_

_**después de todo yo escribo para ustedes y por que me gusta**_

_**nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**_


	17. La Furia del Dragon

**Simbología:**

"Hola" diálogos de La persona que narre(saben que me gusta cambiar el Punto de Vista para narrar mejor las peleas)

-¿Cómo están?-diálogos de cualquier otra persona

[Espero que bien]-Ddraig u otro ser sellado o de nivel superior

*También espero eso*-comunicaciones por teléfono u holográficas

* * *

Capitulo 17 **La Furia del Dragón**

Después de nuestro pequeño enfrentamiento contra Kokabiel y Freed en las Montañas, Notamos que algo extraño estaba sucediendo en la academia

El sol ya se había ocultado, gracias a una barrera especial que Akeno-san se encargo de colocar con ayuda de su familiar, los humanos no serian capaces de ver que sucedería en la academia

Bucho junto a mi y a todos los que pertenecíamos al grupo Gremory nos encontrábamos parados en la puerta de entrada a la academia, Xenovia e Irina también estaban aquí en busca de las [Excalibur] robadas

aun no entramos a la academia pero incluso desde aquí soy capaz de sentir esa molesta aura sagrada, es bastante asqueroso de alguna forma, me he acostumbrado a la de Xenovia e Irina pero el aura que emanaba la academia es otra cosa distinta

Kaicho y Fuku-kaicho junto a toda la demás nobleza de Kaicho se encontraban manteniendo una barrera protectora alrededor de toda la academia, incluso Saji estaba ayudando

-¿crees poder con el Hyoudo?-me pregunto Saji sudando

"no lo se, hasta ahora ninguno de los dos a usado todo de si, así que tal vez tenga una posibilidad"

-pues si la tienes véncelo rápido, mantener esta barrera es un fastidio

-¡Saji!-Kaicho le regaño-no te preocupes Hyoudo-kun tomate tu tiempo, nosotros nos ocuparemos de mantener la barrera, si la situación se mantiene todo debería salir bien

-mi mal Sona, pero eso nos ayudara mucho-dijo Bucho sonriendo

-si la situación se mantiene la ciudad no sufrirá daños, sin embargo la academia no permanecerá intacta, es una sacrificio lamentable

-no dejare que eso pase Sona...

Kaicho mira a Bucho de reojo mientras muestra gran seriedad

-Rias aun no es tarde, llama a tu hermano-dijo Kaicho-Considero que tu hermano te ama demasiado como para no meter mano en el asunto, si le llamas el definitivamente…

-no es necesario, en ese caso no deberías tu llamar a tu hermana-rio Bucho

-prefiero abstenerme de hacer eso

¿soy yo o Kaicho esta muy nerviosa?, sin embargo esta situación creo que amerita que Sirzechs-sama venga personalmente, si algo sale mal aquí, seguramente la ciudad y los humanos que viven aquí no saldrán ilesos

-Rias...

Akeno-san llama a Bucho mientras se acerca a nosotros desde detrás nuestro

-Ya contacte con Sirzechs-sama...-dijo Akeno-san seria

-¡¿Akeno?! !no te pedí que hicieras eso verdad!-exclamaba Bucho sorprendida

-Rias entiendo que no quieras causarle problemas a tu hermano con este asunto, pero nos estamos enfrentando a uno de los lideres de los Ángeles Caídos...

Akeno-san tiene razón, incluso para nosotros si esto se sale de control será un problema muy grande

Bucho simplemente suspiro en resignación, Akeno-san sonrió después de decir eso y vino hacia a mi y me abrazo del brazo, ella huele muy bien ¿¡espera que...!?

-aprecio tu aprobación Rias-Bucho, los refuerzos de Sirzechs llegaran a mas tardar en 1 hora-ríe Akeno-san

woo mi brazo esta tocando sus pechos, son muy suaves...espera, espera no es momento para eso issei, tranquilízate

-ara ara Issei-kun que te pasa tu cola se esta moviendo muy fuerte-ríe Akeno-san

"n-no es cierto..." desvié mi mirada

-que lindo...

-no desaprovechas oportunidades ¿cierto?-suspira Bucho

-claro que no-asiente Akeno-san

-¡también estoy aquí!-dice Asia jalándome del brazo

"¡espera Asia! ¡cálmate!"

mientras esto sucede Bucho se cruza de brazos y voltea a ver ala academia para después mirarnos con una sonrisa y decir:

-tenemos una hora...

* * *

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Bueno, han pasado un par de minutos desde que nos dispusimos a entrar a la academia, al entrar nosotros nos quedamos un par de segundos en el edificio de entrada, Xenovia e Irina estaban cerca ya que incluso si no querían tenían que pelear a nuestro lado

-Hyoudo Issei...-Xenovia me llama-¿Qué es lo que tienen planeado?

-deberías hacerme esa pregunta a mi, siervo de la iglesia-habla Bucho mirando a Xenovia-o es que acaso no tienes suficiente confianza

-No es falta de confianza, sin embargo prefiero depositar mi poca confianza en aquel que puede hacer frente a Kokabiel

Ambas me miran, owaaa sus miradas me ponen un poco nervioso, les mire con un poco de seriedad, incluso si yo soy capaz de parar a Kokabiel no existe garantía de que el pelee justamente, seguramente atacara a Bucho y las demás

"no estoy completamente seguro de que deberíamos hacer" negué suspirando "primero que nada deberíamos encargarnos de Freed y Valper..."

¿Qué estoy diciendo? aquí el jefe es...

"¿Qué dice usted Bucho?"

Bucho me mira mientras se muestra pensativa y pone su mano en su barbilla, segundos después ella me sonríe y asiente con la cabeza

-eso haremos...-dice ella-por el momento priorizaremos destruir las Excalibur en posesión de valper galilei, si Kokabiel interviene...

ella me mira

"Yo le Parare"

Todos suspiran sonriendo ante mis palabras, después de eso nos dispusimos a entrar de una vez por todas a ala academia para terminar con esto

"Bucho ¿puedo usar una promoción?"

-claro...-asiente ella

Promoción [Reina], pude sentir como la energía comenzaba a recorrer mi cuerpo, bien ahora todos los preparativos están listos, con esto debería ser capaz de pararle si el intenta algo

Ddraig ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de ganar?

[son muy altas de hecho, las probabilidades de que pierdas son incluso mas bajas, podemos ganar incluso sin utilizar el [Balance Breaker] así que no te preocupes]

ya veo, ¿aun no soy capaz de usarlo?

[me temo que aun no hemos alcanzado ese impulso, no se muy bien la razón del por que, deberíamos preguntarle a tu abuelo después]

tienes razón, aunque la verdad dudo un poco sobre si ir a verle, aun no me acostumbro muy bien a su [presencia] sabes

[jaja te entiendo, el fue uno de mis poseedores mas poderosos, puedes ir a pedirle unos consejos respecto a la [Bosted Gear] si gustas]

eso hare...

Pasaron un par de segundos de platica interna con Ddraig, ya todos nos encontrábamos dentro de la academia, había un gran campo de tierra delante nuestro y en las lejanías cerca de otro edificio lejano había una especie de sello dorado en el cielo

"¿Qué demonios es eso?"

-Valper Galilei siempre ha tenido la idea de fusionar espadas sagradas...

¡Esta voz es...!

Voltee detrás mío y hacia el cielo, ahí sobre una especie de trono plateado se encontraba aquella persona a la que tanto odio, Kokabiel, el simplemente nos mira con una sonrisa

-¡¿Kokabiel?!-exclamaron todos sorprendidos

-Hola Mocoso Dragón-dice el sonriendo-¿Sirzechs vendrá? ¿o acaso Serafall?

-no-niega Bucho dando un paso adelante-en lugar de mi hermano o Serafall-sama nosotros...

-¡ja!

Kokabiel simplemente ríe ante las palabras de Bucho, después de eso el crea una gran lanza de luz en su mano, ¿estará pensando en atacar a Bucho? ya que no lo sabemos, todos nos colocamos delante de Bucho para protegerle

aun así Kokabiel ni siquiera apunto a Bucho, este simplemente disparo la lanza de luz a donde el gimnasio se encontraba, una vez la lanza impacto, una poderosa explosión acompañada por un destello dorado me segó

cuando recupere mi visión el gimnasio había desaparecido y donde estaba había un enorme cráter que expulsaba vapor, demonios sabia que el era poderoso pero no espere que tanto ¿por fin va a ponerse serio?

[Parece que le gusta jugar, para desperdiciar energía de esa forma, no tiene idea de la paliza que le espera]

¿de que hablas Ddraig?

[¿acaso no lo ves Issei? el nos esta menospreciando, nos esta mirando hacia abajo]

no entiendo de lo que hablas pero por laguna razón me enoja mucho

[nuestro orgullo como dragones nos exige una sola cosa...¿sabes lo que es?]

darle una paliza ¿no es así?

[Tu si sabes Issei]

bueno, esperemos que el solo tenga ese poder, en el peor de los casos tendremos que retirarnos, no había visto una lanza de luz tan grande como esa antes

[bueno, después de todo el es la persona que sobrevivió a una pelea con dios]

¿Dios? ¿así de fuerte es?

[no te preocupes Issei, nosotros podremos con el]

eso espero

Mientras le miro Kokabiel simplemente suspira

-Aburrido, como sea no dejare que intervengan con lo que valper esta haciendo-dice el aburrido-Por el momento...¿por que no juegan con mis mascotas?

CHAS

Kokabiel chasqueo sus dedos, a continuación un gran circulo mágico apareció debajo de donde el se encontraba, un profundo cráter apareció acompañado por una enorme llamarada, de entre el fuego algo salió

Tres cabezas, enormes colmillos y grandes garras, por un momento lo confundí con un dragón pero su presencia es mucho mas débil, es un enorme perro y tiene tres cabezas

-¿¡Cerberos!?-exclama Bucho sorprendida-Una bestia infernal

-¡El guardián de las puertas del inframundo!-agrega Akeno-san asombrada

-¿bestia infernal...?-pregunta Asia ocultándose detrás mío

-Pensar que lo traería al mundo de los humanos...Akeno, Koneko conmigo

-¡si!

Bucho junto a Koneko-chan y Akeno-san se lanzan a donde cerberos, Akeno-san se viste con su traje de sacerdotisa mientras que Bucho extiende sus alas, por su lado Koneko-chan corre hasta cerberos

espera son 3 cerberos, y pensar que invocaría a tres de esas bestias, no esperaba menos de Kokabiel, ahora bueno, Bucho y las demás parecen poder con ellos, por el momento nosotros deberíamos...

"Xenovia, Irina vayan a apoyar" les mire

-como digas...-asienten ellas desenfundando sus espadas

"Kiba tu..."

GROOOOOAAAR

Otro cerbero ataca a Asia quien esta detrás mío ¿había otro mas? no pude notarlo, tal vez se debió a su poca presencia, pero demonios no pude notarlo en absoluto, sujete a Asia de la cintura con mi cola y comencé a correr

de esta forma esquivamos un zarpazo del cerberos, baje a Asia y me puse delante de ella, el cerbero camina hacia nosotros

"retrocede un poco Asia" indique "yo me encargo"

-¡Yo te cubro Issei-kun!-dijo Kiba viniendo a donde yo estaba

"espera..." le detuve

hay algo extraño con este perro, la forma en la que me esta mirando, como camina, su aliento, este perro, no no puede ser, digo el no debería poder, pero, no, tal vez por que es un perro es que lo esta haciendo

"ustedes quédense donde están, Kiba cuida a Asia"

-s-si -asintió el confundido

comencé a caminar hacia el cerbero, si es lo que pienso que es, y lo mas seguro es que tenga razón, este perro lo único que quiere es jugar un poco...

Me detuve justo delante de el, el se sienta delante mío mientras me mira con sus tres cabezas, se inclina hacia a mi y me gruñe

GRRRRRRR

"Tu..." sonreí "¿Me estas retando?"

GRRRRRR

"no lo niegues, se que me estas retando"

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"oh, no te enojes, muy bien, en ese caso acepto, puedes llamar a los otros..."

Ante mis palabras el gruñe con aun mas fuerza

¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

ante este poderoso gruñido, todos los demás cerberos se alejan de donde bucho y las demás se encuentran, cosa que las confundió, lentamente todos los cerberos se pusieron delante de mi y se sentaron mientras me mostraban sus colmillos

"dejen ese patético intento de intimidación" suspire "si quieren intimidar hagan esto..."

expulse mi [presencia] con todo mi poder, a consecuencia de esto, todos los cerberos cerraron sus hocicos y retrocedieron un paso

"Bien, ahora..."

-Issei

escuche la voz de Bucho llamándome, al darme la vuelta Bucho junto a todos los demás estaban parados detrás mío, Xenovia e Irina, así como Koneko-chan y Akeno-san me miraban con cierta confusión

-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?-pregunto Bucho

"bueno, ellos me retaron a un concurso de rugidos..." reí

-¿rugidos?

"si, yo y Ossan jugábamos mucho a eso de pequeño, es divertido"

-pe-pero...el es..

"el solo quiere jugar"

Mire de nuevo a los cerberos, ellos nuevamente se inclinan hacia a mi

GRRRRRR

"como digas, ustedes primero"

Ante mis palabras ellos toman aire

¡GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!

Demonios, ellos rugieron con demasiado poderoso estoy parado delante de ellos y casi me destruyendo los oídos, el suelo donde ellos y yo estoy parado se cuarteo en consecuencia, incluso Kokabiel nos esta mirando con interés

demonios no espere que ellos pudiera rugir con tanto poder, sin embargo...

están enfrentando al numero uno en la competencia de rugidos de la montaña de Ossan

[Muéstrales el poder del dragón issei]

si

"es mi turno..."

ellos me miran curiosos, mierda incluso un poco de baba cayo sobre mi cabeza, me quite la baba de la cabeza y la arroje lejos, que asco

"pongan atención, no es por presumir pero soy el mejor rugiendo así que..." mire a donde bucho "ustedes querrán taparse los oídos"

-¿eh?

sin entender muy bien ellos hacen lo que les dije

bien ahora...mire a los cerberos, ellos hacen una reverencia mientras esperan mi rugido, bueno aquí vamos

Exhale una gran cantidad de aire, tanta que sentí que mis pulmones explotarían, ahora bien, hazlo exactamente como Ossan te decía...Toma todo el aire que puedas, Aprieta tus puños y dientes, después...

¡Ruge con toda tu maldita alma!

"¡RRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Mi poderosos rugido estremeció por completo a los cerberos, el suelo debajo de nosotros se destruyo mientras algunos escombros comenzaron a levitar, mi cuerpo se prendió en llamas, los 4 cerberos cayeron de espalda al presenciar mi poderosos rugido, les dije que era el primero en la competencia de rugidos

Después de un par de segundos, deje de rugir, los cerberos simplemente me miraban con cierto miedo ya que inconscientemente había comenzado a expulsar mi [presencia]

"ya.." rasque mi cabeza "se los dije chicos, ustedes no tenían oportunidad"

Grrr

"si, si lo siento, pero no pienso perder ante nadie si se trata de rugidos"

Grrr

"¿eh?, claro, no voy a lastimarte"

Los cerberos inclinan su cabeza hacia a mi, según lo que ellos me dicen, están cansados así que les gustaría descansar, les acaricie la cabeza mientras ellos me acarician a mi y me babean

Después de un par de segundos, asquerosamente termine cubierto de saliva de cerbero, la cual no me permitía encender mi cuerpo en llamas

"bueno, Bucho ellos dicen que..." mire a Bucho

Ellos aun estaban sorprendidos, sus bocas abiertas mientras que todas las chicas tenían sus cabelleras alborotadas, Xenovia e Irina habían tirado sus espadas al suelo mientras me miraban con asombro, Kiba también quien simplemente sonreía falsamente

-Que rugido...-dijo Irina mientras baja algunos cabellos que se habían levantado

-no esperaba menos de Hyoudo Issei-dice Xenovia sorprendida-pero...esto es...

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-pregunta Bucho caminando hacia mi

"Bueno...ellos se rinden"

ante mis palabras todos vienen a mi sorprendidos

-¿Cómo que rendirse?-pregunta Irina

"bueno...ellos no tenían intenciones de pelear desde el principio...son familiares de Kokabiel y lo hacen por obligación, pero ellos personalmente no tienen ningún interés en nosotros"

-¿ellos te lo dijeron Issei-kun?-pregunta Akeno-san

"si ¿Cómo supiste?"

-lo supuse, sin embargo, pensé que solo podías hablar con dragones...

"eso pensé también, pero también puedo entenderlos a ellos, así que..."

¡Demonios!

Empuje a Bucho y Akeno-san hacia atrás, Kiba y Koneko-chan les atraparon, me di la vuelta y extendí mis brazos ya alas cubriéndoles a ellos, Una enorme lanza de luz cayo justo encima del cerberos que tenia delante mío

El pobre cae al suelo con fuerza mientras la lanza le atraviesa el lomo y aúlla en dolor

"¡¿que demonios crees que haces Kokabiel?!" exclame mirándole

-Malditos perros inservibles...-dice el rechinando los dientes

Subí al cerbero y sujete la lanza que tenia encajada, demonios quema mucho...con toda mi fuerza le aplaste con mis manos, destruyéndola, el cerbero me mira con agradecimiento

"Asia ¿puedes curarlo?" pregunte

-¿eh? pu-puedo pero...-ella duda

"hazlo por favor, el no te atacara así que por favor cúralo" insiste

-e-esta bien...

ella se acerca al cerbero herido y comienza a a curarle

"Maldito..." dije alzando el vuelo

Tome la misma altura que Kokabiel y le mire, el sigue mirándome con desprecio

este maldito lastimo a un pobre animal que no quería pelear, el se había rendido...

Incluso los otros tres cerberos se unen a mi para gruñirle a Kokabiel en respuesta por haber lastimado a uno de sus compañeros, es imperdonable

-¿Pasa algo mocoso dragón?-pregunta el riendo

"Solo por que sean tus familiares no quiere decir que puedas lastimarlos de ese modo" gruñí

-Claro que puedo...solamente son herramientas y por lo que veo, unas muy malas herramientas

"maldito..."

me di la vuelta y volé hacia donde Bucho, aterrizando delante de ella, ella me mira con confusión

"Bucho ¿existe algún modo de deshacer el contrato de familiar?" pregunte

-¿Eh?-ella se sorprende-bueno...no he oído hablar de ninguna

-La forma mas fácil de terminar con un contrato es que el contratista muera-explica Akeno-san

"Muerte eh..." dije mirando a Kokabiel "en ese caso esto será fácil"

-¿Qué tienes planeado hacer Hyoudo Issei?-pregunta Xenovia

"Matare a Kokabiel"

Ante mis palabras todos me miran con asombro mientras dan un paso adelante

-¿de que estas hablando Issei?-pregunta Bucho

"exactamente lo que dije..." suspire "Akeno-san acaba de decirlo, para terminar con el contrato, el contratista debe morir...¿no es así?"

-ciertamente dije eso, pero...-Akeno-san me mira preocupada-estamos hablando de Kokabiel...el es un [Cadre]

-Estas llevando las cosas muy lejos Issei-sempai-agrega Koneko-chan

"se que lo que estoy diciendo no es nada fácil, pero..."

-Issei-san

Asia me llama, al darme la vuelta le vi a ella sonriendo mientras el cerbero herido me miraba ya curado

Fui hacia el y el me lambe nuevamente cubriéndome de saliva, es asqueroso pero no me importa, estoy feliz

"Menos mal estas bien" dije abrazándole

-Otra vez esa costumbre de encariñarte rápido...-suspira Bucho

"no es mi culpa, ellos son amigables" reí

-¡Hyoudo Issei!-exclama Xenovia señalando el cielo

Mire el cielo rápidamente ¡el maldito de Kokabiel había atacado nuevamente!

Inhale aire tan rápido como pude y exhale una gran llamarada de fuego, pero esa lanza de luz lanzada por Kokabiel no sedera ante esto, no puse suficiente poder en ese llamarada

De la nada, los 4 cerberos se unen a mi disparando 4 grandes llamaradas de fuego que ayudando a la mía evaporaron la lanza

¡Sigamos adelante Ddraig!

[¡Si]

[¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!]

[¡Transfer!]

Transferí toda la energía a mi fuego y al de los ceberos, creando así una enorme y poderosa llamarada que después de evaporar la lanza siguió su camino hasta Kokabiel, quien sorprendido ante esto coloca sus manos adelante para detenerle

PUM

una poderosa explosión ocurrió en el trono donde Kokabiel estaba sentado, los cerberos al igual que yo y todos los demás miramos la nube de humo que se creo por la explosión, en espera de Kokabiel

A continuación, los cerberos gruñen, como espere, el esta bien

Lentamente Kokabiel sale de la nube de humo mirándonos con enojo mientras su cuerpo expulsa una gran cantidad de vapor

"Kiba, Irina, Xenovia, Bucho, Todos" grite mirándoles "Vayan a donde Valper y deténganle ¡yo me encargo de Kokabiel!"

Ante mis palabras Irina, Xenovia y Kiba asienten rápidamente desenfundando sus espadas y sin dudar ni un solo segundo se ponen en marcha, Koneko-chan dudo pero siguió a Kiba al final

Asia, Bucho y Akeno-san se quedaron paradas en su lugar mirándome con preocupación, fui a donde ellas

"estaré bien, por favor vayan a ayudar a Kiba" dije sonriendo

-pe-pero...-Bucho negó

"Se que quieren ayudarme, pero tratándose de Kokabiel, lo mas probable es que el las ataque a ustedes si se quedan"

-¿estarás bien Issei-kun?-pregunta Akeno-san

"claro"

-¿estas seguro?-agrega Asia

"por supuesto, pero en caso de que salga herido, contare con tu ayuda Asia ¿verdad?"

-¡por supuesto que si!

"en ese caso no hay problema"

¡!

Me di la vuelta y con ambas manos detuve una lanza de luz que Kokabiel me había lanzado, ¿apunto a mi o a las chicas? no lo se, ¡quema! envolviendo mis manos en llamas evapore la lanza mientras miraba a Kokabiel quien enojado crea mas lanzas de luz

"váyanse ahora por favor" dije serio

-esta bien...-asienten ellas

parecía que aun parecían estar en contra, pero al final logre convencerlas y ellas se pusieron en marcha para ir a donde Kiba y las otras dos, bien, por lo menos ahora podre pelear a mi gusto

Ahora...

Me di la vuelta, extendí mis alas y me puse a la misma altura que la cabeza de los cerberos, ellos uniéndose a mi gruñen a Kokabiel mientras expulsan llamas de sus bocas, envolví mi cuerpo en llamas mientras los 5 le mirábamos

El nos mira con enojo mientras crea diversas lanzas de luz a su alrededor, demonios ¿acaso piensa hacer ese sorprendente ataque de la ultima vez?

-Entonces…-Kokabiel ríe apuntándome-¿Comenzamos?...Salamandra…

….

¿sala que?

[UUUUUUUUUUU eso fue un golpe bajo]

¿Qué sucede ddraig? Ciertamente entendí lo que dijo, pero nunca en mi vida he visto a una salamandra, ¿son tan malas?

[¿enserio?, pero aun así puedes sentirlo ¿no es así?] Ddraig ríe

¿Esto que siento es…?

[Si…Enojo, no entiendes completamente lo que el trato de decir, sin embargo sabes bien que es un insulto y como un orgulloso dragón, quedarte de brazos cruzados al ser insultado no es precisamente lo que un dragón haría]

Entiendo, entonces esto que sentí repentinamente era enojo, no pude verlo, normalmente era llamado dragoncito y eso personalmente me molesta mucho, pero nunca tanto como el escuchar que el me llamara Salamandra

Antes de que lo notara mi cuerpo entero se había prendido en llamas, Kokabiel me mira con cierta sorpresa debido a que bueno, nunca antes me había enojado a este punto, estoy sorprendido de que pueda pensar tan calmadamente en esta situación

Bien, los cerberos a mi lado e incluso Kokabiel están sudando, algunos arboles y arbustos cercanos se prendieron en llamas tan pronto lo hiso mi cuerpo, la temperatura parece haber aumentado drásticamente, pero estoy acostumbrado

Aletee con fuerza y antes de que incluso yo pudiera notarlo ya estaba delante de kokabiel, demonios que mi velocidad me sorprendía incluso a mi, La [Bosted Gear] se materializo en mi antebrazo al mismo tiempo que hacia mi brazo hacia atrás envolviéndole en aura y fuego

[¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!][¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!][¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!][¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!][¡Bost!] [¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!][¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!][¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!]

Nunca había sentido tanta energía recorrer mi cuerpo, se siente increíble, Rápidamente concentre toda mi energía en mi brazo, aumentando el nivel de energía y calor de mis llamas, mire directamente a Kokabiel, el apenas parecía haber notado que estaba delante suyo así que pude lanzar mi golpe

Mi golpe le impacto directamente en el pecho, sentí como mi puño se hundido en su pecho al mismo tiempo que veía su expresión volverse horrorosa por el dolor que mi golpe causo, escupió sangre en gran cantidad, Kokabiel se prendió en llamas por completo al mismo tiempo que salía disparado hacia atrás, exactamente hacia un edificio cercano

PUM CRASH

El edificio entero se destruyo debido al poder con el que Kokabiel le impacto, al mismo tiempo mis llamas quemaron los escombros mientras una pantalla de humo se alzaba cubriendo por completo el edificio que continuaba derrumbándose

Si no mal recuerdo este es el edificio donde se supone esta el salón de clases al que supuestamente tenia que asistir, bueno…2 pájaros de 1 tiro jaja

De la nada lo sentí, Ese sorprendente escalofrió que siempre sentía al sentir una cantidad enorme de poder sagrado, me di la vuelta y quede deslumbrado, Un enorme destello dorado así como un rayo de luz se veía a lo lejos subir al cielo

Estaba en donde Bucho y los demás se encontraban, demonios la enorme cantidad de poder sagrado que estoy sintiendo…¿estarán bien?

Ahh no puedo dejar de preocuparme, debería estar bien considerando que Bucho, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, Kiba y Asia están ahí, pero esas dos de la iglesia aun me preocupan un poco, son tan impulsivas…en especial Xenovia

Casi imagine a Xenovia estornudar debido a mis pensamientos, bueno…no es como si tuviera el tiempo de ir a ayudar…¿No es así?

Me di vuelta lo mas rápido que pude e inclinándome hacia a un lado una lanza de luz roso ligeramente mi mejilla, la nube de humo causada por el derrumbe del edificio aun seguía ahí así que simplemente pude notar una cantidad inmensa de lanzas y flechas de luz salir de la nube con dirección hacia a mi

Inhale mucho aire para posteriormente exhalar mis llamas

"¡Haaaaaaaaa…"

Mis llamas rápidamente llenaron el cielo delante mío incinerando todas las lanzas que venían hacia a mi creando una nube de humo delante mío, solté un suspiro pero inesperadamente un buen puñado mas de lanzas vino hacia a mi

Me habían tomado por sorpresa así que no pude hacer mucho y trate de moverme hacia atrás para esquivarle pero la dirección que tenían sin ninguna duda darían conmigo

¡GROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!

Un potente rugido me estremeció al igual que el suelo, una enorme llamarada acabo con las lanzas que venían hacia a mi, mire el suelo y note a los cerberos quienes expulsando llamas de sus hocicos en entusiasmo me miraron

"Gracias…" dije sonriendo

Rápidamente dirigí mi mirada a donde yo suponía Kokabiel debería de estar, la nube de polvo aun se encontraba ahí mezclada con algunas de mis llamas, pero no podía ver a Kokabiel en lo absoluto, tampoco podía sentirle ¿es que acaso había huido?, eso no era muy probable, pero…

Un potente viendo soplo con fuerza, me vi forzado a cubrirme con mis dos brazos debido al poder del viento y entrecerrando mis ojos pude notarlo

La nube de polvo había desaparecido y Kokabiel ya se encontraba delante mío

El tenia sus ropas rasgadas, quemadas y ligeramente sucias, estaba sonriendo de forma extraña, diferente a su expresión anterior de enojo, el creo una espada de luz en ambas manos y comenzó a blandirlas en contra mía

-¡Interesante…!-decía el alegre-¡Muy interesante Mocoso Dragón!

"Kugh…"

Me vi forzado a esquivar rápidos y peligrosos cortes por parte de Kokabiel, parece que el tiene un manejo con la espada igual o incluso superior al de Kiba, demonios se complica esquivar a cada segundo

SLASH

Como pensé… con el pasar de los segundos el esquivar se complico mucho y las espadas habían comenzado a causarme ligeros rasguños en brazos y rostro, una de las espadas atravesó mi camisa pero le esquive a duras penas moviéndome hacia a un lado, Kokabiel no dudo y ataco desde arriba con su otra espada

Me cubrí con el guantelete

PUM

CLANG

El potente espadazo impacto con mi guantelete causando un poderoso estruendo y chispas al igual que luz, el continuo insistiendo tratando de cortar mi guantelete pero parecía que no podía hacerlo, No podía desaprovechar esto

Mire a Kokabiel, debido a la posición en la que estaba solo pude ver como máximo su cuello, supongo que apuntare ahí…

Sople con fuerza causando un viento muy caliente, debido a que mi cuerpo se prendía en llamas yo podía soplar viento con mucha temperatura que por si mismo podía prender en llamas la madera

Kokabiel sintió como sus prendas se prendieron en llamas así que con su mano este sacudió sus prendas para apagar mi fuego, en ese momento el perdió su postura completamente ¿¡Como demonios podría desaprovecharlo!?

[¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!][¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!][¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!][¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!][¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!][¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!][¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!][¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!][¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!][¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!]

[¡EXPLOSION!]

Inmediatamente el Guantelete cambio de forma al mismo tiempo que las gemas en el comenzaban a brillar con muchísima intensidad, La sorprendente oleada de energía me estremeció por completo, casi sentí que no podría con tanta energía

Puse mi guantelete directamente en el pecho de Kokabiel, este asombrado nuevamente creo una espada de luz en cada mano y trato de cortarme cortando en X, sin embargo…Yo fui mas Rápido

"[Dragon Shoot]"

Un potente Rayo de energía salió disparado de la palma de mi guantelete, Kokabiel fue totalmente arrasado por dicho rayo y comenzó a ser arrastrado alejándose con velocidad, Inesperadamente el contuvo mi laser con ambas manos al mismo tiempo que extendía sus alas y alertaba con poder

-¡Interesante!-exclamaba el-¡Este nivel de poder…! ¡es sin duda interesante!

Como si no se tratase de nada, Kokabiel desvió mi laser hacia a un lado, específicamente hacia otro de los edificios que se encontraban en las lejanías, mi rayo impacto con el edificio y después..

BUUUUUUUUUMMMM

Una poderosa explosión roja consumió completamente el edificio y varios metros mas, un fuerte viento soplo incluso hasta aquí donde yo y Kokabiel nos encontrábamos, el edifico se había convertido en un cráter que expulsaba vapor y no había quedado nada de el

-Pensar que tendrías este nivel de poder…-Dijo el volando a mi misma altura-no, creo que incluso puedes ser mas fuerte ¿no es así?

"¡Hmph! ¿Quieres probarme?" reí

Parece que a este tipo le fascinan los oponentes poderosos, no es que no lo comprenda del todo, por que como dragón siento satisfacción al vencer a un adversario fuerte, sin embargo el parece llevarlo a otro nivel

-Me pregunto si esto hará que te vuelvas mas fuerte…-Dijo el apuntando a otro lado

¿adonde apuntaba?

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Kokabiel disparo una enorme lanza de luz, lo que me sorprendió es que no venia dirigida a mi, sorprendido simplemente pude seguir la trayectoria que la lanza siguió antes de impactar contra su objetivo

Un cerbero

El cerbero fue atravesado por la lanza directamente en la espalda, el poder combinado de la lanza y su velocidad hicieron que el cerbero azotara contra el suelo haciendo un cráter, sentí como mi corazón parecía latir con mas rapidez

¿El había matado a un cerbero?

¿Por qué lo había hecho?

Sentí tristeza, Bucho me había dicho que dejara de encariñarme con las cosas y personas, pero…No era justo, cada vez que me encariñaba con algo, alguien me lo arrebataba ¿es que había hecho algo mal? Incluso los otros cerberos miraron al cerbero muerto lamentándose

AAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Los cerberos restantes aullaban en tristeza lamentado la perdida de uno de sus compañeros, mire a Kokabiel, ya que ellos eran sus familiares el debería de haber sentido algo por lo menos, es decir…era su familiar

Sin embargo al verle me enfurecí mas

El ni siquiera parecía estar un poco triste, incluso estaba sonriendo por ello, el me miro mientras creaba otra lanza de luz, acaso el…

La sangre de mi cuerpo comenzó a hervir como nunca, Pude sentirlo, incluso yo sentí el sorprendente calor de mi sangre calentándose a toda velocidad, Las llamas invadieron mi cuerpo rápidamente, incluso el guantelete había brillado con mas poder debido a mis llamas e ira

Sentí como mis músculos se tensaban, la sensación mi propia sangre fluir por mi puño apretado con fuerza, la sangre era incinerada por las llamas que invadieron mi cuerpo

Dirigí mi mirada a Kokabiel

Personalmente no podía entenderlo, no pude comprenderlo, simplemente sabia que quería golpearlo, no una, ni dos…sino muchas veces, tantas que mis nudillos quedaran destrozados y mi aliento se acabara, hasta que mi ira se apagara…eso era lo que sabía bien

Debido a mi enojo mi cuerpo se había movido antes de que lo notara, cuando reaccione ya había golpeado la barbilla de Kokabiel con mi puño, su rostro apuntaba al cielo al mismo tiempo que su sangre fresca salpicaba y volaba por el cielo

"¡AAAaaaaahhhhhhhh….!"

Solté una tremenda ráfaga de golpes directos al cuerpo de Kokabiel, No pude contarlos, incluso mis golpes eran demasiado veloces para mi mismo, simplemente podía sentir la grata sensación de escuchar sus huesos crujir con cada golpe, la sangre salpicando y cayendo al suelo al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo expulsaba vapor debido al calor de mis puños

Pasaron un par de segundos, pude sentir como mis pulmones se quedaron sin aire, estaba jadeando debido a que no podía respirar, mis puños estaban llenos de sangre mía y de Kokabiel, al mismo tiempo Kokabiel yacía volando delante mío pero no parecía mirarme ya que su rostro estaba caído y parecía mirar el suelo

"Creo que me pase…" dije mirando mi puño "Si Bucho hubiera visto eso…"

Seguramente ella se hubiera asustado de mi, era lo que menos quería en este mundo

Instintivamente incline mi cabeza a la izquierda, no supe con claridad el por que pero lo hice, rápidamente note que había esquivado a duras penas una espada de luz que roso mi mejilla, demonios el dolor que provoca el poder sagrado es bastante molesto…

Kokabiel se había recuperado, no se como pudo resistir mi tremenda golpiza pero lo había echo de algún modo, en cierto aspecto me sentí agradecido por que podría seguir golpeándole ahora que estaba consiente, pero por otro lado me preocupaba mas

-Fuerte…-dijo el sonriendo mientras creaba nuevamente una espada de luz en cada mano-Muy fuerte ¡Sin duda tu podrás terminar con mi aburrimiento! ¡Ahora! ¡Continuemos!

Maldición este tipo es persistente, envolví mis puños en llamas al mismo tiempo que le miraba, si esto se convierte en una batalla de resistencia seguramente perderé, parece ser que soy ligeramente mas fuerte, no, si utilizo con cuidado a Ddraig puedo ser mucho mas fuerte que el, pero es un bastardo resistente

Sentí como mi cuerpo se estremeció, esta enorme cantidad de poder sagrado, supera por creces a la que sentí hace un momento, parece que incluso Kokabiel lo noto, mire por encima de mi hombro, no podía darle la espalda a Kokabiel sabiendo el bastardo que era…

La energía sagrada que estoy sintiendo es abrumadora, pero hay algo muy extraño…es como si pudiera sentir tristeza, además…hay una extraña mezcla entre poder demoniaco y sagrado ¿es que era posible mezclar eso? No lo creo, pero efectivamente eran dos poderes contradictorios en un solo sitio

-Parece que las cosas se están poniendo interesantes por haya…-hablo Kokabiel

Le mire

"Eh…¿Piensas escaparte para ir a ver?"

-No, primero acabare contigo y después iré a ver…después de todo, es mas interesante pelear contigo…Mocoso dragón…

"¿Es así? Pues bien…Continuemos"

Envolví mi cuerpo en llamas al mismo tiempo que el creaba espadas de luz en sus manos, demonios ahora creo 3 espadas de luz en cada mano ¿es posible tener tal manejo con la espada?

Conforme yo lanzaba golpes rápidos y fuertes el recibía algunos al mismo tiempo que esquivaba y atacaba, demonios esquivar 6 espadas tan veloces es una completa molestia, un movimiento mal y me cortaran todas

Era difícil, endemoniadamente difícil, cada vez que una espada era esquivada otras 2 aparecían delante de mi, desviaba la mayoría con mi guantelete debido a que la luz no le afectaba en lo mas mínimo, pero seguía siendo molesto

Con el pasar de los segundos varios cortes superficiales se encontraban en mis brazos y rostro, no eran para nada profundos pero ya que era poder sagrado el dolor era sumamente insoportable, era como si me hubieran encajado muchas espadas por todo el cuerpo ¿es por que es Kokabiel? ¿O es que la luz siempre es así de dañina para los demonios?

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Kokabiel que me ataco con sus 3 espadas de su mano derecha desde arriba, cubrí las espadas con mi guantelete deteniéndole completamente

-Caíste…-dijo Kokabiel riendo

El me ataco con las 3 espadas en su mano izquierda, no podía bloquearlas con mi otro brazo, si lo hago el me lo cortara completamente, ¡maldición!

Aletee con fuerza y me moví unos centímetros hacia atrás, pero cuando pensé que me había salvado, Kokabiel aumento el largo de las espadas y las tres me rasgaron el estomago, demonios pude sentir la luz cortar mi estomago

"Maldición…" tome mi distancia

Una gran cantidad de vapor salía de mi estomago, demonios el dolor es insoportable, milagrosamente no caía desmayado

Comencé a jadear, me estaba quedando sin aire y mi vista se volvió pesada, demoños…pensar que caería por una trampa barata

Kokabiel vino a mi velozmente, estaba cansado pero en mi maldita vida le dejaría asesinarme, el trato de atravesarme con una espada, la esquive y lance un golpe que el esquivo, el aleteo con fuerza y me pateo directamente en el pecho con ambas piernas

¡Demonios!

Salí disparado con gran fuerza hacia atrás, trate de aletear mis alas para detenerme pero me faltaba energía, pude ver como mi vista se nublaba conforme me alejaba velozmente de Kokabiel

BAM BAM

Choque con el suelo y rebote varias veces, después de eso sentí como me arrastre por el suelo por varios metros mas, demonios ¿es que no me puedo desmayar ya mismo? Incluso mis alas quedaron estropeadas y llenas de sangre

"Demonios…es mejor de lo que pensé…" dije levantando la mirada

Al levantar la mirada me sorprendí

Bucho, Akeno-san, Asia, Koneko-chan, Kiba y Xenovia se encontraban ahí parados a un par de metros delante mío, la sorpresa en sus rostros era enorme, claro pues me encontraba completamente abatido en el suelo y con heridas, era de esperarse

Xenovia tenia algunas heridas en sus brazos, pero pude saber al fin el origen de esa sorprendente cantidad de poder sagrado, Xenovia estaba sujetando en una de sus manos una enorme espada azul con decorados dorados, demonios el poder sagrado que emite es sorprendente

Kiba tenia en sus manos una espada, tenia una forma normal y curiosa pero al igual que sentí antes, esa espada estaba emitiendo poder sagrado y demoniaco, no se como lo hiso pero el había logrado mezclar ambos poderes

Valper y el sacerdote loco se encontraban tirados en el suelo a unos metros de ellos ¿ya termino? Fuu menos mal, me había preocupado

Intente levantarme, demonios mis brazos temblaron cuando intente hacerlo, solté una risa ante esto, yo quien hasta hora pensaba era fuerte, estaba tirado en el suelo en estas condiciones

Lentamente me puso de pie, sacudí algunos escombros y tierra que tenia en mis hombros, aunque me dolía como una mierda debía fingir estar bien para no preocupar a Bucho y los demás, así que cuando les mire ellas dieron un paso hacia a mi

-¡Issei!-exclamaron ellas aterradas

Me di la vuelta rápidamente, cuando lo hice solo pude ver un par de plumas negras y sentir un horrible dolor en mi pecho, Kokabiel nuevamente me había pateado y estaba delante mío, El poder de la patada era enorme, tal vez el echo de que volara con velocidad antes de patearme agrego poder

Salí disparado hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que escupí un poco de sangre, me gire en el aire, puse mis pies y manos en el suelo y me arrastre varios metros antes de detenerme, levante la mirada y vi a Kokabiel ya delante mío

La punta de una espada de luz estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de mi rostro…

Cuando quise responder ya era tarde, extrañamente algo llamo mi atención

El filo de una enorme espada azul con dorado se robo mi vista al pasar a tan solo un par de centímetros de mi nariz, ¡muy cerca!

PUM

Una fuerte explosión y corriente de aire me hiso cubrirme con mis brazos, una pequeña nube de polvo se levanto delante mío, pude ver a Xenovia delante mío blandir su espada al aire causando un viento que disipo el polvo

-¿estas bien Hyoudo Issei?-me pregunto Xenovia

"Si…" reí

-[Durandal]-dijo Kokabiel sonriendo-Bien…Puede ser interesante…

-[¡Sword Birth!]

Un enorme numero de espadas salieron del suelo y comenzaron a ir a Kokabiel, este aleteo con fuerza en esa dirección y las destruyo con algunas plumas y la mera fuerza del viento, Había sido Kiba quien le había atacado, el se puso al lado de Xenovia, ambos estaban delante mío mirándome

-Descansa por ahora Issei-kun…-dijo el

"¿Qué?" intente ponerme de pie "aun puedo seguir…"

-Si, se nota…-Xenovia soltó una breve risa-Tu tranquilo, nosotros lo entretendremos mientras te recuperas

"Como acabo de decir…No es ne…"

Sentí como me jalaron de mi cola, mi cuerpo se entumeció con fuerza, para cuando sentí que habían soltado mi cola, estaba sentado en el suelo con Bucho, Akeno-san y Asia paradas a mi alrededor, ellas me miraban con miedo y preocupación, incluso estaban sudando

"¿Qué pasa?" les mire

Me preocupe mas yo que ellas, sus rostros me asustaban, pensé que les había sucedido algo

-estaba preocupada…-Bucho soltó un suspiro para sonreírme-me alegro de que estés bien

-¡T-también yo…!-Asia lloro abrazándome

-Nos preocupaste Issei-kun..-Akeno-san sonrió

"perdón…" me disculpe bajando la cabeza

-Estas bien que es lo que importa

Bucho y Akeno-san me acariciaron la cabeza, a continuación Asia comenzó a curarme mientras veía a Kiba y Xenovia pelear con Kokabiel

CLANG CLANG SLASH

Demonios tantas espadas de luz contraladas por Kokabiel, esta sosteniendo 4 en cada mano, supongo que ahora que esta peleando con dos hábiles espadachines no puede tomarse a broma las peleas con espadas, le entretuve en batalla de golpes pero cuando saco las espadas me hiso retroceder

"por cierto…." Lo note "¿Dónde esta Irina?"

-Ella tomo a [Excalibur Destruction] una vez que Xenovia invoco a [Durandal]-respondió Bucho- Valper logro fusionar 3 [Excalibur] y creo una nueva [Excalibur], pero…Kiba y Xenovia le destruyeron, una vez lo hicieron, Irina tomo a [Excalibur destruction] y se fue…

"¿abandono a Xenovia?"

-No, Xenovia le dijo que se fuera…-esta vez respondió Akeno-san-dijo que ahora que habían terminado su misión ella podía volver, pero que ella quería quedarse…

"¿Por qué?"

-Parece ser que Xenovia-san quería darte las gracias…-rio Asia curándome

"¿gracias? ¿Por qué?"

-Por ayudar a destruir las [Excalibur] si no hubieras entretenido a Kokabiel todo ese tiempo, no lo hubieran logrado

"ya veo…"

No pensé que Xenovia fuera la clase de persona que se ve obligada a si misma a agradecer favores, pensé que ella al igual que Kiba había pensado que nuestra alianza era solo eso, alianza, pero parece ser que ella llego a pensar en Kiba como una clase de compañero

CLANG SLASH

Ambos están peleando con tanto poder y velocidad, rayos apenas puedo seguir el ritmo de sus espadas, Xenovia y Kiba atacan en intervalos rápidos cubriendo y desviando las espadas de Kokabiel creando aberturas para ellos mimos

Demonios aunque no se conocen desde hace mucho, están peleando de forma tan sincronizada que si fuera yo…seria demasiado complicado vencerles, en especial la espada de Xenovia

[Durandal] he oído de ella por Ossan, justo como el me dijo, una sorprendente cantidad de poder sagrado, esta metros delante mío blandiéndose pero con cada movimiento que hace me hela la piel, la espada de Kiba por alguna razón emite tanto poder Sagrado como Demoniaco, así que no me pone tan nervioso

SLASH

Un corte veloz y poderoso por parte de Xenovia marco la diferencia, por si sola [Durandal] corto las 8 espadas de Kokabiel, en ese momento Kiba se apresuro velozmente y se coloco delante de Kokabiel, con una espada en cada mano Kiba ataco por ambos lados

Kokabiel suspiro y creo dos espadas en cada mano y detuvo las dos espadas de Kiba como si no se tratase de nada, Kiba rápidamente creo una nueva espada entre sus dientes ¡¿El podía hacer algo así?!

El gira su cabeza con fuerza y con la pura punta de la espada roza ligeramente el rostro de Kokabiel haciéndole un corte en su nariz y mejilla, la sangre de Kokabiel comienza a recorrer su mejilla, incluso el toco su sangre con cierto asombro

"como esperaba de Kiba…" sonreí

-¡Maldito…!-gruño Kokabiel

Casi inmediatamente Xenovia le ataco con [Durandal] desde arriba con fuerza, Kokabiel aleteo con fuerza y retrocedió velozmente causando que la espada de Xenovia golpeara el suelo destruyéndole y levantando una nube de humo la cual ella disipo al cortar el aire

-Me sorprende que seas capaz de pelear así en ausencia de tu líder-dijo Kokabiel riendo

¡¿Ese maldito!? ¡¿piensa decírselo?!

-¿d-de que estas hablando Kokabiel?-pregunta Xenovia temblando

-¿Oh? ¿Es que no lo sabes?

La sonrisa de Kokabiel se vuelve enorme

"¡Asia! ¡Tapa tus oídos!" le grite mientras corría a Xenovia

-¿eh?-Asia se confundió pero no hiso lo que dije demonios…

"¡Xenovia! ¡tapate los oídos!"

Ante mi grito Xenovia me mira pero no lo hace, ¿Qué demonios por que nadie hace lo que les pido?, Si ella se entera…

-¡Después de la Gran Guerra el Inframundo no fue el único en perder a sus gobernantes! ¡También el cielo lo hiso! ¡El dios de la Biblia Murió en esa Guerra!

¡Demonios!

Me detuve a unos metros de Xenovia y gruñí a Kokabiel, ese bastardo no dudo dos veces en quebrar su espíritu de pelea con eso, maldito bastardo

-¿D-Dios…Esta Muerto?-quien pregunto fue Bucho que al igual que todos los demás estaba sumamente sorprendida-¡E-eso es imposible! ¡No había escuchado hablar de eso!

-Hmph claro que no lo sabrías, por que se mantuvo en secreto-dijo Kokabiel con una sonrisa

Ese bastardo, me dispuse a ir hacia el para cerrarle la boca pero pude ver a Xenovia caer de rodillas al suelo y poner ambas manos en el suelo dejando su espada al lado suyo

-E-eso s imposible…Es mentira…-decía Xenovia temblando y mirando su propio sudor caer al suelo-Tiene que ser una mentira…

-No me importa si me crees-Nuevamente Kokabiel hablo-Lo que me enojo después de eso fue que todas las facciones consideraron que la Gran Guerra ya no era necesaria y no habría sentido en continuarla

Me dispuse a ir a el pero Xenovia me detuvo con la mano

-¡Eso me molesto! ¡Me molesto mucho!-exclamo Kokabiel apretando sus puños-¡Si la guerra hubiera continuado los Ángeles Caídos hubiéramos ganado! ¡Pero no! ¡Ese bastardo de Azzazel dijo que ya no habría Guerras! ¡Que la paz se negociaría! ¡Eso me enojo aun mas!

-Si…-Asia quien estaba temblando miro a Kokabiel-Si el señor ya no esta ¿Cómo es que los milagros y Bendiciones aun existen?

-Michael hace un buen trabajo supongo-Kokabiel soltó un suspiro-Sustituyendo a Dios el puede guiar a los ángeles y a la humanidad por el Camino correcto

-El Arcángel Michael ¿esta sustituyendo a dios?-Pregunto Xenovia mirando a Kokabiel

-Mientras Michael continúe sustituyendo a Dios, el [Sistema] seguirá funcionando, Bendiciones, Milagros, Exorcismos y demás cosas deberían seguir funcionando hasta tal punto…

Asia simplemente cayo desmayada, era de esperar, ella creía en dios incluso cuando se convirtió en demonio

-Me sorprende que yo no me haya desmayado…-dijo Xenovia riendo mientras temblaba con mas fuerza

-Debido a la Falta de una entidad que equilibre justamente lo Sagrado y lo Demoniaco, Irregularidades como la Espada de ese chico Pueden Nacer-explico Kokabiel señalando a Kiba

Eso sospeche, que emanara aura sagrada y demoniaca al mismo tiempo en un principio era imposible

Después de que Kokabiel terminara todos se quedaron en silencio, demonios puedo sentir la enorme presión, Koneko-chan esta sosteniendo a Asia quien esta desmayada, afortunadamente Irina no estaba aquí o si no hubiera sufrido también

"¿Terminaste?" pregunte caminando hacia el

-¿Oya? Mocoso Dragón, No pareces sorprendido ¿es que acaso lo sabias?-pregunta Kokabiel sonriendo

-¿I-Issei…?-Bucho me mira al igual que todos

"Si…" les dije con una sonrisa "Ossan me lo dijo"

-e-entonces…

"Si, dios en verdad esta muerto…"

Ellos caen al suelo de rodillas, en aquel entonces cuando Ossan me lo dijo no lo entendí muy bien así que no me afecto tanto, con el tiempo lo entendí pero debido a que ya lo sabia no me afecto mucho, no era algo que me importara, pero ellos

"Retrocedan por favor" dije dándoles la espalda y caminando a Kokabiel "Yo me encargo

-Issei…-dijo Bucho

Me detuvo a un par de pasos de Kokabiel y el me miro sonriente

-¿Planeas hacerme frente?-pregunta el

"Basta de juegos…" le dije enojado "Por tu culpa Asia esta sufriendo…."

-¿Te refieres a esa Mocosa de la Iglesia? Si es así ven aquí…Parece que tu enojo te hará ser aun mas fuerte

"Puedes apostarlo" reí "Estoy tan enojado que te daré la paliza de tu vida, eso puedes apostarlo"

Pude sentirlo, mi sangre estaba comenzando a circular con mayor velocidad, mi cuerpo había comenzado a calentarse también, pude sentirlo estaba a punto de prenderme en llamas

-En ese caso…-Kokabiel hablo-Te diré algo que te hará enojar aun mas

"¿eh?" Detuve mi cólera y le mire "¿de que hablas?"

-Tu en verdad no lo recuerdas ¿verdad?

"¿recordar?" No me gusta esto… "¡Recordar que…!"

-¿No lo habrás olvidado? El día que Destruir la Aldea donde vivías….

¿Eh?

"¿D-D-De que estas hablando?" di un paso adelante "¿t-t-tu destruirte mi aldea? D-donde vivía yo antes…¿fuiste tu?"

-Vaya ¿bloqueaste tus recuerdos de modo que no lo recuerdas?-el sonrió-¿o es que no quieres aceptarlo?

"e-eso es imposible…" sujete mi cabeza "Ossan dijo que…"

-ciertamente-Kokabiel se cruzo de brazos-La aldea donde tu vivías no tenia absolutamente ninguna posibilidad de ser destruida, incluso hubiera sobrevivido a toda la Gran guerra

"e-entonces…."

-Si la destruir fue por que quise, la vi y pensé que seria buena idea destruirla Fue un capricho mio-Kokabiel me mira sonriendo-¿Bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?

Ddraig….

[¿Qué sucede issei?]

Estoy muy enojado

[Lose…Puedo notarlo]

-No es solo eso-Kokabiel continuo-¿Supongo que odias a los ángeles caídos? ¿verdad?

"E-eso es…" titubee

-Pues déjame decirte que…Has estado conviviendo con uno de ellos

"¿eh?"

-¿No lo notaste?-Kokabiel señala detrás mío-Ella es un ángel caído

Mire detrás mío para ver a quien señalaba

"N-No puede ser…" trague saliva "A-Akeno-san es…Un ángel Caído..."

Ella me mira con sorpresa al mismo tiempo que comenzó a llorar y cubrir sus rostro ¿era verdad? Ella es un ángel caído…

¿me engañaron? ¿Cómo debería sentirme ante eso? ¿traicionado? No se como debería sentirme ahora….

Kokabiel….Asesino a todos mis viejos amigos, a mis padres…Los tíos y tías en la aldea ¿por un capricho?

Esto que se desliza por mis mejillas son lagrimas…Muy calientes…¿Tristeza?¿Enojo? No lo se, ¿Cómo se supone que deba sentirme ahora? Ossan no me entreno para enfrentar esto…¿Cómo debería reaccionar? Las lagrimas que salen de mis ojos no se detienen

¡No se como reaccionar! ¡¿DEBERIA MATARLO?! ¡¿MATAR A AKENO-SAN POR MENTIRME ES BUENA IDEA?! ¡¿MATAR A TODOS PARA CALMAR MI PROPIA IRA!? ¡NO TENGO IDEA DE QUE DEBERIA HACER!

Antes de notarlo estaba de rodillas mirando el suelo

Yo…No estoy listo para enfrentar esto…

[Issei…]

¿Qué sucede Ddraig?

[Levanta la mirada]

Levante la mirada y me encontré con un enrome dragón rojo de ojos verdes ¿ese es Ddraig?

[Si, soy yo]

¿c-como es que…?¿además…? mire a mi alrededor, no estamos en la academia, esta todo oscuro hasta donde mi vista alcanza ¿Dónde estamos?

[estamos en el interior de la [Bosted Gear]

¿Cómo fue que llegue a aquí?

[No llegaste, yo te traje aquí]

¿Por qué?

[¿recuerdas aquella vez que te dije que no alcanzaríamos el [Balance Breaker] por que nos faltaba un Impulso?]

Si, lo recuerdo

[Lo conseguimos…el [Balance Breaker] ha sido desbloqueado]

¿enserio? ¿Por qué no suenas feliz?

[Estoy feliz…Pero…Deberías verte a ti mismo…]

Ddraig desvía la mirada y con su garra crea un espejo delante mío, al ver mi reflejo yo…

Mis ojos son iguales a los de Ddraig, los ojos de un dragón pero son de color rojo, ¿Qué es esto? Mis colmillos son muy largos y filosos, Mis mejillas están llenas de escamas ¿are? Mi cabeza tiene dos cuernos rojos, mis manos se convirtieron en garras con enormes uñas, woau incluso mis pies ahora son garras escamosas, los cuernos en mi cola crecieron ¿Qué es esto? ¿ese soy yo?

¿Qué sucedió conmigo?

[Le ha pasado a muchos dragones, cuando sufren un trauma y son consumidos por su ira, ellos simplemente destruirán todo, debido a tu enojo los rasgos de dragón que desarrollaste se volvieron aun mas evidentes]

¿enojo? ¿Yo?

[Parece que no lo entiendes, tu estas aquí, pero ¿Qué esta pasando en la realidad?]

Eso es….

[Tu furia esta controlando tu cuerpo…Mira]

El espejo comenzó a cambiar y dejo de reflejarme, a continuación muestra la academia, pero esperen hay algo raro ahí….¡NO!

¡¿ESE DE AHÍ SOY YO?!

* * *

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

¿Ese de ahí es Issei?

No, no hay forma de que el sea Issei…Por que lo que están viendo mis ojos ahora es…

Un Dragón

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Es imposible que ese de ahí sea Issei, estaba consciente de que el era un dragón, incluso en el Rating Game contra Raiser todos lo vimos actuando como un dragón, pero esto…Simplemente es mas peligroso que aquella vez

El estaba parado delante de Kokabiel, esta sobre parado a 4 patas, pero sus manos y pies…Se convirtieron en garras, dos largos cuernos rojos salieron en su cabeza, incluso su cola creció un poco, es simplemente atemorizante

Todos estamos inmovilizados ¿miedo? No, estoy asustada eso es cierto, pero no de Issei, hay algo extraño aquí, no puedo mover una sola parte de mi cuerpo, los demás parecen estar en la misma situación, el único que parece poder moverse es Kokabiel

-Así que Perdiste el Control-dijo Kokabiel riendo-Justo lo que buscaba…Algo Interesante

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

¿huh? Issei se puso de pie, como una persona normal, la ultima vez no lo hiso hasta que recobro la conciencia ¿será que ya volvió a ser el mismo?

GRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR

¡El esta rugiendo!

Una fuerte onda de sonido nos lanzo hacia atrás, caí al suelo y Kiba me atrapo, los vidrios de los edificios fueron totalmente destruidos, el suelo donde Issei esta parado esta siendo destruido y cuarteándose, y la temperatura…Esta aumentando

[¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!]

¿el esta aumentando su energía? ¿es posible? La [Bosted Gear] Apareció en su antebrazo izquierdo, ¿es bueno que el la este usando en ese estado?

Issei movió sus labios, era como si hubiese dicho algo, debido al fuerte ruido del viento y la distancia entre nosotros no pude entender lo que dijo, no tenia idea de que lo que el dijo seria repetido por su guantelete

**[¡Welsh Dragón!][¡Over Boster!][¡[Balance Breaker]!¡[Bosted Gear]! ¡[Scale Mail]!**

El cuerpo de Issei se ilumino en un destello rojo, no puedo ver nada, casi me quede ciega, no pude escuchar claramente nada, pude escuchar los constantes gruñidos de Issei pero además de eso pude escuchar un fuerte sonido metálico ¿Qué estará pasando?

Una vez el destello rojo había cesado quite los brazos de mi rostro, los demás también lo hicieron y al igual que yo quedaron estupefactos, lo que había delante nuestro, ya no era Issei, si tuviera que decirlo en palabras simples, si…Es un Dragón Rojo

El ahora esta parado a 4 patas, hay una armadura roja en su cuerpo con diversas gemas verdes por todo su cuerpo ¿[Balance Braker]? ¿será esa armadura la legendaria forma sellada del [Bosted Gear]?

_**(Aquí quiero explicar una cosa, como ustedes sabrán la armadura del [Balance Breaker] tiene una cola por ahí en la espalda alta, pero debido a que el Issei de esta historia tiene cola natural en el, esa cola de la armadura estará mas abajo, exactamente en donde la cola de Issei por que se ajusto a su cuerpo con cola, también debido a que a Issei le crecieron dos cuernos rojos en su cabeza, dichos cuernos salen por dos orificios en el casco de la armadura ¿entendido? Pues sigan leyendo)**_

-¿[Balance Breaker]?-pregunto Kokabiel cubriéndose con los brazos por el fuerte viento que estaba azotando-Esto es inesperado…Pero Muy Interesante

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Issei continua gruñendo a Kokabiel

-Bucho…-Fue Koneko quien se acerco a mi

"¿Qué sucede?"

-Debemos detener a Sempai

"eso lo se, pero…" le mire "no quieres detenerlo solo por que esta fuera de control ¿verdad?"

-No-Koneko mira a Issei-El Ki de Sempai se esta saliendo de control y se esta fusionando nuevamente con su Poder Demoniaco

"¿[Mōdo Karyū]?"

-No-Koneko negó-Esto es distinto y mas peligroso, el ki de Sempai se esta contaminando y si esto continua de esta forma, podría terminar consumiendo la esperanza de Vida de Sempai

¿Su esperanza de Vida? No puedo permitir eso, Dejar a mi Lindo Issei morir de esa forma, nunca me lo perdonaría, pero…

Me detuve antes de dar un solo paso

¿tengo yo el derecho de detenerle?

Issei no entro en ese estado por que quisiese, fue culpa de Kokabiel, el fue quien destruyo la vida de Issei cuando era un niño, y fue por solo un capricho suyo

Estoy endemoniadamente molesta, si pudiera yo misma le hubiera asesinado, pero…no tengo el poder suficiente para hacerlo, mucho menos podre detener a Issei…

¿debí haberle dicho hace tiempo sobre Akeno? No, no tengo ese derecho tampoco, con el tiempo el lo hubiera descubierto, pero si las circunstancias hubieran sido distintas nada de esto hubiese pasado, Akeno ha quedado destrozada…

Ella esta de rodillas en el suelo llorando y cubriendo su rostro con las manos

"Tranquila…" dije consolándole y acariciándole la espalda

-Rias..-ella me mira llorando-Yo…Le mentí a Issei-kun…Por eso el…

"No es tu culpa…"

-Yo…Le mentí…El confió en mi…Además Tannin-san me conto acerca del Pasado de Issei-kun y yo…No pude decirle que era un Ángel Caído

"Akeno…"

¡RRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!

¡¿UN RUGIDO?!

Miramos a Issei y el había comenzado a caminar hacia kokabiel, el potente rugido que causo cuarteo el suelo

-¡Interesante! ¡Mocoso Dragon!-exclamo Kokabiel aleteando sus alas

Kokabiel se dispuso a tomar altura, pero ¿se detuvo? No, fue detenido, issei le había sujetado de su pie con una de sus garras

-¡Tsk!

Issei le azoto contra el suelo con fuerza, una gran nube de polvo se levanto y escombros levitaron

Kokabiel salió volando de la nube de polvo y se arrastro por el suelo varios metros antes de detenerse, pero antes de que el pudiera aletear nuevamente sus alas Issei ya estaba adelante suyo

¡¿Es posible ser tan rápido?! ¡incluso Yuuto esta teniendo problemas para seguirle el paso!

Issei le sujeto de la ropa y nuevamente le azoto contra el suelo, esta vez se puso encima suyo y comenzó a lanzar una ráfaga de golpes

¡RRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!

Issei esta rugiendo mientras golpea a Kokabiel, casi puedo sentirlo, el peso de esos golpes, están estremeciendo mi cuerpo, casi puedo sentir la furia de cada uno de esos golpes, todos parecen sentirlo también…

La ráfaga de golpes termino e Issei se puso de pie ¿dos piernas? ¡sera que volvió a la normalidad!

Me dispuse a ir hacia el, pero solo pude dar un paso, en ese momento pude sentirlo, si hubiese dado un solo paso mas probablemente hubiese muerto…

No lo entiendo, el esta lejos…¿Por qué siento como si estuviese a punto de morir? El ni siquiera me esta mirando ¿es posible intimidar sin ver? Es esto lo que llaman el campo de casería…

Mi padre alguna vez me conto historias sobre los dos legendarios dragones [Welsh Dragón] y [Vanishing Dragón] los dos dragones celestiales que intentaron devorar a dios, Se decía que durante la Gran Guerra eliminaron la mayor parte del ejercito por que estaban estorbando durante su pelea

Según las palabras de mi padre "No hay nada mas peligroso que entrar en el campo de caza de un dragón, si algún día sientes que estas en el, sal lo mas rápido posible, si no lo haces…"

Issei volteo a verme ¡Mi cuerpo se estremeció! Caí de rodillas por el miedo, mis piernas dejaron de funcionar ¿acabo de entrar en su campo de caza?

-¡Bucho!-Kiba me jala

Issei me miro por unos segundos, parece que noto que Salí de su campo de caza ¿estamos a salvo?

El sujeta a Kokabiel de la ropa nuevamente y comienza a azotarle contra el suelo repetidas veces, desprendiendo escombros del suelo y cuarteándolo,

Issei comienza a mover su cola hacia Kokabiel quien yace en el suelo ¿piensa seguir golpeándolo?

Issei rodea el cuello de Kokabiel con su cola y después lo levanta delante suyo, Kokabiel tiene los ojos abiertos, esta forcejeando para que Issei le suelte, pero parece que su cuerpo no esta en la mejor condición ¿la ráfaga de golpes de hace unos momentos le afecto tanto?

-M-Maldito…-decia kokabiel intentando soltarse-¿P-Piensas Matarme?

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Issei preparo sus dos brazos

¡¿Va a matarlo?!

"¡Issei!"

¡Ah!

Inconscientemente grite su nombre, tape mi boca tan rápido como pude, en el estado en el que esta, si el viene a nosotros…

El gira su cabeza para vernos, aun esta gruñendo, el suelta rápidamente a Kokabiel y le deja caer cual saco de carne al suelo, después el ¿esta viniendo hacia aquí?

-¡Bucho!-exclamo yuuto poniéndose delante nuestro-¡¿Qué haremos?!

"N-Nosotros…" ¿Qué debería hacer?

¿Atacare a Issei? ¿eso esta bien?

-Hyoudo Issei…-Xenovia se pone delante nuestro al lado de Yuuto-¿ese de ahí es Hyoudo Issei?

-Así es…-dijo yuuto con una gota de sudor recorriendo su mejilla-Por favor…Ayúdame a detenerlo

-¿crees que podamos detenerlo?

-Confió plenamente en que podremos hacer que regrese a su estado normal…Así que…

-Yo le debo mi vida a Hyoudo Issei-Xenovia sujeto a [Durandal] con firmeza-Vamos a traer de vuelta al Hyoudo Issei real

Issei se pone a cuatro patas nuevamente

¡RRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

El suelta un potente rugido mientras corre hacia nosotros en cuatro patas ¡no puedo seguirlo! ¡para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba a unos metros delante nuestro!

PUM

Hubo una explosión en donde el estaba ¿Qué sucedió? ¿alguien mas intervino? Mire a todos lados pero no pude encontrar a nadie, pero…estoy sintiendo una enorme cantidad de poder demoniaco ¿es de Issei? No este poder es distinto…es mas aterrador

-Rias

¡Esta voz!

"¡¿Onii-sama?!"

Al darme la vuelta me encontré con Onii-sama, ¿ya paso la hora? Ni siquiera me percate del tiempo, pero me alegro de que haya llegado, que mejor momento

-Perdón por Llegar tarde…-dijo el sonriéndome-Tuve que arreglar unos asuntos antes de venir

"N-no esta bien Onii-sama" mas importante "onii-sama ¿puedes ayudarnos a calmar a Issei?"

-¿issei-kun? Jajaja claro…Ya me encargue de eso

¿eh?

Cuando mire detrás mío para ver a Issei me encontré con una nube de polvo, la cual al disiparse me mostro a Issei con esa armadura roja aun puesta en su cuerpo, pero el estaba contra el suelo ¿Por qué?

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

El estaba gruñendo a la persona que lo tenia contra el suelo

"¡Grayfia!"

La esposa de Onii-sama, Grayfia estaba sujetando a Issei contra el suelo, el estaba forcejeando para liberarse pero parece que fue en vano ya que Grayfia no planeaba dejarle ir

-Ya lo he neutralizado Rias-sama-dijo Grayfia mirándole

"Muchas gracias Grayfia" solté un suspiro de alivio

-¿Qué sucedió con Kokabiel?-onii-sama pregunto

"el esta tirado haya…"

Señale a Kokabiel, parecía estar vivo aun pero no parecía moverse, estaba murmullando cosas pero no parecía que pudiese escapar

-Ya veo…-Onii-sama miro el cielo-algo viene

"¿eh?"

CRACK

¡Imposible! La barrera que Sona había colocado alrededor de la escuela fue destruida, un fuerte destello blanco descendido del cielo con lentitud hasta aterrizar a uno metros de el cuerpo de Kokabiel, cuando el destello dejo de brillar mostro lo que era en verdad

Se trataba de una armadura, era muy parecida a la de Issei solo de que color blanco y con gemas azules, además de que las alas de la armadura tenían rejillas de energía color azul ¿es acaso otro [Balance Breaker]?

-Patético…-dijo la persona dentro de la armadura blanca-Que patético te ves Kokabiel

-C-Cállate…Estúpido Dragón…-dijo Kokabiel escupiendo sangre a la armadura blanca

-Es por eso que Azzazel te dijo que no hicieses Estupideces…Para empezar, Ni siquiera eres tan fuerte

-¡Ca-cállate maldito estup…! ¡ARRGGG!

La armadura blanca golpeo a Kokabiel en el estomago haciendo que escupiese mas sangre y dejándole ahora si fuera de combate, me sorprende que pudiese maldecir después de la golpiza que Issei le dio, pero esa armadura blanca me tiene intrigada…

La armadura blanca sube a Kokabiel a su hombro, después fue a donde el cuerpo de Freed, creo que Freed había quedado con vida, ¿piensa llevárselo también?

-¡Oye Tu!

¡Esta voz!

Mira a Issei notando que el casco de su armadura se había abierto y ahora el estaba mirando a la armadura blanca, sus mejillas están llenas de escamas y sus ojos son los de un dragón de color rojo, además de esos dos cuernos en su cabeza…Olvídalo Rias, lo importante es que volvió a la normalidad

-¡No sabes que es de mala educación meterse con la Presa de otro!-exclamo Issei forcejeando para soltarse

-Oh…-la armadura blanca se volteo a Issei-¿Rojo?

[¿Cómo estas Albión?]

La voz del dragón celestial rojo Ddraig se escucho, ¿fui la única? No parece que todos pudieron escucharla

{Muy bien ¿Cómo estas tu Ddraig?}

Otra voz salió de las alas de la armadura blanca ¿Albión? ¿Se referirá al dragón celestial Blanco?

[Bastante Bien, aunque nuestro encuentro no es el mejor del mundo]

-¡Oye…!-Issei continua intentando soltarse-¡Suelta a ese bastardo! ¡es mi presa!

-Perdona Rival-kun…-dijo la armadura blanca-Me ordenaron llevármelos conmigo

[¿No le has contado las reglas Albión?]

{Este chico no escucha nada de lo que le digo}

-¿de que hablas Albión?-la persona dentro de la armadura mira sus propias alas

{Esta estrictamente prohibido robar la presa de otro dragón, es sentido común…}

[Precisamente, ese ángel caído es nuestro]

-Oh ya veo-la armadura blanca mira a Kokabiel-pero desafortunadamente no puedo entregártelo, si lo quieres, tendrás que arrebatármelo…

-¡Ese bastardo es mi Presa!-decía Issei forcejeando-¡Grayfia-san! ¡déjeme ir!

-No puedo…-dijo Grayfia negando

-¡Déjeme ir! ¡te matare bastardo!

-Desafortunadamente no vine a pelear…-la armadura blanca se dio la vuelta-Me gustaría ver que tan fuerte es mi Rival-kun, pero no es la mejor situación…Nos veremos pronto…Rival-kun

La armadura blanca sale disparada al cielo

-¡Espera…!-Issei le sigue con la mirada

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

El comenzó a gruñí nuevamente

[¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!]

¡Su energía esta aumentando!

-¡No te escaparas maldito bastardo!-exclamo Issei poniéndose de pie lentamente

¡¿el se esta liberando del agarre de Grayfia?!

-¡Grayfia!-exclamo onii-sama

-¡Si!-asintió ella

-¡No te escap….!

Los ojos de Issei se tornaron blancos, Grayfia le había golpeado y noqueado

La armadura roja en Issei desapareció, pero los cuernos en su cabeza y las escamas en sus mejillas se quedaron ahí ¿es un efecto secundario?, no lo creo…incluso su cola cambio un poco ¿será que se ha vuelto mas dragón de lo que ya era?

-Parece que termino…-dijo onii-sama suspirando-¿puedes decirme por que Issei- kun se puso así?

"S-Sobre eso…" supongo que no queda de otra "A decir verdad…"

* * *

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Antes de darme cuenta me había despertado en mi propia habitación

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? No puedo recordar absolutamente nada, recuerdo que estaba en la academia peleando con Kokabiel, el le dio a Xenovia que Dios había muerto, después…

[¿estas bien Issei?]

¿Ddraig? Si estoy bien….es solo que…Kokabiel….

[Desafortunadamente todo lo que el dijo es verdad…]

Ya veo…

SNIFF

Jaja estoy llorando otra vez, mi pecho me duele mucho, ¿Qué es esto Ddraig? No estoy herido pero este dolor…es insoportable, no puedo detener las lagrimas de mis ojos, me duele mi pecho, siento que me aprieta con fuerza…

[No tienes que avergonzarte, Llorar cuando estas triste es normal, incluso para los dragones]

Entonces…Todos…Mis padres…Mis tíos… amigos…Todos…

"No puedo soportarlo…." Apreté mi pecho con fuerza

Todos Ellos…Por un Capricho…

Pude escuchar la puerta abrirse

Levante la mirada y mire a la puerta

Ahí se encontraba Bucho, ella estaba sosteniendo una bandeja con una toalla dentro ¿para mi? ¿estuve resfriado o algo? Posiblemente malinterpreto mi temperatura corporal con una enfermedad

"Bucho…"

Ella dejo caer la bandeja al suelo derramando toda el agua en el suelo, ella corrió hacia a mi y se lanzo, así como lo escuchan se lanzo a mi

Le atrape con mis brazos y ella me abrazo con fuerza

"eso fue peligroso"

-¡Waaaaaaa….!-ella ¿esta llorando?

"¿q-que sucede Bucho? ¿e-estas bien?"

-¡Me alegra que estés bien…!

-¿Qué esta pasando?

Mire la puerta para encontrarme con Asia, ella comenzó a llorar mucho al verme y después corrió hacia a mi ¿va a lanzarse también?

Pues efectivamente se lanzo a mi y al igual que Bucho me abrazo y comenzó a llorar

No entiendo muy bien que esta pasando, siento que esto ya ha pasado ¡ah! La vez que pelea con Raiser, esto fue exactamente lo que paso, pero se siente un poco distinto, pero bueno…de alguna forma me siento feliz, así que corresponderé

Mientras les abrazaba pude ver momentáneamente a alguien en la puerta parada, no parecía tener intenciones de acercarse, tenia una mirada dolida y estaba a punto de irse

Akeno-san…

* * *

_**Fin del Capitulo**_

_**¡Después de meses sin actualizar! ¡Lose soy un bastardo! ¡discúlpenme por no actualizar rápido!**_

_**Me disculpo por lo corto del capitulo, quería hacerlo mas largo pero quería terminar ese arco de una vez para empezar el siguiente con un capitulo mas largo**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, se los juro actualizare lo mas pronto que pueda, pero la mayoría sabrá la situación en la que me encuentro con "El Verdadero Issei" así que pediré comprensión de su parte**_


	18. Dragonización…

**Simbología:**

"Hola" Diálogos de la persona que narre

-Hola-Diálogos de cualquier otra persona

[Hola]-Seres sellados de nivel superior, también puede ser-{Hola}

*¿Hola?*-Comunicaciones por Teléfono u Holográficas

* * *

Capitulo 18 **Dragonización…**

Antes de poder darme cuenta

Estaba sumido en la oscuridad

No podía ver absolutamente nada, ni en las lejanías ni en las cercanías, intente ver mis manos pero aun así fue imposible, no podía ver absolutamente nada, no estaba completamente seguro de que mis ojos estuviesen abiertos

En esta situación, no parecería haber diferencia alguna entre tener mis ojos abiertos o cerrados, no podría notarlo si fuese así

Me puse de pie o por lo menos eso ordene a mi cuerpo hacer, debido a que no veo absolutamente nada, no puedo distinguir en lo absoluto el si estoy caminando, parado, sentado o corriendo, ni siquiera puedo sentir suelo debajo de mis propios pies

Yo ordene a mi cuerpo caminar hacia adelante, no tengo idea de si lo estoy haciendo pero quedarme quieto tampoco ayudara en mucho

Continúe caminando a mi parecer, no pude notar absolutamente ni un solo cambio en los alrededores, ni en nada, no parecía tener fin este espacio tan extraño, no es el Interior de a [Bosted Gear] no puedo ver o sentir a Ddraig

Fue entonces cuando pude verlo…

Lejos…

Delante de mi

Se encontraba un circulo brillante, no estoy seguro de que es, pero mi propio instinto me pide ir a ver de que se trata, por lo menos es algo brillante que debería de poder decirme un poco sobre el donde estoy

Tarde mucho en llegar, casi parecía que llegue hasta el arrastrándome, ya cuando finalmente pude estar a lo que calcule eran 2 metros de el, pude ver que se trataba de un espejo

¿Aquí? No tengo idea del por que hay un espejo aquí, ni siquiera se donde estoy, no se por que brilla de esa forma, no hay un solo rayo de luz golpeándole así que no se por que lo hace

Fui hasta el, pude ver como me acerque a el, o posiblemente el espejo se acerco a mi

Cuando lo tuve delante de mi le mire y pude verlo…

Mi propio reflejo…

No parecía haber nada raro en lo absoluto, tenia una expresión de sorpresa y confusión, exactamente como me sentía debido a que no tengo la menor idea de donde estoy y sobre el como este espejo llego aquí

Puse mi mano sobre el espejo, no pude ver mi propia mano pero vi en mi reflejo que lo hice y pude ver que sonreí, de alguna forma parece que gracias a este espejo podre tener algunas respuestas

-Issei…

Pude escucharlo

Me estaba llamando

Esa gentil voz…

La voz de Bucho…

Voltee detrás mío y pude ver como en lo que parecía ser ese oscuro cielo, un rayo de luz comenzaba a golpear el suelo, pude ver como alguien se encontraba parado en ese lugar que el rayo de luz estaba iluminando, se trataba de Bucho, me estaba sonriendo y me tendía la mano llamándome

-Issei…

Sonreí, finalmente…podre salir de aquí

Mire nuevamente mi reflejo…

Fue entonces cuando lo vi…

Con ojos rojos rasgados, los ojos de un dragón…

Con las mejillas llenas de escamas, dientes largos y una sonrisa burlona

Dos cuernos rojos en su cabeza

Su Garra puesta justo donde yo tenia mi mano…

Un dragón…

No, es imposible, no había absolutamente nada aquí, además…Esto es un espejo, lo que quiere decir que esto que estoy mirando…

-**Soy yo…**

El reflejo hablo sonriendo

* * *

-¡Issei!

Desperté

Lo primero que pude ver delante de mis ojos fueron dos hermosos ojos azules mirando directamente los míos

Mire cuidadosamente los alrededores, me encontraba en mi habitación, mire a mi derecha, pude ver un rayo del sol entrar por la ventana, después nuevamente mire delante mío encontrándome nuevamente con esos ojos azules, los ojos de Bucho

Mire hacia abajo

Ella estaba sobre mi propio cuerpo, sentada sobre mis caderas, no habría problema absoluto de no ser por que…

¡Esta desnuda!

¡Puedo verlos ahí! ¡Justo delante de mis ojos! ¡Aplastándose contra mi propio pecho! ¡Los esplendidos pechos de Bucho! ¡Aaaahh~! ¡Esta sensación tan blanda y cálida! ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Tranquilízate un poco Issei!

-Issei…-ella habla-¿estas bien?

"S-Si, estoy bien" respondí mirando a otro lado

Pude notarlo

Bucho tenia una expresión mortificada, llena de preocupación y también estaba asustada

"¿P-Pasa algo Bucho?" pregunte mirándole

-No…-ella suspira de alivio mientras se sienta nuevamente

"Y-Ya veo…" Desvié la mirada "P-Pero…U-Ummm Bucho…P-Puedo ver sus pechos…"

-¿Ah?

Ella mira su propio cuerpo desnudo, Ahh~ se ve sumamente hermosa su piel brillando reflejando los rayos de luz que entran por la ventana… ¡Ah! ¡No Issei tranquilízate! ¡No debes pensar de esa forma sobre Bucho! ¡Ella va a….!

-En realidad no me importa…-dijo ella mirándome un poco confundida-Pensé que ya te habrías acostumbrado…

"¿Eh?"

¡¿Acostumbrarme?! ¡¿Es que la sociedad de los demonios ve eso normal?! ¡¿Incluso los humanos hacen esto?! ¡No tengo la menor idea! ¡He vivido entre dragones toda mi vida! ¡Ellos no usan ropa así que no se como reaccionar ante esta situación! ¡¿Feliz o Avergonzado?!

-Pienso seguir durmiendo de esta forma contigo en adelante-dijo ella sonriendo-así que será mejor que te acostumbres rápido…

"Y-Ya veo…" suspire

Ella se retira de encima mío y procede a ir hacia uno de los muebles pegados a la pared, desde hace unos días ella había estado durmiendo aquí en mi habitación, así que ese mueble contiene en su mayor parte la ropa de Bucho, ya que ella se viste aquí mismo

Mientras que mi ropa se encuentra en el armario

Al cabo de unos segundos me senté sobre el colchón…

Pude verle ahí parada justo delante de mi…

Bucho…

Vistiendo ahora tan solo un conjunto de lencería negra de encaje, se veía simplemente hermosa, y no solo por el echo de estar semidesnuda, ella ahí parada agitando su larga cabellera carmesí casi brillante

No pude evitar que mi corazón se acelerase con rapidez

Ella me mira al instante y sonríe cálidamente

Sentí mi pecho presionarse ¿Qué es este sentimiento? Es como caliente y presión en mi pecho…Me pregunto que será…

Me puse de pie y fui hacia el baño, abrí la llave del lavamanos y juntando mis dos manos las llene de agua que tiraría sobre mi propio rostro para poder despertar completamente, era algo normal para mi y Ossan me dijo que lo hiciese todos los días

Tire el agua sobre mi rostro y pude sentirlo…

Ese sentimiento y sensación tan curiosa en mis propias mejillas…

Ásperas…

Levante la mirada para verme sobre el espejo encima del lavamanos y pude verlo…

Mis ojos eran de color rojo con pupilas rasgadas…

Mis mejillas estaban llenas de escamas…

Dos cuernos sobresalían en mi cabeza, eran de color rojo…

Incluso pude ver mi cola en el espejo que había cambiado ligeramente, había tenia mas picos

¿Qué es esto…?

Puse mi mano sobre el espejo mirándome…

¿Ese de ahí soy realmente yo…?

Inclusive mis propias manos cambiaron, ahora el dorso de ambas manos están llenas de escamas, mis uñas crecieron notablemente, mis manos…ahora parecen mas unas garras que manos…

Pude sentir una agradable sensación y calidez en mi espalda…

Mire el espejo e inmediatamente pude ver a Bucho abrazándome por la espalda, posando su barbilla en mi hombro, con una mirada dolida, abrazándome con mucha fuerza, pude sentir completamente su calidez…

-Onii-sama dijo que eran efectos secundarios y que desaparecerían en unos días, pero…-ella se muestra un poco dolida-Ya paso 1 semana y aun así…

Mire nuevamente el espejo mirando a mi reflejo a los ojos…

Si…

Ha pasado 1 semana desde el enfrentamiento contra Kokabiel

1 Semana ha pasado desde el día en el que me entere de que mi mundo había sido destruido por el capricho de un bastardo ángel caído

Mis padres, amigos, tíos y tías, todo lo que yo conocía fue tomado por el capricho de un hombre que solo deseaba la guerra por encima de cualquier otra cosa, me fue arrebatado por un bastardo ángel caído que solo quería divertirse y destruyo mi vida por diversión…

Pude sentirlo nuevamente…

Un punzante e insoportable dolor en mi pecho…

Simplemente insoportable…

Presione mi mano contra mi propio pecho en un intento de aliviar este insoportable dolor pero aun así…

No puedo…

Pude sentir una cálida sensación…

Pude sentir como Bucho me abrazaba con mucha fuerza mientras sujetaba mi puño presionado contra mi pecho, ver su expresión dolida en el espejo mientras colocaba gentilmente su barbilla sobre mi hombro para mirarme directamente a los ojos a través de el espejo…

-Estarás bien…-dijo ella abrazándome con aun mas fuerza-Yo estaré aquí para ti…Para Siempre…

"B-Bucho…" comencé a llorar…

Las lagrimas recorrían mis ásperas mejillas, Jaja que vergüenza, no puedo creer que este mostrándome de forma tan patética ante Bucho, debe pensar que soy un debilucho por llorar de esta forma y no quiero que me vea en esta situación

Cerré mis ojos…

Pero aun así…

¿Por qué…?

¿Por que es que se siente tan cálido y agradable dentro de mi…?

No quiero que ella me vea así, pero aun así me siento bien, el dolor en mi pecho comenzó a desaparecer y la calidez comenzó a llenarme por dentro, sentí como si todos mis problemas y preocupaciones desaparecían lentamente…

-I-Issei…

Escuche la voz preocupada de Bucho

Abrí los ojos y lo vi en mi reflejo…

Había vuelto a la normalidad…

Vapor salía de mis mejillas y manos, pero las escamas habían desaparecido, los cuernos en mi cabeza también se habían ido al igual que mis ojos habían vuelto completamente a la normalidad…

Puse mi mano en el espejo…

Vi mi propio rostro lleno de asombro, estaba feliz honestamente, por un momento pensé que ya no volvería a la normalidad, pero ahora, he regresado, aunque en realidad nunca me fui, pero siento como si…hubiese cambiado un poco

SNIFF

Pude escuchar un sonido…

Sonaba como alguien llorando, pero no era yo, por lo menos no podía sentir lagrimas recorriendo mis propias mejillas, mire el espejo y pude ver a Bucho aun abrazándome pero escondiendo su rostro en mi espalda…

"Bucho…" me di la vuelta

Pude verla al separarla un poco de mi…

Estaba llorando…

Me puse nervioso…

¿es que había echo algo mal? ¿la lastime o algo así? Simplemente no se que hice para ella llorase, no quiero verla llorar, nunca he deseado ver a Bucho llorar, en ningún momento, y aun así, aquí estoy haciéndola llorar de nuevo…

-E-Estoy muy feliz…-dijo ella limpiando sus lagrimas

¿Feliz? ¿Por qué..?

-P-Pensé que jamás volverías a sonreír de esa forma, pensé que mi querido Issei había desaparecido…-decía ella abrazándome con fuerza mirándome fijamente a los ojos-E-Estoy muy feliz…

Pude verla acercar su rostro sonriente al mío…

¿Qué esta haciendo?

Cerro sus ojos y se esta acercando mucho a mi, pero no es muy rápida, lo esta haciendo un poco lento, No parece que quiera darme un cabezazo o algo así, sus mejillas están un poco rojas ¿Sera por las lagrimas?, inclusive esta temblando un poco ¿nerviosismo? No comprendo que esta pasando…

Mi mente se puso en blanco

¿are? ¿Dónde estoy? todo esta oscuro, no me digas que de nuevo estoy soñando

[No]

¿Ddraig?

Pude verlo justo delante de mi sentado en el aire con los brazos cruzados y una mirada un poco burlona ¿Por qué se esta burlando? ¿Vio algo gracioso o que?

¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí Ddraig? ¿tu me trajiste?

[No, tu viniste solo, yo estaba durmiendo cuando llegaste]

¿eh? ¿Por qué vine entonces?

[Para venir aquí se tiene que estar en una estado de concentración, por así decirlo, puedes venir aquí mientras duermes o mientras estas desmayado]

¿Eso significa que…?

[Mira por ti mismo…]

El crea un espejo justo delante mío y por fin pude verlo…

Los labios de Bucho están tocando los míos…

¡DEMONIOS QUE ME ESTA BESANDO!

¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡ME ESTA BESANDO! ¡ESTO ES SIMPLEMENTE INCREIBLE! ¡DIGO YA LO HABIA ECHO ANTES PERO…! ¡SIMPLEMENTE ES GRANDIOSO! ¡SIENTO QUE PUEDO EXPLOTAR DE FELICIDAD!

[Si, es así, deberías volver a disfrutarlo]

¿eh?

Antes de darme cuenta había abierto mis ojos nuevamente…

Pude ver a Bucho, su rostro justo delante del mío, sentí su respiración, mi visión fue deslumbrada por su hermosa cabellera carmesí que puedo afirmar que brillaban espléndidamente, sentí la suavidad de sus labios tocando los míos…

Se siente simplemente genial…

Estoy tan feliz que podría morir ahora mismo sin preocupación alguna…

Al cabo de unos pocos segundos ella se separa ligeramente de mi…

Pude sentir su respiración un poco agitada, vi sus ojos abrirse lentamente mirándome fijamente a los míos, sus mejillas teñirse de rojo, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y abrazándome fuertemente ella nuevamente escondió su rostro en mi pecho

-no me mires tanto…-dijo ella sin dejar de esconder su rostro-e-es vergonzoso…

"S-Si…"

Desvié mi mirada al espejo…

Demonios…

Pude verlo…

Mi rostro estaba tan rojo como el cabello de Bucho, una estúpida y enorme sonrisa estaba en mi rostro, ¿este rostro tenia cuando me beso? Que vergüenza, pero no puedo evitarlo, estoy simplemente muy feliz

* * *

Al cabo de unos minutos…

Ya cuando finalmente había terminado nuestro tiempo a solas al despertar, Asia nos encontró en el baño abrazados y mientras me torturaba de forma completamente inconsciente al sujetar mi cola con enojo y pucheros regaño a Bucho mientras yo me retorcía en el suelo

Después de eso, Bucho y Asia hicieron el desayuno y ahora me encontraba sentado en una silla comiendo normalmente el desayuno que si me permiten decirlo, estaba simplemente exquisito, de haber sabido que habría comida tan deliciosa en el mundo humano, hubiese venido hace años…

"Gracias por la comida" deje los palillos sobre el plato y limpie mi boca con una servilleta "estuvo delicioso…"

-Muchas gracias Issei-san…-dijo Asia con una sonrisa llena de felicidad

"De nada, solo digo la verdad…"

-Detente o me harás sonrojar….-vapor salió de su cabeza mientras la sacudía de un lado a otro, se veía tierna honestamente

-Oye Issei…-quien hablo fue Bucho

"¿Si? ¿Pasa algo?" le pregunte mirándole

Por su lenguaje corporal se que esta un poco nerviosa

-A-Acerca de Akeno…

Desvié la mirada de forma completamente inconsciente, debido a que el nombre de Akeno-san aun me resulta un poco difícil de escuchar, después de lo de Kokabiel, cuando me entere de que Akeno-san era un Ángel caído….

Y que no me lo había dicho…

"Yo…." Me puse de pie "Me iré primero…"

Tome mi maletín y sin mirar atrás Salí de la casa...

* * *

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Ahh~ se fue…

Solté un suspire al ver a Issei salir por la puerta…

El continua perdiéndose y aun así decidió irse primero para no hablar conmigo sobre Akeno..

Bueno tampoco es que pueda culparle, después de lo que Kokabiel, el se entero que Akeno era un Ángel Caído, la raza que destruyo su vida cuando era tan solo un pequeño..

Apreté los palillos con fuerza rompiéndolos…

Ese bastardo de Kokabiel…

Lastimar de esa forma a mi querido Issei, no solo lo hirió en la pelea sino que el lo lastimo en el pasado y además le conto a el sobre Akeno, estoy segura de que si lo hubiese sabido con el tiempo hubiera podido entenderlo, pero con tanta información de golpe…

El odia con todo su ser a los Ángeles Caídos y que Akeno sea uno de ellos…

Aahhhh~

Suspire mientras me recargaba en la silla

-Bucho-san ¿se encuentra bien?-me pregunta Asia mientras me mira confundida

"Si, estoy bien…" le respondí

Solo espero que este asunto…

Se arregle lo mas pronto posible…

* * *

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Haaaaaa…."

Solté un largo suspiro…

Bucho va a enojarse conmigo por haberme ido de esa forma, pero simplemente no pude evitarlo, para mi…Hablar de Akeno-san aun es muy repentino, simplemente no puedo, necesito tiempo para pensar…

Pensar sobre Akeno-san…

Pero dejando eso de lado…

¿Dónde estoy?

No reconozco los alrededores, estoy seguro de no reconocer nada, ¡Ah! Seguramente…

Me perdí de nuevo

[Sin duda eres único Issei] escuche a Ddraig burlarse de mi

No es gracioso

Rasque mi cabeza mirando los alrededores…

¿Por donde voy? No conozco nada por estos lugares, ¿iré por haya?, no, no parece que sea por ahí, pero aun así, ¿por ahí? No lo se…

¡Ah demonios!

-¡Ah! ¡Sempai!

Escuche a alguien gritar, no gritaron mi nombre así que no estoy seguro de que sea a mi, pero reconozco esta peculiar voz

Me gire para encontrarme a Hikari-chan saliendo de una de las casas que estaban cerca, ella vestía su uniforme como cualquier otra estudiante y sonriente mientras me saludaba corrió hacia mi

Pero tropezó justo delante mío cayendo de rostro al suelo…

Casi pude sentir su dolor

"Umm…" me incline a ella " ¿Estas bien Hikari-chan?"

-S-Si…Estoy bien…-respondió ella

Le tendí mi mano y tomándola ella se pone de pie, su nariz esta un poco roja por el golpe, aunque se ve gracioso

-¿Qué esta haciendo Sempai por aquí?-pregunta ella curiosa-La escuela empezara en unos minutos y estas yendo en dirección completamente equivocada

"Eto…" desvié la mirada un poco "M-Me perdí…"

-¿Ha?-ella me mira sorprendida-¿Perderte? ¿De nuevo?

"N-No es mi culpa, eso de recordar lugares simplemente no es lo mío" le dije un poco avergonzado "aunque soy particularmente bueno en olfatear cosas…"

-Ehhh…-ella comienza a caminar-Pues entonces vamos Sempai o llegaremos tarde

"Si…"

Me puse a su lado

"Por cierto Hikari-chan…" le mire y ella a mi " ¿No ha pasado nada con mi Abuelo?"

-Mmmhh No en realidad-Respondió ella sonriendo-Nosotros dos hemos estado entrenando-Ella se detiene-¡Es cierto! ¡Mire esto Sempai! ¡Es el Resultado de mi Entrenamiento…!

Me detuve y nos vimos de frente

Ella apretó sus puños y cerro sus ojos respirando lentamente…

Y entonces…

¡Pude sentirlo!

¡Una [Presencia]!

¡¿Dónde esta?!

Comencé a mirar a todos lados, no la encontré por ningún lado, es una [Presencia] bastante notable, no es muy fuerte pero aun así es algo de que preocuparse, enfoca tus sentidos y concéntrate Issei, de esa forma podrás encontrarla

Mire atentamente y entonces…

Vi a Hikari-chan siendo rodeada por un aura extraña, ella…Estaba expulsando una [Presencia]

"¿[Presencia]?" pregunte

-¡Si!-asintió ella deteniéndose y sonriendo-Tu abuelo me enseño mucho y por fin pude hacerlo

"Y-Ya veo…" suspire "Pensé que algo había aparecido por aquí…"

-Tu abuelo dijo que aun era débil, pero si entrenaba mucho mas podía volverse inclusive mejor que la suya

"Bueno, el entrenamiento es necesario para mejorar"

-Sempai ¿Usted sabe hacerlo no es así? Mostrar su [Presencia], hágalo por favor

"¿Por qué?"

-Es para Estudiar su naturaleza-respondió ella sonriente-Tu abuelo dijo que tu [Presencia] era de una naturaleza mas pura y agresiva y que seria bueno para mi el estudiarla para mejorar

"Ehh ya veo" asentí "esta bien, no es ningún problema…"

Cerré mis ojos para comenzar a respirar lentamente, siéntelo…

Aprieta tus puños…

comencé a expulsar mi [Presencia]

Pero siento una anormalidad, es mi [Presencia] y se mejor que nadie como es su propia naturaleza, y aunque es una [Presencia] desarrollada a través de los años en las Montañas con Ossa tiene una naturaleza muy agresiva debido a que la intimidación es crucial en un entorno lleno de dragones que pelean por todo

Pero aun así…

Esta [Presencia] que estoy expulsando..

Es aun mas aterradora y Agresiva..

Si tuviese que ponerlo en palabras simples, se siente…

Se siente exactamente como la [Presencia] de un…

Dragón

Abrí mis ojos y pude verlo…

Hikari-chan estaba tirada en el suelo delante mío, cubriéndose con los brazos y temblando muchísimo

Mire detrás mío rápidamente pensando que tal vez había algo que quería lastimarla, pero no encontré nada, confundido me incline a ella para tenderle la mano

"Hikari-chan ¿Qué pasa?"

-¡Hiiii!

Ella golpeo mi mano hacia aun lado asustada

Entonces comprendí…

Que lo que estaba pasando era que…

Hikari-chan estaba asustada de mi…

Deje de expulsar mi [Presencia], casi instantáneamente Hikari-chan se tranquilizo y con mi ayuda se puso de pie para sacudir su uniforme y mirarme con gran asombro

-Bu-Bueno…Cuando tu abuelo me dijo que la naturaleza de tu [Presencia] era agresiva…-ella trago saliva-N-No pensé que fuese TAN agresiva…

"No…" mire mi propia mano "hay algo distinto, esta no es mi [Presencia], algo cambio…"

-¿E-Es así? ¿no deberías ir a ver a tu abuelo para preguntarle?

"Si, pero no tengo idea de donde es…"

-Planeaba ir a verle después de clases, si gustas puedo llevarte-dijo ella sonriente

"Si" le sonreí "Muchas gracias Hikari-chan…"

* * *

Ella continuo hablándome de cosas sobre el entrenamiento que hiso con mi abuelo mientras me guiaba hacia la escuela, y de esa forma pudimos llegar dentro de unos pocos minutos, aunque no espere lo que encontraría en la entrada de la escuela

La Sensei que me había estado molestando días antes se encontraba parada justo en la puerta de entrada mirando a todos los estudiantes, aunque no entendí muy bien el por que, aun así use a Hikari-chan como escudo para que no me viese

-Umm ¿Sempai?-ella me mira confundida

"No es nada, solo no quiero que Sensei me vea, empezara a molestarme" reí

-Ahh ya veo, es por que has faltado a clases últimamente ¿no es así?

"Si, probablemente…"

-¡Ah! ¡Yankee-kun! ¡Detente ahí!

¡Demonios! ¡Me vio!

Ella camina firmemente hacia mi con una expresión de enojo y seriedad, Uwaaa su mirada es tan aterradora, todos los estudiantes me están mirando mientras me oculto detrás de Hikari-chan

-Parece que te descubrieron Sempai-ella ríe

"Así parece…" deje de ocultarme y me di la vuelta dispuesto a irme "Cuento contigo para después de clases Hikari-chan"

-Si, nos veremos después Sempai

"Si…"

Comencé a correr

-¡Ah! ¡Detente ahí! ¡Yankee-kuuuun~!

Use un poco de ki en mis piernas para correr aun mas velozmente, claro sin exagerar debido a que tenia a toda la escuela mirándome, y de esa forma solo escuche el grito de Sensei desaparecer en la distancia…

* * *

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Ya al cabo de unas pocas horas de que la escuela iniciase, como siempre yo me encontraba recargado sobre el tronco de uno de los arboles a los alrededores de la academia, aunque Bucho me había pedido que asistiese a clases mas a menudo, en realidad nunca pude hacerlo

Las cosas que decían los Sensei son simplemente incomprensibles para mi, eso de Sumar, Dividir y demás cosas las aprendí de Ossan pero en realidad nunca vi utilidad alguna en mi vida diaria, nunca necesite sumar o restar en un entorno lleno de dragones si me permiten decirlo

Aunque algunas veces si necesitaba dividir el numero de las Manzanas Dragón por que algunos dragones Mañosos querían comer mas de la cuenta, así que tenia que dividirlas de forma igualitaria entre los dragones

Ahh que tiempos aquellos…

Aunque no me siento para nada arrepentido de haber venido al mundo humano, la convivencia con los demás dragones era sin ninguna duda buena, nunca me sentí solo en la Montaña de Ossan

Pero si nunca hubiese salido de ahí nunca hubiese podido conocer a Asia, Bucho, Kiba, Koneko-chan y…

Akeno-san…

Me senté y rasque mi cabeza…

¿Qué se supone que debo hacer respecto a Akeno-san?

Sin ninguna duda yo odio a los Ángeles Caídos…

Fue por culpa de Kokabiel quien era un Ángel caído que yo perdí todo cuando era tan solo un niño, no puedo simplemente evitar mi odio en contra de los ángeles caídos y no solo contra Kokabiel, fue su Raza la que me arrebato todo…

Aun así…

Mire el cielo…

Akeno-san es distinta…

Ella fue muy amable conmigo desde que la conocí, ella a veces es muy atrevida pero siempre he sentido que es sin ninguna duda una persona muy amable, nunca he pensado que ella sea una mala persona, puede ser un poco Sádica mientras pelea pero bueno…Incluso yo tengo mis arranques de ira al pelear y no creo que lo suyo sea tan malo

Pero aun así…

Ella es un Ángel caído…

Apreté mi cabeza con fuerza…

¿Cómo debería manejar esto?

No siento ninguna clase de odio hacia Akeno-san, ella siempre ha sido buena conmigo y a mi me Gusta mucho, pero ella es un Ángel Caído y yo Odio a los Ángeles caídos, no puedo simplemente olvidar que ella es un Ángel caído, no podría..

Además ella misma me lo oculto ¿Cómo debería sentirme?

Me siento enojado, pero es por que sea un Ángel Caído, sino por el hecho de que me lo oculto, si ella me lo hubiese dicho seguramente las cosas habrían ido de forma distinta, pero…

¿Podría yo comprenderla entones y perdonar que sea un Ángel caído…?

Yo…

Simplemente…

No se que Hacer…

No tengo experiencia en este campo, me entrenaron para sobrevivir y para pelear, no para esto, los sentimientos Humanos y demás son nuevos para mi, no tengo idea de como debería sentirme

¿Debería perdonarla por que ella me gusta a pesar de ser un Ángel caído?

¿O debería odiarla por ser un Ángel caído sin importar que ella me guste?

¿Qué debo hacer?

-Haaa~ Haaaa~ Po-Por fiiin~ T-Te encontré…

Escuche a una persona respirar con dificultad, mas bien estaba jadeando, al mirar detrás mío me encontré con la Sensei quien estaba apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas mirando el suelo respirando con dificultad, estaba sudando tan bien

Me puse de pie dispuesto a correr nuevamente…

-¡Espera…!

Me detuve al verle que se recuperaba lentamente y ajustando sus anteojos me miro con confusión

-¿Por qué estas huyendo de mi Yankee-kun?-ella me pregunta

" ¿Eh? Bueno, usted quiere llevarme a clases ¿no es así?" respondí

-N-No, quería preguntarte la Razón del por que habías faltado tantos Días

"Ah sobre eso…Estuve enfermo" mentí descaradamente

-Y-Ya veo…Pero aun así-ella sonríe limpiando su sudor de la frente-Corres muy rápido Yankee-kun ¿consideraste entrar a algún club de deporte?

"No, no estoy interesado en los deportes" negué con mis manos

-Ya veo…-ella se muestra un poco pensativa y después me mira-¿Estas seguro de haber estado enfermo? ¿es realmente esa la razón de tu ausencia?

"Si ¿Por qué le mentiría?"

-No, es solo que bueno, Ya sabes Yankee-kun después de aquel día no nos hemos vuelto a ver o hablar, estaba un poco preocupada-ella ríe

"Oh sobre eso, no se preocupe logre llegar a casa sano y salvo, aunque fue después de un tiempo" Recuerdo los regaños de Bucho y Asia por llegar tarde "en cualquier caso, no tiene que preocuparse Sensei, no pasa nada conmigo, en verdad estuve enfermo"

-Ya veo, si es así no se puede hacer nada-ella se acerca un poco a mi-Pero ya sabes Yankee-kun si pasa algo puedes decírmelo ¿verdad?

"Si" asentí, aunque no pasa nada particularmente extraño "si algo pasa y necesito ayuda usted será a la primera que acudiré Sensei" sonreí

-Eso espero, ahora…-Ella me sujeta firmemente de los hombros, pude ver su sonrisa volverse aterradora y sentí su fuerza de agarre-Es hora de ir a Clases…

¡Ah!

Me di la vuelta velozmente pero justo cuando lo hice..

Caí al suelo de frente, mi cuerpo se entumeció y no podía moverlo, robóticamente mire hacia atrás mío y vi directamente a Sensei sujetando firmemente mi cola mientras me sonreía de forma aterradora

-No escaparas de nuevo…Yankee-kun…-ella se da la vuelta

"Nooooooo"

Ella arrastrándome literalmente me llevo hasta el salón de clases…

Donde asistí a una de las mas difíciles y complicadas clases de esta escuela, algo llamado "Clase de Ingles"

* * *

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Inesperadamente fui salvado de las clases de la aterradora Sensei por Kiba, quien me dijo que Bucho habia solicitado una reunión debido a que tenia que contarnos algo importante a todos en general

Asi que fui junto a Kiba al salón del club encontrándonos con Asia en el camino, a lo que los tres fuimos directamente al salón del club

Abrí la puerta para entrar

Lo primero que vi fue a Koneko-chan sentada en uno de los sofás comiendo un dulce con su normal y típica expresión seria

Vi a Bucho sentada detrás de su escritorio, quien me miro tan pronto entre a la habitación, sonriéndome

También vi a Akeno-san parada a su lado sosteniendo una bandeja plateada, ella desvió la mirada al verme….al igual que yo…

Sin embargo al desviar la mirada pude ver a alguien mas sentado en el sillón, pude reconocer su olor y su esencial al igual que su aura, a lo que procedí a entrar para ver de quien se trataba, tenia una idea pero al ver directamente a la persona supe que tenia razón…

¡ERA XENOVIA!

"¡¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?!" exclame sorprendido mientras le señalaba

-Hola Hyoudo Issei, nos volvemos a encontrar…-ella me saluda normalmente

Inclusive esta vistiendo el uniforme escolar, pero….

Su aura se siente distinta, no es igual que la ultima vez que nos vimos, ya no es tan incomoda ¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí?

"Bucho ¿Qué esta haciendo ella aquí?"

-Sobre eso quería hablarles…-respondió Bucho mirándome con una sonrisa-A decir verdad…

De esta forma Bucho procedió a explicarnos a todos en general la situación actual en la que nos encontrábamos, así como el por que de Xenovia se encontraba en la habitación

Parecía ser que después de que Xenovia se enterase Dios de la biblia había muerto, ella fue considerada un Hereje y fue expulsada de la Iglesia

Y aunque generalmente esa clase de asuntos no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con los demonios, al tener Xenovia a [Durandal] Bucho vio una oportunidad que simplemente no podía desperdiciar, por lo que le ofreció convertirse en su ultimo [Caballero]

Al parecer Xenovia acepto debido a que técnicamente hablando ella en realidad no tenia una mejor opción, los de la Iglesia no tardarían mucho en enviar asesinos a matarle para guardar el Secreto sobre la Muerte del Dios de la biblia, por lo que al convertirse en un siervo de Bucho, se gano la protección de los demonios y si alguien le asesinase, se convertiría en un asunto muy serio entre las razas

A lo que Xenovia se convirtió en uno de los siervos de Bucho, Bucho movió algunos hilos e hiso que Xenovia fuese aceptada en la academia, aparentemente esta en el mismo salón que el de Asia, siendo un estudiante de 2do año

De esa forma nos encontramos en la situación actual…

Si bien estoy confundido creo entender un poco el por que de las acciones de Xenovia…

-¡Por lo tanto! ¡Me gustaría pedirte una muy sincera disculpa! ¡Asia Argento!

Xenovia se puso de rodillas justo delante de Asia pegando su frente al suelo, tanto yo como Asia y los demás le miramos con confusión

-U-Umm… ¿Xenovia-san?-pregunto Asia poniéndose en cuclillas para mirarle, aunque aun continuaba un poco confundida-¿Disculparte por que?

-Yo…Te llame Hereje e Insulte…

Ahh se refería a eso, ya entiendo…

-Yo, ni siquiera considere las circunstancias y dije cosas sin pensar que te ofendieron, ahora…estoy en la misma situación…-Xenovia levanto la mirada hacia Asia casi llorando, me sorprendió mucho-Me siento realmente apenada…

-Xenovia-san…-dijo Asia sorprendida

Asia sonríe mientras acaricia gentilmente la cabeza de Xenovia, esta le mira sorprendida, a lo que se sorprende de ver la gran y rebosante de alegría sonrisa de Asia mientras le ve con una mirada llena de sinceridad

-Si, te perdono Xenovia-san…-dijo Asia

-Asia…

¡AAAhhhhhhh!

¡Xenovia comenzó a llorar!

-¡Muchas gracias Asia! ¡En verdad lo siento!-decía ella abrazando a Asia con fuerza

-Si, si…-decía Asia acariciándole la espalda

Estaba un poco preocupado al principio, pero parece que las cosas están mejor de lo que pensé, parece que Xenovia es un poco mas emocional de lo que pensé, pero es una buena chica, estoy feliz por Asia

Aunque Xenovia continuo llorando por un buen rato mas…

* * *

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Al cabo de un rato

Cuando la escuela finalmente había terminado y me había escapado exitosamente de Sensei, me encontré con Hikari-chan en la puerta de la academia para ir a visitar a mi abuelo, debido a que tenia algunas cosas que preguntarle

El cielo se torno naranja durante nuestro camino

¡Ah! Olvide decirle a Bucho y Asia que iba a salir, espero que no se preocupen mucho, la ultima vez me regañaron bastante por llegar tan tarde, aunque esta vez tengo un poco de confianza sobre el camino de regreso, espero no perderme de nuevo

Finalmente al cabo de unos minutos llegamos al Dojo de mi abuelo, como siempre tenia ese aspecto aterrador, parecía estar abandonado, también podía sentirse desde afuera un leve aire extraño, pues se trataba de la [Presencia] de mi abuelo, la reconozco fácilmente

Hikari-chan y yo procedimos a entrar, al entrar pude ver a mi abuelo sentado en el centro del dojo, al parecer estaba meditando, su cuerpo emanaba una sutil pero intimidante [Presencia].

Procedí a ir hasta el y me dispuse a sentarme delante suyo.

-¿Issei-chan?-el deja de expulsar su [presencia] mientras abre los ojos y me mira sobando su propia barba-¿Qué te trae por aquí? No me visitas muy seguido

"Perdón, pero a decir verdad quería consultar contigo algunas cosas"

-¿es sobre Ddraig?

"No, digamos que es algo un poco mas complicado…"

-¿tiene que ver con el hecho de que te enfrentaras a Kokabiel hace unos días?

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

-Azzazel me lo dijo…

¿Azzazel? Si no mal recuerdo Bucho y Ossan me dijeron que era el líder de Grigori, así que técnicamente…

¡EL ACTUAL LIDER DE LOS ANGELES CAIDOS!

"¡¿Cómo es que lo conoces?!"

-Jojojo…-el rio sobando su barba-Este viejo tiene sus contactos…

"T-Te preguntare los detalles después…" solté un suspiro mientras le veía "a decir verdad, quería preguntarte acerca de algo…"

-¿De que se trata?

"Es sobre mi propio cuerpo…" mire mi propio puño "Desde la batalla con Kokabiel…"

De esa forma procedí a contarle a mi abuelo sobre el cambio que mi propio cuerpo había tenido, así como el cambio notorio en mi [Presencia] y apariencia.

-Ya veo…-el me miro sobando su barba-Así que de eso se trataba, ya decía yo que inclusive tu Esencia y [Presencia] había cambiado un poco

"¿Cambiado?"

-Si, si tuviese que decirlo…Es mucho mas agresiva

"Lose…"

-Sin embargo, ¿Dijiste que tu cuerpo cambio no es así? Mencionaste algo sobre unos cuernos y escamas…

"Si…"

-Lo mas probable es que se deba a el propio [Mōdo Karyū]

" ¿Por qué dices eso?"

-¿No recuerdas lo que te dije?-el suelta un suspiro mientras soba su propia cabeza-Que nieto mas cabeza hueca…

"Fingiré que no escuche ese insulto" dije apretando mi puño conteniendo mi ira "Explícamelo por favor…"

Hikari-chan procede a servirnos Té en una vaso tanto a mi como a mi abuelo, ambos dimos un pequeño sorbo al té que por cierto estaba delicioso, colocamos el vaso justo delante nuestro y el procede a verme con una expresión seria

-¿Recuerdas que son las Habilidades Dragonicas?-el pregunta primero

"Si, te refieres a los rasgos que desarrolle debido a el tiempo que viví con Ossan ¿no es así? Como el que mi temperatura corporal aumente si hace frio, que mi cuerpo se prenda en llamas si me frustro o enojo, mi cola o alas…" respondí

-Si, como sabrás el [Mōdo Karyū] es una manifestación a la Fusión entre el Ki y las Habilidades Dragonicas, pero mas que una simple fusión, podría considerarse una especie de Impulso

"¿Impulso?"

-Si, el [Mōdo Karyū] es el resultado de el "impulso" que reciben las Habilidades Dragonicas por parte del Ki, ¿Recuerdas? Te dije que el [Mōdo Karyū] se manifestaba de forma distinta para todos

"Si, recuerdo"

-Se debe a la calidad del Impulso, es decir a la cantidad de Habilidades Dragonicas que una persona posee, por ejemplo, yo soy del tipo ataque, aprendí de Tannin algunas habilidades ofensivas las cuales me dieron acceso al [Mōdo Karyū], yo le enseñe unas habilidades a tu padre las cuales también le permitieron acceso al [Mōdo Karyū]

"Pero…Ni mi padre ni tu desarrollaron rasgos dragonicos…Como yo…" dije mirando mi propia cola

-La razón por la cual tus rasgos de dragón están comenzando a hacerse cada vez mas notorios a medida que tu Ki se descontrola y se Fusiona con tus Habilidades Dragonicas, puede deberse a la cantidad de Habilidades Dragonicas que posees, es decir bueno, Cualquiera te consideraría un Dragón en todo el sentido de la palabra

"Entonces… ¿Si dejo de usar el [Mōdo Karyū] nunca mas sucederá?"

-No, esto no hará mas que ir empeorando, me temo que no hay modo de detener el avance de la Fusión entre el Ki y tus Habilidades Dragonicas

"Entonces…" trague saliva "Al final…Terminare…"

-¿Convirtiéndote en un mismo Dragón? Es posible…

No puedo aceptar esto…

Mire el suelo…

Vi mi propio sudor caer al suelo gastado de madera podrida debajo mío, yo después de todo…Terminare convirtiéndome en un dragón…en un monstruo…

"Yo…" sujete mi propia cola con firmeza "No pedí tener esto… no pedí ser un monstruo"

-¿Monstruo?-mi abuelo me ve con confusión-No pequeño Issei-chan, eres todo lo contrario

"¿Eh?"

-Perdóname, tal vez exagere un poco, a decir verdad hay una manera en la que posiblemente seas capaz de frenar tu "Dragonizacion" aunque se trata de una forma bastante…

"¿Cuál es?"

Le mire fijamente a los ojos y el ríe

-No pierdas el control

"¿eh?"

-Así de simple, tu mismo lo dijiste, que tu cuerpo se enciende cuando estas frustrado o enojado, la mejor forma de evitar que tu Ki y tus habilidades dragonicas se salgan de control y continúen fusionándose es evitar a toda costa la situación donde ambas convergen, que seria…

"Cuando estoy furioso…" suspire

-Exactamente…

"Pudiste decirlo al principio, me asustaste por un momento…"

-Si, si perdón Issei-chan, pero a decir verdad hay algo mas que quiero decirte…-el sorbe té

"¿Qué pasa?"

-¿Quieres saber…?-el me mira serio-La razón del por que tienes esa cola y esas alas… ¿quieres saberla?

¿eh?

¿El conoce la razón del por que mi cuerpo cambio de esta forma durante el tiempo que estuve viviendo con Ossan?

Ciertamente, el menciono haber tenido contacto con Ossan y aun así no veo que su cuerpo haya cambiado en lo absoluto, el solo aprendió de Ossan, pero aun así yo..

Vi mi cola…

¿Por qué es que yo si cambie tanto?

Tome el vaso con té y le di un sorbo…

Sin ninguna duda yo…

"Quiero saberlo…" dije poniendo con firmeza el vaso en el suelo "quiero que me lo digas abuelo…"

-Ya veo…-el soba su barba mientras procede a mirar a Hikari-chan-Lo siento mucho Hikari-chan pero ¿podrías dejarnos unos minutos solos? Lo que tengo que hablar es un asunto familiar

-¡Ah! ¡Si! Iré a entrenar con el poste en la parte trasera-dijo ella sonriendo y poniéndose de pie

"Perdona Hikari-chan…"

-No, buena suerte Sempai…

"Si…"

Ella procede a salir hacia la parte trasera

A lo que mi abuelo y yo quedamos solos en el dojo…

Aunque me molesta un poco el que haya dicho, "asunto familiar" ¿a que se referirá?

-Bueno…-el comienza y le veo-Dijiste que quería saberlo ¿no es así? La razón del por que tu cuerpo experimento cambios tan drásticos…

"Si…" le respondí firmemente

-La razón por la cual tu cuerpo experimento cambios tan drásticos es bastante simple, aquí en la tierra los humanos lo conocen como "Adaptación"

"¿Adaptación?" recuerdo haberlo leído en alguno de los libros que me dio la escuela, aunque normalmente los uso para crear torres…

-Si, el proceso fisiológico del comportamiento de un organismo que ha evolucionado durante un periodo mediante la selección natural de tal manera que puede adaptarse al ambiente que le rodea y procrear

"Entiendo un poco lo que tratas de decir, pero aun así, eso no explica el por que mi cuerpo cambio tan drásticamente..." moví mi cola de forma que el la viese

-Ciertamente, bajo circunstancias normales una persona normal no habría sufrido cambios tan drásticos, por ejemplo, el que una persona pase una gran parte de su vida en el Polo Norte no quiere decir que desarrolle rasgos parecidos a los de los pingüinos

"Entiendo lo que tratas de decir, pero…" le mire serio "No hay pingüinos en el polo norte abuelo…

-¿Entendiste la metáfora o no?-dijo el enojado cruzándose de brazos

"Entendí…pero aun así…"

-Dije "Bajo circunstancias normales", sin embargo tus circunstancias no son precisamente "normales"

"¿A que te refieres?"

-La razón por la cual tu cuerpo cambio tanto se debe a…Tu madre

"¿Eh?"

¿Mi madre?

¿Por qué ella tendría algo que ver con el hecho de que mi cuerpo cambiase tanto? Recuerdo claramente que ella era una humana, ella ni siquiera podía usar magia…

Entonces ¿por que…?

"Eso no tiene sentido, mi madre era una humana…"

-Precisamente por eso-dijo el sonriendo-Debido a que era una Humana…

"¿de que hablas?"

-Tu sabes pequeño Issei-chan los Dragones son criaturas simplemente fascinantes ¿no es así?

"S-Si…"

-Lo sabes mejor que nadie, que son criaturas simplemente increíbles, poderosas, majestuosas...

"¿Qué tiene que ver esto con mi madre y con mi cuerpo cambiando?"

-Todo de hecho-el ríe-Los dragones son criaturas que influencian de manera exponencial a todo organismo a su alrededor, dime pequeño Issei-chan, ¿Tannin te conto que sucede cuando un Dragón Macho se aparea con una Hembra de otra raza?

"S-Si, dijo que si la Hembra era de otra raza, estas tienden a desarrollar rasgos dragonicos…"

-Eso se debe a que la estructura Genética de los dragones es demasiado agresiva e incluso si se trata de su liquido Seminal estos tienden a corromper el ADN de la Hembra sin importar de que raza sea y volverla solo parcialmente un Dragón

"Entonces…El ADN de los dragones es muy agresivo y fuerte y… ¿corrompe el ADN de las otras razas?

-Exacto, pero no solo su ADN, sino toda su energía en General, los dragones emiten una enorme cantidad de energía de forma completamente inconsciente y si una raza mas débil se encuentra cerca y es expuesta a esta energía lo suficiente, podría comenzar a Mutar

"Entonces…"

-Sin embargo, los demonios son una excepción-el dice sonriendo-Yo mismo pase un par de años entrenando con Tannin y aun así no mute en lo mas mínimo, ni siquiera mi raza se altero un poco, continúe siendo un demonio en todo su esplendor, ahora ¿Por qué tu Mutaste a pesar de ser un demonio…?

¿Por qué….?

¡Ah!

¡Se referirá a….!

"¡Hablas de…!"

-Si…debido a tu madre-el termina sonriendo-Recuerda, durante el tiempo que estuviste con Tannin tu no eras un demonio, eras un Semi-demonio, mitad humano mitad demonio

"Entonces…La razón por la que comencé a mutar…"

-Se debió a tu parte Humana

"Ya veo…"

-La raza humana es débil, parece que durante el tiempo que estuviste viviendo en las montañas con Tannin tu parte humana fue corrompida, de ahí que tu cuerpo mutase de esa forma, sin embargo cuando la Pequeña Heredera Gremory te convirtió en un Demonio ya era tarde, la mayor parte de tu ADN había sido corrompido gracias a tu parte Humana y no fue posible detener el avance de la corrupción, al final, terminaste siendo lo que eres…-el sorbe nuevamente té-Un Demi-Dragón…

"Demi-Dragón…" mire mi propio cuerpo "Ya veo, así que fue por eso…"

No espere que fuese a ser culpa de mi parte humana por parte de mi madre, aunque honestamente no estoy molesto en lo absoluto, fue gracias a mi parte humana que pude adaptarme para vivir en las montañas con Ossan

Si no me hubiese adaptado, fácilmente podría haber muerto…

Incluso cuando no estaba…

Me cuidabas…

Madre…

-Por cierto pequeño Issei-chan…-Mi abuelo habla nuevamente señalando el techo-Mañana es Luna Llena ¿no sabias?

"¿Luna Llena?" pregunte mirando el techo

Había un hoyo en el techo que me dejo ver perfectamente la luna, y aunque no estaba completa pude verla brillar en lo alto del cielo…

Ahora que lo recuerdo…

¡Luna Llena!

* * *

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Estaba realmente sorprendida…

Justo ayer

Después de llegar tarde a casa Issei me pidió que hoy le abriese la puerta para ir al jardín de los Familiares

Fue casi perfecto considerando que solo se puede acceder en las noches con Luna Llena y hoy precisamente es uno de esos días, aunque tengo una leve corazonada sobre el por que Issei quiere ir

Posiblemente quiera ir a buscar a esos Cerberos que quedaron abandonados tras la desaparición de Kokabiel, Akeno dijo que su contrato de había roto durante la batalla que era posible que ellos hubiesen regresado al jardín de familiares

Que remedio…

Mi lindo sirviente se encariña bastante rápido…

Aunque no me molesta, es mas me gusta mucho…

* * *

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Ya era de noche y por lo tanto bajo la luz de la luna llena, procedí junto a Akeno a abrir la puerta hacia el jardín de los familiares para que Issei fuese a buscar lo que desease

-Muchas gracias Bucho…-dice el parándose en el centro del circulo mágico haciendo una reverencia

"No, por nada, lo que mi lindo sirviente quiera se lo daré" dije sonriendo

-S-Si…

¡Ahh! Que lindo, su rostro se puso rojo y su cola se mueve de forma tan tierna…

-Bucho, es la hora-dijo Akeno mirándome

"Si, bueno, te esperamos para la Cena…"

-Si, nos veremos después Bucho- dice el sonriendo

El desvía la mirada ve a Akeno e inmediatamente…

Mira el suelo con una mirada llena de…

Tristeza…

El circulo mágico brilla con fuerza y segundos después…

Issei desaparece

-Issei-sempai realmente se encariña con las cosas muy rápido ¿no es así?-dice Koneko comiendo un bocadillo

-Si…-dice yuto riendo

-Rias…-Akeno me llama mientras presiona su mano contra su pecho-Issei-kun…No me ha mirada a los ojos desde entonces…

Aunque el realmente te vio justo antes de irse

Seguramente aun no pueda confrontarte de frente y por eso decide evadirte

"Si…" puse mi mano en su hombro "pero no te preocupes Akeno…Se que pronto este asunto quedara solucionado, realmente lo creo"

-¿Enserio piensas eso?

"Si, estamos hablando de mi lindo sirviente, el sin ninguna duda será lo que yo espero de el"

Por esa razón se perfectamente que sin ninguna duda…

Este asunto quedara aclarado…

* * *

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Ahhh lo hice de nuevo

No pude ver a Akeno-san directamente a los ojos

Lo intento lo mas que puedo pero aun así desvió la mirada antes de darme cuenta

Lo intentare luego

Aunque aun no he llegado a una conclusión sobre el que hacer respecto a Akeno-san, siento que realmente pronto encontrare mi propia respuesta

Ahora…

¿Dónde estoy?

[Sin ninguna duda eres único]

Ddraig rie…

Oh cállate, no recuerdo este lugar de la vez pasado que venimos a buscar el familiar para asia

[Puede ser que hayas sido transportado a una ubicación distinta]

Eso parece…

Mire mis alrededores notando los arboles y la espesa niebla en el suelo

Aunque estoy un poco aliviado de que ese maniático de los familiares no este por aquí, honestamente no creo ser capaz de lidiar con el

Este olor…

¡Si! ¡es exactamente el mismo olor que el de los cerberos de Kokabiel!

[Incluso su energía es la misma, son ellos definitivamente, aunque hay algo extraño…]

Comencé a correr en dirección a el olor que estoy percibiendo, esquivando velozmente los arboles y saltando entre las ramas, si extendiese mis alas aquí seria demasiado evidente y ese maniático de los familiares me vería y honestamente no quiero encontrarme

Al cabo de unos minutos, de correr finalmente llegue a un lago y vi algo bebiendo agua del rio…

¡El cerberos!

"Oy…."

Le llame y el inmediatamente giro su cabeza para verme, al verme saca su lengua, al parece estar feliz de verme y yo también lo estoy

Camine hasta el…

El me lambe con su enorme lengua completamente llenándome de saliva, aunque es un poco asqueroso lo dejare pasar por hoy

Le acaricie la enorme nariz, la tiene un poco húmeda al igual que su hocico, pero bueno no importa

Aunque…

"Oye dime ¿Dónde están los demás? Eran tres de ustedes si no mal recuerdo"

Grrrrrrrr

Oh…..

[Lo sospeche… estaban muy heridos]

Si

Parece que no lograron sobrevivir y murieron…

El cerbero se acerca a mi y acaricia su cabeza contra mi cuerpo

Esta triste…

"Si, te entiendo…" le acaricie "Es una pena…."

Grrrrrr

"Si, vine a verlos… de hecho, quería preguntarte, si querías convertirte en mi Familiar"

¿Grrrrr?

"Si, se que no querrás después de lo de Kokabiel, pero pensé que seria buena idea que te convirtieras en mi Familiar, pensaba hacerlos a ti y a tus hermanos, pero…"

¡Ack!

El me lambe nuevamente llenándome de saliva

Le mire

Estaba sentado moviendo felizmente su cola mientras sacaba su lengua, puedo verlo esta muy feliz y completamente de acuerdo con la idea de convertirse en mi familiar

Aunque realmente no necesito un familiar debido a que nunca he visto utilidad en ellos, creo firmemente que podría convertirlo a el en mi familiar, no para utilizarlo, sino para cuidarlo y pelear los dos juntos

"A ver si no mal recuerdo…" le apunte con mi mano mientras pensaba

Si no mal recuerdo Akeno-san dijo algo de…

Ugh…

Aun es un poco difícil pensar en Akeno-san sin intentar pensar en algo mas..

Pero…

Bueno comencemos con el ritual

Un circulo mágico apareció debajo de el…

"Eto… A partir de hoy tu quedaras bajo mi protección… ¿Así era? ¡Ahh! ¡Como sea! ¿Aceptas ser mi familiar?"

Grrr…

El asiente

"En ese caso, yo te acepto como mi familiar, de esta forma…"

El circulo mágico se ilumina con fuerza y justo unos segundos después…

PUF

Hubo una explosión de la cual salió un curioso humo blanco

No fue una explosión, no fue un ataque, sino que de la nada una nube de humo apareció

Espere pacientemente, no recuerdo que esto pasara cuando Asia hiso su contrato con ese dragón Rassei ¿me habré equivocado en alguna parte?

Unos pocos segundos después el humo se disperso y en lugar de un enorme cerbero con el cual había hecho el contrato de familiar me encontré con…

Un pequeño cachorro de perro con tres cabezas

¡Es….!

¡Endemoniadamente lindo!

" ¿Tu eres…?"

Grrr…

El camina hasta a mi y se acaricia contra mi pierna, mide apenas unos 30cm a lo mucho ¿Por qué se volvió tan pequeño? Seria alguna clase de restricción ¿cambiara cuando llegue el momento de pelear?

[es lo mas seguro, seguramente esa forma Chibi sea su forma neutral y cambiara cuando llegue el momento de pelear]

Ya veo…

Me incline a el y le cargue para ponerle a la altura de mi rostro

"Un gusto, creo que te llamare Cercy-kun ¿Qué te parece?"

El comienza a lamberme el rostro mientras mueve su cola con fuerza

Jajaja parece que esta feliz, es endemoniadamente tierno

BRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

¡Esta sensación y presión…!

¡Un dragón!

¡Y uno endemoniadamente poderoso!

¡¿Qué hace un dragón tan poderoso en este lugar?! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Podría ser incluso mas fuerte que Ossan! ¡¿Qué esta haciendo en este lugar?!

Cercy-kun esta asustado

"Tsk…"

Cercy-kun desaparece en un circulo mágico

Para que le asustara de esta forma…

Pude ver en las lejanías algunos arboles grandes caer con facilidad, debe estarse moviendo, no parece venir hacia aquí, pero aun así la presión y su enorme [Presencia] es simplemente increíble, nunca antes había sentido algo así

Debo irme, volver a casa…

Si es tan fuerte como creo, no saldré ileso incluso si intento hacerle frente

Por el momento parece que no me ha notado, tal vez se debe a su enorme [Presencia] que opaca la mía, así que tal vez pueda irme sin que siquiera lo note

Me di la vuelta dispuesto a irme

Pero…

Me detuve justo antes de irme y mire en dirección a donde esta esa enorme [Presencia]

No puedo simplemente irme…

Estoy asustado honestamente, nunca antes había sentido a un dragón y [Presencia] tan poderosos, pero aun así…

Presione mi puño contra mi pecho y sonreí

Mi orgullo me pide que por lo menos vaya a verlo…

No puedo irme sin antes verle por lo menos una vez

Es arriesgado, pero aun así yo…

Quiero enfrentarle…

Es un suicidio, pero aun así…

Esto es culpa de Ossan y sus entrenamientos tan extraños durante esos 11 años, me ha convertido en un dragón parcial que no puede desperdiciar la oportunidad de enfrentar a un dragón que posiblemente le matara…

"¡Ahhh! ¡Demonios! ¡Solo un poco!"

Antes de darme cuenta…

Estaba corriendo en dirección a ese poderosísimo Dragón…

* * *

Al cabo de unos minutos cuando finalmente sentí que tenia justo delante de mi a ese enorme dragón…

[¡Espera Issei!]

Ddraig me interrumpió por lo que comencé a caminar mas lentamente…

"¿Qué sucede Ddraig?" mire el dorso de mi mano

[Tienes que alejarte lo mas pronto de aquí…]

Su tono suena asustado, no mas bien el esta aterrado

"¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿no sientes a ese dragón también?"

[Precisamente por eso te lo digo, esa dragón es…]

CRACK

Pise una rama y antes de darme cuenta el bosque…

Había terminado…

Lo vi justo ahí…

Era una pradera…

No…

Pase por aquí hace tan solo unos minutos, aquí no había una pradera…

Esta pradera acaba de aparecer…

Y no naturalmente…

El lo acaba de hacer…

Ese enorme dragón…

Es casi del mismo tamaño que Ossan, no puede ser, inclusive podría ser un poco mas grande, la luz de la luna llena se refleja casi perfectamente en esas brillantes escamas azules oscuras, esos cuernos tan largos y curvos hacia atrás, esas garras largas y afiladas…

Es una Hembra

Es una Dragona

Ella gira su cabeza hacia mi…

Me escondí tan rápido como pude, detrás de un árbol esperando que no notase mi presencia…

Es fuerte puedo sentirlo, endemoniadamente fuerte, no veo una situación en la que pudiese vencerla y ni siquiera una en la que pueda escapar, pero aun así…

Aquí estoy…

Pensando en como enfrentarla…

Debo estar loco, esto es por culpa de Ossan, cuando siento a alguien mas fuerte que yo no puedo evitar querer enfrentarle…

¡Aaaaah! ¡demonios! Pasara lo que tenga que pasar ¡no puedo irme de aquí sin antes haberle visto bien o enfrentarle…

Me asome ligeramente y entonces lo vi…

Su enorme ojo azul brillante estaba justo delante mío…

Mirándome completamente…

Es enorme y muy hermoso…

Ese ojo…

PUM

Afortunadamente fui capaz de reaccionar…

Aterrice un par de metras atrás, mirando el árbol en donde me ocultaba totalmente destruida, ella no dudo dos veces en atacarme, ella debería ser capaz de sentir ni siquiera soy una amenaza para ella, normalmente los dragones no se meten en peleas sin sentido

¿entonces por que me esta atacando…?

-_Buen tiempo de reacción…_

Esa voz…

Es muy hermosa…

¡Pero espera! ¡¿La dragona acaba de hablar?!

"U-Um…." Intente hablarle "¿Por qué estas atacándome?"

-_No trates de engañarme…Ddraig_

¿Eh? ¿Ddraig?

Antes de darme cuenta ella me había lanzado una llamarada…

Gire velozmente hacia a un lado esquivando la llamarada que me había lanzado, pero casi instantáneamente ella me ataco con sus enormes garras, hice una voltereta hacia atrás esquivando el ataque pero el suelo se destruyo, por lo que tuve que extender mis alas para tomar altura

"¡Espera por favor! ¡yo no soy Ddraig! ¡Soy su poseedor!"

-_¡Mentiras…!_

Ella nuevamente abre su hocico, pero esta vez no disparo fuego

¡Ella disparo un fuertísimo laser azul!

¡Esta cantidad de energía…! ¡No podre detenerla!

[¡Rapido cúbrete!]

[¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!]

El guantelete se materializo en mi antebrazo izquierdo

Sentí la gran cantidad de energía recorrer mi cuerpo

¡Si es con esta energía! ¡Puedo detenerlo!

Puse ambas manos delante mío y me dispuse a detener el laser

PAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

¡Kuk!

¡Como pensé no es fácil! ¡Logre aguantar el impacto pero aun así…! ¡No puedo creer que de verdad exista esta cantidad de energía! ¡Es endemoniadamente grande! ¡Casi siento mis manos destruirse! ¡esto me saco por intentar buscarla!

¡Ddraig no es suficiente!

[¡Ya lo note! ¡Déjamelo a mi!]

[¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!]

[¡Explosión!]

El guantelete cambia de aspecto mientras una poderosa oleada de energía estimula mi cuerpo

¡Ugh…!

Aun así…

¡No podre detenerlo….!

¡Si llegamos a esto…!

"¡Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡**[Mōdo Karyū]**!"

Mi cuerpo se prendió en llamas…

Pude sentir como el Ki comenzaba a rellenar cada uno de los flujos y a recorrer mi cuerpo, sentí mis músculos tensarse y la energía en mi cuerpo aumentar, vi como el fuego a mi alrededor comenzaba a fusionarse conmigo y de igual forma…

Escamas comenzaron a aparecer en mis mejillas, mis manos se volvieron garras con escamas en sus dorsos, vi dos cuernos aparecer en mi cabeza y mis colmillos crecer

¡Estoy dragonizandome de nuevo!

¡Pero aun así…!

"¡Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Con todo mi fuerzo logre desviar el laser de energía, no lo desviaría hacia a un lado, aun hay familiares en las cercanías y no quiero que salgan lastimados, por lo que lo desvié hacia el cielo

Tras unos segundos ascendiendo hiso explosión…

¡Kuk! ¡que potente…! ¡el solo viento de la explosión me hará caer al suelo!

Inhale una enorme cantidad de aire, aquí te va la energía que me queda, concentre toda la energía en mis pulmones y entonces…

"¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Exhale una llamarada feroz y ardiente de llamas las cuales avanzaron hacia la dragona quemando algunos arboles de los alrededores

Aun así la dragona simplemente la recibió sin ninguna preocupación, Tsk, estaba seguro de que ese ataque le haría efecto, desperdicie toda mi energía ahí y aun así, no le hice absolutamente nada

Me vi forzado a aterrizar, debido a mi cansancio el [Mōdo Karyū] se disipo, tal vez se debía a que no estaba frustrado o enojado, pero mi dragonizacion desapareció

Suspire de alivio

Pero antes de poder descansar

Pude ver a la dragona a tan solo un paso delante mío…

Apuntándome con su enorme garra…

-_Tu…_

Ugh…

¿Hasta aquí llegue?

Cerre mis ojos esperando que me matase…

-_No eres Ddraig…_

¿Eh?

Abrí mis ojos y note que la dragona me estaba mirando con confusión mientras me apuntaba

-_Tu no eres Ddraig…._

"Es lo que trataba de decirte…" dije poniéndome de pie con esfuerzo "Yo soy su poseedor, el actual [Sekiryuutei]"

-_Ya veo…_-Ella se inclina hacia mi mirándome con sus grandes ojos-_Debiste haberlo dicho desde un principio_

"Trate de hacerlo pero…" le mire "¿Por qué me atacaste?"

-_Me disculpo por eso, no tengo problema alguno contigo, el problema es el…._-ella señala con su garra el guantelete en mi antebrazo

¿Ddraig?

[ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ….]

¿Esta dormido?

¡Como si pudiera creérmelo!

Se que no estas dormido, aquí hay alguien buscándote, me lleve una paliza por tu culpa, así que tienes que explicarme algunas cosas

[D-Dile que no estoy, que vuelva mas tarde…]

¡Ddraig…!

-_Ddraig…_-La dragona exhala un vapor muy caliente de su boca, el cual me despeino y casi me tira al suelo-_No estarás tratando de evitarme… ¿Verdad?_

[N-No claro que no, nunca lo haría…]

"Finalmente hablaste…" suspire "Explícame que esta pasando Ddraig… ella me ataco pensando que yo era tu"

[Bu-Bueno es un poco complicado sabes]

"¿Empezando por…?"

[Ella me odia]

"¿Por qué?"

[Sobre eso…]

-_Pensar que realmente quedarías sellado después de la Gran Guerra, que aspecto mas patético Ddraig_-la dragona se cruza de brazos

[U-Um…Tiamat]

-_No tienes derecho a llamarme por mi nombre…_

[S-Si, lo siento…]

"¿Qué es esto?" acerque el guantelete a mi rostro mientras sonreía "¿Una vieja historia de amor?"

[N-No bromees Issei]

-_Me gustaría decirte lo mismo pequeño dragoncito, no hay forma de que ese decepcionante dragón y yo hubiésemos estado en una relación_-ella nuevamente exhala aire muy caliente hacia mi, al parecer esta enojada

"P-Perdón, pero um…" le mire "Yo no soy un dragón…"

-_¿Eh?_-Ella se acerca a mi y comienza a olfatearme

"Digo, no uno completo, soy un Demonio"

-_¿Ehh? No hay forma, es decir, tu Aroma, tu esencia y tu [Presencia] son idénticas a las de un dragón…_

"S-Sobre eso…"

-_Además…_-me mira con seriedad-_Ese fuego que lanzaste lo conozco…_

¿Ella y Ossan serán conocidos?

"Ossa….Digo Tannin me enseño a hacerlo, el es mi Padre" le dije

-_¿Tannin?-_ella se sienta nuevamente cruzándose de brazos, a decir verdad esta sentada de una forma muy humana-_Sabia que reconocía ese fuego…_

"S-Si ¿Conoces a Ossan?

-_¿Ossan? Ah Tannin, si, en el pasado nos hemos encontrado, ese dragón es todo un Don Juan…_

"¿E-Enserio?"

-_Dijiste que Tannin es tu padre, pero el es un Dragón y tu un Demonio_

"No es mi padre de sangre, después de perder a mis padres en la Gran Guerra, Ossan cuido de mi desde que era pequeño y yo le considero mi padre, el me enseño todo acerca de los dragones y a actuar como uno de ellos"

-_Ya veo, de ahí que aprendieras sus habilidades y esa [Presencia] tan bien forjada, pero aun así…_-ella se acerca a mi-_¿Qué sucede con esa "Dragonizacion" tuya, hace unos segundos sin ninguna duda parecías un dragón en todo el sentido de la palabra…_

"D-Debido a algunas cosas que pasaron…J-Jajaja…"

-_¡Ah!_-ella se acerca a mi nuevamente, al parecer esta sonriendo-_¿Dijiste que el te había enseñado todo acerca de los dragones no es asi?_

"S-Si, en la mayor parte"

-_Entonces ¿Sabes acerca del ritual?_

"S-Si…."

Ossan me dijo

Que antes de que un Dragón Macho se aparee con una hembra había que realizar ciertas actividades antes, las cuales en conjunto eran consideradas como el "Ritual de apareamiento", aunque en su totalidad sin cosas triviales como el cortejo y demás, uno de los pasos es una danza muy extraña en la cual se puede aprender mucho de la hembra

Aunque mas que una danza parece una especie de pelea…

Recuerdo que cuando Ossan me enseño la danza casi me mata por accidente…

-_Tannin es todo un Don Juan conquistando a las dragonas, siendo su hijo deberías de tener su encanto ¿no es así?_-ella ríe

"N-No lo creo…"

-_Vamos pequeño, intenta cortejarme…_

"B-Bien…"

GLUP

¿Qué se supone que deba decir?

Ossan me dijo que durante el cortejo es esencial ser sincero sobre lo que uno quiere decir, las Hembras de dragón son bastante perceptivas y a menudo tienden rechazar los cortejos por que el dragón macho solo dice cosas que ellas ya saben de si mismas

Las Dragonas tienden a analizarse a si mismas para estar al tanto de lo que el macho podría intentar durante el cortejo…

Así que…

Supongo que solo diré lo que pensé al verla por primera vez…

"U-Umm…Ti-Tiamat-san…."

-_¿Si? ¿Qué pasa pequeño?_-ella me mira curiosa

"Creo firmemente que usted tiene unos ojos hermosos…"

-_¿Eh?_

"Si, ese color tan brillante y extravagante, esa pupila tan afilada que podría cortar el metal como si fuese mantequilla…"

-_Vamos pequeño…_-ella desvié la mirada-_Me estas avergonzando…_

¿Are? ¿avergonzando? Solo estoy diciendo lo usual, lo que realmente pienso…

"Además, esas brillantes y oscuras escamas, puedo saber sin siquiera tocarlas que ni siquiera los colmillos de mil Wyverns podrían atravesar una sola de ellas"

-_Vamos pequeño me avergüenzas…_-ella esta sacudiendo su cabeza hacia los lados

"No solo eso, hay que ver que tan largas y hermosas garras tiene usted Tiamat-san sin ninguna duda podrían desgarrar la piel de cualquiera con facilidad"

[U-Um Issei, será mejor que te detengas…]

También tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto Ddraig…

"Que decir de esos curvos y tiernos cuernos..."

"Esas piernas tan fornidas y musculosas…"

[Lo digo enserio Issei, mejor detente…]

"Esos picos tan afilados…"

"Esa larga y flexible cola…"

"Ese largo hocico…"

[No digas que no te adverti…]

"Esos afilados dientes…"

"Y ni me haga hablar sobre su [Presencia]…"

Al final termine diciendo todas y cada una de las cosas que pensé sobre ella…

La miraba…

Ella no quería dirigirme la mirada, al parecer estaba enojada

Pensé que si empezaba a decir cosas obvias sobre ella, ella rechazaría el cortejo al igual que las demás Hembras, pero hay algo extraño, casi puedo afirmar que las escamas azules en su rostro se están poniendo rojas

Ella gira su cabeza y me ve…

Con sus enormes ojos azules

Abre su hocico y exclama:

-_¡Lo he decidido!_

PUF

Nuevamente hubo una explosión, pero no hubo llamas, si no que al igual que con Cercy-kun, una nube de humo apareció así sin mas delante de mi, a lo que me cubrí con los brazos

Al cabo de unos segundos cuando la nube de humo desapareció pude ver…

¡¿A UNA CHICA?!

Estaba de pie justo ahí…

Donde se suponía que Tiamat-san estaba…

Parecía ser un poco mas alta que yo…

Tenia piel fina y blanca, Una larga cabellera azul con ojos al juego con la pupila rasgada, honestamente tenia un rostro hermoso no negare eso, proporciones sin ninguna duda increíbles, esa cintura y ese escote

¿are? ¿Pupila rasgada?

No me digas que esa chica es…

-_¡Lo he decidido!_-La chica habla y esa voz es… ¡LA DE TIAMAT-SAN!

"¡¿Tiamat-san?!" la señale sorprendido "¿Eres tu?"

-_Si, soy yo…_-ella camina hasta a mi

Se detiene justo delante de mi, es mas alta que yo…

Se inclina ligeramente hacia a mi, colocando su dedo índice sobre mi frente, pude ver sus blancas mejillas teñirse un poco de rojo mientras ella sonreía dejándome ver sus colmillos afilados

-_Yo hare el Ritual contigo…_

¿Eh?

[¿Eh?]

"¿Eh?"

.

.

.

.

.

¡¿EL RITUAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLL?!

"P-Pero Tiamat-san Nosotros no…"

-_No, no necesito saber nada mas…_-ella se aleja un poco de mi, presionando su mano contra su pecho-_Las cosas que dijiste sobre mi…Me llegaron al corazón_

¿Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh? Pero si solo dije cosas obvias, inclusive repetí algunas cosas esperando que ella me rechazara, en primer lugar ¿no dijo ella que esto seria una prueba? Los cumplidos que le hice no servirían con las Hembras de la montaña de Ossan

Ya he tratado de cortejar alguna para probar y siempre me rechazaban

"P-Pero aun así Tiamat-san ¿Realizar el Ritual? Nosotros nos conocimos hace tan solo unos minutos…" trate de hacerla entrar en razón

-_Es suficiente para mi_-ella pone sus manos en la cintura y me ve, ahora enojada-_¿O es que no soy suficiente?_

"N-No, todo lo contrario, creo que Tiamat-san es mucho mas de lo que puedo merecer, además.."

-_¿Que? ¿Acaso tienes a otra mujer? ¿Aun cuando me cortejaste?_

¿Areeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee….?

Puedo verlo…

Esa sed de sangre que desprende…

Me matara si digo que tengo a alguien mas…

"N-No es eso, pe-pero creo que…"

-_En ese caso esta bien_-ella aplaude sonriendo ampliamente-_Nosotros vamos a realizar el ritual_

Llegado a este punto…

Apreté mis puños..

"¡Ti-Tiamat-san!" le grite

-_¿Qué pasa pequeño?_-ella me responde sonriendo

"Y-Yo…Antes de realizar el ritual…Me gustaría que nos conociéramos mejor…"

-_¿Ehhh? ¿Por qué?_

"¿Por qué? Pues por que…"

-_¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! ¡lo olvidaba! Es por que los demonios son diferentes de los dragones ¿no es así?_-ella me pregunta

"S-Si, es por eso, no puedo simplemente realizar el ritual contigo, no tan repentinamente…"

-_Ya veo…_-ella pone su mano en su barbilla-_Que se le va a hacer, puedo esperar…_

Por el momento me he salvado…

Sentí como alguien levantaba mi mirada…

Pude ver a Tiamat-san delante mío con su dedo en mi barbilla forzándome a mirar hacia arriba, pude ver sus brillantes ojos azules tan cerca de los míos, sentí su respiración y sus labios pegados a los míos y…

¡ME ESTABA BESANDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Inmediatamente me separe de ella, pero aun así ella nuevamente me jala hacia ella haciendo que la bese de nuevo

¡Nooooooooooooooooo! ¡Yo quería volver a besar a Bucho! ¡Lo siento mucho Bucho! ¡He sido manchadooooooooo!

-_Tu eres mío…_-dijo ella sonriendo mientras se separaba de mi

Casi me muero…

Ese beso se robo todo mi aire…

Caí al suelo jadeando…

-_¿Qué? ¿Es tu primer beso? Me halaga…_

Si le digo que no lo es seguramente va a matarme así que no diré nada

-_Sonara raro llegado este punto pero… ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?_

"Hy-Hyoudo Issei…"

-_Ya veo, un gusto en conocerte Issei_-Ella pone las manos en la cintura y me mira sonriendo-_Yo soy Tiamat, Una de las [Five Great Dragón Kings], conocida como [Chaos Karma Dragón]…_

"S-Si…"

Espera un momento…

¿[Chaos Karma Dragón]? ¿[Five Great Dragón Kings]?

Ossan me hablo de ellos, lo primero que me dijo fue que si algún día llegaba a encontrarme con uno de ellos…

Huyera lo mas lejos posible

Aun así…

Pensar que lo arruine de esta forma…

¿Cómo voy a explicarle esto a Bucho…?

-_Tendré que llamar a Ajuka para decirle que me tomare un descanso…_-Tiamat-san hablo

"¿Ajuka?" pregunte

-_Si, el y yo estábamos realizando una investigación acerca de las [Evil Pieces] y…_-ella abre sus ojos y me sonríe con nervios-_P-P-Pero no por ello quiere decir que soy cercana a el, no tienes por que sentirte celoso…_

"S-Si…"

Aunque realmente no estaba para nada celoso…

¿Are? ¿Ajuka? Si no mal recuerdo Ossan dijo que uno de los [Yondai Maous] se llamaba Ajuka Beelzebub, ¿Qué tiene que ver Tiamat-san con el?

-_Bu-Bueno en marcha…_

"¿Eh? ¿Adonde vamos?"

-_¿A dónde? Pues a tu casa…_

"¿Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?"

¿Por qué mi casa?

-_Bueno nosotros dos somos una pareja ¿no es esto normal?_-pregunta ella confundida

"Po-Podría ser pero…" intente detenerla

-_Vayamos…_

Ella procede a caminar…

Oye Ddraig…

[No quiero decir te lo dije, pero…Te lo dije viejo…]

Puedes decirme… ¿Qué demonios acaba de suceder?

[Esa es precisamente la razón del por que Tiamat me odia]

¿Por qué?

[En el pasado, Tiamat y yo tuvimos un encuentro, ella era fuerte, de eso no había duda, así que cuando halague su fuerza…]

Ella se enamoro de ti…

[Si, al rechazarla ella se enojo muchísimo y me ataco con todas sus fuerzas, desde entonces ella me odia…]

Pero… Ella…

[Si, ella es lo que uno consideraría, si… "Una mujer fácil"]

Solo dije estupideces al azar, dije cosas tan idiotas que me avergoncé de mi mismo y aun así… ¿Ella se enamoro de mi?

No puedo aceptar esto, las cosas con Bucho aun están lejos de ser claras, tengo problemas con Akeno-san y ahora esto… Ella me matara en el momento en el que vaya a casa y vea a Bucho y Asia…

[No creo que te mate, Una paliza quizás, si la resistes puede que todo vuelva a la normalidad]

Pero aun así…

-_¡Oye Issei…!_-Ella me llama desde adelante llamándome con su brazo y una sonrisa-_¡Apresúrate! ¡Quiero llegar a tu casa…!_

Ddraig…

Yo….

Lo arruine…

¿No es así?

[Me temo que si mi amigo…]

[Lo arruinaste…]

_**Fin del Capitulo**_

_**Pues después de mucho tardar y poco avanzar(que buena rima :V) finalmente logre terminar el tan esperado capitulo, un poco corto si, pero se dieron a conocer muchas cosas como algunas cosas mas :v**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, tratare de actualizar en su prioridad este debido a que parece que hay mas gente que lo quiere, así que tendré que darle mas prioridad que los demás**_

_**Bueno eso seria todo por mi parte**_

_**¿Quieren lincharme por tardar tanto? Háganlo si les parece lo correcto, solo espero que les haya gustado :v**_

_**Gracias por leer**_

_**Me despido Humildemente de ustedes…**_

_**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo…**_


	19. Marcadas

**Simbología:**

"Hola" Diálogos de la persona que narre

-Hola-Diálogos de cualquier otra persona

[Hola]-Seres sellados de nivel superior, también puede ser-{Hola}

*¿Hola?*-Comunicaciones por Teléfono u Holográficas

* * *

Capítulo 19 **Marcadas**

Yo solo quisiera saber… ¿cómo es que termine en esta situación?

[¿Negación, eh? Puedo hacerte un resumen. Parece que no quisiste escuchar mis sugerencias y alagaste a Tiamat cuando yo claramente te dije que te detuvieras, lo que causo que ella se enamorara de ti y ahora estas yendo junto a ella hacia tu casa]

¡Se cómo demonios termine en esta situación! ¡No necesitaba un recordatorio! ¡Es solo que…!

Yo simplemente no puedo aceptar lo que está sucediendo. Se supone que había venido a este jardín a convertir a esos amistosos cerberos en mis familiares y logre hacerlo. No tenía idea de que iba a toparme con Tiamat-san y mucho menos que se iba a enamorar de mí y eso simplemente no puedo aceptarlo.

Las cosas con Bucho aún están muy lejos de ser claras, digo, nosotros nos hemos besado en 2 ocasiones pero realmente no sé qué tipo de relación tenemos. Por si fuera poco, tengo problemas respecto a Akeno-san y aun no tengo idea de que hacer respecto a ella. Y ahora…

Levante la mirada.

Tiamat-san caminaba un par de pasos delante de mí. Parece ser que está un poco feliz ya que tiene un rostro sonriente. Ella es una de las [Five Great Dragón Kings] y al parecer es la más poderosa de los 5. En el momento en el que ella llegue a casa y vea a Bucho y Asia, me matara.

Solté un suspiro.

Ya no hay nada que hacer, tendré que pedirte ayuda Ddraig para resistir la paliza que me dará cuando llegue a casa. Después de eso ella ya no querrá continuar realizando el ritual conmigo y todo volverá ala normalidad. Espero que Bucho no se enoje mucho conmigo

[Cuenta conmigo. Será un verdadero milagro si logramos aguantar su paliza]

Eso no me hace sentir mejor…

-_¿Qué sucede Issei?_-Tiamat-san se detiene y me mira con curiosidad-_¿Hay algo mal?_

"N-No" negué con mi cabeza "E-Es decir, no había dicho nada ya que no lo había notado por la sorpresa pero…"

Le apunte con mi dedo.

"¿Por qué Tiamat-san esta desnuda?"

Efectivamente Tiamat-san había estado desnuda desde el momento en el que había tomado una forma humanoide y vaya que tomo una forma física indudablemente increíble. En otras circunstancias me hubiese avergonzado muchísimo, pero no estoy precisamente en la situación donde pueda darme ese lujo. Principalmente por el hecho de que acabo de ser forzado por esa dragona a realizar el ritual en contra de mi voluntad.

-_Tienes razón_-dice ella mirando su propio cuerpo-_Ajuka también me dijo que debía usar ropa cada vez que tomase esta forma…Que se le va hacer, supongo que lo hare ya que tengo planeado ir a vivir contigo…_

Tiamat-san alza su mano y al mismo tiempo un círculo mágico aparece debajo de ella y comienza a ascender por todo su cuerpo e inmediatamente apareció vestida. Ahora ella vestía: unos pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color. Un cinturón negro con hebilla plateada. Una blusa color blanca con una especie de chaleco negro. También pude ver una especie de chaqueta en su cintura aunque no comprendo muy bien el por qué. Ah ¿será esta cosa aquello que Bucho y Asia llaman "Moda"?

-_¿Así está mejor?_-pregunta ella sonriéndome

"S-Si. Muchas gracias" dije soltando un suspiro

-_En ese caso continuemos. Quiero llegar a tu casa a tomar una ducha y después quiero pasar la noche contigo…_

"¿Ha? ¿Pasar la noche? ¿No dijo Tiamat-san que iba a dejar el ritual para después de que nos conociéramos mejor?" retrocedí un par de pasos en temor

-_¿Ritual? No hare nada pequeño, simplemente quiero dormir contigo…_

"¿P-Por qué?"

-_¿Por qué, me preguntas? ¿No éramos nosotros una pareja?_-ella me mira curiosa-_¿No es eso normal?_

¿Así lo es? Nunca he estado en una relación así que no tengo la menor idea y aunque Bucho pasa la noche conmigo nosotros no somos una "pareja" así que estoy realmente confundido en este momento.

"S-Supongo que es cierto" al fin y al cabo me dará una paliza y se ira así que le seguiré el juego por ahora "También quería saber otra cosa"

-_¿Qué es? Puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa ya que somos pareja. No quiero tener secretos_-ella responde con una gran sonrisa

"Quería saber… ¿Por qué Tiamat-san no tiene una cola?"

Ella efectivamente no tenia una cola igual a la mía. Se supone que mi cola es una mutación o algo así dijo mi abuelo, en otras palabras ya que Tiamat-san es un dragón por completo, debería tener por lo menos algo de dragón y realmente no veo nada.

-_¿Una cola?_-ella señala mi cola-_No tengo idea. No es que tener cola sea precisamente normal ¿lo sabes? Tú eres extraño…_

"¡P-Pues perdón por ser extraño! ¡Perdón por tener cola!"

Antes de darme cuenta Tiamat-san estaba delante de mí. Realmente no puedo seguir su velocidad, ni siquiera escuche el sonido de sus pisadas. Ella pone su dedo en mi barbilla y me hace mirarle a los ojos ¡¿S-Sera que va a besarme de nuevo?!

-_Realmente no me importa_-dice ella sonriendo mientras me ve a los ojos-_Pienso que tu cola es increíblemente tierna…_

Ella usa su brazo para sujetar mi cola y de forma instintiva mi cola se enreda a su brazo ¡¿Cómo fue que paso eso?! ¡Yo no se lo ordene! ¡¿Es mas, que demonios significa eso?!

-_¿Lo ves?_-ella mira mi cola enredando su brazo-_Esta reaccionando…_

"¿Re-Reaccionando?"

-_¿No lo sabes? Los machos tienden a enredar con sus colas a las hembras que desean como una modo de protección para hacerle saber a otros machos que son de su propiedad. Estoy realmente halagada pero no necesito protección pequeño, en cambio yo hare esto…_

Ella rodea mi cuello con sus brazos y nuevamente junta sus labios con los míos…

¡¿ME ESTA BESANDO DE NUEVO?! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡BUCHOOOOO! ¡PERDONEME!

¡N-NO! ¡E-ESPERA! ¡¿QUE ESTA HACIENDO CON MI LENGUA?! ¡ESTO NO ES LO MISMO QUE EL DE HACE UN RATO! ¡ELLA ESTA USANDO SU LENGUA!

-Si yo hago eso…-ella se separa y me mira a los ojos-Las demás hembras sabrán que eres mío…

¿Q-Que demonios pasa con esos besos? Siento como si se robaran todo el aire de mis pulmones. Comencé a jadear de la nada ya que me quede sin aire. No recuerdo que los besos de Bucho fuesen así, los besos de Bucho fueron increíblemente lindos y agradables y estos…

Si me besa mas de 1 vez seguramente morirá asfixiado.

-_Las colas de los machos además de ser uno de sus puntos débiles y sensibles, también secretan una encima especial parecida a las feromonas que el resto de los machos pueden detectar_-Tiamat-san explica mirando mi cola enredada en su brazo-_De esta forma los machos, sin importar de que raza sean, saben que las hembras fueron "marcadas" por un dragón y no se acercan en lo mas mínimo_

"¿Marcadas?"

-_Si, en el momento en el que enredaste tu cola me marcaste, ningún miembro macho de otra especie querrá volver a acercarse a mi sin importar cuan hermosa o atractiva sea. En términos generales, acabas de reclamarme como tu propiedad_

"E-Eso es…"

-_Por supuesto eso no es todo. Uno no puede simplemente marcar a cualquiera. Primero que nada los dragones machos no enredan con sus colas a cualquiera y antes de eso la hembra tiene que aceptar la encima que la cola del macho secreta, de otra forma no será marcada._

"Tiamat-san acaso tu…"

-_¿Eh? Por supuesto acepte ser marcada por ti_-ella lo dice con una sonrisa despreocupada-_Después de todo somos pareja…_

Me lleve la mano al rostro en un intento de cubrir mi expresión de resignación. Si ella no hubiese aceptado ser "marcada" seguramente hubiera tenido una oportunidad, ahora que fue "marcada" ni siquiera una paliza hará que ella se aleje de mi.

Ahora que lo mencionas…Yo he enredado con mi cola a otras personas, entre ellas están Bucho, Akeno-san, Asia y aquellas dos de la iglesia y no estoy diciendo que las haya "marcado" sino que realmente no tenia idea de que podía hacerlo. A partir de hoy seré mas cuidadoso con mi cola.

Pues ella continúo su camino tomándome por la mano y jalándome.

Solamente espero que cuando todo este tormento termine…

Pueda continuar viviendo…

* * *

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

No se como es que termine en esta situación.

[¿De nuevo? ¿Quieres que te haga otro resumen?]

Digo, yo realmente se como es que termine en esta situación, simplemente aun no puedo creérmelo.

Hace tan solo un par de minutos Tiamat-san y yo llegamos a casa y como era de esperar Bucho y Asia nos recibieron. He de decir que al principio tenia la leve esperanza de que Tiamat-san se lo tomara con mas calma pero después de unos segundos, cuando entendió que estaba pasando, realmente pensé que moriría.

Hubo una especie de pelea de la cual fui testigo y honestamente nunca había estado tan asustado en mi vida. Bucho encaro a Tiamat-san con ayuda de Asia y de alguna forma logramos pasar de los golpes a una platica civilizada.

Entonces así es como termine en esta situación.

Estoy en el suelo, sentado de una forma a la que Bucho se refirió como "¡Seiza!" y fue en un tono muy enojado. Tiamat-san, Bucho y Asia están paradas delante de mí mostrándome su mas aterrador rostro lleno de enojo, el rostro de Asia es lindo ya que a ella no se le da muy bien eso de enojarse.

En comparación los ojos de Bucho y Tiamat-san están atravesándome como si fuesen espadas, estoy realmente asustado.

_-Así que…_-Tiamat-san inicio cruzándose de brazos-_¿Puedes explicarme que esta sucediendo aquí pequeño Issei?_

-Me gustaría preguntarte lo mismo Issei-Bucho lo dice después de ella

-¡Moo ~! ¡Issei-san infiel!-decía Asia con sus mejillas infladas

No creo ser capaz de resistir las miradas de enojo de Bucho y Tiamat-san.

"Y-Yo…" trague saliva muy nervioso "A decir verdad…"

De esta forma explique a lujo de detalles que había sucedido en el jardín de los familiares. Hubiese deseado que dejasen de verme de esa forma mientras les contaba lo sucedido, en algunos momentos mi voz se rompió del miedo.

Al terminar de explicar Bucho asentía en comprensión mientras Asia aun tenía un lindo puchero en su rostro, por su lado Tiamat-san me estaba mirando con una mirada llena de enojo y honestamente, creo que voy a morir.

-Ya veo-asintió Bucho-Así que eso fue lo que paso

"S-Si"

-_Entonces pequeño Issei_-Tiamat-san habla cruzándose de brazos-_¿Me cortejaste aun cuando tenias a otras dos hembras en casa?_

"N-No es que lo haya echo a propósito. Cuando Tiamat-san me dijo que intentara cortejarla, no espere que fueses a aceptar mi cortejo" explique mirándole nervioso

-_¿Cómo no iba a aceptarlo? Dijiste cosas tan tiernas y lindas sobre mí…_

Yo realmente no recuerdo lo mismo, incluso creo que lance uno que otro insulto durante el cortejo.

-_De cualquier forma_-Tiamat-san mira a Bucho-_Ustedes dos tienen que irse_

-¿Ha?-Bucho le mira alzando una ceja-¿Por qué deberíamos irnos? Tú deberías irte

-_Esta casa será nuestro nido de amor. No permitiré la presencia de otras hembras_

-¿Nido de amor? Pues perdón pero no tengo intención de irme. En cualquier caso, nosotras llegamos primero, tú deberías ser quien debería irse

-S-Si es cierto-agrego Asia tímidamente ocultándose detrás de Bucho

-_No las culpare por enamorarse del pequeño Issei. Él es lindo y amable además de que su cola es increíblemente tierna, así que las dejare irse vivas por intentar robar mi pareja_-dijo Tiamat-san cruzándose de brazos-Sean agradecidas

-¿Agradecidas? No tengo intenciones de irme y dejarte sola con Issei. Si los dejamos, posiblemente la castidad de Issei corra peligro

¿Castidad? ¿Cómo es que llegamos a eso?

-_Eventualmente espero tomarla, si_-dijo Tiamat-san

¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! ¡¿ELLA QUIERE TOMAR MI CASTIDAD?!

[Es normal creo, después de todo son pareja]

¡Cállate Ddraig! ¡Esta relación fue forzada!

[¿Quieres intentar decírselo a ella?]

Re-Realmente no deseo decírselo.

-_Tienen 10 minutos, es todo lo que les daré_-dijo Tiamat-san mirando a otro lado-_Si no se van, las sacare por la fuerza_

-En primer lugar eso seria imposible incluso para nosotros los demonios. En segundo lugar ya te dije que no tengo intenciones de irme-dijo Bucho-Yo soy la ama de Issei, no pienso dejar que la castidad de mi siervo corra peligro

¡Gracias Bucho! ¡Realmente gracias! ¡Por eso me gustas tanto!

-_Oh_-Tiamat-san entrecierra sus ojos-_¿Incluso después de ver esto…?_

Tiamat-san me toma del brazo y me jala hacia ella, intente soltarme pero demonios ese agarre es poderoso. Ella sujeta mi nuca y me fuerza nuevamente a… ¡NOOOOOO!

¡ME ESTA BESANDO DE NUEVO! ¡NO DELANTE DE BUCHO! ¡NO ENFRENTE DE BUCHO POR FAVOR!

Intente separarme de ella pero me fue imposible, no puedo contra Tiamat-san, sentí mis fuerzas irse y realmente no pude separarme de ella. Ella me deja ir, casi sentí que moriría.

Caí de rodillas al suelo jadeando porque maldita sea, sus besos me vacían los pulmones. Pude ver la expresión de sorpresa de Bucho e inmediatamente su cuerpo se cubrió por una sorprendente aura carmesí.

-Te atreviste a besarlo-decía Bucho

-_Por supuesto_-dijo Tiamat-san con una expresión seria-_Después de todo somos pareja_

El cuerpo de Tiamat-san comienza a expulsar su aura de forma agresiva.

¡Es realmente poderosa! ¡Bucho es fuerte pero…! ¡No se compara al poder de Tiamat-san!

No puedo creer que exista esta cantidad de poder, es simplemente increíble. Bucho pone una rodilla en el suelo por la presión del aura de Tiamat-san al igual que Asia. Tiamat-san le apunta con su mano.

¡¿Acaso piensa atacarlas?!

Energía comienza a reunirse en su mano.

¡No te lo permitiré! ¡Incluso si me matas a mí! ¡No te dejare matar a Bucho!

Expulse mi [Presencia] con todo mi poder. Debido a la sorpresa de sentir mi [Presencia] ella se detuvo por unos instantes y en ese momento aproveche para colocarme delante de Bucho y extender mis brazos, protegiéndola.

"No te permitiré lastimar a Bucho" le dije nervioso ante el poder de Tiamat-san "No importa que sea Tiamat-san o quien sea, no te dejare lastimar a Bucho"

-Issei…-Bucho dice sorprendida

-_Ohh…_-Tiamat-san me mira seriamente haciendo sus ojos brillar

Nuevamente junta energía en su mano.

¡Va a disparar! ¡Por favor cuerpo mío! ¡Recibe todo el impacto! ¡No dejes que Bucho o Asia salgan lastimadas!

[Aprieta los dientes Issei ¡Aquí viene!]

Apreté mis dientes y cerré mis ojos en espera del ataque que inesperadamente jamás llego. Pasaron segundos y realmente no sentí dolor alguno. ¿Será que morí tan rápido que no sentí dolor?

Pude sentir como alguien acariciaba mi cabeza. Abrí mis ojos lentamente y pude ver a Tiamat-san sonriéndome mientras acariciaba mi cabeza.

-_¿Realmente las quieres? ¿Lo suficiente para recibir mi ataque?_

"Si. Ellas dos me gustan mucho"

-_Ya veo…_

Me puse de pie.

-_Supongo que podría permitir el acceso de dos hembras a mi Nido de amor_-dice Tiamat-san sonriendo-_Pero no aceptare engaños, te matare si te atreves a engañarme ¿entendido?_

"U-Um.. .¿Tiamat-san? ¿Piensas quedarte aquí?"

-_Por supuesto._

-¡No!-Bucho se para a mi lado y abraza mi brazo. Aaah~ pude sentir sus pechos-No te permitiré quedarte aquí

-_Cuidado pequeña, acabas de esquivar una bala. Deberías estar agradecida de que te permitiré vivir aquí_

-¿Agradecida? No pienso permitir que te quedes con Issei. Él es mío

-_No. Él es mío_

-Mío

-_Mío_

-M-Mío también…-agrega Asia asomándose tímidamente por detrás de Bucho

Tiamat-san sonríe mientras nuevamente me toma del brazo. Inmediatamente cubrí mi boca con mi mano pero ella la retira con tanta facilidad que realmente estoy cuestionando mi fuerza y nuevamente me besa.

Ya realmente no sé cómo reaccionar.

Ah ¿esa luz? ¿Me pregunto qué será? ¿Iré hacia ella?

[¡No vayas a la luz Issei! ¡Reacciona!]

Ella deja de besarme y tome un gran respiro.

¡Pensé que moriría! ¡¿Qué pasa con esos besos?!

-_Yo he tomado su primer beso…_-dice Tiamat-san

-¿No te lo dijo?-Bucho lo dice sonriendo-Quien tomo su primer beso, fui yo…

Tiamat-san gira su cabeza hacia mí mirándome con esos hermosos ojos azules. Me hubiese cautivado de no ser porque estaba realmente furiosa y la sed de sangre que desprendía realmente no cautivaba mucho.

-_Y-Yo…_-Tiamat-san coloca su brazo cerca de mi cola y mi cola enreda su brazo. Tengo que aprender a controlar mi cola-_¡Ya fui marcada por el! ¡Soy de su propiedad!_

-¿Marcada?-Bucho y Asia preguntan confundidas

-_Cuando un dragón macho enreda con su cola a una hembra, secreta una encima que marca a la hembra. De esa forma los machos de cualquier otra raza olfatean la encima y no se acercan a la hembra_

-¿Enredar su cola?-Bucho puso su mano en su barbilla-¿No hemos hecho eso antes?

-Sí, también lo ha hecho conmigo-agrego Asia

-Lo hace conmigo todas las noches

Dime Ddraig ¿Crees que si activo el [Balance Breaker] pueda sobrevivir?

[Lo dudo mucho compañero]

Lo supuse…

-_Dime pequeño Issei…_-Tiamat-san me mira-_¿Puedes explicarme que está sucediendo aquí?_

Esos ojos…

No me había sentido tan muerto jamás. Así que esto es morir. Nunca antes lo había sentido pero realmente es aterrador.

[Lo intentamos compañero]

Si…

.

.

.

[¡Huye por tu vida Issei!]

¡De inmediato!

Me gira dispuesto a correr.

Desafortunadamente mi cola seguía alrededor del brazo de Tiamat-san y con un simple movimiento ella me sujeta firmemente de la cola, paralizado por completo mi cuerpo. Adiós mi vida…

[¡Te recordare compañero!] Casi pude afirmar que Ddraig lloraba

Eso… ¡No me hace sentir mejor! ¡Ayúdame!

[Nunca interfieras con una dragona furiosa. Son reglas básicas Issei]

¡Serás…!

-Así que es por eso-decía Bucho cruzándose de brazos-Ya decía yo que de la nada los chicos dejaron de acercarse a mí. Así que era por Issei…

-Igual a mí-decía Asia-Entonces es por Issei-san

¿E-Eh? ¿E-Es enserio? ¡¿Ellas aceptaron la encima?! ¡E-Eso quiere decir que…!

Sujete mi cabeza con fuerza.

"Perdóneme Bucho. Yo realmente no sabía que podía marcar a la gente al enredarla con mi cola" me disculpe

-Ah-Bucho sonríe negando con su mano-Realmente no me importa, me hiciste un favor. Ya empezaba a odiar que los chicos se acercasen a mí

-Sí. A mí tampoco, de hecho estoy feliz-dijo Asia sonriendo

Eso significa que…

¡No puede ser…! ¡Sera que…!

-_Pequeño Issei…_-Tiamat-san nuevamente me sujeta de la ropa, mirándome fijamente a los ojos con sus furiosos y hermosos ojos azules-_¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?_

"Y-Yo no sabía que podía marcar a las hembras con mi cola y de forma inconsciente creo que marque a Bucho y Asia" explique jugando con mis dedos

-_¿Fue un accidente?_

"Podría decirse…"

Tiamat-san suspira mientras me suelta.

-_Esto debe aclararse. Primero que nada…_-Tiamat-san se señala a si misma-_No tengo intenciones de dejar que Issei se aparee con ustedes. El solo podrá aparearse conmigo_

¡¿APAREARSE?! ¡¿COMO LLEGAMOS A ESO?!

-¿Ha?-Bucho alza la ceja con molestia-¿Quién te dio el derecho de decidir eso?

-_¿Perdón? Fui marcada por el_

-¿Necesito recordarte que nosotras también? Tenemos tanto derecho como tú

-E-Es cierto-dice Asia con timidez

-_Que molestas son_-dijo Tiamat-san rascando su cabeza-_Realmente son molestas ¿No pueden simplemente irse y dejarnos en nuestro nido de amor?_

-No. Ahora que comprendo, este es el nido de amor mío y de Issei desde hace más tiempo

-_No lo reclamaste así que no cuenta_

-Lo reclamo en este momento

-_Eres molesta pequeña_

-No pienso dejarte tomar la castidad de Issei

-_Voy a tomarla_

-No lo harás

Ddraig ¿debería escapar ahora?

[No parece una opción viable]

Tienes razón. Si escapo ahora, seguramente me mataran cuando me encuentren. Parece que hay una pequeña posibilidad de salir de esta con solo unos golpes, lastimado, pero vivo.

Dame tu fuerza satanás, permíteme soportar la intensa presión que Bucho y Tiamat-san producen al pelear verbalmente. Creo que tengo más miedo de su pelea verbal que de la pelea a golpes.

KUKU KUKU

Un reloj suena en la casa. Ya es tarde.

-_Haaa…_-Tiamat-san suspira mientras rasca su cabeza-_Dejaremos las cosas así por hoy_

-Así parece-dice Bucho

-_Voy a dormir con Issei_

Realmente no me molesta siempre que mis pantalones queden donde están.

-Acerca de eso…-Bucho habla con una expresión mortificada-Quiero hablar algo contigo

-_¿Acerca de?_-pregunta Tiamat-san

-Issei ¿No quieres tomar un baño?-Bucho me mira sonriendo-Puedes adelantarte, nosotras subiremos después

"¿E-Eh? Esta bien"

Procedí a subir las escaleras en dirección al baño.

FIUUUU

Me libre por poco. Pensé que iba a morir.

[Eres posiblemente el poseedor más afortunado que he tenido. Tienes mis respetos. Mira que marcar a 3 hembras distintas y más que eso, que una de ellas sea Tiamat. Si el resto de los dragones se entera serás idolatrado como una deidad]

No necesito que los demás se enteren…

[¡Hyoudo Issei! ¡El tercer dios dragón! ¡Quien se libro de una paliza segura al macar a 3 hembras distintas! ¡Y una de ellas era Tiamat! ¡Serás una leyenda!] Ddraig ríe

Suspire.

Por el momento parece que las cosas están bien. Intentare con el tiempo hacer que Tiamat-san desista de querer tomar mi castidad, por mi bien y el de las chicas.

[Sera realmente difícil Issei. Incluso si haces que desista ella no tiene otra opción. Ya que la has marcado, ella no podrá conseguir pareja jamás, solo podrá aparearse contigo]

¿No se puede cancelar el marcado? Tal vez si un dragón más fuerte la marca o algo así.

[Nunca he sabido de tal método. Podría funcionar y a la vez no]

Suspire.

Me salve por poco.

Me lleve un par de golpes, unos besos malditos que casi me matan y unos sustos que realmente sentí que me orinaba encima. Pero logre sobrevivir.

[Lo repetiré. Tienes mi respeto]

Si….

* * *

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Honestamente estoy feliz.

Acaricie mi cintura. Ese lugar donde Issei enreda su cola todas las noches.

Yo…

Fui marcada por Issei.

Y no digo que sea una actividad pervertida o algo así. Aunque si hubiese deseado que hubiese sido un poco más…erótico.

Por satanás ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Deseando que algo hubiese sido más erótico.

Realmente me siento feliz. No me había sentido de esta forma jamás. Estoy tan feliz que podría explotar. Me siento emocionada, Issei me marco porque me desea y quiere protegerme.

Bueno, también lo ha hecho con Asia y Tiamat, incluso con Akeno. Pero lo importante es que el me marco a mi primero.

Al principio pensé que era extraño que los chicos dejasen de insistir conmigo de un día para otro, aunque realmente lo agradecí ya que empezaba a ser molesto. Ahora que fui marcada por él, no poder estar con nadie que no sea él y me siento feliz.

Y no es solo por el hecho de que incluso si en el futuro intentan comprometerme mi prometido no querrá acercarse a mí, sino por el hecho de que es Issei la única persona con la que siempre podre estar.

Aunque también me he sentido un poco extraña. Como si hubiese cambiado. Es decir…

Estaba librando una pelea con una de las [Five Great Dragón Kings]. Estaba peleando con la legendaria Tiamat y no era una pelea cualquiera. Estaba peleando por la castidad de Issei.

Por satanás realmente me siento avergonzada ahora que me he calmado.

Sujete mis mejillas. Posiblemente estén rojas.

Estaba hablando sobre tener el derecho de tomar su castidad y él estaba escuchando. Qué vergüenza. ¿Me pregunto si el noto que me gusta? Posiblemente no lo hiso, digo, Issei es increíblemente inocente en ese aspecto. No digo que sea una molestia, lo encuentro increíblemente tierno y lindo.

Bueno, dejare mis cavilaciones para después.

Mire a Tiamat quien estaba sentada en el sofá de adelante con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos cruzados.

Yo junto a Asia procedimos a explicarle a Tiamat acerca de Issei. Acerca de su pasado y sobre su trauma. Sobre lo que él hacia cuando estaba dormido. Sé que no tenemos derecho a hablar sobre el pasado de Issei de esta forma, pero es necesario que ella lo sepa.

Cuando terminamos de contar Asia tenía una expresión triste y parecía que fuese a llorar. Era de esperar, sentí mi voz romperse mientras le contaba algunas partes y realmente me siento triste.

-_Ya veo…_-dijo Tiamat mirando hacia las escaleras-_No tenía idea de que ese lindo dragoncito tenía esa clase de historia_

"Si…" asentí con la cabeza

-S-Si…-asintió Asia ya llorando

-_Entiendo…_

Tiamat se puso de pie.

_-Ahora entiendo un poco más sobre Issei_-dijo ella-_Aun así, no pienso desistir_

Ella me sonríe de forma retadora. No había visto esa sonrisa en nadie además de Sona ¿será que me ha aceptado como contrincante por la castidad de Issei? ¿Qué estoy diciendo? En primer lugar no necesitaba ser aceptada. Yo llevo luchando por su castidad desde antes. Sí, tengo ese derecho.

-_Cuando duerme…_-Tiamat hablo con tristeza-_¿Qué es lo que hace?_

"El té abraza con fuerza. Ya que él ha perdido a todos sus seres queridos, te abraza como si su vida dependiera de ello y no te suelta. Si intentas soltarte empieza a murmurar cosas… "No me dejes solo" "No quiero estar solo"…"

-_Ya veo…_

Ella me señala con su dedo.

-_Te daré mérito. Si hubiese sido yo, posiblemente no hubiese sido capaz de soportar ver eso cada noche_-dijo ella seria-_Tienes mi respeto_

"Si…." Esa escena es realmente triste y siempre que la veo, me rompe el corazón

-_Aun así, yo seré quien pasara la noche con el hoy. Y esto no tiene nada que ver con que quiera tomar su castidad. Es algo que necesito hacer…_

"Entiendo"

-_Me alegra que lo entiendas_

Ella pone sus manos en la cintura.

-_Supongo que oíste de Tannin que los dragones solo aman a una persona y siempre serán fieles a una sola persona_-ella habla de nuevo

"Si, lo escuche" ese fue el inicio de la guerra técnicamente

-_Normalmente seria así ya que los dragones tienden a desarrollar muy poco interés en este tipo de cosas. Pero ya que el pequeño Issei es un demi-dragon, las cosas podrían ser un poco distintas…_

"¿Distintas?"

-¿Cómo pueden ser distintas?-pregunta Asia

-_Díganme pequeñas ¿Saben lo que es un Harem?_

"Si"

Y no es que sea conocimiento general. Padre tiene uno a decir verdad.

_-Cuando son incapaces de escoger o desarrollan interés por más de una hembra. Los dragones crean Harems para poder aparearse con todas las hembras. Bueno, incluso si alguna de las hembras se niega a la idea, al final termina cediendo, digo, ¿No es como si tuviera otra opción, no?_

"Bueno, ya que han sido marcadas, no tienen otra opción más que seguir con el"

-_Exacto_

"Entonces Issei…"

¿Está tratando de crear un Harem?

-_Si está tratando de crear un Harem eso no lo sé. Él no tenía idea de que su cola podía marcar a las hembras así que realmente lo dudo mucho_-explica Tiamat-_Sin embargo una sola cosa es clara_

Ella nos señala a mí y a Asia.

-_Las tres hemos sido marcadas y estaremos obligadas a pasar el resto de nuestra vida junto a el_-ella me mira seria-_Y eso, es un hecho_

Que directa. Aunque no me molesta en lo absoluto.

-Yo creo que eso es bueno-dijo Asia sonriendo-Yo quería estar junto a Issei-san para siempre…

-_No pareces entenderlo mocosa. Si algún día algún otro chico te llega a gustar él no va a…_

-Eso es imposible. Solo me gusta Issei-san

Tiamat rasca su cabeza. Bien hecho Asia.

Levante mi pulgar y Asia me imita con confusión.

-_Afortunadamente acabe siendo marcada por un muy lindo y tierno dragoncito_-dijo Tiamat sonriendo-_Y como bono Virgen_

"La castidad de Issei es mía" le dije con firmeza

-_Realmente van a ser una molestia ustedes dos. De cualquier modo, incluso si las tres fuimos marcadas por él, no tengo intenciones de compartirlo_-Tiamat me mira con seriedad-_Como sabes soy un dragón y eso de compartir no se me da muy bien_

Waaa que miedo. Tiene una sed de sangre impresionante, realmente ciento como si fuese a morir. Pero aun así…

Me levante con firmeza y me cruce de brazos.

"No pienso desistir. Yo realmente amo a Issei y no pienso entregártelo"

-_Palabras muy grandes para una mocosa_-Tiamat se despide con la mano dándose la vuelta-_Buenas noches, mocosas…_

Ese tipo de comentarios realmente son completamente innecesarios e insultantes.

Pero…

Supongo que a partir de hoy las cosas se complican.

Como si no fuese suficiente con Asia y Akeno, ahora se une una súper posesiva dragona de gran poder. Realmente esto está difícil. Sin embargo no me daré por vencida.

Seguramente Asia piensa lo mismo que yo.

He sido marcada por Issei. Eso quiere decir que el me desea y yo lo deseo a el, entonces no dejare de insistir. No será hoy y posiblemente tampoco mañana, pero algún día definitivamente tomare la castidad de Issei.

¡Kyaaa~! ¡Que vergüenza! ¡No puedo creer que haya pensado eso!

Aunque…

La idea del Harem no suena nada mal…

* * *

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Haaa~"

Suspire.

Que día.

Pensar que encontraría a mi pareja ideal en medio de mi investigación. Realmente el amor es inesperado. Se suponía que fui al jardín para investigar algunos familiares y termine encontrando a mi pareja. Realmente el destino es un completo misterio.

Tendré que decirle a Ajuka que no iré con el dentro de un tiempo. Ahora que acepte ser marcada por ese lindo dragoncito, voy a aparearme con él y tener Muuuchos hijos.

Aahh~ que felicidad.

Aunque estoy un poco sorprendida por esas dos mocosas.

Yo había supuesto que el pequeño Issei tendría algunas chicas enamoradas, aunque sí que me sorprendió que las haya marcado por accidente. ¿Ese viejo de Tannin realmente le enseño todo sobre los dragones? Tendré que hacerle una visita después, sirve que me presento como la pareja de Issei. Seguro que se lleva una sorpresa.

¿Sera posible que la encima que el lindo dragoncito secreto sobre ellas, haya modificado sus genes y las haya vuelto parte dragón? Definitivamente sentí la rabia de un dragón provenir de esa chica pelirroja. La rubia no tanto pero sí que emitía esa rabia. No se inmutaron ante mi [Presencia] y Aura. Supongo que investigare después.

Ahora…

Necesito saber si realmente puedo soportar esto. Necesito dormir junto a Issei y saber cómo es que se siente verle en ese estado tan vulnerable y débil. Necesito saberlo.

Entre en la habitación del dragoncito y lo vi acostado en su cama abrazando una almohada.

"¿Qué haces pequeño?" pregunte entrando y cerrando la puerta

-N-No puedo dormir si no abrazo algo-respondió el un poco nervioso

"Eso se puede arreglar"

Procedí a quitarme los pantalones y la mayor parte de mi ropa. Como un dragón, la ropa es increíblemente incomoda. Termine vistiendo tan solo con mi ropa interior y una camisa blanca.

-¡Ti-Tiamat-san!-el pequeño me mira sorprendido, cubriendo sus ojos, aunque sí que podía por ese espacio que dejo intencionalmente entre sus dedos. Qué lindo-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

"Hace calor aquí" dije metiéndome en su cama

-E-Eso lo sé, pero…

"A ver, dame eso…"

Le quite la almohada y la arroje al suelo. Él se gira para verme confundido.

"Aquí" le dije abrazándole "Puedes abrazarme a mi"

El desvía la mirada con sus mejillas ruborizadas. No tenía idea de que alguien podía verse tan increíblemente lindo. Si sigue haciendo esas expresiones, realmente no poder contenerme y terminare violándolo.

El rodea mi cintura lentamente con sus brazos y se acerca a mí con timidez.

"No seas tímido"

Le abrase contra mi pecho y rodee sus piernas con las mías. El simplemente levanta su mirada para ver a los ojos.

-Bu-Buenas noches

"Si. Buenas noches"

Su cola se enreda en mi cintura. Oh, eso es sorpresivo. Quiere protegerme incluso dormido, que tierno.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que se quedase dormido.

He de decir que lucia increíblemente tierno.

Tan lindo.

Esos labios tan suaves.

¡No! ¡Terminaras violándolo si continuas!

Le acaricie la cabeza.

"Realmente tienes una historia dura" le abrase con más fuerza "Ya no tienes que preocuparte. No te dejare solo. Te protegeré de ahora en adelante"

Cerré mis ojos y me quede dormida.

* * *

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Se de primera mano que los dragones regulamos nuestra temperatura para adaptarnos a la temperatura del ambiente, pero esto ya es ridículo.

No había sentido tanto calor desde aquella vez que fui a investigar un Volcán en el inframundo, o desde aquella vez que Tannin me lanzo sus mas abrasadoras llamas.

Mi cuerpo entero está sudando mucho.

Metí mis manos dentro de mi camisa y me quite el sostén.

Aaahh~ mucho mejor.

Me quitare las bragas también.

Aaaahh~ muchísimo mejor.

"Kyaa~"

El pequeño Issei estaba rozando mi entrepierna con su rodilla.

Que travieso, está dormido pero aun así está excitándome de esta forma. Mira que hacerme gemir de esa forma. Si no se detiene enserio voy a violarlo. Desearía que continuara para tener una excusa.

Por ahora intentare dormir de nuevo.

Pero demonios es imposible.

Hace demasiado calor.

Intentare abrir la ventana.

Tome los brazos del dragoncito para hacer que me soltase y poder ir a abrir la ventana. Logre hacer que me soltara pero su cola no me dejaba ir. Realmente resultara difícil hacer que me suelte.

Intente ponerme de pie y entonces el me tomo de la mano.

"¿Qué? ¿Estas despierto?"

-No…me dejes solo…

Ah…

Así que a esto se refería la mocosa pelirroja.

Esos ojos vacíos y tristes. Está llorando. Su rostro transmite tristeza.

¿Qué es esto que siento? ¿Dolor? Siento mi corazón presionarse. Nunca me había sentido así ¿estás diciendo que esa mocosa siente esto cada noche?

¡Aaahhh! ¡Al demonio la ventana!

Me acosté nuevamente en la cama.

Issei me abraza fuertemente mientras llora susurrando muchas cosas. Le abrace con todas mis fuerzas, acariciándole la espalda.

"No te preocupes. No voy a irme" esas palabras salían de mis labios "No te dejare solo"

SNIFF

No estoy segura de que está pasando, pero estoy segura de algo.

Ni siquiera el más poderoso dragón, resistiría ver esto.

Realmente es…

Doloroso.

* * *

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

A veces me pregunto cómo es que termino en esta situación.

Desperté hace tan solo unos minutos y de nueva cuenta me vi a mi mismo abrazando el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer.

Inesperadamente la persona a quien abrazaba no era Bucho, sino Tiamat-san quien también me abrazaba con mucha fuerza y honestamente no veo forma de soltarme de este abrazo. Mi cola esta enredada en su cintura. Mis piernas están rodeadas por las piernas de ella. Y sus grandes pechos están justo delante de mi rostro.

¡¿Por qué todas las que duermen conmigo se desnudan?! ¡¿No tenía ropa ayer?! ¡Digo, era ropa muy reveladora! ¡Pero era ropa! ¡¿Por qué esta desnuda?!

¡Bucho dijo que hacía mucho calor pero…!

¡No! ¡Por ahora intenta soltarte!

Intente separarme de ella y en consecuencia ella me abraza con más fuerza ¿Cómo no venir eso?

¡Ahhh! ¡Mi brazo esta justo en su entrepierna! ¡Cómo es que mi mano termino ahí! ¡Sácala rápido!

-_Kyaa~_

Ah….

¿Qué fue…ese hermoso sonido?

Levante mi mirada y pude ver a Tiamat-san aun dormida. Pero con sus mejillas sonrojadas. No me digas que eso fue un gemido ¿No lo fue o si?

Digo, fue increíblemente tierno y erótico. Si vuelve a hacerlo voy a perder el control.

GLUP

Trague saliva.

I-Intentare sacar mi mano nuevamente. E-Esta vez con más cuidado, si, con cuidado.

-_A-Aahh~ Kyaa~_

N-No gimas de esa forma por favor Tiamat-san, si no dejas de hacerlo, realmente me voy a volver loco.

¡Mi mano esta a punto de salir! ¡Por favor Satán! ¡Permíteme sacer mi mano!

¡AAaaahhhh!

-_Gyaaannn~_

"Haaa~" suspire.

Logre sacar mi mano. Pero maldita sea, casi sentí que me desmayaba.

-_Que travieso…_

Levante la mirada y pude ver a Tiamat-san sonreírme con sus mejillas sonrojadas y honestamente se veía hermosa. Ella me tomo por las mejillas y acerco su rostro al mío.

-_Mira que hacerme esas cosas mientras duermo, eres inesperadamente travieso dragoncito_-dijo ella sonriendo-_Si no te hubieses detenido, posiblemente te hubiese violado ¿sabes?_

N-No quiero eso.

"F-Fue un accidente" intente calmarla

-_Jajaja…_

Ella nuevamente me abraza con fuerza. Acariciando mi espalda y hundiendo mi rostro en sus suaves y grandes pechos. Aahh~ se siente increíble ¡Espera! ¡No!

-_Quedémonos de esta forma un poco más_

"Ti-Tiamat-san…" intente zafarme pero su agarre es férreo. No veo como pueda soltarme

¡Me estoy quedando sin aire! ¡Demonios! ¡¿E-Esa luz?!

-_5 minutos más…_-decía Tiamat-san ya con los ojos cerrados ¡Espera! ¡¿Está dormida de nuevo?!

"Te-Tengo que ir a la…"

Intente hablar pero me estoy quedando sin aire.

"E-Escuela…"

Ella afloja su agarre y tome un gran respiro.

¡Pensé que moriría! ¡Qué le pasa a esta dragona! ¡¿No dijo que era mi pareja?! ¡¿Entonces por qué trata de matarme?!

-_Ya veo. Supongo que también vas a la escuela_-dice ella mirándome

"S-Si…"

-_Esta bien_

"Gr-Gracias"

-_Pero antes de eso…_

Ella nuevamente me besa.

¿Are? Se siente diferente a los besos de ayer. Ahora sin iguales a los de Bucho, suaves, lindos y reconfortantes ¡No te jedes engañar! ¡De cualquier modo ella te está obligando! ¡Pero…! ¡Aahh~! ¡Se siente tan bien!

PAM

Nos separamos y pude ver a Bucho con Asia paradas en la puerta del cuarto. Bucho tenía un aura carmesí rodeándole y pude ver su enojo en su mirada mientras que Asia tenía ese lindo puchero nuevamente en su rostro, se ve tan tierna.

-Oh…-Bucho habla con enojo entrando en la habitación-Incluso tomaste el beso de buenos días

-_Por supuesto. Somos pareja después de todo_-dice Tiamat-san levantándose de la cama

Bucho noto que ella estaba completamente desnuda y me clava la mirada.

¡Lo juro Bucho es mi culpa! ¡Es por mi cuerpo!

-Haa~-Bucho suspire mientras niega con su cabeza-Solo apresúrate a bajar, el desayuno está listo

"S-Si" asentí nervioso

Bucho y Asia salen de la habitación mientras Tiamat-san comienza a vestirse con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Realmente no creo ser capaz de resistir más días como estos.

Yo realmente…

Estoy jodido.

* * *

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Después de desayunar y llegar a la academia. Bucho nos pidió a todos que nos reuniéramos en lo que ella dijo era una piscina en la escuela.

Estaba muy sucia y no parecía buena idea entrar en esa agua.

-Originalmente el consejo estudiantil se encargaría de limpiarla. Pero ya que dependimos de ellos en la batalla anterior, me ofrecí para limpiarla-explica Bucho sonriendo-A cambio, podremos usarla una vez que este limpia

Suena razonable.

-¡Vamos! ¡Club de ocultismo! ¡Dejemos reluciente esta piscina!

-¡Si!

"¡Si!"

Todos asentimos.

Kiba y yo entramos a unos vestidores y procedimos a colocarnos nuestros trajes de baño, aunque solo constaba de unos simples shorts negros.

Mientras me quitaba la camisa, pude ver como Kiba me miro con una expresión seria y extendió sus brazos.

-Issei-kun…-el habla-Juro protegerte de cualquier cosa que venga por ti

"¿Qué es esto tan repentino?" le pregunta poniendo las manos en mi cintura "¿Protegerme? No necesito protección ¿Además, porque lo dices aquí de todos los lugares?"

-Es difícil hablar de esto con las chicas cerca

Supongo que puedo intentarlo.

"No se por qué quieres protegerme. Pero si hice algo para que pensaras eso, quiero que sepas que no lo hice con la intención de esperar que me regresaras el favor" le explique

-No. No podría considerarme un digno caballero de Gremory si no devolviese el favor-el se niega

Esto se está poniendo incómodo.

-Juro que te protegeré con mi vida por siempre.

"U-Um… Yo realmente"

[Retirada estratégica]

Concuerdo.

Salí corriendo de los vestidores.

* * *

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Al cabo de unos minutos recién acabábamos de limpiar la piscina.

Fue un trabajo un poco molesto debido al calor pero la recompensa sin duda alguna fue increíble. No era solo por el hecho de que ahora podía refrescarme en la piscina con agua limpiar. Sino el increíble espectáculo que presencia.

Todas las chicas estaban usando Bikinis.

O-Ossan me hablo de esto. D-De los legendarios bañadores escolares, no pensé que viviría para verlos y debo decir que Ossan tenía razón. Son increíbles.

Asia y Koneko-chan son las únicas que los visten pero su figura se ve increíble.

-¿C-Como me veo Issei-san?-Asia me pregunta con timidez

"Si, te ves muy linda Asia" le respondí sonriendo

-¡Gr-Gracias!

"También tu Koneko-chan"

-¿Eso fue un halago?-ella se da la vuelta y camina-No lo haga por favor, me confunde…

¿E-Eh? ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

-Issei

"¡Sí!"

Me gire inmediatamente al escuchar a Bucho llamarme y deleite mi sentido de la vista.

Ossan tenía razón acerca de lo maravilloso que eran los bañadores escolares, pero debo decir que el bikini que Bucho estaba vistiendo era indudablemente increíble. De solo dos piezas y de color blanco, resaltaban sus hermosas piernas y su estómago. Sus brazos y sus pechos.

¡Gracias satanás por permitirme vivir hoy!

También pude ver a Akeno-san parada unos metros detrás de Bucho. Ella también vestía un bikini de dos piezas. Aunque ella se mostraba un poco insegura. Debo decir que se veía hermosa a decir verdad, pero ella se veía muy triste.

Ella noto que la estaba mirando e intento saludarme con su mano pero no lo hiso. Realmente necesito arreglar este asunto lo más rápido posible.

¿Are? ¿Dónde estará Xenovia?

Comencé a buscar pero realmente no pude encontrarla por ningún lado.

-Xenovia-san aun esta en los vestidores-dijo Asia sonriéndome-Dijo que tenía problemas para ponerse el bikini…

"Ya veo"

Al cabo de unos minutos yo estaba metido en la piscina. El agua realmente no era profunda pero servía para refrescar bastante bien. Kiba nadaba velozmente a través de la piscina.

SPLASH

Fui capaz de ver como Bucho y Akeno-san saltaban al agua y nadaban con tanta elegancia que era increíble. Sus figuras mientras nadaban eran hermosas.

Una vez mas, gracias satanás por dejarme vivir hoy.

-U-Um…

Mire hacia afuera de la piscina y vi a Asia.

"¿Pasa algo?"

-¿Issei-san podría enseñarme a nadar?-pregunta ella tímidamente

"Claro"

De esta forma comencé a enseñarle a Asia como nadar. Empezamos por lo básico que eran las patadas. Yo le tomaba por las manos mientras ella pataleaba y metía su cabeza en el agua por intervalos cada vez más largos.

"Bien, lo haces bien Asia"

-J-Jejeje-Asia reía tiernamente

No tardo mas de unos minutos en que ella fuese capaz de nadar por si sola.

No nadaba al nivel de Bucho o Akeno-san pero al menos era capaz de nadar por ella misma.

Inesperadamente Bucho me pidió que ayudara a Koneko-chan también, no pensé que ella no fuese capaz de nadar. Acepte sin problemas y comenzamos su enseñanza. Le tome de las manos y ella comenzó a patalear.

"Bien, ahora intenta meter tu cabeza en el agua por cortos periodos de tiempo" explique caminando hacia atrás

-S-Si…

Ella comenzó a hacerlo. Se veía un poco rara honestamente.

Mi cola toco la pared indicándome que ya habíamos llegado al extremo, entonces me detuve y Koneko-chan se puso de pie normalmente.

"Continuemos" dije dándole la espalda al otro extremo

-Cuando Issei-sempai se pone tan amable realmente me siento confundida-ella dice comenzando a patalear

"No se cómo responder a eso"

-¿No eras solo un pervertido?

"Nunca acepte eso"

-Ya veo

* * *

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Pasaron unos minutos.

Kiba me reto a unas cuantas carreras en las cuales gane la mayoría. Bucho y Akeno-san se encontraban tomando el sol acostadas sobre unas toallas. Asia estaba acostada en una silla y Koneko-chan hacia lo mismo que Bucho pero en la sombra, al parecer estaba dormida.

Kiba continuaba nadando en la piscina y yo, pues yo me senté en la salida de los vestidores ya que después de tantas carreras y ayudar a Asia y Koneko-chan a que aprendieran a nadar, me canse un poco.

-Hyoudo Issei

Mire a mi lado y pude ver a Xenovia parada. Recién salió del vestidor ¿Es que es tan difícil ponerse un bikini?

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

"Descansando. ¿Y tú, porque tardaste tanto?"

-Nunca antes había usado un bikini. Así que realmente fue complicado-responde ella-¿Se me ve raro?

"No. Se te ve bien"

-Gracias

¿Es por qué era de la iglesia que ella simplemente no es buena con este tipo de cosas?

-Nunca estuve interesada en este tipo de cosas, así que realmente no se mucho…

Lo supuse.

"Aunque creo que si tardaste un poco"

-A decir verdad, estaba pensando algunas cosas mientras me vestía-ella explica

"¿Pensando?"

-Sí. Hyoudo Issei…

"Solo dime Issei. ¿Y bien, que sucede?"

-Está bien. Issei…Quiero pedirte un favor

"¿Favor?"

-Si

"¿Cuál?"

-Issei…

Ella me toma del brazo.

-¿Podrías tener bebes conmigo?

* * *

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

¡¿Cómo demonios termine en esta maldita situación?!

[¿De nuevo? Si esto va a volverse rutina avísame para poner más atención. Bueno, después de limpiar la piscina…]

¡Se cómo demonios termine en esta situación! ¡Hablaba conmigo mismo!

PAM

Xenovia me arrojo dentro de los vestidores y cerró la puerta.

-¿No me escuchaste la primera vez?-pregunta ella caminando hacia mí-Dije que tuviéramos bebes

"¡Te escuche! ¡Créeme que te escuche! ¡Pero...! ¡¿Por qué?!" exclame cubriéndome con los brazos

-Mi propósito en la vida era servir a Dios, sin embargo ya he perdido ese propósito-explica ella-cuando le pregunta a Rias-Bucho ella dijo… _"Los demonios poseen deseos, cumplen deseos, dan deseos y buscan deseos. Sigue tus propios deseos"_ dijo…

¡¿Qué le enseñaste Bucho?!

-Fue entonces cuando decidió tener un deseo más femenino. Un sueño: Tener un hijo

"¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Espera!" negué con mis manos y cabeza "¡¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con eso?! ¡¿Por qué no vas a por Kiba?! ¡Las chicas dicen que es lindo!"

-No-ella niega-Después de ver tu pelea con Kokabiel, me di cuenta de que posees una fuerza notable. Además de ser un dragón y poseer el Aura de un Dragón tienes una [Bosted Gear]. Sería una idiota si dejase ir a una pareja tan ideal…

¿Es que acaso los genes de dragón son tan deseados? ¡Si es así entonces no quiero estos genes!

"¡A-Aun así…!"

-Justo ahora estamos solos. Es una buena oportunidad-ella junta sus manos-Estoy segura de que Dios me guía… ¡Ite!

Eso te pasa por orar.

-Bueno, comencemos-ella lleva sus manos a su nuca

¿Q-Que esta haciendo?

¡AAAAAHHHH! ¡La parte superior de su bikini cayó al suelo! ¡Xenovia! ¡Tus pechos! ¡Sus pechos! ¡Puedo verlos!

-Desafortunadamente no tengo experiencia con los hombres. Me temo que tendré que pedir tu guía

¡No es como si yo tuviese experiencia! ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Además, como es que puedes estar tan tranquila exponiendo tus pechos a un hombre?!

"¡H-Hey…!"

-Hagámoslo…

Ella se lanza a mí.

Aah~ la sensación de sus pechos presionarse contra mi pecho ¡No! ¡No te dejes engañar!

-Siempre que me des un hijo te dejare usar mi cuerpo cuantas veces quieras. Incluso puedes olvidarte de la paternidad-explica ella mirándome-Solo necesito que me des un hijo…

¡AHHHHHHH! ¡SATANAS POR FAVOR! ¡AYUDAME! ¡NO PERMITAS QUE ESTA MANIATICA TOME MI CASTIDAD!

¡M-Mi cola! ¡S-Se está moviendo! ¡C-Cola mía! ¡Por lo que más quieras! ¡No marques a esta loca!

-Me gustaría saber que está pasando aquí

"¡Bu-Bucho!"

¡Gracias a satán!

¿Are? Porque ella está cubierta por esa sed de sangre tan aterradora. ¿No me digas que está enojada conmigo? P-Pero si yo no tuve nada que ver con esto. Fue culpa de esa loca de Xenovia.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste Issei-san?! ¡Si tan solo me lo hubieras preguntado…!-dijo Asia haciendo un puchero

-Bastardo indecente-¡Koneko-chan! ¡Eso no fue mui culpa! ¡Lo juro!

-Ara Ara…-Akeno-san dice

-¿Qué pasa Issei?-Xenovia me mira-¿Qué estas esperando? Sigamos haciendo bebes

"¡¿Qué acaso no puedes leer el ambiente?! ¡No deberías…!"

-¿Hacer niños?-Bucho habla mientras su cuerpo se cubre de Aura furiosa-¿Hacer niños, dices?

"U-Um… ¿Bucho?" intente calmarla

-¡Issei-san!-Asia aprieta sus puños-¡Infiel!

Me lleve una jalada de cachetes tan fuerte que deje de sentirlas por unos minutos.

Y realmente, no valió la pena en lo absoluto.

* * *

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Un rato después nos encontrábamos en la habitación del club de ocultismo. Nuevamente me encontraba en la pose de Seiza y Bucho junto a los demás estaban sentados en los sofás con una expresión de leve enojo.

-¿Por qué eres tan…?-decía Bucho

-Para nada. Issei solo estaba tratando de embarazarme-decía Xenovia-Eso no es para nada…

"¡Aprende a guardar silencio por favor!"

-Parece que se divierten…

¡Esta voz…!

Me gire y pude ver un círculo mágico brillar intensamente. Instantáneamente pude ver la figura de Sirzechs-sama y una Maid de cabello plateado a su lado, su expresión es muy seria. Sirzechs-sama cargaba consigo un maletín.

-¡O-Onii-sama!-exclamo Bucho poniéndose de pie

-[Maou] Sirzechs Lucifer-sama-dijeron todos poniendo una rodilla en el suelo en muestra de respeto

"Un gusto verlo Sirzechs-sama" dije haciendo una reverencia

-Hola Issei-kun ¿Cómo has estado?-pregunta el sonriendo y acercándose a mi

"Bastante bien ¿Y usted?"

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar…

Sirzechs-sama mira a Asia quien lo veía con ojos brillantes. Posiblemente esta sorprendida debido a que esta persona es un Maou.

-Tu debes ser Asia Argento ¿verdad?-habla el sonriendo

-S-Si-Asia asiente un poco nerviosa

-He escuchado muchas cosas buenas de ti, gracias por cuidar de mi hermanita Rias

-¡E-Eso es…!

-No necesitan ser tan formales. Vine por asuntos personales de hecho

-¿Personales?-pregunta Bucho colocándose al lado mío-¿Qué asuntos personales?

Xenovia da un paso adelante antes de que Sirzechs-sama pudiese responder.

-¿Tu eres el Maou Sirzechs Lucifer?-pregunta ella

-Si

-Gusto en conocerte. Mi nombre es Xenovia

-Un gusto Xenovia-dice Sirzechs-sama con una sonrisa amigable-Cuando escuche que la portadora de [Durandal] se había unido a la nobleza de mi pequeña hermana, no podía creérmelo

-No estoy completamente segura de que haberme convertido en demonio haya sido una buena idea. Algunas veces me cuestiono si de verdad fue lo correcto, en primer lugar ¿Por qué elegí convertirme en demonio?

Xenovia posa su mano en su barbilla pensativa.

-Jajaja-Sirzechs-sama ríe alegre-La nobleza de mi hermanita siempre me sorprende y me hace reír. Xenovia, estaré contando contigo para servir a la familia Gremory y a mi pequeña hermanita

-Ya que es una petición del Maou Lucifer no creo que pueda negarme…-Xenovia asiente con su cabeza-Hare mi mejor esfuerzo

-Gracias

Bucho dio un paso adelante.

-Dejando eso de lado, Onii-sama ¿Por qué has venido hoy?

-¿De qué hablas? ¿No será pronto la observación de clases?

¿Observación de clases?

-O-Onii-sama no estarás diciendo que…-Bucho dio un paso atrás asustada

-Me gustaría mucho ve a mi hermanita esforzarse durante sus clases diarias

-¡No!-Bucho miro a la Maid de pelo plateado con enojo-¡¿Fuiste tú quien se lo dijo, no es así Grayfia?!

La Maid simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-Padre también vendrá-dijo Sirzechs-sama sonriendo

-Onii-sama tu eres un Maou ¿Por qué abandonarías tu puesto por algo como esto?

-No, esto también podría ser considerado como trabajo

-¿Eh? ¿Trabajo?

-Sí, estoy considerando el hecho de usar la academia Kuoh como sede para realizar la reunión entre los líderes de facción

¡¿Qué acaba de decir?!

"¿Reunión de líderes de facción?" pregunte

-¿No se habían enterado? Los líderes de facción tenemos planeado reunirnos para discutir un tratado de paz entre las razas

-N-No había escuchado nada acerca de eso-dijo Bucho muy sorprendida

Realmente tampoco había escuchado nada de eso. Supongo que ni siquiera Ossan lo sabe ya que si lo hubiese sabido seguramente me hubiese llamado para decírmelo. Supongo que iré a hablar con el después, quiero preguntarle acerca del marcado.

-Ah, es cierto-Sirzechs-sama me entrega el maletín

Lo tome y lo abrí.

¿De nuevo dinero? Bueno, ciertamente me había quedado sin papel para hacer mis figuras, llegaron en buen momento.

-¡¿Onii-sama?!-Bucho habla muy sorprendida-¡¿Q-Que es esto?! ¡¿Por qué estás dándole dinero a Issei?!

-Es un pequeño regalo de mi parte por ayudarte. Aunque en su mayoría es enviado por Tannin para que Issei pueda vivir su día a día-habla Sirzechs-sama sonriendo-El no para de preguntar por Issei-kun cada día

"Ya veo…"

Supongo que iré a verle después.

"Por cierto ¿Qué es un día de observación de clases?" pregunte mirando a Bucho

-Es el día en que los familiares vienen a la escuela a ver a sus hijos durante sus clases diarias-Bucho me explica

"Ehhh…"

¿Familia, eh?

Mire el suelo.

Ese tema es bastante duro de tomar aun.

Aunque…

Puse mi mano en mi barbilla y cerré mis ojos.

Eso podría ser molesto.

Si Ossan se entera el querrá venir a ver y va a volverse molesto. En primer lugar ¿Cómo podría ese enorme dragón meterse aquí en la escuela? Creo que mejor no le diré nada y me saltare ese día. Sirzechs-sama me acaba de dar dinero, podre irme a comer algo en otro lado.

* * *

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

¿Cómo termine en esto?

[Bueno, cuando Tiamat se enteró del día de observación de clases y de tu idea de no decirle a Tannin. Ella te obligo a venir a su territorio para contarle sobre el día de observación y de una vez presentarse como tu pareja]

Gracias, ya lo había olvidado.

[Por nada]

Si eso es así… ¿Por qué están Asia y Bucho aquí?

Nos encontrábamos en el territorio de Ossan aquí en el inframundo. Hace unos instantes me encontré con uno de mis hermanos y le pedí que buscase a Ossan, pero creo que bastara con que el sienta la [Presencia] de Tiamat-san para que llegue.

-¡Issei!

Ossan surco los cielos encima de nosotros y aterrizo con fuerza cuarteando el suelo. Gruñendo con hostilidad a Tiamat-san quien simplemente sonrió ante los gruñidos de Ossan.

-_Cuanto tiempo Tannin_

-Esa voz…-Ossan se calmó-¿Tiamat? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-_Vine a tratar unos asuntos contigo y a presentarme_

-¿Presentarte?

Tiamat-san abraza mi brazo y mi cola se enreda en su brazo. Realmente intente evitarlo pero mi cola ya se mueve como quiere. Ossan nos mira con confusión.

-No me digas que…-dijo Ossan abriendo sus ojos muy sorprendido

-_Yo he decidido convertirme en la pareja de Issei. Un gusto suegro_

-¡No lo hemos aceptado aun!-exclamo Bucho abrazando mi otro brazo-¡Ya te dije que no dejare que tomes la castidad de Issei!

-_Que molesta pequeña_

-¡Y-Yo también!-Asia me abraza por la espalda

¿Cómo es que siempre termino en este tipo de situación?

-Issei…-Ossan acerca su cabeza a mí-No las abras marcado a las 3 ¿verdad?

"Me temo que…Lo hice"

Ossan suelta un potente suspiro que casi nos tumba.

-Tu enserio eres especial. Mira que marcar a Tiamat y más que eso a otras dos hembras y continuar vivo. Creo que empezare a respetarte

"¡Eso no es necesario!"

-Entonces ¿Ya se han decidido? Si el las marco a las tres eso significa que se inclinó al Harem-explica Ossan.¿Harem? ¿Qué es eso?

-_No tengo intenciones de compartirlo_-Tiamat-san habla con seriedad

-Eso puede ser un problema ya que fueron marcadas por Issei, no tienen otra opción más que continuar al lado de el

-_Eso paso por que cierto dragón anciano no le explico las cosas de forma adecuada a mi inocente y lindo dragoncito_-Tiamat-san me abraza contra sus pechos

-No tenía idea de que su cola mutada podía secretar la encima-Ossan suspira-De haber sabido le hubiese explicado…

-_De cualquier forma. No tengo intenciones de dejarle tener un Harem. Lo quiero solo para mí_

-Me temo que eso no podrá ser-Bucho me abraza contra sus pechos-No tengo intenciones de dejarte tener a Issei

-¡Y-Yo tampoco!-exclama Asia abrazándome por la espalda. Pude sentir sus pechos presionarse contra mi espalda

-_Ya fue suficiente mocosa. Ya no pienso seguir soportándote_-Tiamat-san jala mi brazo

-¡Y yo no pienso dejarte tenerlo!

Bucho y Asia comenzaron a jalarme por el otro brazo.

En esta situación.

¿Soy afortunad o estoy maldito?

Ah.

Me van a partir por la mitad si continúan.

* * *

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Tiamat jalaba a Issei por un brazo, mientras que Rias-san y Asia le jalan por el otro brazo. Seguramente le partirán a la mitad si continúan.

¿Por qué es que tengo un hijo tan…especial?

Sale por primera vez y obtiene la [Bosted Gear].

Sale una segunda vez y se une al clan Gremory.

Sale una tercer vez y enamora a Tiamat, la más poderosa dragona de los [Fice Great Dragón Kings].

Si eso no es ser especial entonces no sé qué puede ser.

Aunque estoy sorprendido de que siga vivo después de haber marcado a otra hembra además de Tiamat. Si corro la noticia, seguramente empezaran a tratarlo como a una especie de dios por su suerte.

Estoy un poco curioso sobre Rias-san y Asia. Lo que siento provenir de ellas es definitivamente la furia de una hembra de dragón. La encima que secretan los machos es producida por sus genes, en teoría, al marcar a una hembra, los machos dejamos una cierta cantidad de nuestros propios genes en ellas para que incluso si otro dragón intenta marcarla, le sea imposible.

¿Sera posible que esas dos hayan asimilado los genes de dragón y se hayan convertido en parte dragón? No estoy completamente seguro pero si es así, esto no hará mas que volverse mas problemático para Issei. Lidiar con 3 dragonas que quieren aparearse contigo no es una situación de la que uno pueda sobrevivir. Y lo se de primera mano.

Si Issei sobrevive, realmente comenzare a idolatrarlo como a un dios dragón.

"Je…" una risa salió de mi boca

Ah.

Están a punto de partirlo.

* * *

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Creo que acaban de romperme un brazo. Afortunadamente mi cuerpo está muy bien entrenado y fui capaz de soportar los jaloneos de Bucho, Asia y Tiamat-san. Si hubiese sido alguien más, seguramente habría sido partido por la mitad.

Tiamat-san miraba a Bucho con una expresión seria al igual que Bucho le miraba a ella. Asia por su lado se asomaba tímidamente por detrás de Bucho.

Incluso los dragones de los alrededores se niegan a salir. Todos están escondidos en los arbustos y puedo sentir su miedo. Y los comprendo, también estoy muy asustado.

Grrr

Pude ver a un dragón salir de entre los arbustos.

Ah ¡Es kira!

Corrí hacia el y le acaricie la cabeza.

"¿Cómo has estado hermano?" pregunte sonriendo

Grrr

"Ya veo"

Tiamat-san da un paso adelante y vaya que me sentí asustado. Sus ojos furiosos me están mirando directamente.

-_¿Quién es esa?_-pregunta ella enojada

"E-Es es mi hermano Kira"

-_¿Hermano?_

"S-Si"

-_No pequeño Issei, esa una dra…_

-Permíteme que yo lo diga-Ossan le interrumpió

"¿Qué pasa Ossan?" le mire confundido "¿Decirme que?"

Groar

Kira habla.

"¿Decirme algo? ¿Qué es?"

Groar

"¿Algo que querías decirme desde hace mucho tiempo?"

Groar

"No estoy entendiendo…"

Kira mira a Ossan y el suspira mientras me mira y apunta a Kira con su dedo.

-Kira no es un "el"

"¿Eh?"

-Kira es una Hembra

.

.

.

"¡¿HAAAAAAAA?!"

-_¿No lo notaste Issei?_-pregunta Tiamat-san curiosa-_Esa de ahí es definitivamente una dragona_

"N-No, digo ¿E-Es enserio?" mire a Kira "¿E-Eres una hembra?"

Kira asiente.

"¡No puede ser!" sujete mi cabeza con fuerza "¡Toda mi vida era una farsa! ¡Viví pensando que eras macho!"

Groar

"¡¿Estas echándome la culpa?! ¡Esto no es culpa mía!"

Groar

"¡¿Haaa?! ¡Tu siempre me molestabas de pequeño y eras tan ruda conmigo! ¡Era imposible que pensara que eras una hembra!"

Groar

"¡¿Solo imitabas a mis hermanos?!"

¡Ahora que lo recuerdo…!

"Todas esas veces que jugábamos juntos" trague saliva "Esos juegos, enredando nuestras colas para ver quién tenía la cola más fuerte. Las veces que dormías a mi lado enredándome con tu cola ¡¿Todo eso fue…?!"

-Si. Tú marcaste a Kira hace muchos años-Ossan dice

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡¿POR QUE?! ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDE CONMIGO?! ¡MARQUE A MI PROPIA HERMANA! ¡Ah!

¡Espera!

"¡¿Por qué aceptaste ser marcada?! ¡El marcaje necesita aprobación de ambos bandos!" exclame enojado

-Bueno, tú le gustas a Kira desde que llegaste-explica Ossan

"¡¿Gustar?! ¡¿Hablas de Amor?!"

Pude ver a Kira esconderse detrás de Ossan con timidez.

"¡No actúes tímida ahora!"

Sentí como si alguien triturada mi cabeza.

-_Dime pequeño Issei ¿Qué fue eso que escuche?_-Tiamat-san pregunto sujetándome la cabeza con mucha fuerza-_¿Marcaste a esa tal Kira?_

"A-Así parece…" dijo nervioso

Tiamat-san me gira y me sujeta de la ropa.

-_Creo que ya es necesario un pequeño castigo…dragoncito_

¡HIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

GRRRRRRRRRRR

Tiamat-san me suelta. Me gire y pude ver a Kira gruñendo con fuerza y en pose de caza preparada para el combare. Agradezco la ayuda pero en este momento no me siento bien.

Oh, la [Presencia] de Kira es realmente fuerte. Incluso yo me siento intimidado ¿Habrá estado entrenando con Ossan desde que me fui?

-_Ohh ¿Estas retándome?_-Tiamat-san sonríe

GRRRRRR

-Puede que no lo parezca. Pero Kira es mi hija-Ossan habla con orgullo-Al igual que Issei ella es una dragona muy poderosa

-_Puedo saberlo con solo ver esa [Presencia] tan bien forjada, pero…_

Tiamat-san comienza a expulsar su [Presencia] con poder.

Es demasiado poderosa. No puedo creer que realmente exista alguien tan fuerte. Ossan es fuerte pero incluso él estaba nervioso ante el poder de Tiamat-san y su [Presencia].

-_No pienso entregar a mi lindo dragoncito_-Tiamat-san afila su mirada-_Él es mío_

¡HIIIIIII! ¡Realmente tengo miedo de perder mi castidad!

-No tan rápido-Bucho avanza con seriedad-Si estamos hablando de Issei, entonces yo tampoco pienso entregárselo a ninguna de ustedes

-¡E-Es verdad!-exclama Asia escondiéndose detrás de Bucho

Ahora hay 4 chicas peleando por mi castidad. ¿Soy afortunado o quizás estoy maldito? Estoy feliz de que Bucho quiera proteger mi castidad, aunque en cierta parte ella también me asusta un poco.

-_Ah_-Tiamat-san se tranquilizó de la nada y miro a Ossan_-Es cierto, Tannin, vine a decirte algo importante_

-¿Qué seria?-pregunta Ossan

-_Dentro de unos días va a ser el día de observación de clases. ¿Vas a ir, cierto?_

-¿Observación de clases?

De esa forma Bucho procedió a explicarle a Ossan de que se trataba.

-Ya veo-Ossan poso su garra en su barbilla-Suena interesante. Hare tiempo para ir a darme una vuelta

"No es como si tuvieras algo mejor que hacer. Solo flojeas todo el tiempo"

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho Issei?

"Ni siquiera yo lo sabía"

-Ya veo

-_Espero verte ahí_-dijo Tiamat-san poniendo las manos en su cintura-_Es algo muy importante para mi lindo dragoncito. No te perdonare si no asistes ¿Escuchaste bien, Tannin?_

-Sí, sí. No tenías que decírmelo, por supuesto que asistiré a la observación de clases de mi hijo

"Ossan…" le mire "¿Cómo es que exactamente iras? ¿No piensas ir con esa apariencia, verdad?"

-Te sorprenderás mucho. Tú no te preocupes por detalles innecesarios

"Esta bien"

Mire a Kira quien me miro confundida.

Camine hasta ella y coloque mi mano sobre su cabeza.

"Co-Como decirlo…Lamento no haber notado que eras una hembra"

Grrr

"Si. Perdón por marcarte"

Groar

"Ya veo. Entonces está bien ¡¿Espera que?! ¡¿Qué estas feliz?! ¡¿Por qué?!"

-_Suficiente_-Tiamat-san me jala de la ropa-_Nos vamos_

"¡Espera! ¡Kira! ¡¿Qué significa eso?!"

-Nos veremos en unos días Issei-Ossan se despide levantando su pulgar-Suerte hijo…

"¡Eso no me hace sentir mejor!"

* * *

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hoy era el día de observación de clases.

Bucho había salido temprano junto a Sirzechs-sama.

Tiamat-san dijo que iría a la academia más tarde.

Asia estaba abrazando mi brazo con una sonrisa mientras caminábamos hacia la academia. Estoy un poco nervioso. Solamente espero que a Ossan no se le ocurra llegar a la academia en su forma de dragón enorme y cause un escándalo.

Estábamos a punto de entrar a la academia y nos detuvimos justo en medio de un pequeño puente. No fue Asia quien se detuvo, sino yo. Debido a que, acabo de sentir una [Presencia] muy fuerte y no es ninguna que yo haya sentido antes.

A unos metros adelante pude ver a un chico de mi misma edad. Tenia el cabello de color plateado y vestía como alguien a la "Moda" por así decirlo. Al verme el sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia mi.

Sujete a Asia de la cintura con mi cola y la puse detrás mío.

A este chico lo conozco.

No es que lo haya visto antes.

Pero lo se, nos hemos encontrado antes.

Ese olor, esa [Presencia], la energía que emana y mas aun esa Esencia en su Ki. Si. Este chico definitivamente es…

[El roba presas] Ddraig habla serio [El Blanco]

Si…

El se detiene a unos pasos de mi.

-Gusto en conocerte debería decir-el habla con normalidad-Soy Vali, [Hakuryuuko], el Vanishing Dragón

"¿Qué hiciste con el bastardo de Kokabiel?" pregunte sin contener mi ira

-¿Ese debilucho? Se lo entregue a Azzazel y ahora esta sellado en las profundidad del [Cocito]

"Ese bastardo era mi presa. No tenías derecho alguno a interferir en mi caza" gruñí

-Perdona. Me ordenaron capturarle y no podía dejar que lo mataras-el suspira-Aun así…

El avanza velozmente y me apunta con su dedo. Debo admitir que era veloz, aun así pude seguirle el ritmo perfectamente y le imite apuntándole con mi dedo. Ahora nos encontrábamos con nuestros dedos a escasos centímetros de nuestros rostros.

-Eres lo que esperaba-rio el-Me pregunto que pasara si decido usar un poco de poder aquí para…

Pude ver rápidamente el filo de dos espadas interponerse entre nosotros. Una de ellas era [Durandal] y la otra emanaba aura sagrada y demoniaca. Kiba y Xenovia habían llegado y tenían sus espadas apuntando a Vali.

-¿No crees que la broma se te salió de las manos?-pregunta Kiba un poco nervioso

-No te dejaremos empezar una pelea con el [Sekiryuutei]-dice Xenovia seria-[Hakuryuuko]

-Sera mejor que se detengan-el nuevamente ríe-Ustedes que ni siquiera pudieron hacerle frente a Kokabiel. No pueden vencerme

Pude ver como las espadas de ellos dos temblaban un poco. No era para menos, es realmente notable cuan fuerte es este tipo.

-Aunque si desean morir. Puedo concedérselos-Vali termina

Kiba y Xenovia se quedan en silencio unos segundos. Desaparecen sus espadas y se paran a mi lado con una expresión seria.

-Me gustaría saber. Rival-kun ¿Qué tan fuerte crees que eres?-Vali habla

"¿Cuan fuerte, dices? No tengo idea"

-Fuiste capaz de derrotar a Kokabiel así que es fácil suponer que eres fuerte. Tu [Balance Breaker] a pesar de no estar completo resulto ser inesperadamente fuerte-el explica sonriendo-Estoy realmente contento de que seas mi rival

No estoy entendiendo.

-Eres alguien con un potencial latente explotable tan alto que eres una existencia tan especial que debe atesorarse-el ríe de forma burlona-¿No piensas lo mismo, Rias Gremory?¨

¡Este olor!

-[Hakuryuuko]

Bucho estaba un par de pasos detrás mío ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

Bucho camino hasta ponerse a mi lado.

-¿Se puede saber que estas intentando?-Bucho pregunta cruzándose de brazos con seriedad-Empezar una pelea aun cuando estas afiliado a los Ángeles Caídos…

-Welsh Dragón y Vanishing Dragón-responde Vali sonriendo-Desde épocas pasadas han peleado a muerte cada vez que se encontraban entre sí. ¿Tú qué crees que pasara esta vez?

Bucho rechina los dientes con enojo.

BRUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMM

Una intensa presión asombro a todos incluido Vali.

¡Esta [Presencia] es de…!

PUM

Vi a alguien aterrizar delante de mí con fuerza. Al mirar cuidadosamente pude ver una cabellera de color azul y una fina capa de energía emanando de ese cuerpo con rabia. Se trataba de Tiamat-san.

"¡¿Tiamat-san?!"

-_Vine tan pronto sentí la [Presencia] anormal_-dijo Tiamat-san poniéndose de pie

-Ohh…-Vali retrocede un par de pasos-¿Qué hace aquí la legendaria Tiamat?

-_Vine a impedir que lastimes de mi querido dragoncito_

-¿Hablas de Hyoudo Issei?-Vali me mira-¿Esto tiene algo que ver con tu cola?

"¡Que grosero! ¡Claro que no!"

-_Sí, su cola es tierna_-asiente Tiamat-san sonriendo

"¡Tiamat-san!"

-¡Jajaja!

Vali comienza a reír sujetando su estómago. ¿Tan graciosa es mi cola, o qué?

-J-Jajaja…-el recupero el aliento-Perdón. Es solo que eres realmente interesante Hyoudo Issei, no podía esperar menos de mi rival

"Gracias…supongo"

-Me voy. De cualquier forma, solo quería venir a conocer a mi rival. No tengo intenciones de pelear. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer…

El pasa de nosotros y desaparece en la distancia.

-_¿Qué pasa con ese creído? ¿Porque todos los usuarios de Albión son tan creídos?_-Tiamat-san suspira con molestia

Ella viene a mí y me sujeta las mejillas.

-_¿No te hiso nada, verdad? ¿Estás bien?_-pregunta ella revisándome

"E-Estoy bien. No me hiso nada"

-_Menos mal. Estuve a punto de matarlo_

"Igual yo. Ese idiota se robó mi presa hace unos días"

-_Un roba presas, eh._

Sentí como me giraban y entonces pude ver a Bucho revisar mi cuerpo.

-¿No te paso nada, cierto?

"No. Estoy bien" respondí sonriendo

-_Oye, oye mocosa ¿Quién te dio permiso de acercarte a el?_

Tiamat-san me sujeta del brazo y me jala hacia ella.

-No necesito el permiso de nadie-dice Bucho tomándome del brazo nuevamente

¡¿V-Van a empezar a pelear de nuevo?! ¡Denme un respiro por favor!

DING DONG DING

La campana de la escuela sonó.

"¡Oh! ¡Ya es tan tarde! ¡Nos vemos!"

Me zafe de su agarre y Salí disparado hacia la academia.

-¡Issei ~!

Simplemente pude escuchar sus enojados gritos desaparecer en la distancia.

* * *

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Las clases ya habían comenzado y como siempre no había entrado a ni una sola de las clases.

Caminaba por la academia y llegue al gimnasio.

Di vuelta en una esquina y entonces me encontré con alguien. Era una mujer de aspecto infantil y digo eso porque esta vestida como si fuera una maga o algo así. Su ropa es de color rosa. Tiene una especie de vara en sus manos. Su peinado es como el de Irina solo que su cabello es negro y tiene ojos color violeta.

Ella me miro y yo la mire a ella.

¿Cómo se decía? ¿Eso que siempre me dicen todos al verme?

¡Ah!

"¿Cosplay?"

-¿Cosplay?

Ella lo pregunto al mismo tiempo que yo.

-Yo soy una Mahou Shoujo-ella hace una pose extraña y me guiña el ojo

Siento una fuerte energía de esta chica pero su apariencia y acciones no concuerdan en lo absoluto con su energía ¿estoy equivocándome?

-¿Qué hay de ti?-pregunta ella apuntándome con su vara-¿De que haces cosplay?

"No estoy haciendo cosplay" negué con la cabeza "Sonara extraño pero mi cola es real"

Moví mi cola y ella se acerca a mi con ojos brillantes.

-increíble. Nunca antes había escuchado de un demonio con cola-dice ella tomándome de la cola

Caí al suelo paralizado.

"N-No toques mi cola…

-Ehhh es muy suave-ella comienza a acariciar mi cola

"N-No hagas eso…"

¿Q-Que es este sentimiento tan extraño? No puedo mover mi cuerpo en lo absoluto pero…S-Se siente un poco bien ¿Q-Que me está sucediendo?

-¡Oh! ¡Es linda! ¡Mira cómo se enreda!-decía ella mostrándome mi cola enredándose en su brazo

"¡No hagas eso!"

Desenrede mi cola de su brazo y ella me mira confundida.

-Perdón me deje llevar un poco-ella me sonríe-Es solo que es linda

"Gr-Gracias, pero por favor no deje que mi cola se enrede en su cuerpo. Por favor"

-Está bien ¿Puedo tocarla?

"Preferiría que no"

-¿Ehh ~?-ella infla sus mejillas-No seas malo ~ Solo un pocoo ~

"No"

Ella toma mi cola con firmeza y nuevamente me quede paralizado.

-Solo un poco-decía acariciando mi cola nuevamente

Perdóneme por ser tan débil Bucho.

"M-Me siento tan avergonzado…"

* * *

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Después de haber sido humillado por esa chica vestida de maga camine hacia la puerta de la academia para salir de ella e ir a comprar unos helados. Tome una gran cantidad de dinero del maletín que Sirzechs-sama me entrego antes y los señores que me atienden cuando compro helados siempre me atienden con una sonrisa cuando les doy un puñado de dinero.

Justo cuando estuve a punto de salir pude sentir un sentimiento familiar.

Un hombre adulto caminaba directamente hacia mí. Tenía el cabello de color oscuro con un toque purpura con ojos violetas. Tenía un poco de bello facial. Vestía unos pantalones negros con zapatos cafeses oscuros, una camisa blanca abotonada con un saco negro encima.

Lo hubiese confundido con un profesor de la escuela de no ser por esa energía tan familiar que emana su cuerpo.

Esa [Presencia], esencia y olor. No puedo creerlo.

Esa persona es…

"Ossan…"

El sonrió y me abrazo.

-Te dije que te sorprenderías

Si es Ossan.

Él se separa de mí y me mira.

"P-Pero ¿Cómo?" pregunte

-Tiamat no es la única que puede cambiar de forma-dice Ossan levantando su pulgar-Hace tiempo que no usaba esta forma

"Ya veo"

-Estos lugares siguen siendo tan aterradores, eh-dice Ossan poniendo sus manos en su cintura y mirando la academia

"Y que lo digas. No he entrado a una sola clase desde que Sirzechs-sama me inscribió"

-Bien hecho hijo

"Si"

-¿Adonde ibas?

"Pensé en ir a comer un helado. Ya que no entro a clases y pensé que no vendrías"

-Claro que no. Por supuesto que vendría a ver a mi hijo-el me acaricia la cabeza con una sonrisa-¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres compañía?

"Si"

Juntos procedimos a salir de la academia.

-Ah, por cierto-Ossan habla con una sonrisa-Te tengo otra sorpresa

"¿Sorpresa?"

-Si…

El apunta hacia la entrada de la academia y fue ahí cuando pude ver algo. No es adecuado llamarlo algo ya que se trataba de una persona y no solo una persona. Sino que era una chica.

Tenía el cabello de color rojo sujeto en una coleta. Ojos rojos. Tenía un hermoso rostro debo admitirlo. No tenia un escote grande pero aun así se veía muy bien. Vestía una blusa de color negro con unos shorts azules muy cortos, además. Pude ver sus largas y perfectas piernas.

-¿Qué piensas?-pregunto Ossan rodeándome con su brazo y sonriendo

"¿Qué pienso, preguntas? Es linda"

-¿Verdad? Se negó al principio por que dijo que le daba vergüenza, pero al final acepto

"¿Quién es?"

-Mírala cuidadosamente

Llegamos hasta ella. Fui capaz de verla de cerca,

Esa [Presencia], ese olor y esa esencia. Además esos ojos…

¡No me digas que…!

"Ki-Kira…" dije apuntándole "¿E-Eres tú?"

Ella asiente con la cabeza antes de tomarme por las manos.

-He-Hermano…

¡Definitivamente es ella!

"¡¿C-Como es qué...?!"

-¿Te lo acabo de decir, no? Tiamat no es la única capaz de cambiar de forma. Kira y el resto de tus hermanos también pueden hacerlo. Solo que ellos estaban un poco ocupados y no pudieron venir a pesar de que lo deseaban-Ossan explica

Casi siento que voy a llorar. Esto es tan injusto. Ellos son dragones que tomaron forma humana entonces...¿Por que? ¿Por que no tiene una cola? ¿Por que soy el unico? No es justo.

Mire a Kira y ella me sonrió.

"¡Aun así…! ¡Ella está enseñando mucha piel!" exclamo señalándole

-No es mi culpa-Kira comenzó a jugar con sus dedos-Padre dijo que estarías feliz si usaba esta ropa, así que yo…

-Fue un éxito Kira. Issei pensó que eras linda-dijo Ossan levantando su pulgar

Kira esconde su rostro con sus manos.

"¡Ossan!"

-Jajaja perdón, perdón. Es divertido verlos-Ossan nuevamente me rodea con su brazo-En marcha entonces

-_Parece que se divierten…_

Esa voz…

Mire por encima de mi hombro y pude ver a Tiamat-san parada un par de pasos detrás mío con los brazos cruzados. No parecía estar enojada pero su mirada asusta un poco.

-Vamos a ir a comer helados en familia-dijo Ossan

-_En ese caso yo también iré_-Tiamat-san camina hasta a mí y me abraza por el brazo izquierdo-_Soy su pareja después de todo_

-No me molesta realmente

Suspire.

Sentí como alguien abrazaba mi brazo derecho y al mirar pude ver a Kira abrazándome por ese brazo mientras veía con una mirada seria a Tiamat-san, creo que hasta esta gruñendo un poco.

-¡Jajaja!-Ossan ríe mientras comienza a caminar

"¡No es divertido!"

Comenzamos a caminar y debo decir que estaba un poco nervioso ya que tenía a dos dragonas abrazándome por los brazos y verlas mirarse de esa forma durante todo el camino no era precisamente reconfortante.

Sin embargo…

Fue divertido.

Ossan y yo hablamos de muchas cosas. Sobre el pasado, sobre el presente e incluso jugamos un poco.

En este momento.

Justo ahora.

Soy feliz.

Ya he llegado a una conclusión gracias a Ossan y Kira.

Acaricie la cabeza de Kira haciendo que esta se sonrojase y sonriera tímidamente.

Finalmente…

Creo que seré capaz de encarar a Akeno-san.

* * *

_**Fin del capitulo**_

_**Pues joder, hace tiempo que no actualizaba esta.**_

_**Me tome mi tiempo y creo que este capítulo fue bastante informativo, se supieron muchas cosas.**_

_**Tambien hubo algunas sorpresas.**_

_**¿Qué dicen, sorprendidos? Pues lo que piensen en los reviews :V**_

_**Gracias por leer**_

_**Me despido humildemente de ustedes**_

_**Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo.**_


End file.
